Ginga Densetsu Weed Remake
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: After the events of Ginga Nagereboshi Gin, just as all seemed safe, the peaceful land of Ohu got taken over by an evil force known as Hougen, who had a power that no one else had seen. And now, Weed must gain a power even greater to save Ohu. Basically a remake of the amazing anime, with it's versions of some Dragon ball elements. Also, Weed and Kotetsu have a brotherly bond here.
1. His name is Weed

**Disclaimer:** This is a remake of an anime that I absolutely adore: Ginga Densetsu Weed. I'll have more fantasy like elements than in the original and won't be using EVERYTHING from that anime, as that'd defeat the purpose of a remake. But just see this as an anime remake, of an anime. It goes in a different direction than the original source material, and tries to make something great off of it. And yes, the dogs age in human years, and can go into two leg mode upon will to battle others. Even though there are humans in this. It's pretty complicated to explain, but I'll try here, or in a later chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Weed's beginning arc Episode one: His name is Weed

* * *

A beautiful land with waterfalls, trees, and dogs with playing puppies was shown. The trees were seen swaying across the land, showing their beauty and grace. Two puppies were seen playing in a pond, one a German Shepherd, and the other an English Settler, and they were seen splashing one another. A waterfall was shown with a graceful white Kishu mix walking out from it, shaking her fur as if she'd just bathed. The Kishu then saw a blue Akita Inu sitting in front of the pond, looking as if he was leader of the land. The Akita smiled at the land he's created, being grateful for the results. Just then, three puppies, one German Shepherd, one English Settler, and one dalmatian, walked over to the Akita with smiles on their faces.

The German Shepherd then spoke in an excited way, hoping to see one of the leader's moves. "Gin, I just have to learn your moves now that the war is over. Could you pleeease teach me some?"

Gin looked to the puppies with a chuckle, finding that his moves were too advanced for them to use to their fullest extent. "Sorry kid. These moves are for adults only."

"Cmon, please?" The English Settler asked in an excited tone. "It'd be so cool."

The dalmatian then stepped closer to Gin, smiling greatly and speaking overconfidentely. "If it's because you don't want others to know then we'll tell no one else."

"Hey!"

A great dane was seen walking over to the four, looking rather serious. "Gin worked hard for this land. The first thing he'd do is far from teach three kids a couple attacks."

"No no, it's fine;" Gin said, chuckling at how he was when he was young. "They act how I'd expect a child to act. At least when they get excited." Gin looked over his land, proud of what he's accomplished. "This Ben, is Ohu." Just then, Gin smelt something and sniffed the air, sensing something fishy. "That scent. It's...odd.

"Oh, that was probably from the tree I went on;" The English Settler said, implying that he'd just recently used the bathroom.

"No, not that;" Gin then looked over a cliff to see at least five hundred enemy dogs heading for Ohu, bringing him into defensive mode in an instant. Especially upon recognizing the leader of them, who was a white Great Dane that had a scar on his left eye, and gave off an evil grin. "Rouge dogs." Gin turned to the other dogs of Ohu, more than ready to take action. "Everyone! There are about eight hundred dogs coming this way, and they appear to be lead by Hougen! Stay calm, and don't panic!" Gin ran off to the Kishu mix, leaning over to her. "Take our child and run Sakura. We can't risk him living in a land that could be turned to ash."

"After you just saved it?" Sakura asked, sounding rather skeptical. "Seems pretty unlikely."

"You don't understand. He's coming."

Sakura flinched upon her husband's words, knowing exactly what he meant. "But where do I go?"

Gin turned to Ben and signaled him to come over, which he did. "Take my wife along with the kids. If anyone's going to die first, it's me."

Ben nodded, smiling at Gin's noble action, despite the risk it could bring. Gin and all the other dogs ran off in their own directions, with the German Shepherd puppy seeming worried, hoping that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Ten years later.

* * *

A different land was shown from before with the sky being seen, and pigeons being shown on the ground afterwards.

* * *

His name is Weed

* * *

A grown English Settler was seen creeping up on the pigeons, hiding in a bush so he wouldn't frighten them, thinking to himself as he did. "Okay. Just gotta close in." The english settler creeped a bit closer to the pigeons, getting ready to strike. "That's it. That's it." Just then, a blue puppy, who appeared to be an Akita/Kishu mix, jumped from another bush with a yell, surprising the Settler. "That idiot! What's he doing!?" The settler saw a pigeon flying over him, grabbing it in the nick of time. "Damn. That was close."

The puppy saw the Settler with the pigeon, turning to him with determination. The puppy charged at the Settler, who moved his head from the puppy's fangs. The puppy then spoke in a fierce and determined tone. "Give it back! That's mine!"

The Settler continued to dodge the puppy's swings. "Don't play stupid kid. I was the one who caught it."

"No! You only caught it because I chased it off!" The puppy declared, lunging at the Settler, only to be caught by his mouth.

"Fool;" The Settler said, tired of the puppy's games. "Don't start a fight unless you're certain you can beat your (Throws the puppy off) opponent!" The puppy jumped off of a tree, surprising the Settler, allowing the puppy to grab the pigeon and run off. "Hey, get back here!" The Settler chased after the puppy, attempting to bite him and pin him down, only for the puppy to jump back just in time. "Fast precision as well. You're not half bad for your age."

The puppy stuck his tounge out at the Settler playfully, showing that it was somewhat of a game to him. The Settler chuckled at the puppy's playfulness, reminding him of another. The Settler then remembered why he was out here, walking over to the puppy, who then picked up the bird again, as he dropped it when he stuck his tounge out. The puppy attempted to run past the Settler, only for him to be pinned down by his teeth and paw. "Alright kid. Enough games." The Settler released his fangs from the puppy. "Why were you after my kill?"

The puppy squirmed as he spoke his reasons. "First off, it's MY kill. Second off, it's not mine idiot. It's for my mother." The Settler became surprised to hear of the puppy doing an unselfish act, despite knowing how friendly children could be. "She's been sick for days. I've been trying to get food for her ever since. That's why I came out here today. It's a struggle to get food for two people, let alone as a kid."

The Settler began to feel bad for the puppy, despite what he'd just recently did, and spoke in a calm and well meaning tone. "That still gives you no right to steal my kill. What you did is thievery."

"Hey dude. I'm not the one treating a nine year old like he's forty;" The puppy sassed, making the Settler chuckle as he released him. The Settler smiled to the puppy, allowing him to take the pigeon, which he did with gratitude. "Thanks. What's your name anyway?"

"GB. GB, the English Settler;" The Settler told the young puppy, who smiled and nodded.

"Thanks GB. Sorry for the trouble."

"No worries young one." The puppy then ran off, only for the Settler to realize that the kid didn't reveal his own name. "Wait up! What's YOUR name!?" The puppy was shown to be gone, leaving GB impressed by his nature. "What a nature he has. I wonder if he even has a name."

* * *

The puppy was seen walking up to a house with Sakura under it, walking over to her with an optomistic look on his face. The puppy walked up to Sakura with the pigeon and set it down in front of her. "It wasn't an easy find mom, but I got it."

Sakura smiled at her son's work, grateful for everything he's done for her. "Thank you my child." Sakura then noticed small blood marks and teeth marks on her child's neck, conflicting her a great deal.

The puppy noticed that her mom wasn't eating, much to his confusion, as he moved the pigeon closer. "Go on. Eat."

"Son. What happened to your neck?"

The puppy became confused by her mother's question, until he remembered his earlier encounter with GB. Not wanting to worry his mother too much, he decided to lie about the situation. "Oh, that." The puppy then smiled and spoke carefreely. "When I was coming back, I fell down, and I guess I got stuck on a thorn. No biggie really."

The mother knew that what her son said was untrue, but decided to just smile and eat her food. Knowing that her son would do great things, Sakura felt joy upon how he was growing.

* * *

GB was seen walking up to a small group while walking up to a Siberian Husky, who looked down at the Settler.

"So. You brought nothing;" The Husky said with dissapointment, to which GB bowed his head.

"Yes sir."

The Husky then jumped down to GB and raised his head, lifting it and looking at him. "No need to look down young one. No one gets it right every time." The Husky then gave a noble smile, showing his appriciation for all GB's done. "And besides. You're my best hunter. I can't just leave you." The Husky then leaned in closer to GB and whispered. "Just keep in mind that I'm not dropping the betray Hougen thing."

GB let off a confident smirk, remembering his leader's plan and whispering to him. "Of course Nero. I'd never forget."

Just then Nero senses a young presence and sniffs the air after walking past GB. "So there are more lives out here then. It smells like a smiliar life force to Gin is present."

Gb remembered when he encountered the puppy back at the piegons sighting, walking up to Nero with a serious look. "I met that kid. He was looking for food for his ill mother, which is why I gave him the pigeon."

"So you gave your food to someone else;" Nero said, and then let out a hearty laugh. "Still as kind as ever. Cmon then. Might as well warn him about Hougen." Gb nodded and ran off with the rest of the army, which consisted of at least four dogs.

* * *

Hougen was seen at Ohu, sitting on his throne while watching over his many minions.

Hougen got down from his throne and walked down the steps, walking down to his loyal and bloodthursty army. Another Great Dane with a scar on the opposite side of Hougen's stood next to him, both of them walking through the bowing army with joy. Hougen then walked in front of his brother, gaining a sadistic grin. "We're almost there Genba. Now we just have to end Gin, and any family he has left."

Genba nodded, being excited for the bloodshow of Gin himself. "Of course Hougen. I wouldn't miss that scumbags death for the world." Genba then let out an evil grin himself. "Just tell me what to do."

Hougen looked outside of the Ohu paradise, looking down at the town. "Gather some humans with the speaking device I stole for us to use. And kick the asses of anyone who defies me. Bite them to death if you will." Genba nodded and ran off, leading to Hougen turning to his minons. "Now. Which one of you wants to be my lunch?" Hougen licked his lips, getting rather dark thoughts.

* * *

The puppy that GB encountered was seen taking a nap in a tree, thinking about what the future held. The puppy grabbed a leaf and looked at it, curious to how it would go through the rest of it's existance. Thinking to himself, the puppy wondered what his life could turn out to be. "What does my future hold for me? What could my purpose be aside from living alone with my mom in the Northern Alps?" The puppy then sighed, wishing for more excitement in his life. "I mean, I'm fine with my current life, but I feel like it could be greater."

The puppy then sat up and slid down a tree, looking at the pond to see a bucket. The puppy then remembered that he was supposed to bring water back for himself and his mom, speaking aloud as he walked over to the bucket. "Damn it. I almost forgot the reason I came here." The puppy grabbed the bucket with his paws and put it into the lake, filling it up with water and bringing it back up. The puppy then grabbed the bucket with his teeth and walked off.

* * *

The puppy was seen walking up to the house where his mother was at, setting the bucket down and sitting down next to it.

"You spent your time thinking again son?" Sakura asked, and the puppy gave her a nod.

The puppy looked up to the sky, wondering what the future could have in store for him. He then sighed, finding it boring that there was no one else to play with. Sakura saw her son thinking and smiled at how he was acting, remembering the times she spent with Gin. Just then, the puppy spoke up, wanting to know more about his family. "Mom?" The puppy looked at Sakura. "What was my dad like?"

Sakura laughed a bit, remembering how peaceful Gin was when he was young. "Your father's still alive my child." The puppy became surprised to hear about this, as he thought his father had been dead this whole time. "He was exceptionally similar to you when he was your age. Only Akakabuto didn't make some device to have everyone age in human years."

The puppy became interested in the mention of Akakabuto's name. "Akakabuto?"

"He was the one your father strived to kill for the sake of Ohu;" Sakura said, feeling that Gin was as brave as ever back then. "No one knows how or why he made the device to have everyone age in human time, but at least it worked out, as I get to spend more time with you."

The puppy laughed with joy in his voice, finding Sakura's point more than valid. "That's true." The puppy then became conflicted on how his father was okay with killing. "Still. I wonder how it felt. To have blood on his teeth." The puppy looked up to the sky. "Did it feel good, or bad?"

"That's a question many people may ask;" Sakura admitted, leaving her son somewhat puzzled.

* * *

Nero's group was seen walking through the forest in search for the puppy GB encountered.

GB was seen getting closer to the puppy's scent, much to his satisfaction. "We're getting closer Nero.

Nero nodded. "That's good. Which direction do we go in?"

GB sniffed the air a bit and got the puppy's scene coming from the right. GB signaled Nero which way to go, as Nero followed the Settler. GB continued to follow the puppy's scent, hoping it wasn't misguiding him. GB then found the house Sakura was lying down under, spotting the puppy training on top of it. GB smiled as he walked over to the house, walking up to Sakura with Nero and the others. "Excuse me ma'am?" Sakura looked at GB, who remained calm and caring. "I'd like to speak with the Akita please. The one training on the roof."

Sakura managed to look up and see her son punching and kicking some custom made targets, throwing his own custom made shurikens at them as well. "Oh yes. He's always training. Son!" The puppy stopped what he was doing and jumped off the roof, sliding down and next to his mother. "Someone's here to see you."

The puppy looked to see Nero's army, excited to see GB. "Oh, GB. I didn't know you knew where I lived." GB pointed to his nose, showing the puppy how he came and making him laugh. "Oh, right. I almost forgot about dogs noses being better than humans." Sakura then gave her sone a smirk, making Weed feel somewhat bad for hiding GB. "Oh, right. Um...you see mom, when kids are alone with their parents, they tend to do drastic things to keep them happy. And when I met GB, it didn't start off all that well, and it eventually-"

Sakura then chuckled at her son's innocent voice, being well aware of his lie. "I knew you falling down was a lie." The puppy became surprised to hear what Sakura said, being relieved to see her smile. "Because you always downplay what really happened when really it was something fierce."

GB then looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry for my troubles with your son." GB then closed his eyes and bowed nobly. "We didn't have the most calm first meeting."

Sakura giggled at GB's manners, remembering him from Ohu. "No need to apologize GB. You're just how you were back in Ohu."

The puppy and GB became surprised to hear what Sakura just said, giving GB flashbacks of when he was in Ohu. The puppy then turned to his mother, trying to put two and two together. "You two know each other?"

"He was one of the puppies that idolized Gin back in Ohu;" Sakura said, and then she put on a sorrow face. "We had it for at least ten days before it was attacked again."

The puppy started to feel bad for what his mother has gone through and then he turns to GB, wanting to know the reason he came to the house. GB remembered why he came in the first place. "Oh, right. You see kid, this isn't proper territory for a kid alone with an ill mother. I'd suggest you move from the Northern Alps."

"Well see, that's the problem;" The puppy said, and then he laughed a bit, not intending on sounding rude. "If I could lift my mom's heavy ass we'd be in the best parts of Japan right now."

GB snickered at the puppy's words 'heavy ass', finding his sass rather funny. "Right. Just remember though, that not every adult will let you get away with saying heavy ass about them."

"Well not everyone's my parents;" The puppy said in a carefree tone, giving a thumbs up to GB. "Anyway, we still can't leave, but thanks for caring about mine and my mom's safety."

GB nodded, just as Nero stood next to him. "Feel free to visit us anytime you wish." Nero then gave the puppy his paw, which he sniffed, and tracked Nero's scent.

The puppy seemed to enjoy the thought of visiting GB. "Thanks dude."

"You're welcome kid. And the names Nero, so you know what to call me aside from that;" Nero said, introducing himself and smiling. "Not that I have a problem with it." Nero then turned to his soldiers. "GB. Smith. Casey. Move out." GB, Smith, and Casey nodded as they headed off with Nero, leaving an optomistic Akita Inu to have his hopes for more to happen in his future somewhat granted.

* * *

Nero was seen looking around for food with GB, Smith, and Casey, finding it rather challenging to find anything.

"Any luck?" GB asked as he walked over to Casey, who was a dalmatian with a cloud like spot on his back.

"Not yet;" Casey responded, and then he saw a shack with ducks in it, making him smile with the lust for fun. "Perfect."

Casey jumped down from the cliff, frightening GB. "Casey, no." GB followed Casey, hoping to stop him before he got himself killed, seeing the guard dog near the ducks. Nero was seen looking around as he saw GB and Casey walking towards the pond, turning to Smith, a French Spaniel mix with brown fur and a white underbelly. Nero pointed down to where GB and Casey were, giving Smith the proper idea. "Growing up as a runts little brother can't be easy for GB." Smith and Nero jumped down the cliff and chased after GB and Casey.

The puppy was seen looking around as well, hoping to find more food for himself and his mother for dinner. "Let's get a full package this time." The puppy then saw GB and Casey walking towards the shed, sneaking off into the woods to spy on them. The puppy looked from afar, watching GB and Casey from afar.

GB stopped Casey by grabbing his tail with his teeth, being much more gentle than with the puppy. "We can't just barge in like this Casey. We might wake the guard up."

"Pssh. It's just a bulldog;" Casey said, feeling a bit overconfident in his power. "I can take him." The guard dog woke up and saw Casey, growling as the dalmatian got closer to the pong. "Don't worry GB. This'll be a piece of cake." The bulldog then charged at Casey as the dalmatian saw him, having fear enter his very soul. "Oh crap."

GB pushed Casey out of the way, taking the bulldog's vicious blow. Barely able to hang on thanks to the training Nero gave him, GB was much more durable than his younger brother. The puppy watched in horror as he jumped out from the woods, putting on a brave face as he arrived at the scene. GB was seen about to pass out until he heard the puppy's noble tone in his voice. "Let him go you bully!" The bulldog stopped biting GB's neck and turned to the puppy, who stared down at him. Scared, but refusing to turn back. The puppy glared at the bulldog, making him charge at him.

"Kid! Turn back!"

The puppy ignored GB's shout of fear as he charged at the bulldog, suddenly going into a ball-like form, shocking everyone. The puppy burst through the chest of the bulldog, ending his life then and there. The puppy turned to the bulldog, terrified at what he'd just done. The puppy ran over to the bulldog as the others arrived at the location, grateful for the puppy's noble action, as Smith spoke up. "Thanks kid. Nero could've likely handled him, but it was nice to get some backup."

The puppy was seen looking guilty about ending someone's life, feeling rather upset about it. "I...killed him." Just then, a cord struck through the puppy's head and a wave of fear rushed through his brain. "Mother!" The puppy ran off in hopes of his mother being safe, having Nero's group chase after him.

* * *

The puppy was seen running as fast as he could, hiding his tears for what was to come.

"Mother. Please be alive;" The puppy thought to himself, not wanting to see his mother die. The puppy ran up to his mother, relieved to see her life still standing with her, speaking aloud. "You're okay." Sakura then coughed a bit of blood, making the puppy anxious. Nero's group ran up to the puppy and his mother, with GB seeing Sakura's condition. The puppy then spoke in a worried tone, fearing for his mother's life. "Mother. Why did you cough blood? Are you okay?"

 _Dragon Ball Z Piccolo's sacrifice Japanese version played for a duration of this scene._

"Son;" Sakura said, knowing that her fate was coming. "This disease in my heart. The pain inside, cannot compare to how much I love you. And your father." Sakura held back her tears, not wanting to release them just yet. "You always wanted more in your life, and waited patiently for it. My child. There IS more to your life than staying here." Sakura smiled upon saying the next few words. "You're the son of Gin. Destined to stop Hougen and save Ohu with your father. If only I could be there to be proud of it."

GB began to try and comfort the puppy, only for Nero to put his paw down. Nero nodded his head no, allowing the puppy to have his moment. The puppy began to cry, knowing what was happening to his mother. "No mom. You CAN be there. Please don't die."

"It'll be okay son;" Sakura assured her child, wanting to ease his confused, sad, and angry mood. "You can strive for yourself, and many more to come. You don't have to do it alone." Sakura began to cry, knowing that the time was right. "There's so much I thought we could do together if I hadn't become sick. If I wasn't ill then we could do this so much more."

The puppy then snapped at his mother, hating that she was blaming herself. "Don't be a fucking idiot! You know that illness wasn't your fault!"

Sakura managed to make herself stand, using the last of her energy to kiss her son on the forehead, wanting their last moment to be special. "Goodbye my son. This sight of you...was what I'd want the last thing for me to see during my life." Sakura then closed her eyes as she finished with three final words.

"Goodbye. My angel."

Sakura then collapsed with her eyes closed, bringing worlds worth of fear and hatred, sadness and agony, and many other confusing emotions into the young Akita Inu's head. Dropping to his knees in two leg mode, the young puppy looked up to the sky and shouted from the top of his lungs in horror. "No!"

 _The music stopped as the sky was shown, with birds flying through the air._

The puppy continued to cry, distrought by his mother's death, and surrounded with fear and anger. GB then stepped up to the puppy, reminding him of what Sakura told him. "There's one way you can keep her alive." The puppy turned to GB, who gave him a caring and sympathizing smile. "She said you were destined to stop Hougen. Perhaps we could fulfill that task." The puppy then wiped his tears, partially cheered up. "What's your name anyway? I forgot to ask you when we first met."

The puppy flinched and looked at his mother. "I don't have a name." Gb became surprised to hear about the puppy being nameless. "We were so busy with survival that mom never had the time to name me. If that Hougen thing she told me about one time never happened then I guess it wouldn't have been all that hard."

GB then looked around and saw weeds around the place, finding the perfect name for the puppy. "Weed." The puppy looked at GB with confusion, allowing him to point to the weeds. "Weeds are always around us. Sure it could be mistaken for the drug, but the plants are always there to guide and protect us." GB gave a proud smile to the puppy. "That will be your name."

Weed smiled and took a liking to his new name, smiling and nodding to his new godfather. Despite still being distrought by his mother's death, Weed saw amazing times ahead of him. Especially now that he knew what his purpose was. Weed then looked at Gb again after looking at the weeds a bit longer, feeling that he was going to have some fun. "Thank you GB. (Puts his paw on GB's heart.) But I'm not callin you daddy."

Gb gave a smirk as he moved Weed's paw with a cynical tone. "Yeah, cause I'm adopting some kid I met today and barely know."

Nero, Smith, and Casey laughed as Nero then spoke for everyone. "Cmon then. Let's go stop Hougen for Sakura. As well as Ohu."

Weed and the others nodded as Nero walked ahead, with everyone else walking with him. Weed was shown to have a smile on his face, somewhat recovered from his mother's death, but still feeling the pain of a loved one turning into a lost loved one, thinking to himself as he did so. "Your death will always have an impact on me mother." Weed's face was shown from the front, showing his determined smile. "But I will save Ohu. For you, and all dogs around the world."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

A flash then played and the screen changed to what looked like the ending theme.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier.

" _Even if my journey has had hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier and then a golden retriever was shown in a rouge scarf.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Weed playfully tckled the golden retriever, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Weed smiles) _foam._ "

A white Kishu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

The Kishu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

A female Kishu about Weed's age was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

The female Kishu gives Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, the younger male Kishu cocky and fun loving, the golden retriever kind and child like, yet timid, the female Kishu as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Nero as a calm and brave leader, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul, and Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.


	2. A dog's life

**Disclaimer:** Yippie! Two chapters back to back! I'll be doing this until Sunday, so you'll have loads of content to work with without having to wait. Enjoy my dudes!"

* * *

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Weed's beginning arc Episode two: A dog's life

* * *

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier and then a golden retriever was shown in a rouge scarf.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Weed playfully tackled the golden retriever, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Weed smiles) _foam._ "

A white Kishu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

The Kishu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

A female Kishu about Weed's age was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

The female Kishu gives Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, the younger male Kishu cocky and fun loving, the golden retriever kind and child like, yet timid, the female Kishu as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Nero as a calm and brave leader, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul, and Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

A pond was shown and then Weed jumped into it.

Weed was seen laughing playfully as he splashed himself with the water.

* * *

A dog's life

* * *

GB and the others arrived to see Weed playing and Weed saw them, getting an idea as his friends walked closer. Weed then splashed GB's face with some of the water, making the Settler laugh and smile. "Weed, I just dried off." Weed jumped onto GB's back with a playful look on his face, making everyone around him smile at his nature. GB's stomach growls, telling him it was just about lunch time. "We should probably get some food before we get a move on."

"I could eat;" Weed said and then GB sat down, making Weed fall on his back and into the water, making him laugh carefreely.

"You seem worthy to protect yourself Weed;" Nero said, having faith that Weed could hold his own. "Do you think you could protect yourself?"

"Of course Nero;" Weed said confidentely and then pointed to himself with his thumb. "After all, this is the son of Gin we're talkin about. And we all know that he can survive anything."

"You certainly did a wreckless job with that bulldog;" Casey joked around, having Weed give a smirk.

"And the hypocrite says that when he started the whole thing."

Everyone laughs at Casey's comeback with Casey rolling his eyes while smiling, allowing GB to speak up. "We'll be back Weed. Protect yourself."

Weed nodded as the others ran off to find some food, leaving Weed to splash in the water some more. Just then, Weed heard a puppy's howl of pain, sounding at least two years younger than him. Weed looked back at GB and the others, thinking he could ask them to come with him. Weed then considered that GB would end up starving if he told them, wanting them to catch their food. Weed ran off in the direction that he heard the sound from.

* * *

Weed ran through the forest, not having to go all that far, as he arrived to where the screaming puppy was. Weed saw what looked like three grown up Chocolate Labradors, all in two leg mode, bullying a Golden Retriever, watching in shock as the first Labrador spoke. "What's the matter gold brain? Can't fight back?"

"Guess your parents must hate you to leave you out here;" The second labrador said. "That was pretty damn careless, don't ya think?

"Too bad you're friends left ya too;" The third labrador said, making the Golden Retriever exceptionally angry.

"My friends are saints compared to you basterds!

The first labrador shoved the Retriever's head into the floor, making him cry out in pain. Weed slid down the hill and glared heavily at the labradors. "Leave him alone!" The labradors looked at Weed with the Retriever being grateful for his aid, despite not knowing him. "If you wanna pick on someone then do someone your own size!"

The first labrador sneered in a cocky way. "Like you?"

"Well I'm a lot younger than you, so...no;" Weed answered, and then the second labrador charged at Weed, only to be kicked in the face.

The second labrador crashed into a tree and then a male Kishu about one year older than the retriever, yet one year younger than Weed, was shown in two leg mode near Weed. The Kishu had his eyes closed until he looked at the labradors with a cocky smile, pointing to them as rock battle music played. "This part of the forest doesn't allow bullies! Leave now, or the great Kotetsu's writing you up!"

The labrador leader chuckled softly. "Funny kid. Now die." The first labrador charged at Kotetsu with the third one pinning the retriever down, only for Kotetsu to dodge his punches and kicks with swift movements, as if he was dancing while doing so. Kotetsu kicked the labrador's side and then kicked him in the face with a roundhouse kick. The labrador's head spun to where he it was backwards, making him fall to the floor.

The first labrador charged at Kotetsu with rage, launching a swift punch at him. Kotetsu dodged the punch with ease and kept doing so with the rest of the punches and kicks. Kotetsu kicked the labrador's shin and then backflip kicked him up into the air. Kotetsu jumped up and kicked the labrador downward with the heel of his foot. The labrador fell down as the second labrador charged at Kotetsu after he landed. Kotetsu kicked the second labrador in the stomach, backflipping and sending him onto his head.

The music stopped and the Retriever then ran over to Kotetsu, grateful for his assistance. "Thanks Kotetsu. Those guys could've creamed me."

Kotetsu looked at the Retriever with a cocky smile. "Please Mel. Those dumbasses couldn't hit me even at level three." Kotetsu and Mel then walked over to Weed with Kotetsu putting his fist up. "Thanks for defending my friend." Weed became confused on Kotetsu's action of introduction, making the Kishu laugh a bit. "Cmon dude, it's just a fist bump." Weed took a liking to this 'fist bump' he'd just heard about and put his fist against Kotetsu's, who then made an explosion sound when their paws separated. "You just exploded dude." Weed smiled at Kotetsu's cocky, yet kind nature.

* * *

Weed was seen walking with Kotetsu and Mel while talking about stuff.

"I gotta say Kotetsu;" Weed said, amazed by Kotetsu's skills. "Those moves you pulled back there were incredible."

"You should see when he's NOT dancing Weed;" Mel said, confusing Weed by the mention.

"Dancing?"

"It's essentially what I was doing earlier, only you can do any kind of dance you like;" Kotetsu said. "The dance moves I pulled were used for fighting."

Weed took interest in Kotetsu's ability to fight dance, wanting to learn about it. "Can you teach me?"

Kotetsu laughed along with Weed's optimisim and excitement, feeling more than happy to teach him. "Sure, no problem. Can you go into two leg mode?"

"Well...sort of;" Weed said, nervous about the circumstances. "I'm a bit rusty when it comes to movement. I mostly just use it for daily tasks." Weed held back his tears from his mother's death, still feeling terrible about it inside. "At least...I used to."

Mel saw Weed's sadness, wanting to take him off of whatever was bothering him, speaking in a kind and happy go lucky tone. "Why don't we take you to Koyuki? She's the one who helped Kotetsu with HIS two leg mode to begin with."

"That's a good idea;" Weed said, excited to improve his abilities. "Anyone who can teach the ability is best." Kotetsu signaled Weed to follow him and Mel, which the young Kishu inu did with excitement."

* * *

A log was shown in place until an ax chopped in half. A female Kishu about Weed's age wiped her forehead upon the chop, feeling tired but pumped up as well. "This isn't easy, but it's worth it for Kotetsu and Mel. And maybe Blue, if he comes back."

Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel then arrived at their destination, with Kotetsu introducing Weed to the Kishu. "Weed, this is Koyuki." Koyuki looked at the trio, being rather interested in Weed's sudden appearence, walking over to them. "I hope you don't mind sis, but I brought someone here could use our help with two leg mode. His name is Weed, and he looks cool enough to me."

Koyuki looked at Weed, who kept his carefree tone. "Kotetsu said you were the best. Well, mostly Mel, but still."

Koyuki took a like to Weed's attitude and gave off a smile. "Sure. Why not?" Koyuki grabbed Weed by his neck and pulled him up. "Huh. For someone who's the same height as me, you're pretty heavy compared to Kotetsu."

"I did all the work for my sick mom back at the Northern Alps;" Weed explained.

Koyuki pumped her fist with excitement as she set Weed down, getting ready for some feisty training. "Alright Weed. Let's get to work." Weed nodded as she followed Koyuki, along with Kotetsu and Mel behind them.

* * *

GB and the other grown ups were seen hunting as Smith caught a crow. "Good thing we left Weed at the pond back there. These crows are very vicious."

"Not vicious enough to keep ME down;" Casey said, feeling as if he could take all of the crows on. "They don't have my fangs."

GB rolled his eyes while smiling at his brothers overconfidence, catching a snake and killing it. GB walked over to Nero to see if the snake was edible. "Is anyone able to eat this?"

Nero inspected toe snake, finding it suitable for eating. "Seems right to me. Good find."

Casey walked over to Smith, who was seen killing the crow he caught. "I don't get it Smith. How are we able to stand on two legs, but rarely do it?"

"Dogs like me prefer to remain in four leg mode, aside from in battle;" Smith explained, finishing off the crow. "As for the rest, I can't say for sure. It's actually a very useful ability."

"You got that right;" Casey said, giving Smith a peace sign.

Nero felt that the group got what they needed and spoke allowed to get their attention. "Alright everyone. This looks like enough food. Let's head back to the pond Weed's playing at." GB and the others walk off, bring the food they had obtained with them.

* * *

Koyuki was seen demonstrating how two leg mode works by walking around normally in that position. "So you see Weed, with enough practice and hard work, you should be able to master the two leg mode ability in no time flat." Koyuki gives Weed a Tsundere-like smile. "Go ahead and give it a shot."

Weed nodded and went into two leg mode, barely managing to stay afoot. Weed walked over to Koyuki, who saved him from his fall and put him back up. "This isn't as easy as you make it out to be."

"Are you saying that I'm the reason you're failing?" Koyuki said with a cold expression, making Weed nervous.

"No, not at all;" Weed exclaimed, not wanting a misunderstanding to take place. "It's just that I don't have as much skill as you do."

"Oh, that's true;" Koyuki said, seeing Weed's point of view. "Well no matter. Like I said, it takes practice."

Weed nodded and kept on walking around in two leg mode, slowly, but surely improving. Kotetsu and Mel smiled at Weed's usage of two leg mode, knowing that with Koyuki's help, he could master it in no time. What looked to be a Beauceron Mix was seen spying on the four, feeling the need to do some hunting.

* * *

GB and the others were seen walking back to the pond Weed was playing at.

GB and Nero were seen talking about something with GB speaking. "Nero. That attack Weed did on the bulldog." GB looked at Nero. "What was it?"

Nero spoke in a proud tone when responding to GB's question. "GB, my friend. That was Gin's signature attack."

GB became surprised to hear what Nero said, remembering how Gin saved Ohu before. "You don't mean..." Nero nodded and GB smiled with confidence, hoping that Weed could master the attack sometime in the future. GB and the others arrived back at the pond, shocked when Weed wasn't there. "Where's Weed?"

"Maybe he got kidnapped after being an idiot;" Casey said, feeling that Weed could've gotten bored. "Kids wander around all the time when they're bored out of their asses."

"Perhaps;" Smith agreed, picking up Weed's scent from the pond. "If we follow his trail then we'll know where he wound up. Follow me." GB, Nero, and Casey nodded and Smith ran off, with the three of them following him."

"Even if he's nicer than most dogs that faced a parent's death, he's still a kid;" Nero said, remembering some stuff he did as a puppy.

"Well whatever he got himself into, I'll be sure to destroy him;" Casey said, having GB roll his eyes with a smile.

* * *

Weed was seen to be getting the hang of two leg mode, with Koyuki being somewhat impressed by the results. Weed started walking at a normal pace and felt as if he was doing this all his life.

"So that's how a dog walks in two leg mode;" Mel said in awe of the ability, raising his paw instantly. "I wanna try it!"

Koyuki smiled at Mel's optimisim and walked over to him, helping him into his hind legs. Weed noticed Koyuki helping Mel and walked over to them. "Mel trying to learn to?"

"He gets excited super easily;" Koyuki explained. "Whenever he thinks something's cool, he just wants to instantly try it. He's not bratty though, it's just hard to satisfy sometimes." Koyuki managed to get Mel onto his two hind legs, much to the Golden Retriever's joy. "This is one of the easy times."

Mel started walking around, struggling in the same way that Weed did. Mel noticed Weed walking somewhat easily and almost fell when walking over to him. "How do you do it?"

"I just try hard enough and it's super easy;" Weed told Mel, explaining that it didn't take much to get right.

Mel then continued to walk around the area, hoping to master this ability. Mel then started getting excited from what he was doing, letting out an innocent laugh. "I feel like a human."

Weed smiled at Mel's innocence, finding it similar to his in a way. He then sensed someone's presence and looked back to see who it was. GB and the others were seen walking to Weed's location, much to Weed's excitement and joy. "My friends are here!" Weed ran over to GB and the others and the others walked over to join him. Weed tripped on a rock just before he reached GB and the others, laughing playfully as he got up.

GB helped Weed up and wiped the dirt off of him. "So this is where you went then."

"Sort of." Weed said, explaining how he got here. "See, my new friend Mel was getting picked on by some jerk labradors, so I stepped in to try and help him out. Then my other new friend Kotetsu came along and did these awesome fighting moves in two leg mode, and they were so cool. Then they brought me to Kotetsu's older sister, who's my third new friend Koyuki. She's the one who taught me how to improve two leg mode."

"I see;" GB said, impressed by his two leg mode ability, rubbing the Kishu Inu's head. "Just try not to wander off next time. Even if your intentions are good."

"No promises;" Weed said with a laugh, and his new friends walked up to them.

"So you're the one who brought Weed our here;" Kotetsu said, being rather fond of the group already. "A pleasure to become your master."

Koyuki chuckled at Kotetsu's cockiness as the Beauceron jumped from a bush, surprising and stunning everyone. The Beauceron then threw a smoke bomb on the ground, blinding everyone in a flash. The smoke cleared and Weed was seen to be gone, shocking everyone.

"Weed!" GB cried in horror. "Where is he!?"

"Don't worry GB, we'll find him;" Smith said in a reassuring tone. "I still have his scent." GB nodded in remembrance and everyone else ran off.

"He shouldn't be all that big of an issue;" Kotetsu said in a cocky tone. "If we weren't blinded then his ass would turn into my crap."

"That'd be pretty hard since he's a lot bigger than you;" Mel said, stating that he got a glimpse of the Beauceron.

* * *

Weed was seen being tied up to a tree by the Beauceron, who had a vicious look on his face. Weed squirmed with anger in his eyes, wanting to punch the Beauceron. "Let me go dick face! My friends are gonna kick your ass!"

The Beauceron let out a menacing chuckle as he closed his eyes. "Oh young Weed. So innocent and niave." The Beauceron opened his eyes. "I'm one of Hougen's warriors."

Weed became shocked to hear this and then Koyuki's voice was heard. "You don't say Blue." Weed and Blue looked to see the others walking over to them. "I knew there was something fishy about you from day one. You say you'll look after us, and yet, you're actually here from the orders of Ohu's most feared criminal."

Blue then sneered at the young Kishu. "You had to figure out some time Koyuki." Blue then turned to Weed and attempted to strike him with his claw, only for it to be grabbed by Koyuki, who was seen to be glaring at Blue. "It's over Blue." Koyuki kneed Blue and kicked him into another tree, allowing Kotetsu to go into two leg mode.

"I'm not missing out on this!"

Kotetsu charged at Blue, only for GB to sense something. "Kotetsu, wait!" Kotetsu attempted to punch Blue, only for Blue to grab his arm and crush it, sending some sort of source into the Kishu. Kotetsu cried out in pain from what the virus was bringing him, bringing fear into everyone, especially Koyuki.

"Bummer. I wanted to put that into the child;" Blue said, throwing Kotetsu aside from Mel to catch him. "Oh well. The son of Gin will have to die another way."

Koyuki finished untying Weed upon hearing this, gaining a smile of hope. "Gin's son, huh?"

"Never had to bring it up until now;" Weed said, going into two leg mode and charging at Blue with Koyuki, only to be grabbed by both of them. Koyuki spat into Blue's eye, making him let go, and then Weed stopped her from doing anything worse. "Wait Koyuki. It's not a fair fight if he's blind."

Koyuki looked at Blue and then back at Weed, admiring the Kishu's nobility, nodding with a kept on smile. "Fine."

Blue got up and glared at the two, only for Kotetsu to kick him off, sending him close to the road. "Fair shmair! Time to kick some ass!"

Blue then backflipped over a fence and attempted to make a run for it, only to be stunned by a shuriken of some sort in the leg. A grown german shepherd was seen catching the shuriken from up above in a tree, jumping off after the deed was done. Weed and the others walked up to the fence and Kotetsu flipped Blue off with a cocky laugh. "They should've called you red for the blood you'll feel when you get ran over, cause your name is more crap then your existance, which is saying something!" Kotetsu continued to laugh until Weed saw a truck coming, jumping over the fence without warning, much to Kotetsu's confusion. "Weed?"

Weed ran off to save Blue, much to the surprise of everyone as Mel spoke up. "Weed, what're you doing!?"

Blue saw the truck coming and saw why Weed was saving him, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him to the side opposite from the others. The truck then struck Blue straight in the chest, injuring him a great deal. Weed stood up and saw Blue's death, feeling a sense of pain from seeing his harm. Kotetsu then looked at Weed with compassion, putting his cockiness aside. "That's one dude I'd want as MY older brother."

Just then, another truck came and ran Blue over, much to Weed's shock as he ran over with question to why Blue saved him. "Blue. Why did you stop me?"

"Why did YOU try to save someone you just met? And tried to kill you;" Blue stated, giving Weed a new sense of life. "In the moment that you tried to save me from that truck, I saw...hope." Blue then let out a slight laugh, seeing potential in Weed. "Maybe life, isn't so bad after all. Even if Hougen said so."

Though he didn't feel as distrought from when his mother died upon this, Weed felt bad about Blue's death. Closing his eyes and speaking. "Thank you Blue;" Blue then let out another laugh, knowing that he helped Weed see more to life than he previously did. Blue then died on the spot, letting Weed continue to respect his death.

* * *

Weed and the rest of the group were seen getting ready to take off with Kotetsu, Mel, and Koyuki parting ways with them.

Koyuki was seen talking to Weed about the last words he said to Blue. "So what did you thank Blue for?"

"He helped me see that some beings in life were worth allowing to live;" Weed said, feeling the need to protect all life. "And now I'll take it upon myself to stop all death I can. Even if it means sacrificing myself in battle."

Koyuki laughed a bit at Weed's plan, finding it rather risky. "It seems pretty intense. No one can protect all lives."

Kotetsu then stood next to Koyuki, looking at Weed with admiration. "Even if that's true, it was awesome that you'd save someone as awful as Blue. Even though it failed."

"It's too bad you guys have to leave so soon;" Mel said, disappointed that the visit was so short. "But at least Ohu will be safe."

"We'll be more than ready to allow you all in when it's saved;" Nero said, speaking proudly to the three rouges.

"That'd be awesome;" Kotetsu said with a thumbs up. "And I'll be ready for first class combat teacher."

Weed saw something interesting in Kotetsu, feeling that he could help them out with their journey. "Maybe they don't have to wait." Everyone else seemed interested in Weed's words as Weed put his paw on Kotetsu's head. "Kotetsu's battle style is more than capable of taking on Hougen's army. If you don't mind Koyuki, I'd like to take him with us."

Koyuki smiled at the idea, giving Weed a thumbs up. "Let me and Mel come along and you've got a deal."

Mel became surprised to hear the thought of coming with the others, feeling that his timidness would get in the way, looking at Koyuki. "Are you sure I should go Koyuki?"

"Don't worry Mel;" Koyuki said, pointing to herself with her thumb. "I'll protect you and Kotetsu with everything I've got."

Mel smiled and nodded as Weed took a liking to Koyuki's protective and caring side. Koyuki noticed Weed smiling and almost instantly went to a cold tone. "Just don't try double crossing us, or I won't hesitate to kill you all."

Weed chuckled nervously upon Koyuki's claws at his neck, putting them down gently. "Don't worry Koyuki. That's not gonna happen ever." Weed then opened his eyes with a smile. "I just like seeing those who're protective of their family. That sounds like something they'd do." Koyuki took a liking to Weed's words and smiled as they all headed off.

"So I guess we'll be training together then;" Kotetsu said, getting excited to train with someone as noble as Weed. "Let's teach each other everything we know about anything." Weed nodded and Kotetsu saw Weed as some sort of idol, wanting to please him.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen walking through the woods at night, with Kotetsu letting out a yawn. Koyuki smiled at her brother, knowing he needed his sleep. "Tired Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu flinched at Koyuki's question. "No, I'm not tired. I'm not going to bed yet."

Weed chuckled a bit at Kotetsu's childness, finding it a bit amusing. "Normally I'd agree Kotetsu, but we need our rest for our journey."

Kotetsu sighed and gave Weed a smile. "Alright then Weed. For you."

GB found an empty place and signaled the others to follow him, which they dud. Weed and the others looked around the place and found it a suitable place to sleep. Mel lied down near a tree and tucked his scarf around his neck for warmth. Weed lied down near a tree close to GB and Kotetsu walked over to him, looking at him with joy. "So Weed, what's it like being Gin's son?"

"I can't say for sure yet;" Weed replied, being unsure of how to answer that. "See, I never met my dad before, so I can't know how it's like to be around him." A question then came to Weed's mine. "Speaking of which, who're YOUR parents?"

Kotetsu flinched at Weed's question and looked at the ground when lying down next to him. "I...don't know them." Weed became surprised to hear Kotetsu say what he did. "Koyuki never told me about them, and I never met either of them in person. Sometimes when I'm sleeping, I think about what my parents looked like and what they did." Kotetsu then looked at Weed, seeing him as an older brother. "I hate not knowing them, but at least I have Mel and Koyuki."

Weed smiled at Kotetsu's attempts to keep omtimism in his heard. "Honestly, I hate that my mom's dead. And I was there to witness it."

"You don't say;" Kotetsu said in interest.

"It was a tragic event, I'll tell ya that;" Weed said, having his mother's death still somewhat haunt him. "I've only been walking for three days, and I still remember that as a horrible time." Weed looked at Kotetsu with a smile. "But hey dude. Like you with Mel and Koyuki, I have the others." Kotetsu smiled and then shivered out of coldness, having Weed bring him closer. Weed and Kotetsu then lied down together and Kotetsu went to sleep, with Weed looking at the stars. Sakura was shown in the stars with a figure of her and Weed sitting together at the house.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight. (And even if we ever fight.)_ "

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	3. The Myth of Kaibutsu

**Disclaimer:** You may be surprised by this little thing I have at the end of the chapter. It's similar to a thing from Dragon Ball, and I think you'll like it. If you want it to be explained then I'll do it in the next chapter. Also, a new main character will be introduced in this, so yeah. More variety in the cast. Enjoy dudes!

* * *

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Weed's beginning arc Episode three: The Myth of Kaibutsu

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Weed playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Weed smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Nero as a calm and brave leader, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul, and Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

A mutation dog was shown to be looking over a cliff, having a rather hateful look in his eyes. The dog's eyes glowed, possibly foreshadowing a certain future event. He then jumped down the wall and slid down it, walking over to some trees. He slashed the trees down at full force, showing that he doesn't care for nature. Keeping his vengeful look and refusal to play nice, the dog looked around to see if he could find anyone worth fighting. He sensed a powerful energy from the north, running over to it with hatred.

* * *

Weed was seen sleeping under a tree with Kotetsu apparently not being next to him.

* * *

The Myth of Kaibutsu

* * *

Weed heard grunting kicks and woke up to see what it was, finding the sound of it similar to Kotetsu. He followed the sound in search of who was making it, walking into the forest a bit. He then walked in further to see something that gave him interest. Kotetsu's fist was seen going through a piece of tree bark that Koyuki was then seen holding, which she then praised her brother on. "Nice work Kotetsu." Koyuki threw the bark behind her, revealing a big pile. "We'll be ready for Kaibutsu in no time.

"Kaibutsu?" Kotetsu and Koyuki looked to see Weed walking over to them with a cheerful smile. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nothing too important;" Kotetsu said with a smile. "We were just training to battle this Kaibutsu dude Koyuki told me about."

Koyuki walked over to Weed, not forgetting when he questions Kaibutsu. "He's a mutated dog who's cold with blood and vengeance in his eyes. He kills for the hell of it and doesn't feel any remourse." Koyuki sighed of regret. "If I were stronger then me and Kotetsu would have parents."

Weed put his paw on Koyuki's shoulder, to which she quickly moved away. Weed gave a caring look to his new friend. "No one kills for the hell of it. Maybe Kaibutsu has another reason."

"You're kidding, right?" Koyuki asked in a somewhat cold tone.

 _Just then, the music from the Mlp Fim song Bats played in the background as Weed and Koyuki were up to sing Pure or Evil Mutation._

Weed questioned the music and looked around to find a radio, to which Kotetsu sat down next to him with an excited look on his face. "Ooooh, I love it when she does this."

Koyuki walked up the bark pile she and Kotetsu made and started singing. "This mutation dog, he'll fill you with fear. Sending it up into your rear. Even if it sounds like it'd be gross." Koyuki arrived at the top. "Killing is what that demon loves the most." Koyuki kicked the top of the bark pile, making it fall in the direction of Weed and Kotetsu, making them back up as Koyuki continued. "The dude's a sadist, there's just no doubt. (Puts finger onto Weed's chest.) So don't give me some whiny pout. (Pulls paw back.) He cares about nothing except, seeing others die."

Weed thought over on Koyuki's words for a moment and began singing himself, finding it much more fun than just talking. "Let's not get hasty now, there could be more to this." Weed jumped onto the bark pile and walked over it as he continued. "And I'm not exactly one who'd, jump to a conclusion." Weed stops at the end and lets a bird land on his finger. "Kaibutsu was once kind like us, who cared for all life, just like all us dogs do." Weed let the bird fly off of his paw as Koyuki walked over to him.

Koyuki continued singing, getting into Weed's face about the situation. "Give yourself a break, you're way too kind, that demon has a one track mind. The land of Ohu and beyond will fear, when Hougen is gone, and he is here." Weed stepped back with each step Koyuki took. "(Steps forward) I. (Steps forward) Will not. (Steps back with each word.) Deny the open truth." Weed falls off the bark pile and Kotetsu helps him up as Koyuki continues. "That basterd simply lost all of his ruth."

Weed stood up and gave a proud smile as he continued singing while walking over to a tree, sitting down to it during his song. "That's where my friend I disagree, as no one's evil pointlessly, perhaps if we speak with him-"

Koyuki interrupted Weed upon his last word, getting back to her own point of view. "If we went up to him defenseless then we'd die." Koyuki walked over to an apple and looked down at it. "He's big. And (Crushes the apple.) ugly. And menacing. Just look at the crap, caused by that thing."

Weed then sang a bit in contrast to Koyuki's point, feeling rather playful, despite his serious message when walking over to her and to her side. "He must've had a hard time, doing things that, damn cold."

Koyuki rolled her eyes and put her paw up in protest. "He's the reason. Our lives were a disaster." Koyuki then walked around Weed with a cold glare on her nine year old face, showing how nasty a kid's intentions could get. "I really hate, that you're so soft, as he could make you build a loft." Koyuki stepped over to Weed, looking into her same age friend's eyes. "I must admit, I'm somewhat shocked, that you'd want that tyrant unlocked."

Weed turned to Kotetsu, who shrugged, confused to why she did this as Koyuki continued. "It's time to fight, no matter what they say. I will meet him and give him his last day." Koyuki started circling Weed as she sang the last lyrics. "Stop him now, stop him now, make him die without a bow. Stop him now, stop him now, make him die without a bow. Stop him now, stop him now, make him die without a bow." Koyuki stopped in front of Weed and looked at him with a fierce look, showing to Weed her darker side. "It's time to fight, no matter what they say." A vision then happened of Koyuki killing Kaibutsu with satisfaction in her eyes. I will meet him and give him his last day." Koyuki charged at Kaibutsu, only to crash into a tree when she lunged at him.

Weed helped Koyuki up, to which she accepted. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks;" Koyuki said in a caring tone, only to switch to cold right after. "But this doesn't mean Kaibutsu won't die at my paws."

Koyuki walked off and Weed turned to Kotetsu with a concerned look, to which Kotetsu responded for him. "She's always hated Kaibutsu from what our mom said when she was alive. (Smiles) I still love the song though."

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." Weed laughed, and then he and Kotetsu walked back over to the group.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen walking down the trail to Ohu, with Weed and Koyuki continuing their debate. Weed spoke in a caring and compassionate tone, in contrast to Koyuki's cold and serious tone.

"He can't be that bad for no reason;" Weed said, feeling that Kaibutsu could have some vulnerability. "Maybe he's just misunderstood."

"If killing innocent beings for no reason is misunderstood, (Looks on ahead with her eyes closed.) then you clearly have high standards for who to kill."

Weed sighed and then Mel joined in, wanting to know what was going on. "What're you guys talking about?"

Weed turned to Mel to answer his question. "Koyuki told me about this Kaibutsu guy that killed her's and Kotetsu's parents." Koyuki seemed rather upset over Weed's mentioning of her's and Kotetsu's tragedy. "Apparently he's one of those killer type guys. She said he was a mutated dog."

Nero become shocked upon Weed's last words and turned to him. "I've heard of him."

"You have?" Weed asked as he and Mel turned to him.

Nero gave a nod of compassion. "I don't know much about him, but what I DO know is that whatever happened to him made him a savage beast that enjoyed nothing more than to kill. It's a tragedy indeed."

"Sounds more like your lack of balls from your original counterpart;" Kotetsu said, and Koyuki flicked the back of his head.

Nero chuckled at Kotetsu's words, finding his cocky attitude to be rather humerous. "Yes, I admit, the original me had much less kindness within him." Nero put on a serious face and continued talking about Kaibutsu. "Apparently he used to be a guard dog with a German Shepherd of some sort. They seemed to be good friends from the tales I've heard of."

Weed smiled, knowing there was some kindness in Kaibutsu. "Then that settles it. He really was a good guy before."

"Oh, no need to rub it in;" Koyuki said in an annoyed tone. "He's still an evil jerk."

Weed muttered under his breath in frustration. "I wasn't trying to rub it in you dumb bitch."

Koyuki turned to Weed with a serious look and tone. "What was that?"

"Nothin, not important;" Weed said quickly, flinching at Koyuki's sudden seriousness. Koyuki looked on ahead with Weed taking a liking to her fiestyness, despite it bringing him chills.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen at a rock near their next destination, with Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel looking over the cliff.

"So that's our next destination;" Weed said, admiring the view of the forest. "And to think someone like Hougen lives even farther beyond this."

"Tell me about it Weed;" Kotetsu said with a carefree smile. "And that air. It makes my nose twitch with excitement."

Mel smiled and sniffed the air to see Kotetsu's point, only to get a foul oder instead and then covered his nose. "Feels more like sewage to me." Kotetsu snickered and Weed covered his nose as well with a laugh while Mel smiled and whined when playfully pushing Kotetsu. "Kotetsu."

Kotetsu laughed as Weed continued to look over the cliff, ignoring the bad scent Kotetsu produced. While he did so, he thought that it would be smart to get a head start by checking out what the city had to offer. He then walked over to GB and the other adults, walking up to Nero with a request. "So Nero, I was thinking over there while looking over the cliff, and I figured that maybe we could use a spy so we know what to expect." Nero nodded in understanding as Weed continued. "So I thought that maybe I could go and see the next town."

Nero thought for a moment and saw Weed's point, nodding in understanding. "Just make sure you take an experienced fighter with you."

Weed nodded and back walked over to Kotetsu and Mel, signaling Kotetsu to join him, which he accepted with a proud smile. Weed and Kotetsu ran off, leaving Mel intrigued, and Koyuki cautious for what could happen to her brother.

* * *

Weed and Kotetsu were seen walking over to the next town while talking to one another.

"So Kotetsu. Do you or Koyuki know anything about my father?" Weed asked, feeling that if they knew of someone like Kaibutsu, then they'd know something about Gin.

"Just that he was a pussy ass bitch who left his home instead of fought;" Kotetsu said, seeming to not be interested in Gin. "If I were Gin then I'd wipe Hougen into the floor."

Weed looked on ahead and thought over what the possibilities were in his father's case. "Everyone has their own way of doing things Kotetsu. Maybe he just didn't want anyone to get killed." Weed smiled. "He seems like the caring type."

Kotetsu shrugged and somewhat saw Weed's point. "Well there's no denying that. But he should've at least tried to fight."

Weed sensed someone's power and looked to the side, confusing Kotetsu to a mininal degree. Weed walked over to where he was sending the power and Kotetsu went with him. Weed and Kotetsu walked over to a bush and saw Mel's head pop out with Mel speaking in a bubbly tone. "Hi guys." Weed and Kotetsu were surprised to see Mel's presence and Mel gave an innocent smile.

Weed pulled Mel out of the bush and scolded him lightly. "You shouldn't be out here Mel. How did you get by the others anyway?"

"Oh, I just told them that I had to pee and then made a run for it;" Mel said, laughing a bit afterwards. "I'm surprised they still haven't figured it out yet."

Weed looked back over the way they came, finding it too long for a turn around. Weed turned to Mel and put his paw on his head, speaking in a semi-serious tone. "Alright Mel. Now it was wrong for you to sneak out on your own, as you could've gotten mauled or beaten." Mel frowned and lowered his head before Weed lifted it up with a smile. "BUT, since we're already out here on our journey to town, you're gonna come with us. And you're gonna do exactly what I say. Especially in an enemy confrontation. Mel smiled and nodded feeling excited for the mission.

* * *

Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel arrived in town, liking what they saw as they walked around. Weed seemed to be taking a liking to the place, having never been in a town himself before. Kotetsu saw Weed's optimism and impressed look, making the young puppy smirk. Mel looked around and liked the place, despite worrying about someone coming to get him and the others. Kotetsu saw a food stand and walked on over to it, grabbing a corn dog and smelling it. "I'll take one of everything please."

"That'll be fifty four dollars;" The owner said somewhat harshly.

Kotetsu flinched, not having any cash on him. "I, don't have any money?"

The owner grabbed the corn dog and pointed it towards Kotetsu. "Then what use are you to me?"

"Certainly more than you are." Kotetsu said before biting into the corn dog, shocking the owner and walked off. The owner became furious and slammed the corn dog on the ground. Kotetsu walked up to Weed and Mel, continuing their search through town. "Did you two know that you apparently need something called, 'dollars' to may for your stuff?"

"I did not know that;" Weed said, interested in the fact, as was Mel.

"That aside, it'd be pretty cool to live in a place like this;" Mel said, admiring the view of the city. "Say Weed. What do you think Ohu would look like?"

Weed thought for a moment about Mel's question, considering what Ohu's town could be. "That's a good question Mel. I wonder if Ohu even has a town." Weed gave an optimistic smile, knowing that Ohu would be in good paws as soon as possible. "Even so, when we stop Hougen's reign of terror, we'll see what we can do."

Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel looked around a bit longer and then overheard two people talking. A female mixed breed spoke first. "So basically, everyone said that Weed resides at the mountain of Futago Pass." Weed became intrigued by this information.

"It could just be another one of his clones;" A blue nosed pitbull said in disbelief.

"Maybe. But I'm not gonna miss out on it;" The mixed breed said with confidence.

Weed nodded to Kotetsu and Mel and all three of them walked over to the females and Weed spoke up. "Excuse me ma'am?" The females turned to the trio. "Where exactly can we find this mountain of Futago Pass?"

"Off east;" The mixed breed said, pointing her thumb to the east direction.

"Great. Thanks;" Weed said, and then he and the others heard crashing from another part of town. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh crap. I know what's happening;" Mel said in a scared tone, knowing what was coming and ran off with Weed and Kotetsu. The females shrugged and ran off after the others.

* * *

Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel were seen arriving at what looked like an antique shop run by an elderly German Shepherd. "Please don't take all of these antiques that I don't care all that much about. I'm super old and I know others will love these."

"Step it up old timer;" The first labrador said, revealing it to be the labrador trio from before. "We can't wait to see how weak you are when you're bankrupt."

"You butt pies again?" The labradors looked to see Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel walking over to them, with Weed looking determined, Kotetsu looking cocky, and Mel looking scared. Kotetsu continued to speak to the labradors. "Guess you went past picking on Mel, huh?"

The labradors faced Kotetsu, going into two leg mode and charging at him. Kotetsu stood in two leg mode and charged at the labradors, much to Weed's excitement. Weed went into two leg mode as well and charged, signaling Mel to stay put. Mel nodded and Weed kneed the second labrador, kicking him into the store and under a golden shield. The German Shephered stood in front of Mel to protect him, much to the Golden Retriever's gratefulness.

The first labrador launched a Ki wave at Kotetsu, surprising and amazing Weed, and Kotetsu punched through it like it was nothing. Kotetsu kicked the Labrador in the leg and the labrador aimed a punch at his face, only for Kotetsu to dodge it and kick him into the shield. The shield and labrador fell onto the other labrador, who then pushed the other off of him. "Get your ass off of my face!"

The last labrador charged at Kotetsu, who moonwalked to dodge him. Kotetsu dodged the labrador's attacks with more dance moves and grabbed him by the face. Kotetsu threw the labrador into the shop and threw him into a vase, breaking it, as well as the table. Mel ran over to Weed and Kotetsu as they walked over to them, high fiving them and then Weed looked at the German Shepherd. "Sorry about the mess."

"No, it's fine, I face stuff like this often;" The German Shepherd said, and then three Ki surfers, who appeared to be adult German Shepherds, slid past the trio.

"Whoa. More Ki surfers!" Kotetsu said in amazement.

"Ki surfers?" Weed asked in interest.

"See, Ki is a move that if you concentrate hard enough, you can use an orb or beam or anything from your anything;" Kotetsu explained as the Ki surfers were arresting the labradors. "After some time of practicing, you can just use it with no trouble."

Weed seemed impressed by the thought of learning Ki, looking at his paws in awe. Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel then saw the labradors being put into a truck as the leader walked over to them, allowing Weed to look at him with an optimistic look. "Another fun battle and another cool place of exploration. If I were a reviewer then I'd give a positive score."

"Hey, thanks kid;" The leader said as he turned to Weed. "It takes a lot of effort to keep this place in check. And don't worry about the damages. The police force of Futago Pass will cover them."

Weed nodded and the German Shepherd 'accidentally' dropped a note without anyone knowing it, allowing everyone to head back to their own business. Weed saw the note and picked it up, reading it. "If you go to the mountain then I'll be there." Weed turned to Kotetsu and then Mel, both of them shrugging.

* * *

Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel were seen walking up the mountain of Futago Pass in hopes of finding Gin. Weed looked around with hope in his eyes, feeling that Gin was close. Mel was seen standing close to Kotetsu, not wanting to get lost. "I really don't like this guys. What if Gin's not even out here?"

"Well it's true that we just listened to two people talking about it, but I don't see the harm in trying;" Weed said once he turned to Mel, and then turned around after he finished. "And besides. He'd love to see his son, as well as his friends.

"Well yeah, but what if someone else beat us to him?" Mel asked, still feeling fear in his heart. "What if someone beat him to the floor?"

Kotetsu sneered and began speaking himself, playfully teasing Mel. "Maybe it's the ghost of Gin that they saw and just don't know it. He's probably haunting someone evil right now." Kotetsu leaned over to an even more scared Mel. "Or even better yet. (Whispers) He's dead and still here."

Mel screamed with fear and hugged Kotetsu as tight as he could, making the young Kishu gasp for air. Weed turned to his friends and rolled his eyes while smiling, walking over to them and pulling them apart. "Alright you two, break it up. There's no ghost, and there's certainly not a dead body." Weed then turned to Kotetsu. "Kotetsu, apologize to Mel for scaring him."

"Pssh. Cmon Weed, I'm just having some fun with him;" Kotetsu said with a smirk and then he laughed a bit more, upsetting Mel until he saw what looked like Gin. Mel pointed to what he saw and Weed and Kotetsu saw as well, getting overjoyed at the sight of it.

The dog looked down at Weed and Kotetsu, with Weed speaking proudly. "Sir. Would you perhaps be Gin by any chance?"

"Yes;" Gin said with a nod, making the trio even more joyful.

"Alright dude, you've gotta teach me some of your moves;" Kotetsu said until Mel covered his mouth.

"It's an honor to meet you Gin;" Weed said, explaining his reasons for meeting him. "See, I was the son Sakura had inside of her when Hougen attacked. When she died, she told me about you and I came to help you save Ohu."

"Kinda confusing to why you're here by the way;" Mel said, and then Gin jumped down to the trio.

"I see. Then perhaps you should ask the REAL Gin."

Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel became surprised to hear those words as the now identityless Kishu Inu continued to speak. "Gin is still in Ohu trying to devise a plan. I'm merely a clone made from one of Akakabuto's machines, which he hid from reality."

The trio became disappointed to hear this and then Kaibutsu was seen hiding in the forest.

* * *

Koyuki and the grown ups were seen back at the base, waiting for Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel to return. Koyuki was seen rubbing her arm, worried that Kotetsu could've gotten hurt. GB was seen scouting the area, making sure that no rouges or enemies came. Smith was seen doing sit ups on a rock to keep his strength up. Nero was instructing Casey on his push ups, making sure he was in shape. GB saw Koyuki's concern and walked over to her, placing a paw on her shoulder. "He'll be okay Koyuki."

"I sure hope so;" Koyuki said, and then she turned to GB. "How do you take it GB? Weed being lost I mean."

GB chuckled at Koyuki's question. "Well I only recently became his Godfather."

Koyuki became stunned by this information and looked into GB's eyes, pulling him down by his collar. "You mean you're caring for that softie? No wonder he hasn't snuck up onto my body yet." GB became confused by this and Koyuki flinched, pushing GB's upper half back up. "Shut up!"

"Perhaps we should go and find them before they get harmed;" GB said, brushing off Koyuki's roughness. "Since we're set up here, it'd be best to find them fast."

Koyuki nodded in agreement, wanting to find the trio as well. "Right." Nero nodded to the others and they all ran off to find Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel.

* * *

Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel were seen talking to the Kishu Inu until Kaibutsu appeared behind the grown dog. Weed alerted the Kishu Inu with fear. "Mister fake dad, look out!" The Kishu Inu looked behind himself and Kaibutsu grabbed his head, crushing it with high amounts of pain. The Kishu Inu yelled in pain, fueling Weed with rage. Despite just meeting this supposed fake of his father, he wasn't about to see him killed. Weed charged at Kaibutsu and bit his leg, only to be thrown off. Kotetsu and Mel catch Weed and stop him from falling off the cliff.

Kaibutsu crushes the Kishu Inu's head, fueling Weed with even more anxiety. Not as much as his mother's death, but as much as Blue's death. Weed climbed up and faced Kaibutsu, refusing to back down after what he just did. "Alright beast dude! I may have just met this guy, but he clearly didn't deserve what-" Kaibutsu flicked Weed's head with his finger, making him fall onto his back.

"Save your breath brat." Kaibutsu snarled, glaring at Weed. "You seem to not know who I am. (Raises paw) Let me (Slams paw down) Show you!" Just then, a grown up German Shepherd about the age of GB appeared above Weed, grabbing Kaibutsu's paw and holding it up. "Ah. Jerome." Kaibutsu laughed a bit. "It's been a while since We met.

Weed climbed out from under Jerome, as he had stood above Weed to save him from the attack. Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel all looked at the Jerome, who smiled proudly to them, and then Weed asked him a question. "So you're Kaibutsu's co-worker, huh?" Jerome nodded until Kaibutsu started pushing down harder, making Jerome descend into the ground. Jerome gained a red aura, which surprised Weed, and then Jerome threw Kaibutsu onto his back. Jerome grabbed Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel tightly, running off with them into the forest. Weed looked back at Kaibutsu, still seeing that he had a good side.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight. (And even if we ever fight.)_ "

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you."_

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

"T _his must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auction._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	4. Zokaken

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Weed's beginning arc Episode four: Zokaken

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be battling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Weed playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Weed smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

"Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!"

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Nero as a calm and brave leader, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul, and Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Zokaken

* * *

Jerome landed somewhere in the forest and set Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel down, allowing them to turn to him with gratitude. Weed spoke up first, sounding optomistic and kind as he did so. "Thanks for the help back their Jerome sir."

Jerome chuckled softly at Weed's kindness. "Please young one. Just Jerome is fine." Jerome then became strict with the puppies. "You should stay away from these lands though. Kaibutsu isn't one to mess with."

"That's why we're here;" Kotetsu said in a cocky tone, pointing to himself with his thumb. "And I'm gonna kick his ass." Kotetsu then went into two leg mode and made a goofy superhero pose. "Behold! The strongest child fighter of Ohu, Kotetsu!"

Weed and Mel laughed at Kotetsu's superhero behavior, with Mel making a snarky comment. "So you're gonna take care of that mutated mutt?"

Kotetsu gave a blank stare to Mel, allowing Weed to look at Jerome with excitement. "So about that red aura thing you used to overpower Kaibutsu. What was that?"

"That my friend, was the Zokaken;" Jerome explained, loving Weed's interest in his ability. "It's an ability that can increase your speed, strength, and senses. As well as every other trait you use in a fight." Jerome then became serious to explain the downsides of the Zokaken. "However, if you put too much restrain on your body when using it, then you could forbid yourself from fighting for some time. (Laughs a bit) Trust me. I did that once and did NOT like it."

Weed thought about how the Zokaken could help him and his friends, getting a hopeful look in his eyes. "Jerome?" Jerome gave Weed his full attention. "After hearing about this Zokaken thing, I was wondering if you could...maybe teach it to me?" Jerome became surprised by this request. "If not that's okay. (Turns to Kotetsu and Mel) See, me and my friends are heading off to Ohu to meet my father and help him stop Hougen, so I thought that-"

"You're Weed's son?" Jerome asked in a stunned manner and Weed nodded his head yes, making the German Shepherd gain a humble smile, closing his eyes as he laughed a bit and then opened them once again. "Funny enough, when I was a puppy, I idolized Gin." Weed became interested by this information. "So anyone who's a close friend, or an ally to Gin, is more than welcome to learn the Zokaken."

Weed became excited and laughed playfully while getting pumped. "Thanks Jerome. Can my friends learn it too?"

"Of course;" Jerome said with a chuckle. "Just keep in mind that it puts a huge toll on the user."

Weed nodded as he turned to Kotetsu and Mel, who were seen arguing about Kotetsu's pose as Kotetsu gave an argument of his own. "Well other superheroes give their own pose, so you don't know anything."

"I know that you're not supposed to say it with a cocky mindset;" Mel said, closing his eyes with a grin as he did so.

"If you two are done messing around," Weed began, getting his friends attention. "Jerome will be teaching us the Zokaken." Kotetsu and Mel became excited, with Kotetsu giving a somewhat cocky smile, and Mel acting all bubbly about it.

* * *

Koyuki and the others were seen walking through the forest as Koyuki looked around with fear. "GB, you're so lucky you and Casey had Nero to look after you. I need a guardian for Kotetsu and fast."

"Don't worry Kotetsu;" GB said in an assuring tone. "We'll find them eventually. They couldn't have done anything too stupid now."

"Pssh. I wouldn't be surprised if Weed met Kaibutsu and tried to hug him;" Kotetsu said in a cold way, believing that Weed had excessive kindness skills within himself. "It's really stupid how he thinks we can reason with a mutated piece of crap."

GB laughed a bit at the debate between Weed and Koyuki. "I'm sure Weed is well intended. He's much nicer than most other dogs I've met. The bad ones anyway."

Koyuki gave a blank stare to GB. "You don't have to be his slave dude." Just then, Koyuki picked up Kotetsu's scent and sniffed with joy. "I'd recognize that scent anywhere. That's Kotetsu!" Koyuki ran off, making GB and the others cautions.

"Koyuki, wait!" Nero called out, running off with the others behind him.

* * *

A rock near a raveen was shown as Jerome was seen teaching Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel about the Zokaken. "So the Zokaken is a move you use in your two leg mode. Are you three capable of doing that?" Weed goes into two leg mode without hesitation, much to the satisfaction of Jerome. "Great. And the rest of you?"

Kotetsu and Mel go into two leg mode as well, with Kotetsu snickering as he looked down. "They wrote off our balls."

Weed and Mel rolled their eyes while smiling as Jerome went into two leg mode himself. Jerome walked over to the edge of the rock, charging up his Ki. He gained the same red aura around him like before, going into the Zokaken, amazing the three he was teaching it to. Mel started jumping up and down with excitement, being super bubbly about the technique. "That's so cool! I can't wait to use that in battle! I just have to try it out, it'll look so insane!"

Weed and Kotetsu smiled at Mel's bubbly nature as Jerome signaled Weed up, allowing him to step in front of him. He started charging his Ki like Jerome did after the Shepherd went out of Zokaken. Weed continued to charge his Ki until he unleashed it, revealing a slightly red aura around him. Upon seeing his new transformation unfold, he became excited. "I did it!" Weed then became somewhat dissapointed and clenched his fists. "But it was nowhere near as good as when YOU did it."

"Pssh. Cmon Weed, it's a cool new power;" Kotetsu said, wanting to try it himself. "The fact alone that you can unlock it is awesome."

"And for a first time, it's really good;" Mel said in a supportive way.

Kotetsu walked up to Weed and the two nodded to each other, jumping down to test Weed's new power. Mel looked down as he stood over the cliff, getting pumped to see the battle. Jerome went into four leg mode with Mel, ready to watch Weed and Kotetsu's match.

* * *

Koyuki and the others ran through the forest with Koyuki dashing ahead at high speeds. Koyuki began to think to herself what Kotetsu could be going through. "I know Kotetsu's strong, but he's also too cocky for his own good. Let's hope Kaibutsu hasn't gotten to him yet." Koyuki arrived at the place where Weed and the others were at, looking to see Weed and Kotetsu sparring. Weed landed a jump kick onto Kotetsu, who crashed into a tree. Kotetsu jumped off the tree and charged at Weed, who dodged his punch. Jerome called down to Kotetsu, confident that he could use the technique. "Go ahead and try it Kotetsu."

Kotetsu nodded and charged up his Ki, going into Zokaken mode without even breaking a sweat. Weed and Kotetsu then started colliding punched and kicks, finding that they were about equal. Weed proved himself to be slightly stronger however, as he landed a strong punch on Kotetsu and then punched him back. Kotetsu fell on his back and laughed with Weed, making Koyuki smile at their chemistry. Weed noticed Koyuki and became nervous about how she'd feel about him punching her little brother. "Koyuki. I didn't see you there."

Koyuki walked over to Weed with a smile on her face as she spoke. "Relax Weed. I know it's just training." Weed became surprised to see Koyuki speaking in such an understanding tone, only for Koyuki to grab him by the chest pelt. "Just don't try anything vicious or I'll cut your dick off."

"Why my dick though?" Weed asked, making Koyuki flinch and blush softly.

"No reason;" Koyuki said softly, walking off with a straight face. Weed turned to Kotetsu, who shrugged, allowing the two to get back to sparring.

Weed and Kotetsu charged at each other and collided a punch, which made their paws tingle a bit. The two of them felt their paws impact upon the collision, getting more pumped up to see the power. Weed and Kotetsu collided some punches and kicks as Koyuki watched them, smiling with the knowledge that Weed and Kotetsu could protect one another.

* * *

GB and Jerome were seen walking through the forest for some food for the group. Jerome snatched a crow he killed on the ground, putting it into his mouth. He then walked over to GB, who had three pigeons as compared ton Jerome's five. Jerome let out a chuckle at GB's improvements. "Back then you could hardly catch one."

GB softly laughed a bit at how the past has helped him improve, looking at Jerome with a smile. "Those were the good old days." GB and Jerome walked back to the group with enough food for all of them. "So where exactly did you end up when Hougen attacked?"

"I was raised by Ben and Cross in the Eastern Alps of the forest;" Jerome said, having fond memories with the two he mentioned. "They were very supportive of me wanting to find Gin and help him and his followers, despite being heartbroken by it." Jerome smiled. "But I know I'll meet then again someday."

GB smiled at Jerome's confidence, loving the memories of when they were kids. GB looked at Jerome, hoping to catch up on things. "So you're teaching Weed the Zokaken, aren't you? How long did it take you to invent that one?"

"Two years;" Jerome said, seeming to not mind the hard work he went through to make the technique. I started working on it when I was twelve, and perfected it when I was fourteen. Well...sort of." Jerome turned to GB. "There's one area I haven't gotten around yet, and that's mastering the control. I can hardly manage it's power." Jerome looked on ahead, seeing confidence in what Weed can do with the Zokaken. "That said, Weed has a much better chance. Being the son of Gin."

GB nodded, seeing Jerome's point and grateful for his training of Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel. Glad to see that his friend was still fond of him, GB started naming off happy times they had. "Remember that time Casey messed with Ben's crops when we were in Ohu?"

Jerome laughed a bit at that memory, still finding Ben's reaction to be very hilarious. "Yeah. Ben was pretty pissed. And what about when we first move to Ohu, and we literally toppled down the statue?" GB and Jerome laughed at that somewhat embarrassing memory, wanting it to stay with them. "Yes, even those memories I wish to keep. Just like all the ones with my best friends."

GB held back his tears of joy, not wanting to look weak in front of Jerome, knowing that the Shepherd was always the tough one of the group. GB and Jerome set their food down and hugged each other, glad that they finally reunited.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen eating with Kotetsu looking at Weed with bird gut in his paw. Kotetsu snickered as he snuck over to Weed, getting right behind him. Weed started eating his crow until Kotetsu slammed his bird gut into the Kishu Inu's face. The gut fell down, revealing a smiling Weed with his eyes closed. Weed started playfully chasing Kotetsu, who jumped up and grabbed Weed's head, slamming the bird into his face. Weed grabbed the crow he was eating and slammed it onto Kotetsu's head. Koyuki saw the food fight Weed and Kotetsu were having, feeling as if she could feel happy again upon seeing their innocent side.

GB and Jerome were seen talking to one another, with Casey joining in. "So Jerome, any chance I can learn that Zokaken thing too?"

"Maybe so Casey;" Jerome said with a humble smile. "Of course, it has it's limits."

GB became interested in hearing about these limits Jerome mentioned. "What kind of limits?"

Mel noticed Koyuki smiling at Weed and Kotetsu's kinship, scooting closer to her and smiling. "You really like Weed, don't you Koyuki." Koyuki flinched and looked at Mel with a surprised look. "I see the way you smile at him. You must be fond of him."

Koyuki scoffed, hiding her true feelings for Weed, as she didn't want to show any softness. Even to Mel, who was her softest companion. "He's someone I care about, so take that much." Mel shrugged and the two of them continued to watch Weed and Kotetsu, with Koyuki smiling and blushing softly.

Nero finished his crow as Casey walked over to him. "So apparently that Zokaken thing Jerome taught to Weed and Kotetsu puts some sort of toll on you. I don't know what the hell that means, but I'm all for it."

"Of course you would be;" Nero said with a humble tone. "And just so you know this, a toll is something that puts a huge strain on your power. Think of it as a power that you can attain for a certain time, but harms you inside as soon as you're done." Casey thought for a moment, still finding the Zokaken to be worth using.

Weed and Kotetsu slammed each other in the face with crow gut, both of them laughing as they did so. Weed in particular was having a good time. "Maybe when we get to Ohu we can have fun like this all day."

"Sounds good to me;" Kotetsu said, and then pointed to Weed with a cocky voice. "Just don't think I'll hold back in that, or our battles." Weed gives Kotetsu a thumbs up, showing that he'll go all out no matter what.

* * *

Koyuki was seen looking at a sleeping Kotetsu, smiling at her younger brother. She then turned around and noticed that Weed was looking at the stars on the rock. She walked over to the rock and went over to the edge, wondering why Weed was up there. "Can't sleep?"

"I just like to look at the stars at night;" Weed said, finding the sight of stars to be relaxing. "It also feels right after encountering Kaibutsu earler, and then seeing him kill that fake Gin." Koyuki became shocked upon hearing this, letting Weed reassure her. "Don't worry, he didn't hurt any of us. Jerome saved us before he could."

"Well that's good;" Koyuki said with a sigh of relief. "Still, if you saw him kill someone, then why wouldn't you wanna kill him too?"

Weed smiled and let out a soft laugh, confusing the Kishu next to him. "It's hard to explain really. I guess I just don't want their hobbies lying within me." Weed turned to Koyuki. "And besides. You know I told you another reason I don't kill."

Koyuki rolled her eyes at Weed's softness. "Your soul is too pure Weed. (Closes eyes) If only you could see what Kaibutsu did BEFORE he killed that Gin clone."

Weed tilted Koyuki's head up to the stars, letting her open her eyes. Koyuki looked at the stars and became amazed at the sight of them. Weed and Koyuki continued to watch the stars, which were shown as they let the moment sink in.

* * *

GB awoke and saw that almost everyone was gone, with Mel being the exception. GB walked over to Mel, who was seen poking the pond water. "Where did everyone go off to Mel?"

"To find Kotetsu;" Mel said, seeming worried about his friends safety. "He left in the middle of the night, likely to find Kaibutsu, and the others told me to stay here. Weed and Koyuki were sleeping together, so we decided to let them finish their rest." Mel splashed the water and laughed as he did so.

GB became worried about the mention of Kaibutsu, speaking to Mel firmly. "Mel, go wake up Weed and Koyuki. They're strong enough to protect you, so after you do that, go in the direction Nero and the others went in."

Mel nodded and ran up to where Weed and Koyuki were, allowing GB to try and track Kotetsu's scent. Mel walked over to Weed and Koyuki and saw them cuddling together, snickering as he poked Weed's butt. Weed then started mumbling in his sleep. "Don't touch my ass mom, I'm sleeping." Mel snickered as he then went over to Weed's head, licking his face and waking him up and letting him laugh. Koyuki woke up as well, with Weed turning to Mel. "Morning Mel."

"Morning love birds;" Mel said with sass, making weed and Koyuki flinch as they looked at each other. Weed and Koyuki blush and look away from each other, making the Golden Retriever giggle. "With that pushed aside though, we should probably be looking for the others. Kotetsu left apparently and now we're looking for him." Weed and Koyuki took surprise in this and nodded to Mel, running off with him.

* * *

Weed, Mel, and Koyuki were seen running together in the forest, hoping that Kotetsu was okay. Koyuki continued following the scent of Kotetsu, seeming to be close to where he ended up. The three then exited the forest and saw a giant rock mountain, which was much bigger than the one before. Weed started walking over to the mountain, with Mel and Koyuki walking with him. Weed saw GB and the others looking for Kotetsu ran ran over to them with Mel and Koyuki. GB looked to see Weed, Mel, and Koyuki running over to them, glad to see that they were safe. "Looks like you two made it here okay. Any trouble?"

"Not too much;" Weed replied with an optomistic smile. "Though, at one point I got hungry, so Koyuki got the chance to show off her skills by sneaking off with a beehive."

Mel snickered upon remembering the beehive snatching. "We ate all of it." Just then, Kotetsu flew past Weed and the others, crashing into a tree. "Kotetsu!"

Weed and the others ran over to Kotetsu, with Koyuki putting her paw up to his heart, as he seemed to be knocked out. Koyuki sighed with relief, glad that she could feel Kotetsu's pulse. "Good. He's just unconcious."

Weed looked back to see Kaibutsu standing on the top of the mountain, shocking him and pointing to him, which got everyone's attention. Everyone else became shocked upon seeing Kaibutsu, who slid down to the bottom. Kaibutsu then let out a deep and evil laugh, glaring at Weed and the others. "So the Kishu that challenged me chose to live." Weed and Koyuki became shocked upon hearing what Kaibutsu said. "Guess he'll have to die at my claws then."

Koyuki teleported and appeared behind Kaibutsu, jumping up and kicking the back of his head. Kaibutsu turned around and Koyuki grabbed his fist as he tried to punch her, flipping up to the top of his paw. Koyuki aimed to punch Kaibutsu in the face, only for Kaibutsu to open his mouth and bite her paw. Koyuki hid her scream of pain in as Nero became defensive. "Koyuki!"

Kaibutsu threw Koyuki at the mountain, leaving her too weak to get up. Nero charged at Kaibutsu and jumped over his kick, punching his head downward. He kicked Kaibutsu in the chest afterwards, sending him back a bit. Kaibutsu let out a chuckle as he grabbed Nero's paw, crushing it and making him cry out in pain.

"Nero!" GB and Casey shouted in sync and then Jerome threw a shuriken at Kaibutsu, hitting him right in the neck.

Kaibutsu dropped Nero and turned to Jerome, regaining a memory and getting a shocked look. "Jerome."

Jerome gained a sympathetic look as he and Kaibutsu flash-backed to when they were guard dogs. "I remember the days Kaibutsu. It seemed like only yesterday I was looking through that door." Kaibutsu was seen tied to a bed in the flashback, with Jerome looking through the window in horror. "It was almost impossible to handle. Seeing you getting experimented on was an abysmal experience."

"I'm sorry I put you through so much trouble;" Kaibutsu said, sounding rather genuine as he did. "The past is something that you can't change. Now all I can do...is kill." The flashback ended as Kaibutsu wiped a tear from his eye, showing his sadness and regret for everything. "Is that why you became an assassain?"

Weed became surprised to hear of Jerome's occupation, looking at him as he nodded. "Yes. What I didn't expect was for you to be one of my targets."

Koyuki began to see that Weed was partially right about Kaibutsu, now knowing his reasons for his behavior. She stood up and glared at Kaibutsu, still furious about her parents. "Don't think I'll forgive you just becasue you're sad. It's the fact that you were tortured and forced to kill that I hate."

Kaibutsu looked at Koyuki with a grin, chuckling evilly. "I could care less about your thoughts young one." Kaibutsu launched a ki beam as the top of the mountain, which caused a bunch of rocks to fall down inthe direction of Koyuki, sending everyone into fear. Nero rushed in and threw Koyuki out of the way, taking the rocks for her.

GB and Casey became shocked upon this, as did Smith, who then spoke up in anger. "Nero." Kaibutsu allowed GB, Smith, and Casey to run over to Nero, who gave them a humble smile. "Saving a Kishu and sacrificing your life." Smith let out a smirk. "I'll carry on your leadership legacy." Nero smiled, grateful for Smith's offer just before he died.

Weed and the others ran over to Nero just as Kotetsu woke up, walking over to them as he did so. "What the hell happened?" Kotetsu saw Smith lying dead on the ground, becoming shocked upon the sight of it.

Koyuki turned to GB, feeling intense regret for Nero's death. "I didn't think he'd-"

GB placed her paw on Koyuki's shoulder, soothing her mood. "It's not your fault Koyuki." GB smiled when crying. "His sacrifice was his own choice." Koyuki looked at Nero again, unable to think other than her being the cause of his demise.

Kaibutsu laughed maniacally, finding everyone's pity to be as useful as rubbish. "How pathetic. You lot actually think his death was honorable?" Everyone turned to the mutated dog with anger in their eyes. "I'd like to see someone defend this miserable excuse for a mutt."

Weed felt anger inside of him and gained a large amount of power, surprising everyone as he went into two leg mode. When he walked up to Kaibutsu, Weed powered up, giving interest to Kaibutsu. "I haven't used this technique for too long now, but I have to at least try. If I mess this up then I'll be fried." Weed powered up even farther and turned red, shouting something that shocked everyone. Especially Jerome. "Zokaken times two!" Weed went into a slightly redder version of Jerome's Zokaken, showing that he went to stage two.

Kaibutsu chuckled as Weed then punched him in the chest, breaking through it as The Formidable Warrior, The Saiyan played just as he did so. Everyone was stunned when Weed harmed Kaibutsu, and then the Kishu Inu jumped up and kicked him in the face. He then kneed him in the stomach when landing, making him cough blood. Koyuki became shocked to see Weed's caring and optomistic nature fade away, showing a much darker and bloodthirsty side to him.

Weed blocked Kaibutsu's punch and punched him multiple times in the stomach, uppercutting him afterwards and pounding his head to the floor. Kaibutsu's head cracked open and revealed his brain, which didn't stun Weed at all. He was far too lost from his sanity to be stunned. Weed saw a cliff and gave an evil grin as he looked at Kaibutsu, picking him up by his head and throwing him at full force. Weed charged at Kaibutsu and kicked him as hard as he could downward, making his brain fall out of his head as he fell to his death as the song ended. Weed grabbed Kaibutsu's brain and dropped it on the ground, crushing it with his foot.

Kotetsu and the others walked over Weed just as his sanity came back, with Weed realizing what he did and turning to Jerome with regret. "I'm sorry Jerome. I know he was important to you."

Jerome let out a hearty chuckle as he smiled. "You did what had to be done." Jerome then pointed to Weed's aura and Weed looked at his paw, seeing the red aura surrounding him. Weed smiled at the fact that he'd just gotten closer to mastering Zokaken then Jerome ever could. He felt a pain in his heart and collapsed, giving all but Jerome caution. "Of course, the Zokaken is still a dangerous attack. Someone of your age can not yet use it to it's fullest potential."

Weed laughed innocently as he barely managed to stand up. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Weed then turned to where Nero lied, feeling he needed a proper burial. He walked over to Nero and pulled him out from under the rocks, turning to the others with a proud smile. "Let's give Nero a noble send off. After his sacrifice today, he should get a proper place to rest." Everyone else smiled and nodded as Weed carried Nero over to Smith, allowing him to carry him. Weed and the others headed back to the base, with Weed turning to Jerome. "Thanks for the help Jerome."

"I just did what I thought was right;" Jerome said in a calm tone, and Weed laughed slightly.

"So you're an assassain right?" Weed asked, and Jerome nodded his head yes. "Why don't you join us then? Put your skills to work and all that." Jerome became surprised upon Weed's offer, feeling somewhat humor driven over being allowed in by a kid. "Just don't make too many deaths."

Jerome nodded his head yes, accepting Weed's offer. "And I'll be sure to train you some more. Along with Kotetsu and Mel." Weed nodded upon Jerome's words, glad he could join the group. Weed and the others continued onward, with Jerome looking at Weed with a proud look, glad that he's getting closer to mastering the Zokaken. Something that even he was unable to do himself.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	5. Final Stand of the Mutation

**Disclaimer:** So this chapter wraps up the first arc in this series. Next time is the beginning of a new arc, which will also explain what that technique you'll see at the end is. Next time is the start of the second arc. Enjoy dudes!

* * *

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Weed's beginning arc Episode five: Final Stand of the Mutation

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be battling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Weed playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Weed smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a feisty Tsundere nature.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optimistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, and Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Weed and the others finished digging Nero's grave by the rock Jerome taught Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel about the Zokaken at.

* * *

Final Stand of the Mutation

* * *

GB and Smith set Nero down into his grave, with Kotetsu grabbing some big rocks, even though he was a bit confused. "I feel like we're missing something here." GB and Smith set Nero to where he could stay comfy and Kotetsu came back, handing the rocks to Weed. "Keep in mind that we don't have the time to treat this like a funeral."

"Of course Kotetsu;" Weed said in a noble voice. "I just wanted to give Nero a proper sendoff. (Looks at Nero's grave) He seemed to have been a great leader."

Kotetsu nodded in agreement, and then sighed with slight sarcasm. "Great. Now we'll have to cut him out of the intro so people won't think he's still traveling with us."

Weed flicked the back of Koetsu's head, showing that their friendship is strong enough for him to do so. Koyuki set a lily onto Nero's grave, respecting what he lived for. Smith saw what Koyuki was doing and took a liking to it. "I found one when I was training the other day. My mom used to tell me about how placing a flower on a grave is a sign of respect."

Smith nodded, being well aware of Koyuki's saying. "Yes. That's very true. (Smiles) Your mother sounds wise."

Koyuki nodded and shed a tear of joy, glad that her mother raised her right when she did. Jerome sensed a dark presence and looked in another direction. "I sense something." Weed and the others looked at Jerome, who walked over to the cliffs and looked over them. He then looked down and a Ki blast flew up at him, and he barely managed to avoid it. Kaibutsu jumped up and flew in the air for at least five seconds, descending once he arrived to where Weed was.

"I've come for the blue one!" Kaibutsu said, pissed at Weed for humiliating him. "I'm not losing to him without a rematch, so he's gonna put them up! And if he doesn't? (Chuckles maniacally) I'll just kill every last one of you!"

Weed nodded and stood up as he went into two leg mode, getting ready to battle Kaibutsu again. Koyuki then ran over to Weed, hoping he'd survive. "Don't do anything stupid Weed. After the Zokaken, we can't risk anything else."

Weed nodded as he turned to Koyuki, showing a caring smile. "In the end though, I guess we were both right in our own way." Koyuki became confused upon Weed's words, allowing the Kishu Inu to clarify. "Sure he's a maniacal bastard who loved to kill, but he also has reasons other than that." Weed turned to Kaibutsu with a glare. "But I'm still gonna kick his butt!"

Koyuki smiled at Weed's confidence, even if he seemed a little dense, and Weed charged at Kaibutsu with full force. GB became worried upon Weed's action, as did Smith, but Jerome looked at them with confidence to show that Weed would do fine. GB and Smith nodded, and Casey was seen cheering for Weed next to them. "Punch him hard Weed! Make him suffer for all the times he's killed innocent lives!" GB and Jerome rolled their eyes while smiling, remembering the good old days they had back at Ohu.

Weed aimed a punch at Kaibutsu, who dodged it, and then aimed multiple punches at him. He dodged them all with ease and then ducks under Kaibutsu's kick. After he rolled back, he jumped up and kicked Kaibutsu in the face, allowing Kaibutsu to try and grab him. Weed grabbed onto Kaibutsu's face with his feet, just before Kaibutsu grabbed him. Kaibutsu grinned evilly at the fact that he was about to finish Weed's life, feeling the satisfaction flow through his veins.

Weed squirmed in an attempt to escape, only to unintentionally release a five second bird gut fart into Kaibutsu's face (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat). Kaibutsu flinched upon smelling the fart and dropped Weed, who landed perfectly and looked at him. Weed laughed playfully as he blushed in slight embarrassment at what happened as he scratched the back of his head, not wanting to use low brow attacks. Kotetsu also found it rather hard to hold in his laughter. Kaibutsu glared at Weed while still covering his nose from the fart scent. and aimed a kick at him, having Weed dodge and stop laughing when he did. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Look dude. You held me to where my butt was pointed at you." Weed said, having his paws point to each side after. "It's only natural that I'd fart in your face; intentionally, or otherwise."

Kaibutsu attempted to punch Weed from his head and crush him, only for Weed to go under his stomach. "Natural or not, it's disrespectful, especially in a fight!" Weed shrugged and punched Kaibutsu in the gut, with the mutated dog barely harmed by it. "Fight all you want, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kaibutsu back flip kicked Weed without trouble, jumping up to his height. He then ground pounded Weed into the floor, making him crash upon doing so. Kaibutsu landed perfectly, charging up a Ki blast to end Weed's life.

Kotetsu felt his instincts rising up and charged at Kaibutsu, much to the shock of everyone, especially Koyuki. "Kotetsu, don't!"

Kotetsu ran as fast as he could towards Kaibutsu in two leg mode, who spotted him as he did so. Kotetsu jumped onto Kaibutsu's fist as he had a punch aimed at him, jumping off and up to Kaibutsu's face. He then kneed Kaibutsu in between the eyes, making him yell in pain. Weed took a small dislike to Kotetsu's dirty fighting as the Kishu landed on the ground. "Alright dude, let's cut to the chase! If you hurt Weed any longer then I'll make you dead!" Kaibutsu glared at Kotetsu, who chuckled. "Then again, Koyuki said you killed our parents, so maybe I SHOULD make you dead."

Kaibutsu aimed multiple punched and kicks at Kotetsu, who dodged all of them with the dance fighting technique he used the other times. He then back flipped to dodge his low sweep and lunged at Kaibutsu. Kaibutsu grabbed Kotetsu's paw, only for Kotetsu to go Zokaken. Kaibutsu became shocked and backed up, stunend by how easily both Weed and Kotetsu pulled offthe technique. "Don't think your friend over there is the only one capable of the Zokaken." Kotetsu sneered. "I'm not as good as Weed, but I'm more than capable of using it."

Kotetsu charged at Kaibutsu and landed a punch on him, with Kaibutsu being able to take it all in. Kaibutsu kneed Kotetsu up into the air, and the Kishu managed to create a Ki beam to launch at him. Kaibutsu deflected the Ki beam and Kotetsu dived down at him, colliding a punch as he did so. Kotetsu kicked Kaibutsu's paw away and launched a Ki blast into his face, blinding him a bit. Weed became amazed that Kotetsu learned how to use Ki, looking at his paws as he wondered if he could do it himself. Weed looked at Jerome, who nodded, knowing that Weed could use Ki as well.

Kaibutsu grabbed Kotetsu's head and crushed it in his palm, making Kotetsu cry out in pain. Weed became cautious upon seeing this and went into Zokaken, not caring about how it harmed him. He charged at Kaibutsu and punched him in the face, making him let go of Kotetsu. Kaibutsu went back a bit and saw the two both in Zokaken mode, becoming rather interested in the circumstances of the fight. He let out a sadistic chuckle, putting his paw up. "Very well then. You can BOTH fight against me in Zokaken."

Weed and Kotetsu nodded and the two fist bumped before charging at Kaibutsu with full force. Kaibutsu got ready, only to be surprised when Weed vanished. Kotetsu appeared behind Kaibutsu and low sweeped him, allowing Weed to knee him in his back. Weed then ground pounded Kaibutsu into the floor, allowing the two friends to throw him into the air. Kotetsu charged a Ki blast and aimed it up, hitting Kaibutsu as he launched it. Kotetsu nodded to Weed, who charged up a Ki beam and launched it at Kaibutsu, hitting him directly where his lungs should be.

Kaibutsu fell to the floor and then got up slowly, turning to Weed and Kotetsu with a chuckle. "It's funny. I'm only using a quarter of my power." Weed and the others became shocked to hear this and Kaibutsu powered up to two thirds of his power. "This is me at sixty seven percent of my power. Keep up if you can." Kaibutsu charged at Weed and Kotetsu and hit them both with an arm charge. The two puppies regained their balance and launched Ki beams at Kaibutsu, who deflected both with ease.

Kaibutsu charged up a super-powered Ki beam, getting ready to finish Weed and Kotetsu once and for all. Weed and the others felt the ground shaking, worried about what could happen next. Mel saw a blind spot on Kaibutsu's paws and picked up a rock, throwing it straight at his claw at full force. The claw went right into Kaibutsu's palm and made him stop charging up, much to his pain and confusion. Weed and Kotetsu turned to Mel with a thumbs up, letting Mel smile with the joy that he could help.

Jerome nodded to Weed and Kotetsu, who allowed him to take over once he went Zokaken. He and Kaibutsu then charged at each other and collided a punch, allowing the German Shepherd to punch Kaibutsu where his heart should be. Kaibutsu became stunned for a moment and backed up, taking in the pain from the heart punch. Jerome jumped up and kicked Kaibutsu right on the side of his face, making it turn a bit. Kaibutsu turned his head back around and glared at Jerome, ready to finish the battle. He then aimed a punch at Jerome, who blocked it with east.

Jerome then aimed a kick at Kaibutsu's shin, only for Kaibutsu to block it with his other leg. Jerome grabbed Kaibutsu's punch and twisted his arm a bit, speaking in an excited and serious tone. "Interesting. We appear to be close to evenly matched in this state." Jerome pulled Kaibutsu over to him and punched him multiple times in the stomach, only for Kaibutsu to grab his paw and crush it. Jerome held in his yell from the pain he was recieving, just as Kaibutsu let out an evil laugh.

"And this is my full power!" Kaibutsu shouted as he let go of Jerome's paw and kicked him in the stomach, back flipping and sending him into the air. He then jumped up and flew as he grabbed Jerome's arm, punching Jerome's face and stomach multiple times.

"How is he flying like that?" Mel asked, amazed by the ability Kaibutsu has.

"He must have enough control over his powers to do so;" GB said, worrying for his friend's life. "If Jerome doesn't do something quick then he's doomed."

Jerome blocked Kaibutsu's punch with his leg, kicking him in the stomach afterwards. Kaibutsu let go of Jerome, who backed up and flew as well. Jerome then licked the blood from his mouth, smiling at the taste of it. He then charged up a Ki beam of his own and aimed it at Kaibutsu, who collided it with a Ki beam of his own once it launched. Jerome and Kaibutsu struggled during the Ki beam collision, refusing to back down either way. Kaibutsu pushed back even farther, sending the blast right into Jerome and sending him back.

"Jerome!" Weed shouted as he ran up to a tree, jumping up to see if Jerome's okay. He started fearing for the German Shepherd's life when he saw him and his lack of energy, sweating from his forehead, not wanting to lose two friends in one day. Jerome regained his balance on a tree, much to Weed's relief as he wiped his head. "Phew."

Weed hopped back down and walked over to Kotetsu and the others, just as Kaibutsu landed and Jerome ran back to the group. "He's as strong as I expected." Jerome looked at Kaibutsu with determination in his eyes. "I've never had this much fun with an opponent before."

Kaibutsu laughed evilly and glared at Jerome, stunning him where he stood. He then launched a Ki beam at Jerome, only for Koyuki to deflect it when she jumped in front of him. She stared Kaibutsu down and charged at her with her claws extended, jumping him and aiming for Kaibutsu's eyes. She dug her claws right into them and made Kaibutsu shout in pain, much to the shock of Weed and Mel. Kaibutsu used his vision to restore his eyes and knock Koyuki back, launching a Ki beam straight at her. Koyuki then blocked the Ki blast, only to be harmed and end up falling.

"Koyuki!" Weed rushed to save Koyuki and reached over the cliff, grabbing her paw and almost falling. He held onto the ledge with his ankle and GB ran over to save him.

GB ran up to Weed and grabbed onto his foot, starting to pull him up. "You're not gonna fart in MY face too, right?"

"If I do then just pull me up with one paw and cover your nose with the other." Weed said in a goofy fashion, making GB chuckle as he pulled him and Koyuki up. "Thanks for the save."

GB patted Weed's head, admiring his act of bravery. "Don't thank just be now. It's you who saved Koyuki." Weed smiled at GB's humble words, feeling he got that side from Nero before he died.

Kotetsu was seen battling Kaibutsu, being knocked into a tree by his kick. He jumped off the tree and stepped in the direction that was the opposite to Kaibutsu's Ki blasts swiftly. He then lunge kicked Kaibutsu in the stomach, only to be pinned down by him. He let off a smirk as he did so, knowing that Kaibutsu was holding back. "Alright dude, let's fight for real." Kotetsu went into Zokaken mode and kicked Kaibutsu up with his feet, launching three Ki blasts at him afterwards. Kaibutsu flew up in the air and deflected the Ki beams, giving Kotetsu a face of stupidity. "Oh yeah, I forgot the dude could do that."

Kaibutsu let out a mocking laugh, finding that Kotetsu was too weak to take seriously. Kotetsu growled and launched an all powerful Ki beam at Kaibutsu, which he blocked and felt a scratch upon. Kaibutsu looked at his arm and smirked at Kotetsu being able to scratch him. He then dove down at Kotetsu, who blocked his punch. Kotetsu then punched Kaibutsu directly at his hear, stunning him and kicked him back again. He then launched a Ki beam at Kaibutsu, hitting him hard in the face.

Weed and GB were seen tending to Koyuki's wounds as Weed splashed water on her face. Koyuki woke up and saw Weed and GB next to her. "What the hell happened?"

"Kaibutsu knocked you out with a Ki beam and you almost fell to your death;" GB explained with a proud voice. "But Weed here saved you. Well, at the same time I saved him."

Koyuki looked at Weed, who gave her a caring smile. She thought that she was being too hard on Weed and hugged him, much to the Kishu Inu's surprise to see her softer side. "Don't expect this to happen all the time." Koyuki pulled Weed away and smiled proudly. "It's just to say that you were partially right. (Looks at Kaibutsu) Maybe Hougen even has a reason for being a heartless bastard."

Weed thought for a moment and considered that to be a possibility. "Maybe." Weed turned to Koyuki. "But you know what I think? Even if someone's evil, they deserve to witness the beauty of life. Even if it's just before they die."

Koyuki gave Weed a friendly arm punch, finding him to be acting too soft again and he rubbed his arm. "You're gonna be this soft forever, aren't you."

Weed and Koyuki smiled and blushed when they looked away slightly, liking the moment they were sharing. Weed then remembered the reason they were talking to begin with. "I'm gonna (Turns Zokaken) go help Kotetsu." Koyuki nodded as Weed ran off, knowing that the Kishu was too injured to fight.

Kaibutsu pinned Weed down until Weed punched him in the face at full force, sending him flying straight into a tree with ease. Weed helped Kotetsu up and they nodded to each other, getting ready to take on Kaibutsu together. Kaibutsu charged at the two of them and they charged at him too. Weed elbowed Kaibutsu in the stomach and Kotetsu jumped up and punched him in the face. Weed grabbed Kaibutsu's foot and threw it over him, slamming Kaibutsu into the floor. He held Kaibutsu down as Kotetsu got ready to punch him, only for Kaibutsu to go back to full power.

Kaibutsu glared at Weed and charged at him, kicking him as far as he could. Everyone else became shocked and Jerome ran after Weed, being the fastest out of all of them. He jumped onto a tree and then jumped up and grabbed Weed, holding him in his arms. He then landed and ran back to the others, setting Weed down and Weed gave him a nod of gratitude. He then rushed back into the battle, taking a lot from the kick he'd just recieved, but still more than capable of continuing the battle.

Kaibutsu continued to punch Kotetsu as he pinned him against the floor, allowing Weed to sneak up behind him. Weed sank his claws into Kaibutsu's back, making him yell out in pain. He then jumped onto Kaibutsu's back and kicked him on the back of his head. Kaibutsu grabbed the Kishu Inu and started squeezing him, showing his excitement upon doing so. "Enjoy your time while it lasts brat. You're about to lose every bit of life you want to save." Kaibutsu chuckled as he continued to squeeze the life out of Weed.

Weed then squeaked like a rubber ducky, confusing everyone including him. Kaibutsu squeezed Weed again and the same sound effect came out, making him scratch his head with one finger. "What are you? My bath toy?" Kaibutsu then felt a major blow in his undergarments, making him let go of Weed. Kaibutsu grabbed his balls and held them tight, hurt exceptionally badly upon the impact of Kotetsu's kick. Weed stood next to Kotetsu and everyone watched Kaibutsu lie down in pain.

"That's one way to save a life;" Casey joked around, getting a chuckle from GB and Smith.

"Not how I'd battle, but it's Kotetsu's way of thinking;" GB said with a laugh.

Smith rolled his eyes while smiling. "Still, we should teach the kid how to fight fair."

Weed and Kotetsu continued to battle Kaibutsu, blocking his punches and kicks and landing their own. Kaibutsu was doing the same, leading to none of them getting hurt. Weed landed a knee on Kaibutsu's chest where his heart should be, stunning him and making him fall back. Weed then went into Zokaken two, much to everyone's shock, and then he charged up a Ki beam of his own. The Ki beam was a shade of a blue and white mixture, and when Weed shot it, he ripped right through Kaibutsu's body and ended his life.

Weed looked at his paw, surprised that he could release a beam so strong. Weed turned back to normal and felt his heart clench, just before the others walked over to him. Weed and the other fighters went back into four leg mode and an excited Kotetsu was the first to comment. "That was awesome! I never knew you could do that!"

"Neither did I;" Weed said with a confused look. "We sort of learned Ki out of nowhere."

"Out of nowhere or not, it's still impressive;" Smith said, proud of Weed for his victory. "Say Weed. What do you plan on calling that attack?"

Weed looked back on the white and blue beam he just launched, feeling dark inside for killing Kaibutsu. He felt his emotions surround him in a negative way, despite his positive ones eventually beating them. The thought of killing never crossed his mind before. That is...until he actually did it. He'd seen death before, but never with his intention to beat an opponent. Not wanting to let this affect him, as he had a mission, Weed gave a noble smile and spoke with confidence in voice. "Ohuzamiha."

* * *

A grown up Kishu Inu with similar traits to Weed, only he was an adult, and he had a scar on his left eye, was shown looking over a cliff confidently. He walked over to what looked like a sleeping Great Dane with similar traits to Ben. The Kishu Inu sat down and spoke calmly to the Great Dane. "Ben. Wake up." Ben awoke and looked at the Kishu Inu, who gave him a smile of calmness and kindness. "He beat Kaibutsu. He even invented his own attack after he did so."

Ben smiled proudly and stood up, glad to hear what he heard. "Perhaps he could be your successor after all Gin."

Gin let out a humble chuckle upon those words, hoping that Ben was right. "Yes, perhaps he could." Gin looked over the cliff again. "Of course, I won't live on forever. As soon as I die though, Weed will be the new leader of Ohu. Perhaps I can make him assistant leader until then."

Ben thought about his family as well, hoping that Cross was okay. "Of course, me and Cross have little will in us left to fight. We've been around longer than you have." Gin gave a caring smile to Ben, telling him that everything was going to be okay. Ben smiled back at Gin, glad that he could understand.

Just then, a grown male Kishu slid down the mountain Gin and Ben were near. He walked over to the two of them, catching they're attention as Gin spoke. "Ah, Akame. Glad you could make it back." Akame nodded with a proud smile, glad to be here. "So how's the Iga Clan?"

"They're fine;" Akame said in an overconfident tone. "Of course, if it wasn't for me finding this backup home, we wouldn't even be here."

"That's true;" Ben admitted, brushing off Akame's overconfidence. "Ohu should be taken back soon. Once Weed arrives with the army he'll gather."

Akame looked over the cliff with Gin and Ben, wondering if Weed could pull it off. "You think the kid can do it?"

Gin showed Akame the crystal that showed Weed arriving with his new army, showing that Weed would meet Gin and join him in the fight. After that it showed Weed in a golden form, which was also hinted in the intro of the story. It then showed Weed battling Hougen in one final match, getting ready to save Ohu. Gin put the crystal away with his Ki, proving his point rather well. "The crystal of Ohu doesn't lie." Akame smiled at Gin's confidence in his son, hoping he could have the same in his children soon.

* * *

Hougen was shown walking up the mountain Gin, Ben, and Akame were on with a sadistic look on his face. He walked up to the top of the mountain, which caught the attention of Gin. Ben spoke up in worry for Gin. "Something up Gin?"

Gin turned to see Hougen near them, much to his shock. "You!"

Hougen walked up and gave a sadistic chuckle. "Glad to see you remember me Gin. It's been a while since I took over your crap hole." Hougen licked his lips as Ben and Akame stood beside Gin, ready to fight back against Hougen. Hougen rolled his eyes at the three's friendship, finding them to still be weak. "You can't beat my army even if you had one of your own. Speaking of which, where's that bitch of yours?"

"Don't you dare talk about my wife like that!" Gin shouted in anger, trying not to let Hougen get to him. "Once my son arrives, we'll beat you AND your army. You just watch."

Hougen chuckled devilishly as he went into a pooping position, pushing as hard as he could. A small crap appeared under Hougen as he looked at the three with a sick look. Gin, Ben, and Akame appeared to be disgusted by the poop. Especially Ben, as he had a somewhat weak stomach. Hougen stood up and turned to Gin. "It's your choice Gin. Eat my shit and I'll let you and two live."

Gin growled in anger at Hougen's abysmal action, charging at him to Ben and Akame's caution as Akame spoke up. "Gin you dumbass! You can't beat him!" Gin went into two leg mode and turned into a golden form, punching Hougen, who did the same as him.

"So you managed to learn my technique after all;" Hougen said, liking what he was seeing. "Do tell. How did you do it?"

"I trained for countless times for the past decade, training my strength to unlock it;" Gin said proudly, standing before Hougen. "Even if the war isn't now, it'd still be appropriate to kick your ass for dishonoring me, my land, and my clan." Gin gave a glare to Hougen, who liked what he saw. "I'll beat you using the form that YOU used against me ten years ago! Even if I don't fully understand it yet!"

Hougen chuckled sadistically as he went into two leg mode, ready to fight Gin in their golden forms. "Don't hold back Gin. I want to save that for after the readers learn more about this transformation. Next chapter or episode maybe?"

* * *

To be continued

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auction._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	6. Rivals of a life

**Disclaimer:** So...yeah. This is the start of a new story arc. Just keep in mind that all the arc's in this story are in one season. Enjoy!

* * *

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Hidden power arc Episode one: Rivals of a life

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Weed playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Weed smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

"T _his is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki being shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, and Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Gin and Hougen were getting ready for their match atop the hill from the previous chapter. The two of them stared each other down, getting ready to fight as silence played. Gin charged up a Ki blast and clenched his fist, getting ready for the first strike. Hougen gathered some energy from his evil aura, creating a Ki blast himself. The Formidable Warrior, The Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z played as Gin and Hougen then charged at each other and landed a punch on each other's faces. Gin launched his Ki blast at Hougen, who got blasted off the mountain and then he launched his own Ki blast. Gin blocked Hougen's Ki blast, only for Hougen to teleport behind him.

Hougen smacked Gin over his head and sent him flying straight towards the cabin that Ben was under. He then launched a Ki blast at Gin, who blocked it, only to be sent into the cabin. Gin got pushed against the mountain as Hougen appeared in front of him, punching him multiple times in the stomach. The last punch even made Gin cough blood, showing the pain he was handling. He then moved his head to the right, dodging the next punch, and then kneed Hougen in the stomach. He jumped up and kicked Hougen in the face, sending him back.

Hougen regained his balance just before he fell off the cliff, signaling Ben and Akame to beat it before he killed them both. The two of them left upon Hougen's glare as the now golden coated dog watched Gin walk out of the cabin and over to him. The two of them extended their claws and charged at each other, striking each other brutally. Gin in Hougen's heart, and Hougen in Gin's stomach. Hougen grabbed Gin's paw and pulled it out of him, crushing it without hesitation. Gin took the pain he was recieving, but just barely, as he then charged up a blue beam with the other paw.

Hougen became interested in Gin's attack as the Kishu Inu then put it to his stomach. "Ohu's call!" Gin sent Hougen back with a powerful beam, which Hougen then rolled out of the way of, much to his shock. "Impossible. No one's ever withstood that.

Hougen teleported in front of Gin, grabbing his head. "Until now." Hougen through Gin behind him and then turned to him. "See, this is what this does Gin, it raises one's power fifty fold. (Sneers) The golden aura isn't just for show."

* * *

Weed and the others were walking through the trail of Ohu, hoping to be closer to Ohu.

* * *

Rivals of a life

* * *

Koyuki felt her stomach growl, catching Weed's attention. "Gas or hunger?"

"Feels like hunger to me;" Koyuki said with a small blush. "Should be around dinner time." Koyuki then sensed a presence unlike most others, looking in the direction she sensed it in. She took out her kunai, which she'd carved out of some tree bark, and got ready to strike. When she saw a kunai in the bushes, she threw her own. "Over there!"

Weed and the others looked and saw the Kunai, with Jerome then sensing the presence himself. "Feels like a spy to me. Not a very strong one though."

"Weak or strong, Koyuki won't hold back Jerome." Kotetsu said with confidence, as Koyuki walked up to the bush.

The presence was revealed to be a female Husky, about the same age as Mel. Koyuki glared at the bush, not backing down. "Alright buddy. You'd better show yourself or else I'll pull you out and end you myself. I don't care what the others say." The Husky lunged at Koyuki, who stepped out of the way and grabbed her paw. She held back her strength upon seeing how young the kid was.

"Yeah, and what's the big idea threatening a kid like that!?" The Husky shouted, bringing no shame to Koyuki.

Koyuki released the Husky's paw and apologized for her roughness. "Sorry. I thought you were a threat. (Strict) Still, you shouldn't be out here on your own like this. During a time like this, you'd need someone who's at least one level of skill better fighting than you."

"No one else would come;" The Husky explained, although, she knew that Koyuki wouldn't think of that as a proper excuse. "See, Kyoshiro was out punishing child abusers, and all the others went with him."

Koyuki looked sternly for three more seconds, and then put on a smile. "Tell you what kid. We'll protect you on your way home." The Husky became surprised by Koyuki's offer. "You're clearly lacking in power. You wouldn't be hiding if you weren't."

The Husky smiled and nodded, appriciative of Koyuki's request. "Thank you ma'am." The Husky started leading Weed and the others to her home.

Weed turned to Koyuki with a kind look on his face. "That was really nice of you Koyuki."

"Can't be a cold ass bitch all the time." Koyuki stated proudly, showing a more caring side. "And besides. I hate seeing kids lonely. True or not."

* * *

Weed and the others followed the Husky, who then saw the entrance to her home. "There it is!" The Husky ran up to her home and the others walked up as she arrived. "Child fairness isle. (Turns to the others) If there's any place to take a kid to escape an abusive parent, it's this place." Weed looked in and saw a bunch of kids playing together, liking how they were safe. "Oh yeah. And my name's Clara."

"Well it's a pleasure Clara;" Weed said, speaking for everyone. "I'm Weed. (Looks at Koyuki) And the one who got us to protect you is Koyuki."

Clara took a liking to Koyuki, which she became nervous at. "What're you looking at?" Sarah shrugged and walked in, signaling the others to follow her. "Weird kid."

Weed and the others walked with Clara, as Mel looked at her with a nervous look. Kotetsu noticed this look and snickered, knowing Mel's feeling. "So Mel. This Clara girl seems nice enough."

Mel flinched and looked at Kotetsu with a smile. "Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Kotetsu then pushed Mel up to Clara, making him look back. "Hey, don't push my ass ya jerk." Clara looked at Mel with a neutral look, making Mel blush as he saw. 'Say something dumbass. Just because you swore in front of her doesn't mean she'll hate you' Mel stopped thinking to himself and then spoke out loud. "So I'm Mel, and the idiot back there who pushed me is Kotetsu."

Clara looked back at Kotetsu, who gave a smile to them. She then looked back at Mel and smirked. "Seems like a real problem."

"In some areas yeah; But he's still a friend." Mel said calmly, and Clara took a liking to him. "So what exactly do you-"

Just then, shouting was heard from a child, catching Weed's attention. The others heard too and Weed rushed off to see what it was, getting everyone to chase after him. Clara then thought to herself, liking Weed's bravery. 'Usually Kyoshiro's the only one to deal with this. (Smiles) If this guy's serious then he'd be the best at taking my pranks. As well as accepting my offers to assist."

* * *

A mixed breed got pinned against the wall in his house, looking to be in the kitchen. His father was shown, glaring at him coldly. "Where is it you piece of crap? Where's my food?"

"I told you, I don't know!" The kid shouted in fear, only to me punched in the face. He then started crying silently, just as another voice was heard.

"Well well well. Abusing Teru now, aren't we Jasper?" Jasper and Teru both looked and saw a Kishu about a year older than Weed, seeming to have scars all over his body, giving a bloodthirsty smile.

* * *

Weed continued onward to where he was running to, only to find a Kishu pinning Jasper against the floor in his house without a drop of remourse for the pain he's giving. Weed became concerned and walked over to him, much to the surprise of Clara, which caught Mel's eye. "Something wrong?"

"Just that no one's ever walked up to Kyoshiro during duty." Sarah revealed, seeing Weed as more than brave.

Weed walked up to Kyoshiro, who stopped pushing Jasper down when he saw. "Something up?"

"Just wondering why you're making this dude suffer;" Weed said with concern, looking to Jasper afterwards. "You can't be doing it without a reason."

Kyoshiro let out a chuckle as he looked at Jasper. "And you'd be right. See, Jasper here started absuing Teru here, for something he didn't do. So now we're going to punish him!" Kyoshiro let out a laugh of bloodthirst, showing his violent nature, which set Weed off a bit. Kyoshiro then stopped and turned to Weed. "Anyway, it's nice to have visitors."

Jasper stood up and glared at Kyoshiro, showing his rage. "And what reason could you have for thinking YOUR punishment works for me!?" Kyoshiro pointed to Teru with his thumb, seeming pretty carefree about it. Jasper then let out a careless laugh. "I don't give a crap about him! (Teru becomes shocked) I just wanted to get out of our craphole of an old home!"

Teru started crying again as Jasper laughed more and more, which angered Kyoshiro, only for Jasper to be struck in the heart. Everyone became shocked as Weed was then shown to be the one to strike Jasper. The mixed breed then fell to the floor, impressing Kyoshiro with Weed's skill. "That punch only stunned him, but at least he can't hurt Teru anymore."

Kyoshiro looked at Weed with gratitude as he then pushed him against the wall. Weed became surprised upon this as Kyoshiro put Jasper's body onto his back. "Thanks dude. Now he can die faster." Weed became shocked upon those words as Kyoshiro jumped out the window above him, running off at a faster pace than he ever did. Jerome picked up his scent and Weed nodded to him. He then picked up Teru and walked over to the others having everyone follow Jerome as he followed Kyoshiro's scent.

Weed then turned to Clara, confused to what's happening. "What does he mean by he'll die faster? Is Kyoshiro planning to kill him?"

Clara nodded. "Mm-hmm. He does it to all child abusers."

Weed became concerned upon this and hoped that he could reach them in time. "Well even if Jasper's a terrible person, this won't help anything."

"Yeah, I agree, but no one's had the courage to stand up to him." Clara said, worried for what could happen. "That is...until you guys came along. Which of course I'm grateful for." Weed and the others continued onward, running to where the scent came from.

* * *

Kyoshiro was seen talking to a bunch of other dogs somewhere in Child fairness isle. "So now we're gonna throw him into the raveen of death. Just like we do with all the others." The other dogs nodded and then Kyoshiro sensed something, looking behind to see Weed and the others and becoming a bit agitated. "Don't tell me you're here to spoil the fun."

Weed stepped forward and glared at Kyoshiro. "If this is what you call fun, then sorry to spoil it. But even if Jasper DID abuse Teru, he doesn't deserve to die."

Kyoshiro gave out a cocky chuckle as he then turned to Weed. "You don't seem to understand Weed. Jasper here did something that no parent should do. He did something that no dog should do." Kyoshiro turned to Jasper and started crushing his head. "To be fair, I'd get cranky if I was low on food too, but I wouldn't go and beat up my kid."

Weed turned to Teru and saw the fear in his eyes, with Teru knowing his dad could do better. He spoke soft enough to where Kyoshiro wouldn't hear them. "You want your dad to live. Don't you?" Teru nodded and started to tear up, allowing Weed to turn back to Kyoshiro and speak firmly. "Unhand him Kyoshiro."

Kyoshiro gave a bloodthirsty smile to Weed, finding a way to mess around with him. He grabbed Jasper's head and looked into Weed's eyes, giving Weed chills. Kyoshiro then showed his fangs and lowered them to Jasper's neck, feeling the lust to murder the unconcious mixed breed. He then saw a Ki beam and backed away from it as soon as he did, looking to see Weed with his paw up. Kyoshiro then let out a menacing smile and glare towards Weed, speaking harshly as he did so. "Care to test that power?"

Weed smirked and then walked forward, getting ready for the challenge. "I think I can manage." Weed went into two leg mode, getting ready to begin. "If I win then you spare Jasper. If I lose then do whatever you like with him."

Clara was seen feeling anxious on weather or not Weed would win, with Koyuki comforting her to ease her mood. Kyoshiro then went into two leg mode as he and Weed walked out onto the battlefield. Koyuki then thought to herself about Weed's chances. 'If Weed's learned anything from Kaibutsu's attack, it's how to fight.'

Weed and Kyoshiro stood across from each other, preparing for a showdown as rock music played. Weed then put his paw up, preparing to strike. "Alright dude. We have a deal, right?" Kyoshiro nodded, giving Weed satisfaction. "Good." Weed then charged at Kyoshiro, who grabbed his punch without a sweat, much to Weed's shock. Kyoshiro started forcing Weed to punch himself, playing with the Kishu Inu. He then kicked Weed off, allowing Weed to regain his balance and launch a Ki beam at him. Kyoshiro dodged the Ki beam and launched one at Weed. Weed jumped over the Ki beam, which barely missed the others. "Hey, watch it with my friends!"

Kyoshiro chuckled to himself just before he charged at Weed with high speed and force, kicking him into the air with a back flip. "What's wrong Weed? Still struggling at how to fight?" Kyoshiro jumped up and kneed Weed in the back. "You seemed a lot stronger when you knocked out (Kicks Weed off) Jasper!" Weed regained his balance mid-air and started flying, interesting his opponent a great deal. "So you can fly too, huh? This should be a fun match." Weed nodded and launched a Ki blast at Kyoshiro, who deflected it as the music stopped.

Weed then charged up his power, deciding to go all out for his base form. "Funny enough, I've been holding back. Your style seems to be more vicious than mine."

Kyoshiro took a liking to Weed's observation skills, just before Weed charged at him. Kyoshiro dodged Weed's punches and kicks, tiring Weed, and then he started to mock him. "If that's really the best you can do (Kicks Weed in the stomach) then I'm more than dissapointed."

Weed growled as Kyoshiro then punched him in the face, making his nose bleed. He saw the blood and wiped it off of him, managing to recover from it. "Damn it." Weed lunged at Kyoshiro at high speeds and managed to land a solid punch on him, sending Kyoshiro back a bit and he examined the blood. Kyoshiro then gave a bloodthirsty smile as he licked the blood off of his cheek, disgusting Weed by what he saw. Weed shook off the feeling and decided to power up. "Very well then. How about I teach you a technique taught to me by Jerome himself?"

Kyoshiro shrugged, being on board with Weed's plan, just as Weed started charging up and gaining a red aura. "Zokaken!" Weed went into Zokaken mode and charged up a Ki beam, launching at Kyoshiro, who fired one himself. The Ki beams collided and made both fighters struggle, both of them seeing each others strength. 'Amazing. In this state, me and Kyoshiro are evenly matched.' Weed then jumped out of the way of the beam. "Zokaken times two!"

Weed went into the second stage of Zokaken as the music continued, forcing Kyoshiro to have to go all out. The two of them charged at each other and collided punches and kicks, with Kyoshiro landing more than Weed. Kyoshiro then punched Weed four times in the face and once in the stomach, making Weed back up in pain, as the last punch was at full force. "Just curious. What exactly was this 'Zokaken' thing supposed to do for you? (Weed glares at Kyoshiro) Because as far as I'm concerned, you're nothing against my max power."

Weed then started charging up an Ohuzamiha, catching Kyoshiro's attention with the unique color it showed. Kyoshiro instantly kicked Weed's paw, breaking a small bone inside of it and calling off Weed's attack. Weed held his paw in pain, refusing to back down to Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro then put his foot atop Weed's head, finding himself to be the winner. "Now then." Kyoshiro kicked Weed down and landed in front of him, going into four leg mode. "How big do you want your grave to be?"

Weed became shocked by that question and then Kyoshiro started digging, putting the dirt onto Weed as he laughed. "It's too bad Weed! If you weren't such a pacifist we could've been partners!" Kyoshiro continued to laugh as Weed launched a Ki blast at his butt as the music stopped again, making him stop and fall face first into his own dirt pile. He stood up and glared at Weed, as the beam just so happened to be needle like. "You'd make a fucktard of a doctor! And I hate shots!"

Weed laughed innocently as he stood up, with him and Kyoshiro both going into two leg mode. He then became serious and started charging up his energy. "Why don't we take this to the next level then? I'll show you the Zokaken times three!"

Jerome became shocked to hear Weed say he was going into Zokaken times three, conflicted on how his body could take it. 'Times three!? He's barely survived times two yet! Let's hope this is confidence and not cockiness.' Jerome then looked at Kotetsu, who was seen cheering for Weed hardcore. 'Then agian, we do have Kotetsu.'

"Kick his ass Weed!" Kotetsu shouted, cheering Weed on without hesitation. "Send him to the second dimension!"

Weed nodded and then went into Zokaken times three, becoming a bit buffer than before. Kyoshiro put his guard up just as Weed charged at him and punched him in the gut. He then uppercutted Kyoshiro into the air and rose up to him, headbutting him into his stomach. Kyoshiro coughed blood upon the impact and then Weed kicked him over to his backside, kicking him in the face with full force. After that, he launched a Ki beam at Kyoshiro, sending him back. He then teleported behind Kyoshiro and kneed him in the back, turning him around and punching him multiple times with high speed and force.

Kyoshiro barely had enough strength to grab Weed's fist and punch him in his face. This time with his own fist rather than Weed's. He then kicked Weed in the face at full force, allowing Weed to bite his leg and make him howl in pain. Kotetsu was seen laughing at Kyoshiro's pain, making Kyoshiro glare at him. Kotetsu flipped Kyoshiro off and then Kyoshiro turned to Weed with anger. "You bastard!" Kyoshiro kicked Weed in his face, making him let go and then Weed charged up a Ki beam.

Weed launched a slightly bigger Ki beam at Kyoshiro, who was barely able to block it. Kyoshiro ended up being sent into a nearby mountain by the beam, with Weed hoping for his safety. Weed flew over to the mountain and looked inside, calling for Kyoshiro. "Are you okay!?"

"I will be once I kick your ass!" A giant purple beam blasted Weed in the jaw, making him back up and bleed from his mouth. Weed punched his jaw back into place and glared at Kyoshiro once he flew up at him, with Weed then kicking Kyoshiro into the floor. Kyoshiro growled and flew up at high speeds. "That does it!" Kyoshiro glared down at Weed, who was more than ready for his next move. "I've had just about enough of this so you can die at the hands of my garlic gun with the planet! (Cups paws together) And even if YOU survive the entire planet will be blown to space dust!"

Weed became shocked to see this side of Kyoshiro, flying away from the mountain. He then cupped his paws together and started charging an Ohuzamiha as his blue and white orb of energy appeared. "O...hu...za...mi...(Launches the beam)ha!" The music then played again as Kyoshiro launched his beam at Weed's and collided them. They saw their attacks as equal, both of them pushing them back at full force. Weed felt a power like he'd never felt before, with his broken paw bone coming back to him.

Kyoshiro continued to push back and started sweating as he did so, refusing to back down. 'Impossible! His power's the same as my Garlic gun!' The two of them continued to push back as Kyoshiro sent the collision downward, sending Weed down to the floor. Weed continued to push up as he kept his stance, refusing to let Jasper die and knew that he could do better.

Weed looked at a terrified Teru and knew that he thought the same as him, not wanting to let him down. Despite just meeting Teru, he knew he needed a father. Or at least a parental figure. 'I can't let Teru down. We may not know each other all that well, but that doesn't mean I can't protect him.' Weed then decided to risk it all, not caring if he wasted his stamina doing so. "Zokaken...times (Pushes the beam back) four!"

Everyone else became shocked upon this as The beam flew up to Kyoshiro, who screamed as the beam collision sent him into the sky, with the music stopping as the beam vanished. Weed panted as he went back to normal, feeling his muscles twinge and give him pain. Kotetsu then walked over to Weed as he started praising him. "That was awesome dude! That Kyoshiro guy was so tough and you still finished him!"

"Not yet Kotetsu;" Weed said, making Kotetsu confused. "I just greatly pissed him off. He'll be back for round two."

Kotetsu saw what Weed was saying and let out a chuckle. "Well cmon dude. You'd have to be nowhere near as awesome as me to lose. And you my friend, are a rare one I consider more awesome." Kotetsu smacked Weed lightly on the back, making Weed shout in pain. Kotetsu looked at his paw and then back at Weed. "Dude, I barely touched you."

Jerome walked over to Weed and Kotetsu with relief that Weed survived. "That Kotetsu, is the toll I mentioned before. (Gives Weed a smirk) It's what happens when we overuse the Zokaken."

Weed chuckled innocently with Kotetsu being bummed out from the attack. "Dude, that's lame. I'm not gonna use something that sucks this hard after you use it."

"I don't think that's what he's getting at Kotetsu." Weed implied, and then Mel walked over ot him as well.

"You were great out there Weed." Mel said with proudness. "I could've never pulled something like that off."

"That battle was awesome too;" Clara said, standing next to Weed. "No one's ever held his or her own against Kyoshiro like that before." Weed smiled at the support he was getting, feeling more confident about the war.

* * *

Kyoshiro was seen still being pushed back by the beam, rolling out of the way just before it went to space. He growled in anger as he then charged up his power in anger. "God fucking damn it! How did someone like him manage to beat me!? He has no guts, no brawn, no nothing. And he even needed that cheap Zokaken tactic in order to win!" Kyoshiro cut his anger tantrum short when he sensed a dark presence coming from another direction. He looked down and sensed two forces that he wasn't willing to see. "Lector and Thunder!"

* * *

Weed walked over to Jasper and picked his body up, with Kyoshiro's friends and minions looking at him. Mel was also seen talking to Clara, speaking innocently with a bubbly and optomistic attitude. "So that was something. If Weed finds more power like that then we may have a chance in the war of Ohu."

Clara giggled and smiled at Mel, seeing that he and the others were exceptionally kind. "You guys are different from Kyoshiro. Not that he's bad."

"Well I'm sure he's fine, he and Weed just have different standerds; It's just the way life is Clara." Mel said, and then he became very bubbly. "You think I'd get to be trained by him before the war happens?"

"Maybe." Clara replied, feeling that she could help in the war. More or less as something other than a fighter. She then looked at Koyuki, who looked away, despite Clara knowing that she wasn't all serious inside. She also saw her as not as cold as she seemed, but rather a kind, pure Kishu.

Just then, two Dobermen walked out of the forest and over to Weed and the others, giving them all caution. The dobermen looked at Weed in particular, knowing what they had to do. "Lector and Thunder. Soldiers of a hidden force, at your darkness."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auction._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	7. The golden form of the canine

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Hidden power arc Episode two: The golden form of the canine

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Weed playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Weed smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, and Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Lector and Thunder stared down Weed and the others as Weed remained defensive.

* * *

The golden form of the canine

* * *

Lector took a step closer and showed his fangs, signaling Jerome to step forward. Lector then looked at Jerome with a glare and chuckled evilly. "I'd recognize that look anywhere. Jerome of the Zokaken, correct?" Jerome became surprised to hear Lector mention his name as he continued. "I've been watching you train yourself with the Zokaken back in the day when Ben and Cross looked after you. An admirable technique indeed."

Jerome smiled at Lector's admiration for the technique, just before Weed stepped forward, refusing to put down his guard. "Enough talk. Who are you two?"

"He's Lector and I'm Thunder." Thunder explained, introducing himself and his brother. "Though, if you're really curious to know, we're soldiers of a certain clan you'll encounter in the future." Thunder let out a laugh as he then recognized Weed's fur coat. "That's the same fur color as Gin's."

Weed looked at his fur upon Thunder's mention of it, leaving Kotetsu curious as he walked up and stood next to Weed. "So they're the same breed then?" Thunder nodded and Kotetsu let off a smirk. "Then he should be more than capable of taking me on if standing up to me at all."

"You mean like how you can barely keep up with Kaibutsu in half his state?" Weed teased playfully as Kotetsu punched him in the arm, making him wince and Kotetsu remembered his state.

"Oh, right. The Zokaken thing." Kyoshiro flew down to the others and glared at Lector and Thunder, knowing why they were here. "Hey dude, if you want a rematch then you'll have to wait. Weed really overworked his body out there and he can barely stand."

"I could care less about fighting him again." Kyoshiro told Kotetsu, just before he looked at him. "My main target is Lector and Thunder."

Kotetsu saw that Kyoshiro would struggle against Lector and Thunder, turning to Weed with confidence. "There's no way you'll be able to fight Weed. Leave this to me and Kyoshiro." Weed nodded, knowing he was in no condition to fight and walked off. He left the match to Kotetsu, who went into two leg mode with Kyoshiro. "Any chance you know what Ki is aside from Garlic gun?"

"Sure do." Kyoshiro turned vicious. "Don't get in my way."

Kotetsu charged at Thunder and Kyoshiro charged at Lector, both of them starting their own battles. Kotetsu ducked under Thunder's punch and kneed him right in the stomach, hurting him a great deal. He then jumped up and kicked him in the face, making him bleed from his cheek. Thunder growled at Kotetsu's cockiness, knowing he wasn't taking the battle seriously. He aimed a punch at Kotetsu, who grabbed the Doberman's arm and threw him over his body. Kotetsu then stepped on Thunder's chest violently, spitting on his face afterwards. The spit hit Thunder right in between the eyes, making him howl as he punched Kotetsu off of him.

Kyoshiro grabbed Lector's paw and clenched his fist upon grabbing it, making Lector bleed and scream in pain. He couldn't handle the pain that Kyoshiro was giving to him, being unable to sustain enough stamina. Kyoshiro looked into Lector's eyes with a cold, bloodthirsty glare, pulling his paw up to his paw and drinking the blood. Weed and the others became shocked upon this, aside from Kotetsu, who was still battling Thunder. Weed had never seen anything so sick in his own life, and Koyuki felt Weed's worry to be justified, despite usually considering him weak upon these moments.

Kotetsu looked back on the battle he and Weed had against Kaibutsu, dodging Thunder's punches and kicks with dance movements. He kicked Thunder straight on the mouth and low sweeped him, kicking him downward into the floor. He sat down on Thunder's chest and started to get cocky, punching Thunder multiple times in the face. Thunder then bit Kotetsu's paw, making him wince, but not cry out in pain. The last thing he wanted to do was dissapoint Weed, especially when he's fighting in his place. He kneed Thunder hard in the chest, just to where it didn't kill him, as he knew Weed would hate it if he ended his life.

Kyoshiro kneed Lector in the chest and kicked him in the stomach and face multiple times, letting out a cocky and bloodthirsty laugh as he did so. He continued to do this until he was stopped by Jerome, who grabbed his paw when he attempted to punch. Kyoshiro looked at Jerome in anger, as Jerome pointed to Lector's bleeding face. Despite wanting to finish Lector off, he knew it wasn't worth Kyoshiro's time. Kyoshiro growled and punched Lector, knocking him out and laughing as he continued. He kept going until Jerome knocked him out with a karate chop to the neck. "No need to lose your sanity."

Weed walked up to Lector, who stood up and glared at him. "Ha! Even if your stupid friend can beat my brother, there's no way you can stop Hougen. Not unless you have the golden power!" Weed became confused upon the mention of this 'golden power', not knowing anything about it. Lector signaled Thunder to run off with him and they retreaded, but not before Kotetsu left a cut on the rear end of Thunder.

"Remember that when you sit!" Kotetsu laughed as he then walked over to Weed and high fived him, feeling much better than he did before.

Weed turned to Jerome and gave a smile to him. "Thanks for the knockout on Kyoshiro there Jerome. I don't know why, but I wanted to battle them again." Jerome nodded and Weed then gained an intrigued look, curious to what the golden power was. "What did Lector mean by what he said? Golden power."

Jerome saw Weed's intrigue in this topic and picked Kyoshiro up, wanting to save this information for later. "I'll explain it when we get back to Teru and Jasper's house. It's better to speak of this indoors." Weed nodded and headed off with the others as Clara turned to Koyuki with admiration. Koyuki rolled her eyes while smiling and looked back at Clara with joy.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen at Teru's place as Jerome set Kyoshiro down on the couch. GB set Jasper down on his bed, sensing his pulse. "He's still alive. We should keep him here until he wakes up."

Weed nodded and then turned to Jerome with curiosity. "So Jerome, you said you'd tell me about that golden power Lector mentioned."

Jerome nodded and began to speak, remembering as much of the legend as he could. "That golden power he mentioned...was the power Hougen used to take over Ohu." Weed became shocked to hear this as Jerome explained from a flashback he had when he was a puppy, as we saw him reading a book on this topic. "This was a power that could increase the user's power fifty fold, and it turned their fur golden when they went into it. It didn't put a strain on you like the Zokaken did, but it's power was something to behold. Jerome in the flashback became amazed by what he was reading. "Even if there was no consequence for using it."

The flashback changed to puppy Jerome training out in the woods to learn the transformation with present Jerome still explaining the technique. "After I finished the article that showed this incredible power, I trained night and day to attain it; Knowing that it would help me stop hougen once and for all, if not Gin stopping that tyrant himself." Puppy Jerome was seen charging up his Ki, only to fall to his knees at the strain. "The strain was more, attaining the form than using it." Cross handed flashback Jerome a glass of pink lemonade, which he accepted and smiled at. Cross smiled back at Jerome and the two high fived.

The flashback changed to two years later, with Jerome still explaining. "When I kept on training and training, the motivation of helping Gin kept me going. Even when I doubted my own power." Ben and Cross were seen watching as they then saw puppy Jerome gain a powerful aura around him, red like the one from the Zokaken. "The power I gained aside from the transformation however, was the Zokaken." Puppy Jerome became amazed by this ability and clenched his fist with determination, even if it wasn't the skill he wanted. The flashback ended with Jerome smiling for what the past had given him. "The power we speak of now is known as...Super Canine."

Weed looked at his paws and saw a golden aura within him, curious to what the Super Canine could do. GB placed his paw on Weed's shoulder as he sat next to him. "That's a legend that's been as old as time. (Chuckles) Well, it's not just a legend, but still. It's been around for thousands of years, since the beginning of the Ohu army." Weed smiled at the thought of being able to protect everyone with this power, leading to his Godfather getting a smile on his face. "And if your heart is pure enough my friend, you can attain it too."

"Really?" Weed asked, excited beyond belief as he looked at GB and Jerome. "Can I really use it?"

"If you're capable of attaining it, then yes." Jerome stated with humbleness in his voice. "Just keep in mind that it's not a skill you can easily learn. I've been training for years and I still don't have it." Weed nodded and got pumped up, ready for whenever he unlocked the Super Canine transformation.

* * *

Koyuki was seen cooking as Mel walked up to her, curious to what she was making. "Hi Koyuki. (Sniffs the air) Wow, that smells amazing."

"I thought I'd make us some food since we've been eating birds and stuff since we started." Koyuki flipped a patty and planted it back onto the pan. "Ask for seconds before you finish firsts, and face my fist."

Mel chuckled nervously at the sound of Koyuki's words, being rather fond of her cold side. He then felt like talking to Clara, wondering what they could discuss. "Real quick Koyuki. Do you know where Clara went? (Clara flips another burger) She's pretty fond of you." Koyuku pointed out the back door with her thumb, allowing Mel to keep his smile. "Thanks." Mel walked past Koyuki, who then cut a three second burger fart into his face (phhhhht). "Ah!" Mel playfully whined as Koyuki giggled at the prank she pulled on Mel, allowing the Golden Retriever to walk off with a smile. Koyuki went back to her food making, prefering to keep her fart jokes to a minimum.

* * *

Clara was seen looking over a cliff as Mel walked up to her and spoke innocently. "Whatya doing?"

Clara flinched and looked to see Mel, getting a smile on her face. "Nothing much really. Just looking over the land." Clara then smelled Mel's face. "What's that scent?"

"Oh, Koyuki farted on my face as a joke." Mel said with a laugh. "She must've gotten herself some extra helpings before she started cooking the real deal."

Clara giggled at Mel's innocence, liking how well he'd brush that off. Mel and Clara looked over the cliff together and continued talking. "After this whole mess started, Gin gave us this place to live until he got Ohu back." Mel became surprised by this information as Clara picked up a flower. "At least that's what my mom told me. She'd always talk about Gin's stories and how he managed to get everyone used to aging in human times, how he got land for every clan, and so many more." Clara thought for a moment and wished she could meet Gin. "I've always wanted to be a medic for some reason. Especially for him."

Mel thought for a moment and figured that there was a way to make Clara happy. He considered the possibilities and seemed optomistic about his plan as he looked at Clara. "We could bring you to Ohu if you like." Clara looked at Mel with a surprised face. "If we can get past Weed and Kyoshiro arguing a whole bunch about who dies and who doesn't, then there's no doubt we can get you there."

Clara smiled at Mel's offer, feeling more than grateful for the opportunity, but then frowned. She didn't know if Gin would accept someone who was an ally to someone who enjoyed killing. Mel saw this and became worried until Clara spoke. "Thanks for the offer Mel, but I don't know if I'd be up to his standards."

"Standards? Gin's the nicest dog in all of Ohu." Mel said with slight confidence. "As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't need any high class nothing. Just walk up to him and he won't even ask for a bow."

Clara smiled with joy at how well Mel was acting towards her. Kind, sweet, gentle, and good hearted. She saw those four things in him with ease. "You really think so?" Mel nodded and then smelt the food being done, walking back with Clara as they continued. "Wow. Imagine me working for Gin."

"It's an opportunity of a lifetime Clara." Mel said with joy.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen eating as Weed looked at Koyuki with a smile. "These are amazing Koyuki. You sure are a great cook."

"It's especially jarring since you've never done it before." Kotetsu pointed out, revealling that this was Koyuki's first time cooking.

Koyuki shrugged and bit into her burger and then swallowed it. "I guess I'm just a natural."

Kyoshiro was seen on the couch as he woke up and smelled Koyuki's burgers. "What's that incredible smell?" Kyoshiro followed the scent and walked past Jasper, who was still unconcious."Tch. Still pathetic."

Kyoshiro opened the door to the back and saw Weed and his friends eating, which Casey noticed as he spoke. "Hey guys, Kyoshiro's awake." The others looked at Kyoshiro, who saw the food and drooled at the sight of it.

Weed got an idea and picked up one of the burgers, tossing it to Kyoshiro, who caught it in his mouth. "Consider it a gift for being my strongest opponent yet."

Kyoshiro sat down and looked at the burger Weed tossed to him, sensing a powerful aura of kindness from him. He then noticed Koyuki giving him a cold glare, showing that she wouldn't play nice if he tried anything against Weed. Kyoshiro nodded and bit into his burger, seeming to be delighting the taste. He walked over to Weed and sat down next to him. "It's getting pretty late. Care to spend the night here?"

Kotetsu got into Kyoshiro's face, which didn't impact him. "What's your business with this one?"

"Alright Kotetsu, no need to get vicious." Weed said as he kindly pushed Kotetsu to the side, turning to Kyoshiro afterwards. "Thanks for the offer Kyoshiro. We should be heading off to Ohu by tomorrow." Kyoshiro nodded and Kotetsu smiled at Weed again, still admiring him as he ate. Kotetsu then bit into his burger and Weed bit into his as well. The two of them kept eating in order to out eat each other, leading to everyone else laughing.

"Careful you two. You might choke." Weed and Kotetsu took Smith's humble warning into precaution, eating slightly slower, but still having their brotherly competition.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen sleeping in Jasper's living room in the middle of the night, just as Jasper awoke from his coma. He looked around, confused as to why everyone was here as Koyuki awoke and saw him. She walked over to him and leaned over to his ear, speaking coldly and quietly. "If you hurt any of my friends, I'll kill you." Jasper nodded in fear and went back to sleep as Koyuki walked back over to her part of the floor. She went to sleep as Jasper looked at her butt and got some horny thoughts on his mind. "I'll also kill you if you act like a pedophile." Jasper flinched and went to sleep for real this time.

Kotetsu felt something poking his butt and he woke up and turned around. He became horrified when he saw that it was in fact coming from Weed. Filled with confusion and mass, especially when he saw Weed's penis extended, he walked over to Weed's front side and poked him. "Dude. Wake up."

Weed woke up and stood up, looking at Kotetsu with a tired look. "What is it Kotetsu? We can train tomorrow." Kotetsu points to Weed's penis and the Kishu Inu looks at it, becoming confused when he does so. "Whoa. Where did this come from?"

"It's called an erection." Weed and Kotetsu looked to see GB walking over to them and explaining what an erection was. "Or in the slang terms call it, a boner It's a pretty complicated thing to explain, but whenever it feels the need to, out penis just extends without warning."

Weed let out a rather quiet laugh as to not wake anyone. "Well that's embarrassing. Good thing Koyuki didn't see this, even though I was dreaming about her in my sleep for some reason." Kotetsu looked at Koyuki and then back at Weed with shock, knowing why his erection happened. "What?" Kotetsu snickered and walked back over to his part of the room, confusing Weed a great deal. "What was that all about?"

"It's all about shut up, I'm trying to get some shut eye." Kyoshiro went back to sleep and Weed and GB nodded to each other.

"Let's not tell this to the others, okay Weed?" Weed nodded and he and GB went back to where they were sleeping, with Weed hoping this 'erection' wasn't perminant.

* * *

Jerome was seen training outside the next day as Weed saw him punching and kicking some trees. Jerome kicked a part of a tree and made it fall to the ground as it crashed. Weed took a slight dislike towards Jerome's treatment of nature, but walks up to him anyway. "Jerome?"

Jerome looked at Weed with a smile. "Yes Weed."

"I was actually wondering if you could train me more." Weed explained as he thought about the past. "You see, there have been plenty of deaths that I faced along my journey so far, and there were only two that I could've saved. The first one was the fake Gin, and the other one was Smith." Jerome nodded in understanding. "And the reason I couldn't save them is because I wasn't strong enough." Weed went into two leg mode. "So I was wondering if you'd like to do some sparring to increase my power."

Jerome took a liking to Weed's confidence and nodded his head yes, showing his willingness to help Weed. "Just keep in mind that I'm not going to be a cakewalk." Jerome landed a solid punch on Weed's face, sending him into a tree. "My training isn't a party."

Weed nodded and stood up, charging at Jerome and collidine a punch. Jerome then shot Weed with some lazer eyes and sent him back again. "Hey, no fair! I didn't even know you could do that!" Jerome shrugged as Weed hopped out of the tree, sliding down and launching a Ki beam. Jerome deflected the beam and Weed gained a pumped up smile. "Alright then. No more eye beams, okay?" Jerome nodded and Weed charged at him with a kick to the face, which Jerome ducked under and back flip kicked him into the air. He then shot him with his laser beams and Weed regained his balance as he landed with anger. "I said (Turns to Jerome) no eye beams!"

"And there's your first fault Weed!" Jerome announced. "Don't trust the enemy!"

Weed flinched and looked at the ground with confusion and fear surrounding him. "But you're, NOT the enemy."

Jerome smirked and kneed Weed in the stomach, still going on with the battle. "And there's flaw two. Never take your eyes off of your opponent." Weed nodded and punched Jerome in the stomach, aiming an uppercut at him, which Jerome dodged with a head movement. Weed then jumped up and flew in the air, with Jerome joining with him as they collided punches and kicks. Jerome then kicked Weed back and wiped his lip, going into Zokaken, as did Weed. "Let's do this at our maximum power." Weed nodded and he and Jerome charged at each other with a collided kick.

* * *

Weed and Jerome were seen up in a tree eating some birds, having trained for about four hours and getting some rest. Weed finished his bird and let out a burp, giving Jerome a chuckle. "Hey, good one." Weed and Jerome high fived as they looked up to the sky. "The world sure is beautiful, isn't it Weed?"

"It sure is Jerome." Weed agreed, finding it as his soul motivation. "That's honestly why I'm doing this."

Jerome looked at Weed with a confused yet interested look, curious to what Weed meant by what he said. "What do you mean?"

"Well I've never really been to big on fighting." Weed began to explain. "I've never been too keen on violence in general. But if it's to save the world, (Looks at Jerome with a smile) then it's worth it." Jerome smiled at Weed's words and nodded in understanding as Weed looked at the sky again. "Still, if someone made me kill someone random with my bare paws, I'd be horrified beyond belief. Actually I'd never kill anyone willingly."

Jerome let out a chuckle as he turned to the sky, finding Weed to be a bit soft. "Your soul is too pure Weed." Weed brushed off Jerome's words as the two of them continued to relax.

* * *

Kyoshiro was seen speaking to Jasper about tending to Teru with a violent tone. "And if you lay another claw on him, I'll end your life for good." Jasper nodded in fear and then Kyoshiro turned to Teru. "You sure you'll be able to handle him?"

"Of course." Teru said with confidence. "Why wouldn't I?"

Kyoshiro laughed softly at Teru's innocent confidence and then looked to see Weed and Jerome returning. He walked over to Weed, who then gained a smile as he saw. "Ah, Kyoshiro. I was just about to find you." Kyoshiro became surprised upon hearing this and gave Weed his full attention. "After that battle we had yesterday, I feel you can do some great help for us on our way to Ohu. So I figured maybe you could join the army."

Kyoshiro became surprised upon this offer, finding the opportunity to meet and help Gin amazing. "You'd really let me come?"

"Why not?" Weed replied innocently. "After all, you're the only one so far who's been able to take my Ohuzamiha. And you also don't seem evil, just mistreated." Kyoshiro was glad to finally find someone who understood him, seeing that Weed could likely relate to him. "So whatya say?"

Kyoshiro held his fist out and gave Weed a fist bump, accepting his offer to join. He then looked back at Teru and Jasper. "I'll return as soon as we stop this Hougen guy I heard them talking about. Hopefully by then you'll have resolved your issues." Teru and Jasper looked at each other with conflicted faces, hoping they could do as Kyoshiro said they could.

* * *

Mel and Clara were seen walking through the forest near Kyoshiro's hometown. Mel seemed to be enjoying the scenery of the forest, as well as enjoying the company of Clara. "Even outside of town this place is pretty." Clara nodded in agreement as Mel looked at her. "I wonder how the others would like this."

"Smith told me about how he enjoys nature walking, so maybe he'd like it." Clara said, finding Smith's interest to be something as she giggled. "Kyoshiro more or less prefers battle walks."

Mel giggled at Clara's words and the two of them then sensed something from a part of the forest. They walked over to it and saw a containment seal as Mel became interested in it. "Looks like it's written in brail."

"Brail?" Clara asked as Mel picked up the box and showed it to her. "Oh, right. My dad told me about that language one time and it seemed really cool."

"And it is." Mel looked at the writing to demonstrate the words he could see on it. "It's pretty easy to read really. You just gotta say the words like this. (Starts reading) The darkness in this box is something incredible to behold, a dark clone of one who reads what this box has to hold, however as soon as the prophecy finishes what it plays, it will return to the box for the end of it's days. (Turns to Clara) Like that."

Just then, the box opened up and a giant black cloud emerged fromit. Mel got zapped by the cloud as darkness went inside of him and got sent into a tree, filling Clara with worry as she ran over to him and lifted his head. "Mel, are you okay?"

Some dark essence left Mel's body and formed what looked to be a dark figure in front of them. The figure gained paws and all the other body parts, having it in a darker version of Mel's body. It then laughed with evil in it's voice, fueling Mel and Sarah with fear. "Dark me's is one step too far!" Mel and Clara ran off with Mel grabbing Clara's paw for protection. The dark Mel then aimed a dark beam at them with an evil grin.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	8. Dark Mel

**Disclaimer:** So Dark Mel may seem a bit cliche, but it's his personality that may stick with the viewers. I needed an OC henchmen for Hougen. Enjoy!

* * *

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Hidden power arc Episode three: Dark Mel

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier as Kyoshiro then rips a soldier's head off.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Weed playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Weed smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, and Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Mel and Clara ran through the forest to escape whatever that dark threat was that came out of the box. Mel turned to Clara, as he knew she was fearful. "Don't lose pace Clara. As soon as we get back to Weed and the others, we'll be safe." Clara nodded as the two puppies continued running forward.

The end of the forest was shown with Weed and Kotetsu sparring.

* * *

Dark Mel

* * *

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu's stomach, making him back up a bit. "Cmon Kotetsu; I know you've got more in you. Show me some of those dance dodge moves you did when we first met three days ago."

Kotetsu nodded and started dancing while blocking Weed's punches and kicks, as well as landing a couple of his own. Weed then launched a Ki beam at Kotetsu, who launched one himself, creating a small explosion that caught everyone's attention. Koyuki and the others headed outside to find Kotetsu using his dance moves to spar with Weed. GB let out a chuckle as he watched. "So Kotetsu has his own little style of battling, huh?"

"He sure does." Weed blocked Kotetsu's punch and landed a kick on his face. Mel and Clara arrived and started to watch the spar, getting some enjoyment out of it. "I saw him do it when he first met, and it seems to be his max power."

Kotetsu then felt a sudden darkness and punched Weed at full force in the nose, sending him back at least five feet and shocking the others. Kotetsu became shocked and looked at his paw in fear, running over to Weed as the others did as well, including Mel and Clara as Mel spoke. "Weed!"

Weed stood up with Kotetsu looking in regret, and then shock, as he saw slight blood on his nose. "Weed, I'm...I..."

"Heh; no worried dude." Weed wiped the blood off of him. "It's a war anyway, so I'd expect a little blood, even in a sparring match." Kotetsu smiled as GB helped Weed up, just as Mel and Clara remembered the dark Mel.

"Okay, so...hypothetically, what would you guys say if me and Clara were in the woods; and I ended up getting zapped by a dark power?" Mel asked, with Weed and the others looking at him in confusion. "And if it was also because I read a box in brail to demonstrate it to Clara."

Jerome walked over to Mel and rubbed his head softly. "Everyone makes mistakes young one. An action like that is fairy acceptable."

"Oh, well in that case, that's exactly what happened." Mel said almost instantly after, just before the dark Mel rushed out of the woods, charging at Jerome and grabbing him in a choke hold. "Jerome!"

Smith charged at the dark Mel, only to be knocked back by a paw swipe. Weed and the others looked in horror as the dark Mel knocked Jerome out and threw him at Teru's house. Jasper put his paw in front of Teru to protect him, catching Kyoshiro's smile at him being a good father. The dark Mel chuckled evilly and then spoke in a dominant tone. "Now then. Say hello to Dark Mel; which I know is a cliche name, but I don't care. I also didn't have any ideas." Dark Mel launched a beam into the sky and dove it down at the others, with Smith signaling everyone over to him, which they obeyed. "Aw, the French Spaniel thinks he can win."

Smith vanished with the others as the beams kept crashing, much to the interest of Dark Mel.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen outside of town as Kyoshiro watched in horror, enraged at his town being destroyed. Clara was seen watching in the same amount of horror, but this time in regret and pain. "That town cared for us for ten years."

Koyuki comforted Clara with a soft and gentle hug, slightly cheering up Clara, as the Kishu then turned to Smith. "Thanks for the save back there Smith. Where did you learn that technique anyway?"

"It's called the Honor Transmission. I trained myself within it while Nero was our leader." Smith explained as he then let out a humble chuckle. "It's helped GB and Casey out in more ways than one."

"And it still helps us out here." Weed said, honoring Smith's incredible ability with passion. He then saw Mel looking at the ground in guilt and spoke more calmly to him. "Hey dude. You didn't know that would happen."

"Of course he didn't!" Weed and the others looked to see Kyoshiro standing there as he then walked over to Mel in a fit or rage. "What the fuck is wrong with you anyway!? You don't just read some random book you find in the middle of the woods near a town you hardly know!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what it did!" Mel said with fear as Kyoshiro glared at him.

"Oh great; you apologize, just perfect." Kyoshiro said sarcastically until he went back to shouting. "That's more than going to save my town from destruction!"

Jerome walked up to Mel and stood behind him, as the Golden Retriever started to tear up. "It wasn't of his knowledge Kyoshiro. If he'd known then he wouldn't have done what he did. (Smiles at Mel) Mel is actually rather clever."

"So he's a smart one then." Mel became confused at Kyoshiro's sudden calm tone, only to hear him shouting again. "That explains why he's a fucking pussy who's so weak that he could never fight! (Mel starts to tear up again) He's a disgrace to Ohu and all that it holds for him!"

Mel started crying as Kyoshiro remained unaffected by it. "I'm so sorry!" Mel ran off into the woods with Clara chasing after him, just as Kyoshiro looked away. Jerome then smacked Kyoshiro on the head, enraging Kyoshiro just a bit more.

"What the fuck was that for old timer!?"

"To knock some sense into you!" Jerome said, speaking loudly, but not shouting. "You can't expect someone like Mel to know something that he's never even heard of before!"

"Yeah, and what do you know!?" Kyoshiro aimed a punch at Jerome, who blocked it, revealing himself to be stronger than Kyoshiro. The scar covered dog let out a grin, glad to find someone of his power. "And you don't even need Zokaken."

Jerome smacked Kyoshiro to the side, sending him into a tree. Weed walked over to check if he was alright, knowing he was just upset. "You okay?"

Kyoshiro kicked Weed off and stood up, glaring as Jerome walked over to him. "Go apologize to Mel. We'll be waiting here." Kyoshiro growled and ran off to face Dark Mel, much to Jerome's dislike of his pity. Kotetsu helped Weed up as the two friends worried about how their fate could be affected by this.

* * *

Mel was seen crying silently at the end of a cliff as Clara was seen comforting him, hoping he'd feel better. "Kyoshiro's just upsed Mel. He didn't mean what he said back there. Sure he's cruel, bloodthirsty, and just an overall ass, but he's also well meaning. He just lost his town after all."

Mel continued to cry as he looked at Clara. "Except what he said could be true Clara." Clara became shocked at Mel's words, unable to comprehend how soft he was being. "I never went into any fights so far, and even if I did, I'd still be a horrible help. And look at me now. I used my one USEFUL trait and it got your town destroyed. If Weed hadn't taken you and Kyoshiro in you'd be homless; and even then, Teru, and, Jasper."

Mel tried to continue speaking but he couldn't and just went back to crying, allowing Clara to comfort him. "Your fur is really soft. That's something that can't be used poorly." Clara continued to comfort Mel with softness and care, hoping he'd get over Kyoshiro's harsh words.

* * *

Dark Mel saw a house and lifted it up, wondering what to do with it. He smashed the house to bits and felt dissatisfied by it. "This town is starting to come together as my foretress. Need's more...fire."

"And I know where to get some!" Dark Mel looked to see Kyoshiro running over to him in two leg mode. "Prepare yourself Dark Mel! I don't care what you were made from, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Dark Mel let out an evil laugh as he descended and walked over to Kyoshiro. "Well then; someone's cocky." Kyoshiro smirked as he charged at Dark Mel, only to have his paw grabbed and crushed when he aimed a punch. Dark Mel then kneed Kyoshiro in the stomach and kicked him into the air, sending him flying just before he rose up. He kneed Kyoshiro in the back and kicked him multiple times the air in all places. Kyoshiro blocked one of his punches and kicked him in the face. Dark Mel licked the blood off of his cheek and kicked Kyoshiro back.

"It's such a shame when those who underestimate all darkness have to die." Dark Mel said with a chuckle. "I could've used you Kyoshiro."

"Yeah right! Kyoshiro's not THAT kind of bad!" Dark Mel looked down to see Weed and the others confronting him, with Weed continuing to speak. "Prepare yourself Dark Mel! You won't get away with this!"

Dark Mel scoffed as he then looked at a fake watch. "And what would YOU have to offer in the challenge department?"

"I'll show you." Weed nodded to Kotetsu as they both went into two leg mode, signaling the others to let them handle this. "We got this."

"For now you do;" Jerome stated. "But if it gets too serious then we're joining in."

"Oh no, not me." Casey said with worry. "Anyone who can beat Kyoshiro or Weed or anyone stronger than me is a no go."

Jerome nodded in understanding as Weed and Kotetsu charged their power. "Zokaken times three!" Weed was able to handle times three much better now, due to his training with Jerome. Kotetsu went into times two and the friends charged at Dark Mel. Dark Mel blocked and dodged all of their attacks as Kyoshiro joined in. Kyoshiro launched a Garlic gun at Dark Mel, who deflected it, only to be kneed in the face by Kotetsu. Dark Mel then punched Kotetsu in the stomach at full force, only for Kotetsu to grab his arm and punch him in the face.

Weed landed a solid kick on Dark Mel's jaw, sending him back a bit. He then aimed a punch at him with Kotetsu, only for Dark Mel to turn around and kick both of them with his feet. Weed and Kotetsu regained their balance as Kyoshiro observed the enemy. "Weed." Weed and Kyoshiro looked at each other. "Can you go times four? Like you did against me yesterday."

Weed saw Kyoshiro's plan and attempted to go times four, charging up his power even further. "Zokaken times four!" Weed went further into Zokaken and charged at Dark Mel, kicking him in the face. Dark Mel backed up a bit and blocked Weed's punch, kneeing him in the stomach. Weed ducked under Dark Mel's kick and landed a punch right on his face. He then grabbed Dark Mel's muzzle and threw him up into the air, charging up a Ki beam as he did so. He launched the beam up into the air, only for Dark Mel to deflect it and dive down at Weed.

Weed moved out of the way just in time to dodge Dark Mel's kick, only for Dark Mel to grab his foot. Dark Mel threw Weed at the ground and launched at least one hundred Ki blasts at him. He let out an evil laugh as he then backed away and mocked Weed. "Looks like you've run out of power Weed! If that's all the Zokaken holds then it more than dissapoints me!" Dark Mel laughed a bit more until Jerome appeared behind him in Zokaken.

Jerome smacked Dark Mel to the side and went into a fighting stance, preparing himself as Dark Mel regained his balance. He charged a Ki beam and launched it at Dark Mel, only for it to be deflected. Dark Mel charged at Jerome and aimed a punch at him, only for Jerome to dodge it and knee Dark Mel. Jerome then grabbed Dark Mel by his head just as Weed rose up and kneed Dark Mel in the back. Weed nodded to Jerome, who released Dark Mel, just as Weed kicked the dark Retriever off. Dark Mel regained his balance and launched a giant Ki beam at Weed and Jerome.

Weed and Jerome moved out of the way just as Kotetsu charged at Dark Mel, kicking him in the face and punching him in the stomach. "That all you got asshole!? This Kishu's too awesome to lose to that!"

Dark Mel smirked as he then grabbed Kotetsu by his chest, sending a dark Ki blast inside him. Kotetsu felt immense pain inside of him and let out a brief shout of pain and agony, frightening everyone as Dark Mel threw him aside. Kotetsu landed on the floor as Weed dashed over to him as did the others, aside from Kyoshiro, who kept fighting Dark Mel. Weed ran up to Kotetsu and lifted his head, sending the virus Blue planted inside of him taking effect. Weed became shocked upon sensing this power, just as Clara walked over to him. "He should be fine if we give him some non-virus blood. That should ease the virus for a while and-"

Weed stabbed himself in the chest and ignored the pain, shocking everyone, just as Weed took the blood out of him. He placed his paw into Kotetsu's mouth and allowed him to drink it, waking him up and purifying him. Kotetsu stood up and rubbed his head, confused as to what just happened. "What the hell just happened?"

"Your virus from our battle with Blue took effect." Koyuki felt Kotetsu's heart and felt that he wouldn't be completely healed yet. "You'll feel chest burns until we can heal it entirely, but we can likely make an antidote to put it on hold until then. (Sighs) You'll have to take it in small doses though."

"Hey now, it's better than dying." Kotetsu said as he stood up, going into Zokaken, only to fall to his knees as Weed stopped him from falling onto his face.

"Maybe you should rest for a bit. We'll take care of this." Weed handed Kotetsu to Koyuki, allowing him to dash up to fight Dark Mel.

Dark Mel continued to slap Kyoshiro while holding him, kneeing him and making him cough blood as well. He then threw him straight at a tree and launched a Ki beam at him, knocking him out cold. Weed dashed over to Kyoshiro and felt his heart, glaring at Dark Mel afterwards. "You bastard. Why are you doing this?"

"My name alone should state it." Dark Mel licked his paw for a bit, giving Weed a devilish look. "Too bad you can't see your true fate."

Weed went into Zokaken times four and charged at Dark Mel, punching him in the face at full force. Dark Mel got sent back and crashed through a tree, jumping back up and continuing the match. The two of them collided punches and kicks, appearing to be evenly matched. Weed then kneed Dark Mel in the stomach, allowing Dark Mel to punch Weed in the face. Dark Mel then grabbed Weed by his chest and gave out a cackle, sending him back with a dark beam. Weed crashed through multiple trees and spun out of the way, charging at Dark Mel with a Ki charged punch.

Weed landed a Ki charged punch on Dark Mel and sent him back a bit, giving him a bruise on his left eye. "You're pretty good Weed. Perhaps I overestimated my own power."

"Everyone has an ego Dark Mel." Weed walked over to Dark Mel, only for his Zokaken to wear off, making him fall to the floor. "Damn it! Not now."

Dark Mel let out a chuckle as he lifted Weed up from his head, spawning a darkness sword from his paw. "Looks like we BOTH overestimated." Dark Mel stabbed Weed's chest with the sword, making sure to miss his heart. Everyone else became shocked until Koyuki acted upon instinct, charging at Dark Mel and kicking the back of his head. Dark Mel turned around and gave Koyuki an evil grin. 'Let's see if Weed's bitch would like to see his demise.'

* * *

Mel and Clara were seen walking back to Kyoshiro's hometown, hoping everything will have calmed down. "Don't worry Mel. Everything's gonna be okay. Kyoshiro just needed time to cool off."

Mel sighed, hating himself for causing this mess. "I just hope he forgives me." Mel and Carla arrived back in town to find Dark Mel beating up Koyuki. Mel and Carla ran over to the situation in fear as Mel spoke in terror. "This much destruction was caused?" Dark Mel glared at Mel, just as Kyoshiro awoke and saw them. He stood up and saw Dark Kion preparing his charge.

Kyoshiro became worried for Mel's safety as Dark Mel charged, notcing that Mel and Clara weren't moving. "Mel!" Kyoshiro rushed in and grabbed Mel and Clara just in time, hiding inside a house with them, glaring at the Golden Retriever. "Grab your ally and run in a situation like that you fucktard! You and Clara could've been killed!"

"You try being so scared you can't move!" Mel shouted back, pissed at Kyoshiro for his aggressive behavior. "Maybe I DID cause Dark Mel to exist, but at least I don't call people a disgrace and expect them to just brush it off!" Kyoshiro flinched at Mel's words, just as Mel violently pushed him aside. "If anyone's a fucktard it's you Kyoshiro." Mel ran off as Clara looked at Kyoshiro with concern, running after Mel afterwards. Kyoshiro started to regret snapping at Mel the way he did, seeing that not everyone should be treated like that.

Mel ran up to Dark Mel with a determined look on his face, refusing to allow him to hurt anyone anymore. "Stand down dark me." Dark Mel turned to Mel, who walked over to him with a clenched fist. "I may not be as brave as Weed or Koyuki, or Jerome or Kotetsu, but I won't let you hurt anyone I love." Dark Mel stood up and walked over to Mel, standing in front of him. "Go ahead dude. Lose your life for yourself." Dark Mel closed his eyes with a grin, only to be punched in the face by his good hearted counterpart.

Dark Mel tilted his head back to normal and looked at Mel devilishly, with Mel stepping back a bit, trying not to get too corrupted by Dark Mel. "Still twitching with fear." Dark Mel punched Mel in the stomach with full force. "Die!" Dark Mel uppercutted Mel in the jaw, making him bleed from it. Mel grabbed Dark Mel's paw and punched him in the face multiple times, trying to hurt him. Dark Mel kneed Mel in the stomach and punched him multiple times, while dodging and blocking Mel's punches.

Weed and the others saw Mel's bravery, with Weed standing up and watching. GB and the other adults seemed to be proud of Mel's bravery, with Jerome hoping it wouldn't end his life. Dark Mel continued to punch Mel, hitting him in places like the chest, the head, and the stomach. Mel aimed a kick at Dark Mel, who blocked it and threw Mel aside, walking over to him and stomping on his chest. Mel coughed blood just before Dark Mel kicked him over, making him puke blood when he stomped on his back.

Smith pulled out a Ki charged punch and nodded to GB and Casey, who were aware of his plan before he charged at Dark Mel. Smith aimed a Ki charged punch at Dark Mel, who grabbed it, not even being fazed by the blast. Smith flinched as Dark Mel gave a smirk, crushing Smith's paw ruthlessly. Smith cried out in pain, giving GB and Casey to do what they did, as they charged at Dark Mel to assist Smith. Dark Mel flipped over and broke Smith's arm, just as he kicked GB and Casey, sending them both back with high force.

Jerome caught GB and Smith and charged at Dark Mel after releasing them, going into Zokaken and kneeing Dark Mel in the face. Dark Mel grabbed Jerome's paw and headbutted Jerome, only for the German Shepherd to bite into his head, making him bleed. Dark Mel collapssed to the floor and laughed as he barely managed to stand up. "Good luck killing me Shepherd! I'm too strong to kill in a one on one fight!" Dark Mel looked at Mel, giving a laugh. "And if I die...he dies too."

Weed and the others became shocked as Koyuki walked forward, putting Kotetsu in the paws of GB. "What the hell are you talking about? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing in particular. It's just a side effect to him reading the brail." Dark Mel continued to stand as Jerome attempted to bite him again, only for a voice to be heard.

"Wait!"

Jerome looked at Weed, who seemed to be worried and frightened at what could happen. "I know you're an assassain Jerome, and I know we have to kill Dark Mel as badly as you want to." Weed stepped closer and had his head looking at the ground. "After these last three days, I saw that even if you try your best, you can't stop all killings. And as much as I want to, I can't stand those of whom despise life. (Looks at Jerome with seriousness) But I won't let you kill him if it means we lose Mel too!"

Jerome saw Weed's kindness as helpful in his own way, smiling and shedding a tear. Weed continued to speak as he walked up to Dark Mel. "I don't care if you're evil or if you wants any of us dead. (Looks at Dark Mel) But keep this in mind Dark Mel. I'm gonna kick your ass every time you show up. Even if I die in the end." Weed punched Dark Mel in the face and lifted him up, signaling him to leave. "Now get lost before I shit down your throat."

Dark Mel stood up and flew up into the air, stomping on Mel's face and knocking him out. Weed became even more enraged upon this as Dark Mel flew up. "You're a noble one Weed. (Looks at Weed) I'd eat your shit any day." Dark Mel flew off, leaving Weed to look at Mel in horror.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen in Kyoshiro's house, tending to the harmed ones injuries. Smith was seen watching as Mel awoke, with Mel flinching as he tried to sit up. "You were quite brave out there Mel." Mel looked at Smith with surprise. "I was impressed. As were everyone else."

Mel looked at his paw and clenched it, still finding himself to be useless to the team. "And I barely did anything. (Sits up) I don't wanna sound whiny Smith, but this whole trip I've done absolutely nothing." Mel started to think about Jerome and got up, walking off in spite of his injuries. He walked into the room where Jerome was tending to GB and Casey's injuries, seeing him through the door window and going in. "Jerome?" Jerome looked at Mel, seeming worried by his upset look. "I'm sorry I worried you back there. And everyone else. If only I was-"

"Don't apolgoize." Jerome said proudly as he walked over to Mel, just after he finished tending to GB. "You did what you could; and you obviously didn't know about the legend." Jerome patted Mel on his head, making the Retriever smile. "And yes, I will train you." Mel smiled with happiness in his eyes.

Weed was seen talking to Kotetsu about what happened. "So you actually stabbed yourself to give me some blood? No wonder you lost Zokaken so fast; the body scar weakened you."

Weed let out a chuckle as he hopped down, helping Kotetsu down. "Cmon Kotetsu. Let's see if my scar helped your virus." Kotetsu nodded and walked off with Weed as he snuggled against him affectionetely, making Weed smile as he nudged Kotetsu playfully.

Kyoshiro arrived back inside with Koyuki as they saw Mel walk by, as Clara nodded to him from her bed. Kyoshiro walked up to Mel and started speaking. "Look. Kid. (Mel looks at Kyoshiro) This isn't easy for me, but I get that me snapping at you was...uncalled for, let's say." Mel hugged Kyoshiro, showing his forgiveness, just before he walked off. Kyoshiro smiled, knowing that he'd get along with these dogs. Jasper was seen playing outside with Teru as Kyoshiro saw from inside, liking the sight of Jasper blowing raspberries on Teru's stomach. Teru gave off innocent laugh, glad to see that his father was finally done abusing him.

Kyoshiro thought to himself from where he stood, believing that Weed could be partially right about life. 'Perhaps what Weed said was true. Some people CAN change. (Gives a sneer) But I'm still gonna kill Lector and Thunder when they attack again. Weather he likes it or not.

An orange Borzoi was seen watching from a cliff with two other Borzoi's, one brown and one dark brown.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	9. Ally or Deceiver

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Hidden power arc Episode four: Ally or Deciever

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier as Kyoshiro then rips a soldier's head off.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Clara playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Clara smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature, with Kyoshiro whispering a tease to him about his feelings for Koyuki, making him flinch and growl at Kyoshiro.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, Kyoshiro as a bloodthirsty and cocky Kishu, and Clara as a loyal and quirky Husky, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Kotetsu was seen racing through the forest while also jumping from tree to tree with high speed and agility, seeming to be racing someone or against a certain time. He wiped his forehead as he continued jumping from tree to tree, just as Weed arrived next to him and they looked at each other. Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other with nods, with the two of them jumping further and at higher speeds. The two of them then started colliding punches as they go at the same speed as the other. Weed landed a solid hit on Kotetsu's face, with Kotetsu wiping his cheek with a smirk.

Weed and Kotetsu went even faster and managed to jump up high enough to where they saw the finish. The two of them went Zokaken and dove down at high speeds, going back to the floor and running at high speeds. The two of them arrived at the finish and high fived, going back to normal and panting. "You sure are fast Weed. If I was any more awesome though, you'd be dead."

"Pssh. I doubt it." Weed protested with a smile. "Don't forget that I'm the one who's gotten closer to mastering the Zokaken technique."

"Ah; The Zokaken you say?" Weed and Kotetsu looked to see the orange Borzoi from the previous episode, seeing his caring smile and becoming a bit skeptical.

* * *

Ally of Deceiver

* * *

"That's right." Weed said with a polite smile. "I learned the technique a couple days ago when Jerome taught it to me."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Kotetsu said rudely, with Weed elbowing his arm.

The Borzoi gave a chuckle to Weed and Kotetsu, introducing himself as they clearly wanted. "I'm Rocket. Rocket the Borzoi."

* * *

Mel crashed against a tree and slid down the part he went flying into, with him then whining at the pain he felt from it. He then looked ahead to see Jerome ready for him, noticing his prepared posture. "Can we maybe take a break Jerome? This may be to advanced for me."

Jerome dashed up to Mel and crossed his arms when standing in front of him. "You're the one who wanted to spar with me Mel; this is what you get."

Mel saw Jerome's point and stood up, aiming a punch at the German Shepherd. Jerome grabbed Mel's punch and threw him at another tree, launching a Ki beam at him and sending him through at least five trees. Mel fell onto his stomach and felt pain from the impact, standing up and becoming more determined. 'I can't let my friends down. Jerome may be brutal, but he means well.' Mel charged at Jerome and aimed a kick at him, only for Jerome to duck under it. 'I don't care what it takes. I won't let them down; even if I'm at the brink of death!'

Mel suddenly goes Zokaken and lands a solid punch right on Jerome's stomach, beocming over joyed and kicking Jerome into a tree. Jerome became amazed upon Mel's sudden transformation, standing up and charging at him. The two of them started colliding punches, with Jerome then punching Mel in the face with three quarters of his power. Mel jumped off of a tree and rolled over to Jerome, kicking him in the stomach. Jerome saw that Mel in this state was about at the same level of him at seventy percent.

"Ready for more Jerome?" Mel asked with confidence, giving Jerome more excitement. "I know you're not even at your base forms max power yet, so step it up!" Jerome nodded and charged at Mel with full power, landing multiple punches and kicks on him as he requested. Mel felt his mind in a mixture of confidence and doubt at the same time, wondering how he could help if he can't even face Jerome in Zokaken. "Damn it! Even in this form I'm weak!"

Jerome walked up to Mel and helped him up, speaking to him calmly and with confidence. "You can't force strength out of yourself Mel. It takes time."

"Yeah, I know; but if I can't take you on in Zokaken then what CAN I take you on in?" Mel asked with doubt. "God knows I'll never be a Super Canine."

Jerome saw Mel's worry and decided he needed some alone time. "We'll continue later. Ease your stress." Jerome walked off with Mel still doubting his power, finding himself to be useless.

* * *

Weed and Kotetsu were seen walking back to the resting place with Rocket, telling them about the journies they've been on so far. "So then I launched my beam right at Kaibutsu, finishing him off and likely erasing his entire body."

"It was so cool." Kotetsu added in with love for the technique. "It's like this blue and white mixture of awesomeness that would even rival me."

Rocket took a liking to these stories and spoke humbly. "These stories are rather interesting. You're so kind to share them with me."

"You seemed nice enough, and since you asked to join the Ohu army when we told you about it, we thought why the hell not?" Kotetsu stated with slight bluntness, getting a chuckle out of Rocket.

"You'll love our friends too; trust me dude." Weed started describing his friends. "Mel's really timid, but is also really nice and great at making friends. Koyuki may be cold at first, but she'll show her caring side when she's warmed up to you. And as for Jerome, he's actually our mentor at the moment. He's really calm and humble about his powers, and is actually the one who taught us of the Zokaken."

"It's the move Weed used against this asshole named Kyoshiro, who tried to kill some pussy named Jasper." Kotetsu stated with clear overconfidence in himself. "And as for the rest, well, GB's a cynical wimp, Smith is kinda boring but easy to get along with, Clara's Mel's future bitch, Casey's an adult verison of me, only nowhere near as cool, and Teru's just a kid." Kotetsu laughed a bit. "No reason to hate them though really."

Koyuki then tackled Kotetsu from a bush and looked down at him with a cold smile. "So someone thinks he can badmouth behind others backs, huh?"

Kotetsu gave a nervous smile and chuckle as Rocket looked at Weed. "Koyuki's really aggressive whenever someone annoys her."

"Ah." Koyuki saw Rocket, who greeted himself. "Greetings young Kishu."

"Greetings to you as well." Koyuki said calmly. "So I'm guessing you're someone the idiot duo befriended?"

"Hey, look who's talkin!" Kotetsu shouted. "I don't see YOU ignoring Clara!" Weed started snickering at the bickering between Kotetsu and Koyuki, walking off with them and Rocket.

* * *

Mel was seen lying down in a tree, questioning what he could be worth to the team. He looke at his paw and saw nothing but a weak, pathetic warrior. He then thought about what Kyoshiro said to him, despite Kyoshiro trying to apologize for it later on. Mel than stood up and thought about how everyone was a better use than him. Without you instrumental by Ashes Remain played as Mel started singing Am I useless? to himself to himself. "As of now I haven't done anything for them." The side of Mel's face is shown as he looks over the forest. "Am I. Useless?"

Clara saw Mel singing as she walked by on the ground, looking up at him and stopping as the Golden Retriever continued lamenting on his doubt. "I just wish I could join in the fight." Mel sighed. "With nothing but a war in sight." Mel jumped up to another branch and leaned his back on the tree. "Can...I help? I need an answer. Can...I know? Is what I ponder."

Mel started climbing up as he continued his song, with Clara rising up with him, but at a much slower pace as Mel continued. "There has to be something for me. With all of this bravery to be. I wish (Arrives at the top) I was strong. (Clara arrived half way up) Am I useless?" Clara stopped as Mel stopped singing, looking up and hoping he was okay. She continued to climb as she knew that Mel would need some comfort.

Mel continued to sing as Clara climbed up to him, singing with regret in his eyes. "This battle has been for all but me. I've done. Nothing." Clara arrived at about two thirds up, getting a small glimpse at Mel's expression of sorrow and regret. "Even when my friends need me the most. I've done. Nothing." Mel sat down and continued to lament on his pain. "I'm so desperate to help out in the war. (Clara arrives at three quarters up the tree) To help all these innocent lives."

Clara stood at the branch just below Mel as the Golden Retriever was just about done. "Can...I help? I need an answer. Can...I know? Is what I ponder." Mel flashbacked to when he battled agaisnt Dark Mel, lamenting on how weak he was. "There was nothing I'd dare to do. And no one I'd ever run to. I feel so worthless."

Clara arrived at the top of the tree and his behind the tree to listen to Mel, letting him continue his song from another branch. "I'm so god. Damn sick of. Of running like a pussy. I just wish. That I could. Stand up for them." Mel looked at the sun while holding his paw over his eyes as to not burn them. "I'm...nothing. More than a pussy. I...am just. A fucking useless wimp. There's no sins I can undo. And nothing I could ever do. In any battles. Am I useless?" Mel finished singing as he then looked at the tree and punched it, regretting how useless he's been so far. 'I just want to help them. And not feel worthless.'

* * *

Jerome was seen cooking up some bird near a fire while talking with Casey. "So how exactly do we make it crispy?"

"We just wait for it to get crispy, but not for it to burn." Jerome explained, leaving Casey uninterested. "I know it's not much, but it'll have to do until we get to Ohu to face Hougen."

Teru was seen watching a frog near a tree as Smith took a liking to his curiosity. "What is that anyway Smith? I never saw any near our old village."

"It's a frog Teru." Smith said with humbleness. "It may not seem like much, but you should see it jump." Teru became interested in this and then started laughing when the frog jumped onto him.

Weed was seen watching Koyuki chow down on her crow, smiling as she looked down at him. Koyuki took a liking to Weed's company and continued eating, leaving the Akita Inu/Kishu Inu mixture a bit lovestruck. Kyoshiro saw this as he walked over to Weed, snickering as he leaned in. "Someone's in love." Weed flinched and looked at Kyoshiro, who gave a smirk to him. "You like her. Don't you?"

Weed became nervous and signaled Kyoshrio to shut up, pulling him behind the tree he stood near. "Dude, lay off. I can't let her hear you saying that."

"Just say you like her then." Kyoshiro suggested. "If you're too much of a wimp about it then I could do it for you."

"No way." Weed said upon covering Kyoshiro's mouth. "I have no romantic intentions with Koyuki. She's rude, cold, and totally annoying. Hell, I'd rather drink cat piss than kiss her."

"Oh. Is that so?"

Weed looked to see Koyuki glaring at him coldly, panicing as he then stood up. "Koyuki!" Weed kicked Kyoshiro into a tree with his hind leg, with an apple falling onto Kyoshiro's head. "I swear I didn't mean that; I was just trying to throw Kyoshiro's assumptions off."

Rocket was seen overhearing Weed and Koyuki's conversation while eating with GB, seeming to be interested despite not evesdropping. "I admit, Kyoshiro's a dick. (Puts finger onto Weed's chest) Let it happen again and I'll sock you." Weed nodded his head yes with worry in his eyes, with Rocket looking at GB with interest.

"They're in love with each other." GB explained, knowing why Rocket was looking at him."

"Ah." Rocket bit into his pigeon and looked back on his past while thinking to himself as flashbacks of hi as a puppy happened. 'These dogs truly do seem kind; despite me just meeting them. Hougen never treated me or my brothers with such kindness.' The flashbacks ended with Rocket looking at his pigeon, seeming to feel something rather unusual. He then got a call from his earpiece, turning to GB with a smile. "I'll be right back." GB nodded as Rocket walked off and hid behind a tree, answering the call with no one watching. "What is it Jet?"

A brown Borzoi was shown on the other line. "Rocket. How's your mission going? Did you get to the base?"

"Yes, I'm here." Rocket began to speak about the ways of Weed and his friends. "They seem rather kind, but that's because they don't know of our plan yet."

"Well it's more or less Hougen's plan, but I'll likely steal it from him." Jet then shivered. "Or maybe I'll just leave for a few days. That Dark Mel kid is almost as creepy as he is; and we only need one Hougen."

A dark brown Borzoi was seen looking over the cliff, waiting for when the time was to strike. "That's correct. Ask if he remembers the signal."

Jet nodded and spoke with high hopes. "Missle wanted to know if you remember the signal."

"Yes, I remember it." Rocket said with assurance, only to have been watched by Jerome, who was seen listening with a tape recorder. "Weed's capture should be splendid. I can't wait to please Hougen."

Jerome became surprised upon hearing this but kept his cool, walking off to give this information to Weed. 'Your plan just fell flat Rocket.'

Weed was seen arguing with Kyoshiro about his feelings for Koyuki, seeming to still be trying to hide them. "For the last time Kyoshiro, I'm not in love with Koyuki."

"Then why do you blush whenever she's nice to you?" Kyoshiro asked. "To be fair though, that's a rarity."

"Damn right." Jerome put his paw on Weed's shoulder and Weed looked behind him. "Ah, Jerome." Jerome handed Weed the recording and he listened to it, with the words Jerome got being recorded.

"Weed's capture should be splendid. I can't wait to please Hougen."

Weed became shocked by this recording and handed the recorder back to Jerome, not knowing how to take something like this. "What the hell is he talking about? Does he work for Hougen?"

"That bastard!" Kyoshiro growled as he went to attack Rocket, only for Jerome to stop him. Kyoshiro then grabbed Jerome's paw and threw him over his body, pinning him to the floor with his foot.

Jerome then grabbed Kyoshiro's foot and moved it over, making the Kishu slip as Jerome got up. "We shouldn't act so hasty. If we rush in there now then there's no way Rocket will confess his plans. (Kyoshiro growls) We should at least know what Hougen's up to."

Kyoshiro sighed, knowing that he couldn't get through to Jerome; no matter how hard he tried. Weed then stepped in to make a suggestion of his own. "Let's wait for his allies to come. One of us will keep watch and then we'll strike when he reunites with them."

Jerome and Kyoshiro both nodded, liking Weed's idea as Kyoshiro spoke. "Didn't think I'd ever agree with you Weed. (Chuckles) Just don't get killed now, would ya?" Weed nodded as he headed back to the others with Jerome and Kyoshiro.

* * *

Jerome was seen keeping watch up in a tree as he waited for Rocket's allies to arrive. Mel saw Rocket shivering and walked over to him with his blankie, putting it over him; waking him up, but with joy rather than annoyance. "You looked cold, so I thought you could use something comfy."

Rocket saw a smiling Mel as the Golden Retriever then gave a thumbs up. "Thank you young one. Mel, correct? We Borzois don't have as much fur as your breed."

"That's something I always wondered. Why don't all dogs have the same fur?" Rocket shrugged as Mel walked back over to his position, smiling back at Rocket before lying down. Rocket began to see how kind Weed and his friends truly are.

Just then, Jet and Missle showed up with Jet looking around for who to attack first. He saw Jerome and clenched his fist with preperation. "The German Shepherd appears to be on watch, so it'd be smart to take him out first."

Missle nodded in agreement, wanting to see blood on all of them. "That sounds about right."

Jet and Missle took off and went behind the tree Jerome was on, jumping up onto the branch behind him. Missle then snuck up to Jerome's branch and attempted to choke him to death, only for Jerome to grab his paws just before they touched him. He crushed the paws of Missle, making him flinch, just before Jerome threw him onto the ground. Everyone else woke up with Weed giving a thumbs up to Jerome, who gave a thumbs up back. Jet jumped down and got attacked by GB, who landed a solid jump kick on him and sent him into a tree.

Weed ended up getting knocked back by Missle's Ki blast, back flipping to regain his balance. Weed charged up a Ki beam as Missle charged at him, putting his paw up to Missle's stomach. "Now here's how it's going down. You and your brothers leave Hougen's clan, stop killing innocent lives, and we'll pretend this never happened."

"Ha! Like you would even dare to launch that Ki beam." Weed hesitated to launche the Ki beam but then clenched his fist, punching Missle with full force.

"You're right. I wouldn't have." Weed pulled out a Ki blast and aimed it at Missle. "Cause I don't kill. But that doesn't mean I run away from a fight I can win." Missle grabbed Weed's foot, only for Weed to kick him in the face. "You should consider my offer."

GB kneed Jet in the stomach and pushed his head against the tree he was on, preparing to finish him off without any remourse. "Explain your reasons for coming here."

Jet let out a chuckle as he then kneed GB right in the stomach, sending him back a but. "You see Settler, me and my brothers are actually spies for Hougen. He may be cruel, but he's offering us handsome pay."

GB stood his ground with anger as he clenched his fist. "That's all you want? Money!?" GB punched Jet in the face as Jet back flipped and kicked his jaw, making him bleed from it a bit. GB grabbed Jet's leg and smashed him against a tree, charging a Ki blast at him. He launched the blast and sent Jet through three different trees, with the Borzoi jumping off the last one and charging at GB; who blocked his punch with ease. "Too bad we do it for something worth much more."

Rocket got sent into a tree and looked in fear at Jerome, who took out his claws and walked up to him. "Give me one good reason not to kill you here and now Rocket." Rocket flinched at Jerome's words, surprised to see him giving him a choice. "Then I'll spare you."

Rocket shivered as he was unable to give an answer, coming up with something pathetic. "You guys aren't cruel?"

Jerome found pity in Rocket's words and charged Ki beams from his claws, aiming them at Rocket until Weed spoke. "Jerome, wait!" Jerome stopped and looked at Weed, who gave him a cheerful smile after kicking Missle aside. "Let him live." Jerome hesitated at first until Weed continued to speak. "I know they were planning to capture me, but I don't see that as any reason to kill them; at least not yet." Jerome looked at Weed with skepticism, up until the puppy finished. "Besides. I see something great in him. Like...he knows what's right."

Jerome looked at Rocket and stopped charging his Ki blasts, launching one last one at Rocket's arm. Rocket held his arm in pain as Jerome spoke. "Let this be a lesson to you Borzoi. (Rocket looks at Jerome) Life isn't something you can throw away; so don't waste it on this pointless task."

Weed called over to the others and spoke for their heading out. "Everyone. Stop your battling and head off."

Kotetsu walked off with the others until he saw Jet, walking up to him and spitting on him. "Eat saliva bitch!" Kotetsu ran off and the Borzoi brothers stood up, walking up to each other with Rocket looking off.

"Something up Rocket?" Jet asked with concern. "We should be planning our next attack now."

"Jet. Missle." Jet and Missle gave Rocket their full attention as Rocket turned to them. "I don't want to do this anymore." Jet and Missle became surprised by Rocket's words. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but what the German Shepherd said hit me. If this is my only life then I want to use it for something good. (Closes his eyes) I don't expect you to understand that."

Jet and Missle took interest in Rocket's words, with them nodding with smiles as Missle spoke up. "Very well then. (Rocket becomes surprised and opens his eyes) Do as you wish. (Laughs) We'll just tell Hougen that you got killed by a hybrid bear."

Rocket smiled and nodded, glad that his brothers respected his wishes. "Thank you brothers. Farewell for now." Rocket ran off when bidding goodbye to Jet and Missle, with the two of them almost crying upon him leaving.

* * *

Weed and the others continued onward with Jerome sensing someone's presence. "Someone's coming. It's a familiar face."

"Isn't he right here then?" Weed and the others looked to see Rocket walking up to them from them from the forest.

Weed gave a smile and innocent small laugh as Rocket walked up to them. "You sure changed your mind fast."

"After what the German Shepherd said to me, I decided to change allignments; making amends for my mistakes, all that stuff." Rocket explained, seeming to be apologizing for his actions earlier. "That is...if you all will let me."

Weed looked at Jerome with a smile, and the German Shepherd gave a light hearted chuckle. "Well that would take some time. But we can arrange something."

Koyuki walked up to Rocket and grabbed his chest pelt, glaring into his eyes. "Just note that if you try anything on any of us, I'll kill you on the spot." Rocket nodded as the others laughed a bit at Koyuki's action.

Mel then realized that his blankie wasn't with him, forgetting it back at the stop. "Wait. My blankie's gone."

"Can't you just leave it?" GB asked with concern for Mel's safety.

"It's got the rest of my mother's remains GB." Mel explained before running off. "I'll be right back; I promise." Mel headed off, with everyone aside from Jerome worrying for him.

"It's alright everyone; Mel can handle himself." Jerome said with confidence. "I trained with him earlier today, so he's a bit stronger than before." Jerome saw hope that Mel would be able to defend himself, knowing his capabilities of fighting.

"If anyone can make someone stronger in a short amount of time Jerome, it's you." Weed said with confidence. "And Mel should be capable of something by now."

"Just keep in mind that if he gets attacked back there, you're takin the fall for it." Kotetsu said with a cocky grin and Jerome nodded, accepting the circumstances for who would be at fault.

* * *

Mel arrived back at the stop and found his blankie where Rocket was sleeping, running over to it and putting it in his backpack. He then sensed something from behind him and looked to see who it was. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Lector and Thunder popped out and instantly lunged at Mel, who backed up and screamed in fear.

Lector covered up Mel's mouth and glared at him with his teeth showing, refusing to back down after the last encounter. "You're coming with me kid. And you're gonna do exactly what I say."

Mel kicked Lector in the jaw and rolled backwards, running off before Thunder jumped in front of him. "Nice try brat." Thunder picked Mel up and Mel started squirming and shouting, getting the attention from the others from far away.

"Was that Mel screaming?" Weed dashed instantly as the others ran off with him.

Mel was then seen being placed on the ground as Lector stood over him. "Get ready for this kid. (Laughs evilly) You're about to be my late dinner!" Mel became worried once Lector raised his claw and slammed it onto Mel's back, making him howl in pain as Thunder prepared for something else. Mel watched in fear as Thunder walked up to behind him, making Mel scared beyond his life. Jerome was seen spying on the three of them, seeing his mistake in overestimating Mel.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	10. The Killer Fang

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Hidden power arc Episode five: The Killer Fang

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier as Kyoshiro then rips a soldier's head off.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier as Rocket pinned another one against a tree, stabbing his claws into his throat and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Clara playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Clara smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature, with Kyoshiro whispering a tease to him about his feelings for Koyuki, making him flinch and growl at Kyoshiro.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, Kyoshiro as a bloodthirsty and cocky Kishu, Clara as a loyal and quirky Husky, and Rocket as a polite and loyal Borzoi, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Lector and Thunder were seen standing above Mel as they did before, with Thunder raising his paw and revealing his claws. "Prepare yourself brat. You're about to face pain at it's finest from the Killer Fang itself."

Mel became even more scared and then screamed in pain when Thunder struck his backside. Jerome sensed something coming to bite Thunder in the ass, waiting for it to come forth. "Now then. Why don't we try your insides next." Thunder tried to lift his claws out of Mel's backside, only for Mel to get an idea and lift it right at him. Mel then lifted his tail and a five second liver fart was ripped in Thunder's face with Mel's backside being shown (pfffffffffft).

Thunder remained paused for a few seconds before gagging at the scent, only for Jerome to fly in and kick him into a tree. Mel laughed at Thunder as the Doberman stood up and growled at Mel. Jerome let off a scoff as he then turned to Mel. "I'm sorry Mel. It appears I overestimated how strong you are."

Mel stood up with confidence as he looked at Jerome with a smile.

* * *

The Killer Fang

* * *

"You're here now, aren't you?" Mel remarked with confidence as he then turned to Thunder, just as the others arrived. Weed and the others saw Mel's green gas cloud and Kotetsu snickered upon it.

Just then, Lector knocked Jerome out from behind, reappearing from what looked like an invisible trance. "You're tactics are low brow and reek of your vitals, but they're indeed effective."

Lector walked over to Mel with a Ki charged claw, with Weed rushing in at max speed. "Lay off of him!" Lector glared at Weed and launched his Ki beam at him, for Weed to grab it and crush it in his paw. He then looked to see Lector holding Mel with his paw up to his neck.

"Stay still before I slit his throat." Lector threatened with a menacing voice, signaling Thunder to stand and walk up to him. Lector then looked at Weed with a glare. "We'll be taking him to our base. (Eyes are shown) Don't show up."

Lector and Thunder jumped into the trees and headed off, with Weed becoming shocked by what he saw. Keeping his calm, he picked up Jerome and walked over to the others with him. "We need Jerome awake. We can't save Mel without him."

"I have an idea." Kotetsu announced with a snicker, finding his idea to be rather funny.

* * *

Lector and Thunder arrived at their base, which appeared to be a log cabin with a cage underneath. Lector dragged Mel over to th ecage and threw him in with full force, making Mel whimper upon impact. "Enjoy your new friends kid. They'll be the last dogs you see in your life." Lector laughed maniacally as he walked off with Thunder; with the two of them preparing their next mission.

"So they caught you too, huh?"

Mel looked to see a teenage male Labrador Retriever Mix looking at him, with Mel letting out a kind voice. "They sure did. They important or something?"

"They're some of Hougen's best assassains." The Mix explained. "They collect puppies for him to use for their own will; but they only collect ones with high power."

"That explains why they didn't take Teru." Mel concluded with Teru having no combat training. He then looked out the cage with a sorrow look. "What I wanna know is how do we get out of here, and why didn't they take Weed?"

The Mix walked up to Mel and sat down next to him. "They must've not seen all that much in them."

"They had to have seen something in Weed." Mel denied the fact that Lector and Thunder saw nothing in Weed. "He's the son of the leader."

"What!?" The Mix exclaimed with amazement, unable to believe this. "No way!"

Mel nodded with confidence. "Yes way. And if I know them then they'll come for me. Only reason I ask is because if they're smart then they prepared as hell for an attack like that."

The Mix nodded in understanding, liking Mel's kind nature. "Of course." The Mix smiled with compassion. "My name's Hook by the way."

Mel nodded and then introduced himself. "I'm Mel."

* * *

Kotetsu was seen peeing on Jerome's face with the others showing disgusted, or skeptical reactions. Koyuki was the first to comment with an eye roll with coldness. "Of course you'd think of pissing on him."

"You have your ways Koyuki, and I have mine." Kotetsu stated with proudness, just as Jerome woke up and saw what Kotetsu was doing; with Kotetsu seeing that he was awake just as he finished. "Oh hey, you're up."

Jerome sat up and wiped the pee off of him. "Right." Jerome remained calm, as he'd dealt with more brutal, and possibly more disgusting, stuff like this before. "Did you guys save Mel?"

"No. Those Dobermen got them; but they said something about taking him to their base." Weed explained. "If we can find their base then we can find Mel." Jerome nodded in understanding as Weed turned to Kyoshiro. "Who were those guys anyway Kyoshiro? You seemed to be familiar with them when we met."

"Lector and Thunder. And we should hurry too." Kyoshiro stepped on ahead and looked forward. "Those two are some of Hougen's best assassains." Weed and the others, aside from Kyoshiro, became shocked to hear this. "They're known as the Killer Fang. (Looks back at the others) I say we head after them as fast as possible."

Clara worried for what could happen to Mel. "I just hope they don't do anything too vicious."

"It's a duo of assassains Clara." Kotetsu said bluntly. "Of course it'll be vicious."

Clara saw Kotetsu's point and GB picked up the scent of Mel. "Since Mel farted on Thunder before they captured him, it should've followed him."

Weed got a sense of what GB was talking about. "Oh yeah; like how you guys found me when we first met."

"Precisely." GB continued onward and signaled the others to follow him, which they did.

Weed chuckled a bit at GB's ways of finding Mel, looking at Smith afterwards. "How would you have ever met me without him?"

"That's a question I ask myself from time to time Weed." Smith replied while looking at GB with compassion, seeing his assistance most useful.

* * *

Mel and Hook were seen talking about some stuff they did in their lives, with Mel explaining his most recent adventure so far. "So then the dark me dominated my friends in the battle, and then I got destroyed myself; which is what motivated me to get stronger and protect my friends. Or at least help them protect Ohu anyway."

Hook nodded with interest in the story. "These stories sure are interesting compared to mine. Lady adventure I'VE been on was being captured, and now we have these guys behind me." Hook pointed behind himself and a bunch of starving or sleeping dogs were behind him.

Mel became worried when he saw this and stood up with care for the dogs. "How did I not see them?" Hook shrugged and Mel walked over to the dogs in hopes that they could still speak. "How long have you guys been in here for?"

A grown German Shepherd stood up and looked at Mel, wondering what he was doing. With the Shepherd drooling when he walked over to him, Mel was starting to get creeped out. "Way too long for you to count buddy." The German Shepherd attempted to bite Mel, only for him to go Zokaken and hold his mouth shut. Mel found that he was able to use the Zokaken rather well, smiling as he did so.

Mel let go of the German Shepherd's mouth and spoke with consideration. "I know a better way." Mel saw at least thirty dogs there that could be of use to the team. "Find any of those dogs that're survivors, and we can rejoin my friends once they come to get me. (Looks at the Shepherd) I'm friends with Gin's son after all."

The German Shepherd became amazed to hear this as Hook then walked up to the two of them, smiling with humbleness towards Mel. "And if what you say true then you have my word that I'll be loyal to the team."

The German Shepherd nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me. And, sorry I tried to eat you. I was actually a friend of Riki, Gin's father, myself before he died. If I'd known you were friends with Weed I wouldn't have tried anything."

Mel shrugged. "It's in the past dude. I'm Mel by the way."

The German Shepherd nodded and introduced himself. "And I'm John." Mel then caught the scent of his friends and sniffed for them, walking over to the cage and confusing John. "You weaker than me kid?"

Weed and the others were seen arriving near the base with Kotetsu questioning GB's methods. "Are you sure you know what you're doing GB? We've been searching for about an hour now."

"Patience Kotetsu." GB said with patience himself. "Time must be taken to reach your goal."

Weed walked up to GB and Kotetsu while being impressed by GB's words. "That's actually pretty wise GB." GB chuckled at Weed's words of kindness.

"Not really; Jerome could've said that himself." Kotetsu stated until he got cocky about himself. "Or me." Weed rolled his eyes while smiling before then nooging Kotetsu and making him laugh. "Hey dude, quit it!" Kotetsu continued to laugh with Koyuki seeing the bond between them growing.

Just then, Mel's voice was heard. "Guys! Over here!" Weed and the others ran over to where Mel's voice was and saw him in the cage with Hook behind him. Mel gave a smile at the sight of his friends. "I was wondering when you'd show."

Weed and the others walked over to Mel with Weed smiling at him still being alive. "Thank god they didn't do any brutal stuff to you yet." Weed put his claw out and unlocked the cage Mel was in, letting himand Hook out. "And it smells like crap in there."

Koyuki saw Hook next to Mel and wondered why he was with him. "Who's your friend Mel?"

"This is Hook." Mel introduced. "Lector and Thunder got him a while ago, so they must've used it as their bathroom."

"And we're just about to end you and use you as the kitchen."

Weed backed him as he and the others saw Lector and Thunder on the roof, giving sadistic grins as Kotetsu growled at them. "You assholes have some nerve capturing our friend! You must wanna get pounded!"

"Oh, don't get so aggressive now young one." Lector said as he jumped down with Thunder. "If you wish to fight then we're all for it." Kotetsu flipped Lector off as the Doberman then grabbed his paw, throwing him into the cabin. Kotetsu regained his balance as Weed punched Lector into the cabin. "Ah, so you two are the candidates?"

Weed looked at Jerome and nodded, signaling him to protect the others and jumped into the battle. When walking up to Kotetsu, just after they high fived, they jumped up to the ceiling and launched one Ki blast each at Lector. Lector deflected the Ki blasts as Thunder jumped into the cabin as Jerome stood his ground to protect the others. Weed jumped off the ceiling, only for Thunder to step on his tail. "You'd better not fart on me too."

Weed smirked as he then low sweeped Thunder, kicking him into Lector just as Kotetsu jumped down. Dashing past Weed, the Kishu jumped up to a shelf and grabbed two shark teeth and tossed one to Weed; who caught it and looked at Lector. Kotetsu put the tooth he had in his mouth and dashed at Thunder, just as Weed dashed at Lector; both Doberman surprised by the attack as their fangs then dropped out of them. Weed threw his tooth aside as Kotetsu looked at Thunder and spat on him. "Killer Fang made into Killer bitch!"

Kotetsu punched Thunder in the gut, making him cough blood. Weed looked at Lector and kicked him again, knocking him unconcious. "Hey Mel!" Mel looked at Weed, who nodded to Kotetsu to send Thunder off. Kotetsu did as he was told and Mel saw what Weed was planning, with Mel jumping in and kicking Thunder back as soon as he lunged at them. Weed then stepped out of the way and walked over to the others with Kotetsu.

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and high fived as they then high fived Mel. Jerome looked at his three pupils and chuckled. "You three truly do have a great bond."

"We've been through a lot as of now, and I guess it helped us bond." Weed suggested, with Kotetsu and Mel seeing it as valid.

Just then, Lector's voice was heard as he then stood up and glared at Weed and the others; with Koyuki glaring back at him. "Great. So the bastard has nine lives too?"

"Very funny." Lector said sarcastically. "Now then. Where were we with this death ceramony? Before Hougen comes here I'm gonna-" Lector was suddenly struck in the neck with a blinding, powerful stab to the neck. Weed and the others became surprised and Jerome was then seen being the one who struck Lector.

Jerome happily finished Lector's words. "Get stabbed in the neck?" Jerome walked back up to Weed and the others as he exited the cabin. "Sorry for the brutal finisher. I couldn't let a trained assassain live."

Weed nodded in understanding, not caring all that much for either Doberman. "They sucked anyway. (Winks) Just keep in mind that if you kill anyone on the team then I'll have to have you banished."

Jerome chuckled as Koyuki then spoke up. "Don't be such a pussy Weed. What if someone on the team gets turned evil or something?"

Weed flinched at Koyuki's question, seeing her point. "Yeah; I didn't look at that part."

"It's quite alright everyone." Weed and the others looked at Smith, who spoke with confidence. "I learned a technique a while back that can reverse anyone from being evil, and turn them back to their original alignment. (Looks at GB) GB knows it as well." GB nodded as Smith then looked at Weed again. "Actually, I think I also know who'd make our best leader."

GB and Jerome also looked at Weed, who became confused and laughed a bit. "You're kidding, right? I just went against what could end the war."

"Yes, but you're also Gin's son." GB put his paw on Weed's head as Smith continued. "You're the most capable of all of us."

Weed smiled and accepted the offer, ready to lead Ohu the way it deserved. "Right. Got ya." Weed stood in front of everyone and made his first decree. "In that case, I say we get some survivors out of here. (Turns to Hook) Hook?"

Hook nodded and went back into the cage and Kotetsu then looked at Lector's dead face, stating a somewhat cocky, yet also rather vicious remark. "I would've ripped his nuts off."

* * *

A Great Pyrenees was seen walking through the mountains of Ohu as two of Hougen's soldiers were seen waiting ahead of him. One of the soldiers saw the Pyreness and stood in front of him. "You're off your own turf bub. This is Hougen's territory." The Pyreness stood still and chuckled softly, with the soldier growling. "You mocking me!?" The soldier charged at the Pyreness, only to have his balls ripped off right as he did.

The soldier cried out in pain as he grabbed his ballsack, with the Pyreness spitting his balls out. "Never overestimate your own power young Terrier. It won't do you good."

The other soldier ran over to the Terrier and glared at the Pyreness. "Who the hell are you anyway!?"

"My name is Hiro." Hiro looked ahead and gave a grin. "Hiro The Ball Snatcher. (Looks back) Take your friend young Dalmatian. You won't like what happens to you next." The dalmatian growled as he grabbed his friend and ran off, with Hiro continuing onward without hesitation. 'Gin should be somewhere up here. Let's hope he's still alive.'

"Help!" Hiro looked in the direction he heard the female's cry, rushing off to save her. A brown Akita Mix was seen being encountered by Dark Mel, with two of Hougen's soldiers behind him. "Stand back you creep!"

"Don't fret young Reika." Dark Mel chuckled. "I only wish to make you one of Hougen's females. It's only a matter of time until you become his bride." Dark Mel let out an evil laugh. "If he doesn't kill you before he chooses one that is!"

Reika whimpered as Dark Mel continued laughing, just before Hiro then appeared and stood in front of her, glaring at Dark Mel. Dark Mel looked at Hiro with interest, wondering why he was acting so brave. "Don't try anything dark Retriever. You won't lay a claw on her."

Dark Mel laughed at Hiro's words, finding him an idiot. "I'm my creator times ten you fucktard! You couldn't lay a claw on ME if you tried."

"Please save me." Reika begged. "I've never been a fighter myself."

"Don't worry young Akita; you're safe with me." Hiro glared at Dark Mel once again, as Dark Mel then sent one of his soldiers to attack. A Corgi charged at Hiro, only to have his balls ripped off; screaming in the same pain as the last one. Hiro spat the balls out with pride. "You lose."

Dark Mel found interest in Hiro's ways of fighting, giving a devilish chuckle. "Well then. Someone's less cranky. (Closes his eyes) Your power in general is rather unique young Pyreness. Do tell; can you bite his dick off too?"

"I don't have interest in that part." Dark Mel scoffed at Hiro's words and walked off, leaving the screaming soldier to die.

Hiro looked at Reika, who smiled at him. "Thank you sir."

Hiro nodded and spoke with compassion. "Care for an escort? This is no place for a child."

"I'm actually thirteen, but thanks for the offer." Reika accepted Hiro's offer as he began to escort her, seeing that Reika was rather kind for a teenager.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen walking along the forest of Ohu in hopes of finding more soldiers. John was seen talking to Weed about what happened. "I've been in there for at least three months; so thanks for the save."

"Hey now, it was Mel who found you guys." Weed reminded John. "If he hadn't left his blankie behind then we would've never found you."

Mel was seen hugging his blankie with joy, glad to be reunited with it. He then looked at the hair on the blanket, with it being a fur with a similar color to his. When he saw the hair, he saw a light of hope that he could fulfill his mother's final wish. 'I promise you mother. I will see Ohu.' Mel put his blankie away and seemed to be more confident in himself.

The dogs were seen socializing with Rocket speaking to one of the survivors. "So you were in there for that long? How did you survive?"

The yellow Akita Rocket was talking to chuckled with a bit of bloodthirst. "Let's just say there were more of us in there. And some of them in there used to be alive." Rocket seemed a bit creeped out by what the Akita said, but let out a chuckle to lighten the mood.

Koyuki walked up to Weed with curiosity at what he'd do against Hougen. "So Weed, how do you plan to finish Hougen? You know; if none of us learn to become a Super Canine."

Weed thought about Koyuki's question for a moment, hoping that wouldn't be the case. "I'm not sure Koyuki. Let's hope that won't be a problem."

Koyuki scoffed and gave a cold look towards Weed. "With YOU as leader it'll be even harder to plan."

Weed let out a soft laugh at Koyuki's cold words; knowing that she was just doing it out of care. "Well I just started, so I wouldn't be too harsh." Koyuki rolled her eyes while smiling at Weed's words, sensing affection she had for him. "Just know that I'll protect you guys as much as I can."

Koyuki nodded in understanding, finding Weed's softness to be a bit charming as of now. "Right.

* * *

Weed and the others arrived at another stop with Teru speaking to a battered up Labrador. "Mister, why are you so beaten up?"

"I had a dark past kid." The Labrador explained. "Mainly because I wasn't in the Ohu army when Akakabuto attacked, so I couldn't defend myself. And obviously Gin didn't know about me at the time, as I was a loner. So I pay him my respects for defending Ohu."

Teru saw darkness in the survivor's words and let out an innocent chuckle. "Edgelord." The Labrador chuckled at Teru's innocence, finding it rather amusing.

Kotetsu was seen carving something in a tree with his claw as Weed walked up to him with a smile. "Hey Kotetsu. It's time for your shot." Kotetsu nodded and turned around, allowing Weed to stick the needle in his arm. "This should surpress the virus until tomorrow. Koyuki's making as many doses as she can."

Kotetsu looked back on when he got injected with the virus. "I'm sorry Weed."

Weed became surprised to hear Kotetsu apologizing. "Sorry? For what?"

"Now you'll have to do a bunch of random crap to protect me." Kotetsu explained with regret as he looked at Weed. "Like that damn blood transfer."

Weed saw Kotetsu's regret and put his paw on his shoulder, smiling as he spoke with kindness and optimism. "That wasn't your fault Kotetsu. You were just trying to protect me." Weed looked back on when he met Kotetsu four days ago. "And although I don't like it when others sacrifice themselves for me, I'd also dislike to put you through a bunch of stress." Kotetsu hugged Weed, who wrapped his arms around him.

Koyuki was seen making an antidote for Kotetsu as Clara walked up to her with curiosity. "What's that you're making Koyuki?"

"It's an antidote for Kotetsu." Koyuki finished up an antidote as she sealed it in a needle she made herself. "See, Kotetsu got infected with a virus when we first met Weed, not by him keep in mind; and now that it's kicking in we have to make antidotes to keep him safe."

Clara looked at Kotetsu and worried for his safety. "I hope he gets a full cure soon."

Koyuki felt confidence in her little brother as she saw Weed and Kotetsu looking at Kotetsu's carving. She smiled and put an antidote away, speaking with care for her brother. "I wouldn't worry too much."

Kotetsu was seen talking to Weed about his plans in Ohu. "So then I figured that with you as the leader of Ohu, I could be one of your right hands."

"Sounds good to me." Weed said with a nod, knowing that they both had confidence in saving Ohu. "And as long as we're training hard, we'll win the war in no time." Weed looked around at the army he's gathered so far, finding that he made some good progress. "We'll need more soldiers though. Can't win with Hougen having more of them."

Kotetsu clenched the part of his chest with the heart virus inside of it, smiling as he looked at Weed with compassion. "And I'll be there for you every step of the way." Weed smiled as he and Kotetsu high fived with joy.

Mel was seen taking out his blankie as Clara walked over to him and got a look at it. "You said that your mom's remains were on that blankie." Mel looked at Clara when she spoke with curiosity. "What kind of remains did you mean?" Mel found the fur on the blankie and showed it to Clara, who became amazed by what she saw. "So you kept a piece of her; for the future."

"I always felt safe around her." Mel explained with happiness. "And I made a promise to her when she died, to fulfill her final wish. That part I don't wanna say just yet so the satisfaction can build up. But it does involve Ohu."

Clara nodded in understanding and loved what Mel was doing for his mother. "Considering that she's not around anymore, it'd be best to do this for her."

Mel smiled and held back his tears as to not worry the smiling Clara. "She meant everything to me, and I was devestated when she died." Mel looked up to the sky and closed his eyes when thinking about his mother. "And I won't break my promise to her."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	11. Hiro The Ball Snatcher

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Hidden power arc Episode six: Hiro The Ball Snatcher

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier as Kyoshiro then rips a soldier's head off.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier as Rocket pinned another one against a tree, stabbing his claws into his throat and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Clara playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Clara smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature, with Kyoshiro whispering a tease to him about his feelings for Koyuki, making him flinch and growl at Kyoshiro.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, Kyoshiro as a bloodthirsty and cocky Kishu, Clara as a loyal and quirky Husky, and Rocket as a polite and loyal Borzoi, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen getting ready for bed as Kotetsu lied down next to Weed with a smile on his face. "We're gettin closer every day Weed. And soon, we'll see Hougen get his ass kicked so hard that he blows up."

Weed laughed a bit as he sat up. "I doubt it'll be anything like that, but an ass kicking I can promise." Kotetsu nodded as Weed looked up to the stars, seeing his mother and becoming fearful. Looking back on his mother's death, he began to worry that he couldn't fulfill his promise to her. That being to save Ohu; which he was clearly chosen for. "I just hope I can make my mother proud."

Kotetsu became confused by that statement and sat up. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"When my mom died, I promised her that I'd save Ohu; even if she didn't know." Weed sighed at his past, worried about the future. "And even then, I still don't know if I can beat Hougen. Or if anyone can."

Kotetsu started to feel bad for Weed and pulled up a pillow with a smirk, smacking him clean on the face with it. "Why mope when you can have fun?" Weed saw Kotetsu's point and grabbed his pillow, with the two of them smacking each other in the face with it. Weed then smacked Kotetsu's pillow out of his paw and threw his at him, which he caught. He then threw it back at Weed, who caught it with ease. This went back and forth with Jerome watching them; smiling at their kinship.

Upon the last threw Kotetsu did towards Weed, the Akita Inu caught the pillow, but then crashed into a tree above GB. GB chuckled as he helped Weed get down. "That's one way to use them."

"Can't have sleep without fun." Weed noted, with GB nodding in agreement as Weed walked back over to Kotetsu. The two of them then saw that Weed's pillow was ripped, making he two of them laugh a bit. "Guess we were a bit too rough on it."

"Yeah, I guess." Kotetsu then picked up his own pillow and tossed it over to Weed, who caught it as Kotetsu offered it to him. "Use that for the night and we can have Koyuki patch yours up."

Weed nodded. "Sounds good to me. Thanks for the backup." Kotetsu nodded as he and Weed high fived each other.

* * *

Hiro and Reika were seen walking up to a creek as Reika looked over it.

* * *

Hiro The Ball Snatcher

* * *

Reika seemed to be confident in her agility, running over to the creek and jumping over it with ease. She then signaled Hiro to jump over. "Cmon Hiro. Let's get moving." Hiro chuckled as he then ran over to the creek and jumped over it; with him and Reika continuing onward. "I've been practicing in my agility skills for a while now. It's to make up for my lack of combat."

"I see." Hiro took a liking to Reika's idea and smiled. "That's rather clever. You seem to have the right mindset."

Reika gave a kind smile as she then thought about Ohu. "How do you think Ohu would like it?"

Hiro thought for a moment, taking intrigue to Reika's question. "That's a good one. Considering my reputation, they'd likely be hesitant towards me; but they would still seem as kind as the legends say. (Chuckles) But then again, the Ohu land accepts all that's pure." Reika smiled upon that thought, seeming to be taking a liking to it.

* * *

Weed was seen sleeping with Kotetsu underneath him as Weed then cracked a three second bird gut fart (pffffft). Kotetsu felt his nose getting hot as Weed then cut three machine gun farts (brup) (phht) (pfft). Kotetsu's head shook as Weed then cut a five second fart; reeking of rotten eggs when Kotetsu's nose was next to his rear end and making a yellow cloud around Kotetsu's head (pfffffffffft). Kotetsu woke up and gagged as he then noticed Weed farting, poking him and waking him up. "Dude, next time I use your ass as a pillow, I'm using a nose plug."

Weed saw Kotetsu plugging his nose as he then snickered a bit. "Must've been crap for ya dude. Must be a sleep farter or something."

"Maybe." Kotetsu laughed a bit as he then rubbed his nose. "You can really crack some nasty ones there Weed. They were lasting all night." Kotetsu's stomach then growled with him then releasing a three second liver fart (brrrrraaaaat). "Guess we both have gas."

The two of them then got an idea, walking off into the forest. When the two of them saw that they were alone, they stood up and started farting; with multiple scents being made, as the two of them farted one at a time; starting with Weed, then Kotetsu, and then it kept going (pffffft) (phhhhht) (brrrrraaaaat) (brrrrruuuuup) (blllllaaaaarrrrrp) (brrrrraaaaat) (brrrrruuuuup) (pffffft) (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup) (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp). Weed then walked back over to a bush and ripped a loud and bassy ten second fart that reeked of rotten eggs and liver (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

The others were seen overhearing and smelling the farts, covering their noses, but having them all react with their own ways. Jerome's being a chuckle, and GB's being a light laugh, Mel's being a giggle, and so on so on. All similar, but in their own ways. The two friends then laughed at that last fart, with Weed then hearing someone's muffled voice. Weed looked behind the bush and saw Koyuki, freaking him out. "Koyuki!" Weed helped Koyuki up as Koyuki rubbed her nose. "Ah crap, I'm really sorry Koyuki. I swear; I didn't-"

"Know that your ass was pressed against my fucking nose!?" Koyuki kicked Weed into a tree with his rear end pointing up, with Koyuki pinning Weed against a tree. Punching said tree, she grabbed a falling pinecone and set Weed's body up straight. "Let's see you fart this out!" Koyuki shoved a pinecone right in Weed's butt, making the Akita Inu cry out in pain and then fall to the floor. Weed rolled around while groaning as Kotetsu looked at Koyuki with confusion. "I'm not going to let him get away with a nose burn."

* * *

GB was seen trying to take the pinecone out of Weed's rear end, which hurt Weed a great deal. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Damn, this thing sure is in there tight." GB pulled again, with Weed moaning in pain. "What's in this thing anyway?"

Hook looked at Mel with confusion. "Do you guys always go through stuff like this?"

"Not all the time, but this is a special day." Mel stated with a smiling eye roll, finding the situation rather silly. "There had to be one day Koyuki would do this, and that just so happened to be today."

Kyoshiro saw GB's struggle to get the pinecone out, sighing as he walked over to him. Shoving GB aside, he grabbed the pinecone with high force. "Bite onto something and don't open your mouth until I tell you to." Weed shrugged and bit onto a tree bark, with Kyoshiro yanking the pinecone out; making Weed flinch. "See? Not so hard now, is it."

Smith walked up to Weed and threw the pinecone off after taking it form Kyoshiro. Noticing the blood, he then used a technique that healed Weed's rear end. Weed looked and laughed a bit, with Smith smiling. "There are many techniques I've learned over my time."

Koyuki then grabbed Weed instantly, glaring into his eyes. "Now what have we learned today?"

"Never fart on Koyuki, even when we don't know when we're doing it." Weed stated quickly and out of fear.

"That's a good Aktia." Koyuki shoved Weed aside and walked off, with Weed loving her feistiness. Koyuki looked back and smiled, with Weed smiling back.

Weed then decided that he and the others should get a move on. "Well then. Now that our filler is done, let's get going." Weed and the others started packing their stuff to headf out as Koyuki then walked over to Kotetsu.

"Only do what I did with Weed if they piss you off." Kotetsu nodded towards Koyuki's advice.

* * *

Hiro and Reika were seen walking through the forest as Reika smelt something nasty near Weed's stop. Sniffing the air, Reika seemed to be grossed out by the scent. "It smells like someone made the trees brown."

"Perhaps someone decided to have some fun out here." Hiro stated, with Reika not being too fond of the quote.

"Eh, that jokes kinda old."

"It's not a joke. Though it does sound like one, I won't lie." Hiro and Reika arrived at the stop Weed's group was at, hiding so they didn't see them.

Mel placed his blankie in his backpack and hugged it when he closed it; catching the attention of Kyoshiro, who snickered. "You are such a baby."

"Jokes on you; babies are actually cute." Mel shot back, with Kyoshiro rolling his eyes as he packed his stuff. "And YOU never got to fart on an assassain, so that's a plus that makes you more of a baby than me."

"Oh, I could think of something better than that." Kyoshiro stated with a chuckle, and then he Jerome staring down at him. "What? I'm obviously not gonna kill the brat."

Jerome then sensed Hiro and Reika's energy, looking in their direction. "If you're hiding then please come out. We won't hurt you if you're not planning on attacking us."

Weed and the others seemed confused until Hiro and Reika popped out, with the two of them walking up to Jerome and Hiro commenting on his sensing skills. "I didn't expect one's skills to be so good."

"I've been training for years now." Jerome stated as he smiled. "You two seem nice enough, so I'll spare you."

"Believe me; (Weed walks up to Hiro and Reika) we have no intentions of harming you." Reika then saw Weed looking at the two of them. "Though, this kid does look familiar. The breed at least."

"That's probably because I'm the son of Gin himself." Weed said with a peace sign, leaving Hiro shocked and Reika amazed. "Yep. Names Weed, and I'm the new leader of this clan. If you like you can join us."

"Yes please!" Reika exclaimed with excitement. "I'd give anything to work with the son of Gin himself; it'd be an honor. Even if I'm not all that fond of violence, I can still help out in the best ways I can."

Hiro let off a smile as he scoffed. "I normally work alone, but since Reika says so, I'll allow it."

Weed nodded as he accepted the two into the clan, with Reika introducing herself. "As Hiro said, I'm Reika. Even if I don't like fighting, I can perhaps help in another way."

Koyuki walked up to Reika and inspected her, seeming to be somewhat impressed. "With this body structure you'd be capable of being among our best if you could fight. (Smiles) That said, me and Clara are the only medics out of at least dozens of fighters. Perhaps you could help in that regard."

Reika took a liking to Koyuki's idea with Weed backing her up. "That could work out great. (Looks at Reika) Whatya say?"

Reika nodded with a smile. "I'll do it. Even though we literally just met, I can see myself growing upon all of you."

Weed let out an optimistic look. "That's how I feel too." Koyuki seemed a tad bothered by Weed's compliment towards Reika, finding it as if he was praising her more. Knowing of her cold nature though, she wasn't surprised. "We were actually just about to head out, so it's a good thing you found us when you did."

Clara noticed Koyuki rubbing her arm nervously, hoping nothing was wrong. "You okay Koyuki?"

Koyuki flinched and looked at Clara. "Of course; why wouldn't I be?" Clara shrugged and the two friends then walked off.

* * *

Weed and the others walked through the forest of Ohu as Mel and Clara were talking. Clara gave off a cheerful smile as she spoke. "So now that we have three medics on the team, we'll be able to cover up more wounds."

"That makes sense." Mel looked at Reika and found her to be a rather interesting choice. "She sure does seem fit for the job." Clara nodded in agreement, with Koyuki seeming a bit off about something. Mel noticed this and seemed worried for Koyuki. "What's wrong Koyuki?"

"I'm fine Mel." Koyuki insisted. "Nothing to get upset about." Mel shrugged as he then noticed Koyuki looking at Reika. "Nothing at all."

Kotetsu was seen being extremally bored as he then looked at Weed. "Weed, we've been walking for at least three hours now. Can I be less bored soon?"

"Trust me Kotetsu. You'll be less bored in no time." Weed insisted with optimism. "At the rate we're going, we're at least halfway to Hougen's base. And I should know since Hiro here memorized all of Ohu."

Kotetsu looked at Hiro, who gave a compassionate smile. "I figured if I ever met Gin then he could use my assistance."

"But what if you don't meet Gin?" Kotetsu asked, before looking ahead with a smirk. "I bet the old timer's gone on dry by now; probably letting that Super Canine thing get to him."

"Well we don't know for sure if he can turn into a Super Canine." Weed reminded Kotetsu, who shrugged. "But if he has the same power as Hougen then it should be around his level, but more pure."

"Maybe." Kotetsu then thought about what would happen if he met Gin. "Needless to say, what would happen if I asked Gin for his autograph?"

* * *

Hougen's base was shown with Jet being shoved against a wall, with Hougen showing his fangs. Jet showed genuine fear towards this as he spoke. "Please Hougen! Don't do anything!"

"You should've thought about that before you let Rocket go!" Hougen sunk his claws into Jet's chest and aimed for his heart. "Now we lost our best landscaper!"

"But sir, it wasn't our fault!" Jet stated. "Rocket willingly joined Weed and his crew; who would me and Missle be to judge him!?"

Hougen grabbed Jet's heart from inside and glared into his eyes, making Jet horrified as he spoke. "You think just because you're his brother you can let him off the hook whenever you feel like it?" Just then, Hougen felt a liquid from under him and saw Jet peeing; which didn't impact him in the slightest. "Well let me tell you something." Hougen crushed Jet's heart and Jet died instantly, with Hougen removing his paw and then seeing Missle. "You're wrong." Missle charged at Hougen, who then grabbed Missle by his muzzle.

Hougen kneed Missle and made him cough blood, shoving his face into the ground afterwards. Shoving Missle's head into the ground also allowed Hougen to crush his skull; which made Missle bleed from his head. Missle cried out in pain until Hougen shut him up as he stepped on his mouth. He then crushed Missle's skull even further, forcing him to lose his life. Hougen then looked over the hill and chuckled evilly. "Now to recruit the females."

* * *

Weed and the others continued walking to Ohu as Weed then sensed something. This caught Kotetsu's attention and made him wonder what Weed was sensing. "What is it Weed?"

"I just feel like someone's around here." Weed explained. "And their energy doesn't feel familiar."

"Maybe it's a giant chicken." Kotetsu suggested, then thinking about a giant chicken being cooked on a stick.

Weed popped Kotetsu's imagination cloud and spoke up. "I'm pretty sure it's not a giant chicken Kotetsu. If it was then we'd smell it."

"Perhaps it's one of the hunters." Rocket suggested. "I memorized a map of the land back when I worked for Hougen, so I know this place left and right." Hougen looked at the woods. "This is where the hunters use their guns."

Weed and the others became cautious as Koyuki then sensed a gun in the woods. She saw it being aimed at Reika and saw it trigger, becoming cautious as she put up a Ki beam; blocking the bullet and surprising everyone. She then flicked the bullet back at the gun, making it explode and knock them all back. Weed stood up and nodded to Koyuki with gratitude, checking on everyone else afterwards. "Is everyone okay?"

Everyone else nodded as Reika then went up to Koyuki with a smile. "For a medic, you sure don't have a problem making an explosion."

"I'm mostly a fighter, but I do medic stuff here and there." Koyuki then got a look at her paw, seeing a scratch mark on it. "Nothing to severe."

Mel then stood up and flinched as he walked over to Weed. "Some explosion, am I right?"

Kyoshiro dragged over a dead body from the hunter, seeing as it blew up. "Looks like it wasn't automated." Weed and the others looked at the body. "Seems as if we got some extra points in this game." Kyoshiro chuckled at the body with Koyuki glaring at him, making him laugh a bit more. "You think I'm scared of you?"

Koyuki sighed as she looked at the body, feeling his heart. "No beets."

Weed seemed interested in the looks of a human, having never seen one before. "A human's body. Sure does look different from a dog's."

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Weed looked at Jerome, who looked back on his past. "They used to live in Ohu before Hougen attacked. That was when we were forced to leave." GB and Casey looked back on the good old days, remembering the times they had.

"It must've been tragic for you Jerome." Weed knew of Jerome's hard times, feeling bad for him. "It'll get better; I promise."

Jerome looked at Weed with a caring smile, knowing he would do great things. "From what I've seen, it's close to happening." Weed smiled at Jerome's words and found them heartwarming.

* * *

Weed and the others looked around for a place to rest for the night, as it was about six in the evening; with Mel spotting a rather unique luxary. "That place looks good."

Weed and the others looked to where Mel was pointing, finding an interest in the place. "Certainly would be suitable. I say we check it out."

"Finally." Kotetsu said with relief. "I'm tired of sleeping on the grass all the time."

The others chuckled at Kotetsu's comment as they then walked up to the luxary. It appeared to have a japanese setting; having the vases and everything you'd expect in a japanese luxary. Weed and the others took a liking to it, with Casey finding it rather unique. "Pretty awesome, I won't lie. Maybe we could live here instead of Ohu."

GB chuckled at Casey's joke. "Too bad we can't."

"So very true." Weed and the others looked over to find a gray Koga standing on a rooftop; as he then jumped down and looked at the crew with an aggressive posture. "Let's cut to the chase. State your reasons for being here before I snap your necks."

Weed stood up as he spoke. "Whoa dude. Sorry if this is your place; we just needed a rest stop."

"A rest stop you say?" Weed nodded upon the Koga's words and the Koga then smiled. "In that case, we'd be happy to have you here. My clan allows anyone kind to stay here." The Koga walked up to the group. "My name's Tesshin, and I just happen to be the guardian of this place."

Weed nodded and introduced himself. "I'm Weed, and this is my clan. See, we're actually on a mission to Ohu to help my father stop Hougen."

"I see." Tesshin seemed surprised by the offer. "Well then. I'd be more than happy to have you here. Come." Weed and the others followed Tesshin as he then thought to himself. 'If this kid is really the son of Gin then perhaps I could convince my clan to help us stop Hougen as well. It's only a matter of chance.'

* * *

Hiro was seen lying down as Reika walked up to him, interested in why he's the way he is. "So Hiro. (Hiro looks at Reika) I've been meaning to ask you, since you saved me yesterday. When you told me during our travels about you being Hiro The Ball Snatcher, I became curious to why you were called that."

Hiro stood up and pointed to his slashed right eye. "Do you see these scratch marks?" Reika nodded as Hiro continued. "These were given to me by the dog known as Kamakiri. An Irish Wolfhound who worked for Hougen." Flashbacks happened as Hiro continued his story, with Hiro's past being shown. "It was a rather frightening sight to see him appear at my home and do what he did. At the time, I was one of the puppies in Gin's puppies." Hiro was seen lying down on a tree by himself in the flashback. "I never did hang out with the others though."

The flashback changed to Hiro arriving home, only to become shocked to see an Irish Wolfhound holding his father by his neck. "Before I knew it though, the bastard had arrived at my house during Hougen's attack. When I went to reunite with my parents, he did what he did." Kamakiri slashed Hiro's father's neck and killed him, leaving Hiro in tears as he became horrified. "My father was no more." Kamakiri charged at Hiro and then slashed his right eye as the flashback ended.

"That's so sad." Reika said, feeling horrible for Hiro. "I know that if I ever went through something like that then I'd never be the way I am now. Heck, I'd actually WANT to fight."

"It was a tragic time indeed. (Points to his scar again) He gave me this scar and I vowed revenge against him. And since Weed's after Hougen, it's the perfect opportunity to exact my revenge."

"So that's why you joined." Hiro and Reika saw Weed and GB walking up to them, with Weed letting out an innocent laugh. "GB teaches me how to fish and then I hear a super dark story. I'm pretty sure that's a rarity." Weed then walked up to Hiro and put his paw on his forehead. "Well let me tell you Hiro. I won't let Kamakiri get away with what he did. (Clenches his fist) So do whatever the hell you want to him."

Hiro smiled and nodded as GB then remembered something. "Weed, I believe we're supposed to give Kotetsu his virus shot now."

Weed nodded. "Right; thanks GB." Weed and the others headed off as Reika looked at Weed with interest in Kotetsu's virus. "He got a virus when we faced Blue."

* * *

Reika was seen making a syringe with the supplies she found, seeming to be making it out of better materials. "And done." Reika walked over to Weed, who put the antidote Koyuki made into the syringe, taking a liking to the design. "I just found what I could and made it work."

"You sure did a great job on it." Weed walked over to Kotetsu and nodded to him, putting the syringe into his shoulder. "That should do it."

Kotetsu felt less pain from this syringe than with Koyuki's, with Reika explaining why. "I was able to save all the trouble of making the syringe painful and have it do it's job in a softer manner."

Weed looked at the syringe and took a liking to how Reika worked with things. "Nice." Koyuki was seen walking by with a fish as she then overheard Weed and Reika talking. "I'm honestly impressed Reika. (Goes to the back of a tree) This thing's a lot more advanced than the other ones I've seen."

Koyuki was seen twitching as Weed praised Reika. "I just used what I could from my knowledge."

Weed, Kotetsu, and Reika walked back as Koyuki then started to herself. 'There's no way Weed could be in love with Koyuki, right? Why do I care? Why do I want to know?"

Koyuki rubbed her arm in confusion as she then heard Smith's voice. "Unknown feelings?" Koyuki looked and saw Smith walk up to her. "I believe I know why you're feeling this way." Smith signaled Koyuki to walk with him; which she did as Koyuki then remained confused. "These feelings naturally come to someone who meets their special someone. It's an interesting thought I might add. (Looks at Koyuki) Of course, I'm asexual, so I can't experience these feelings."

"Then how come I can experience them?" Koyuki asked with confusion. "I don't feel any of that crap for anyone."

"Koyuki." Smith looked ahead. "What do you think of Weed?"

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	12. Zetsu Tenrou Battouga

**Disclaimer:** At the time of posting this chapter, I have finally finished the Ginga Densetsu Weed anime; and I gotta say that it ended in the best way it could've. It was forshadowed throughout the show after all how it'd end, so not all that frustrating to me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and I now have full knowledge on Ginga Densetsu Weed; which is perfect for this remake.

* * *

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Hidden power arc Episode seven: Zetsu Tenrou Battouga

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier as Kyoshiro then rips a soldier's head off.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier as Rocket pinned another one against a tree, stabbing his claws into his throat and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Clara playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Clara smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature, with Kyoshiro whispering a tease to him about his feelings for Koyuki, making him flinch and growl at Kyoshiro.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, Kyoshiro as a bloodthirsty and cocky Kishu, Clara as a loyal and quirky Husky, and Rocket as a polite and loyal Borzoi, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Koyuki was seen still walking with Smith as she replied to his question from the previous chapter. She seemed nervous upon speaking, obviously trying to hide her feelings for Weed. "Well...he's clearly nice, and...(Blushes and turns cold)that's all I'm saying, so don't force anything. And if you even try it I won't hesitate to cut you with the same claws I use on the baddies."

Smith chuckled as he spoke with calmness to ease Koyuki's mood. "Young Kishu, there's not need to fear. I won't tell anyone else; I can assure that." Koyuki seemed unsure of weather or not she could trust Smith with this; despite his kind nature, Koyuki didn't communicate with him all that much throught the journey. "There are plenty of secrets of GB's that I've kept so far, and I'm still not telling them."

Koyuki considered the possibilities, and figured that Smith was perhaps being honest with her. As she smiled, she then spoke her feelings. "I admit, Weed's a little bit cute; (Blushes and looks away) and maybe even something more." Koyuki continued to be confused as she then turned to Smith with worry. "Damn it; I like him, okay!?"

Koyuki quickly looked around and became relieved when no one else was there; with Smith chuckling and finding her confession to be rather something. "These feelings aren't easy to understand. If you're lucky, then Weed just might like you back." Koyuki became hopeful upon those words. "I won't promise you anything though. That will be when the time is right."

Koyuki nodded, knowing Smith to be too humble to do the other option. "Of course." Koyuki looked up to the stars and saw her parents; two grown Kishus, one male and one female looking down at her. When she remembered what happened to them, she wondered how Weed could help with that; not wanting to get him involved. "I just hope our pasts don't get in the way." Smith smiled at Koyuki, knowing her heart was pure; despite her cold nature.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen relaxing in the hot springs as Weed and Kotetsu splashed each other. Kotetsu then shoved Weed's head underwater, with Weed then grabbing his feet and pulling him under with him. As Weed rose to the top, Kotetsu started wrestling him; just as Mel jumped in. "Cannonball!" Mel cannonballed into the water and splashed Weed and Kotetsu back a bit, laughing as they all splashed each other. Tesshin was seen watching the three puppies; especially Weed, curious to whether or not he knew Gin's signature move.

* * *

Zetsu Tenrou Battouga

* * *

As Koyuki got into the spring water when she and Smith got back, she found the trio of puppies splashing each other. She then noticed Tesshin watching, curious to what he thought of Weed. "So what do YOU think of Weed so far?"

"He's interesting." Tesshin said with a chuckle. "All of the adults are so humble, and all of the children have high amounts of energy; he's kind of like a combination of both."

Koyuki looked at Weed again and saw a light in his heart. "That's one of the reasons I'm so hard on him." Koyuki then smelt what seemed to be sushi, sniffing the air and turning to Tesshin. "Not to ruin the mood or anything, but...(Points to Tesshin)did you fart?"

"Silent but deadly." Tesshin admitted with a smile. "As a ninja, it's the most common breaking of the wind."

Kotetsu then popped up from the water and put his front paws on the edge. "However your ass talks it's cool with me." Kotetsu then fell on the platform as Weed rose up, with Kotetsu laughing as he turned to him. "And besides. I had Weed's sleep farts up close."

Weed got out of the spring and started wrestling Kotetsu, with Tesshin chuckling and speaking up. "Weed." Weed pinned Kotetsu's head to the ground as Tesshin continued. "Do you know of Gin's signature technique?" Weed seemed confused upon the mention of Gin's technique.

* * *

Weed and Tesshin were seen in the forest near a bunch of trees. As Weed looked around, seeming confused, Tesshin spoke to reassure him. "You see Weed, your father was a very brave and noble dog; as you must know, but he wasn't strong just with his own skill. He had a technique of his own, which he used to take down Akakabuto. Well...at least before all of this started."

"Yeah, I've heard of the legends." Weed assured Tesshin with a smile. "My mother used to tell them to me before she-" Weed flinched, looking back on her mother's death and holding back his tears.

Tesshin walked up to Weed and rubbed his head with a chuckle. "Everyone's a softie at your age." Tesshin then allowed Weed to prepare the attack. "Anyway, as you can clearly see, all of these trees in the forest are rather young. That's because we're going to use them to teach you a technique only Gin and his offsprings can learn." Tesshin looked up to the sky with proudness. "The Zetsu Tenrou Battouga."

"Does that involve me looking at the stars all night?" Weed asked, with Tesshin chuckling. "What the hell is this Zetsu thing anyway? If it's me eating their crap then I'm out!"

"No, it's not that." Tesshin assured Weed, and he then became serious. "It's a sphere of power, made from a canine of only the purest heart. Even if he's unkind, if he has a pure heart, he can use it.

Weed looked back on the past and remembered when he last used the Battouga; flashbacking to when he used it on the day before his mother died. When the flashback ended, he became optimistic and spoke. "Oh yeah. I used that technique one time without warning and haven't been able to pull it off sense."

"Then we will teach you how to pull it off WITH warning." Tesshin stated with confidence, as he then pointed to a tree next to them, which Weed looked at as well. "I want you to grab onto the tree branch and spin around on it. Make sure you get a good speed, and try to break it. But don't fall off or you'll have to do it again."

Weed nodded with confidence, more than ready to do this task as he looked at the tree branch with determination. Upon charging at the tree, he jumped up and managed to grab onto it; swinging on it, but then falling off. He brushed it off and tried again, doing a bit better the second time, but still ultimately failing. As Weed dragged his feet across the ground, he charged again at a higher speed. He gripped his teeth right onto the tree branch, only to feel pain in a tooth; making him let go and fall on the ground; this time, he fell on his stomach, punching the ground in frustration. "Damn it!"

Tesshin looked at Weed's mouth and saw a chipped tooth, helping Weed up and pulling it out. As he looked at his chipped tooth, he saw that Weed was secretly upset about something; knowing he couldn't perfect the technique otherwise. Wanting to calm Weed down, he spoke. "You must be more calm." Weed became confused upon those words, with Tesshin knowing his pain. "The pain that you feel right now is from something in your past; correct?"

Weed thought for a moment and looked at his paw in guilt, wanting to have saved his mother from death. "If only I could gather the ingredients for a potion. If only I knew what I needed." Weed clenched his paw and almost cried, feeling the pain almost consume him. "Why did she have to die? Just why!?" Weed punched the ground and caused a tree to fall down, not even noticing as Tesshin kicked it out of the way. "Why Tesshin!? Why couldn't I have saved her!?"

Tesshin saw Weed's pain and started to feel bad for him, up until he heard Hiro's voice. "Because it's how she was destined to leave." Weed and Tesshin looked to see Hiro and Jerome walking over to them. "I know how you feel Weed. As you know, I've faced this myself.

"And so has Koyuki." Jerome pointed out. "She hasn't taken it easily either, which is why she's the way she is. This is a hard thing to process when we experience it."

"Damn straight." Koyuki slid down a tree and looked at Weed with a cold, yet well meaning glare. "And it's not as if we're all perfect, and that goes for you too. Not that you didn't know that, but some people just can't save their families." Weed flinched upon Koyuki's words. "Your mom died and that's that. The important thing now is to find the asshole who killed her and kill the crap out of them. I already did that for mine, so my time is done here."

"Then why are you still here?" Weed asked with curiosity, making Koyuki flinch.

Koyuki then spoke as she looked to the ground with while closing her eyes. "I...have my reasons." Koyuki looked at Weed and opened her eyes. "Look dude. Death is something we all have to deal with at some point, and I'm not gonna sugarcoat it for you. It's a cold, soul crushing thing that can't be forgotten, and it sticks with us until the day we die. The best we can do is move on, so do what you have to do so we can kick Hougen's ass."

Weed saw inspiration in Koyuki's words, finding them much more helpdul than harmful. Knowing of Koyuki's well meaning, Weed looked at his paws; seeing the kindness Koyuki held within her. He felt joy, cheers, and satisfaction; bravery and loyalty, all flowing from within him; looking at Koyuki with a smile. "You got it." Weed held his fist out. "I can promise you that."

Koyuki became surprised upon Weed's offer; smiling. Something she didn't do too often. No one had ever promised her anything this large before; and while she'd normally pound anyone who tried to play the safe card, she didn't feel like that was the case this time. She felt Weed could keep this promise, just like how Smith could hide her feelings for the young Akita/Kishu mixture. She then fist bumped Weed, with the promise being made, the bond the two had, and the feelings they shared growing strong.

* * *

Reika was seen sleeping as she then heard what sounded like grunting, making her curious as she woke up. As she walked over to where Weed's grunting was heard to be coming from, she saw Koyuki watching Weed doing his Zetsu Tenrou Battouga training. When she walked up to Koyuki and sat down next to her, Koyuki looked at her. "You got woken up too?"

"Yeah." Reika replied, though seeming rather fine with it. "Weed's really putting in a lot of effort. (Looks at Weed) I heard that Gin was also really determined, so maybe he gets it from his father."

Koyuki thought for a moment and saw someone she could thank for Weed's personality. "Maybe. (Smiles) But I won't go easy on him just because he's the son of Gin. Cause after all, you can't solve every problem by being nice."

Weed fell off the branch once again and then charged right back at it, grabbing on with his teeth; only to fall off again. He became so frustrated that he almost started a tantrum over it, but managed to hold his anger back. "Damn it." Weed looked back at the branch and walked up to the tree, punching it in frustration. "Just stay on until it breaks, huh?"

"Someone's getting cranky." Weed saw Koyuki and Reika watching him, with Koyuki walking up to him.

"Koyuki." Weed was surprised to see Koyuki awake. "I never noticed you."

"That's because I was watching you make a dumbass out of yourself." Koyuki stated bluntly. "You've been at this for at least three hours Weed. Go get some sleep before you do any more." Weed looked back at the branch and didn't know how he would get it, with Koyuki then grabbing his chest and glaring into his eyes. "Did I say sing a song about that fucking branch?"

"I don't really see why I would do that." Weed replied casually, despite being a bit scared. Koyuki then released him and allowed him to head back to where the others were, with him thinking to himself about the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga. 'Sure is a hard technique to learn. Let's hope it's not impossible.'

Koyuki and Reika walked off together with Reika seeming worried about Koyuki's methods. "You didn't have to glare at him Koyuki."

"Shut up." Koyuki stated with coldness, walking off ahead and leaving Reika confused. "I don't need anyone to tell me how to work." Reika looked to see Koyuki looking at Weed, seeming to catch on to why she responded the way she did.

* * *

Weed was seen sleeping as the sun rose, with him waking up and seeing Kotetsu using his rear end as a pillow again; making the puppy giggle. He even snickered a bit when Kotetsu moved his head around when Weed got up. When Weed woke Kotetsu up, Kotetsu smelt his head again; once again getting Weed's fart scent, with Weed snickering a bit more about his new habit. "Kotetsu, you don't have to use my butt as a pillow anymore; Koyuki fixed mine and you have yours again."

"I know, but it's just so soft." Kotetsu explained while remembering how soft Weed's rear end is, quickly clarifying any possible mix-up on his sexuality. "I'm not gay."

Weed giggled a bit more as he saw Tesshin waiting for him near the forest. "Gotta go for now Kotetsu. I've got more training to do."

"Can I come?" Kotetsu asked with excitement. "I wanna see that Zetsu thing."

"Do what you like." Weed said with kindness as he then ran off with Kotetsu running behind him. As the two of them ran up to Tesshin, Weed explained Kotetsu's reason for coming. "Mind if Kotetsu comes with us Tesshin? He wants to see how the technique works."

"It's fine with me as long as he doesn't get in the way." Tesshin said with kindness, and then he smelt something reeking from Kotetsu. "Though, I don't think the scent of fish would work best for this scenario."

"I was using Weed's ass as a pillow again." Kotetsu explained. "He's a sleep farter."

"Hey; you're not exactly all that clean yourself." Weed reminded Kotetsu, calling out how dirty he can be.

"That's different. I use it on my own will."

"It's still farting and crapping no matter how you put it."

Tesshin chuckled at Weed and Kotetsu's brotherly bickering as he then reminded them of Weed's training. "Perhaps we should get going now. We have much work to do." Weed and Kotetsu nodded as they walked off with Tesshin, just as a Golden Retriever shadow was shown. "But perhaps first, we should get your natural scent back Kotetsu."

"So the scent of a rouge Kishu?" Kotetsu asked with snark.

* * *

Weed was seen doing the same tactic to learning the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, falling off again; with Tesshin noticing his subtle improvements. Weed clenched his paw with frustration as Tesshin reminded him of what he was missing. "Remember Weed. Stay calm."

"That's what I'm trying, but I can't get it." Weed explained as he tried again, falling off again and hurting a tooth. "What's this branch made out of anyway? Metal?"

Kotetsu saw Weed's frustration and walked up to him, putting his paw on his shoulder. "Maybe start thinking about happy thoughts." Weed looked at Kotetsu with confusion as the Kishu explained. "You're clearly under a lot of stress, so why not think about things that make you happy to calm yourself down?"

Weed took a liking to Kotetsu's idea, finding it rather peaceful. When he thought it over, he figured that it could possibly work; so he looked back at the branch with a confident smile. This time when he attempted the technique, he almost had it; with Tesshin acknowledging it. "You almost had it there."

Weed wiped his lip as he attempted the branch again, holding on tight and managing to break it off. As Weed landed to the ground, he saw the broken branch lying there. Weed had broken it off; and he raised his paw with excitement. "I did it!" Kotetsu ran up to Weed and high fived him, with Tesshin walking up to them. "So what now? Can I use the attack?"

"Not quite." Tesshin then explained how the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga worked. "Now that you know how the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga plays out, you must now use it on someone with evil energy."

Weed thought for a moment, seeming interested in what Tesshin meant. "Evil energy." Weed then sensed something and walked over to it, with Kotetsu and Tesshin walking with him. As Weed looked into a bush, he got blasted into a tree; sliding down and with Dark Mel popping out. "Dark Mel!"

Dark Mel landed in front of Weed and chuckled evilly, ready for a rematch against the son of Gin; cracking his knuckles with pride. "I've been waiting to meet you again Weed. As soon as Hougen sent me, I was more than prepared."

Weed stood up as Tesshin spoke to Dark Mel. "Who are you!?"

"He said my name dumbass; learn your facts." Dark Mel stated bluntly as he turned around. "But since you're retarded, I'm Dark Mel; the evil clone of that retriever friend of Weed." Dark Mel then put his paw up and aimed it at Tesshin. "Wanna be my warm up?"

"Oh I'll be more than your warm up." Tesshin charged at Dark Mel and punched him in the face, with Dark Mel getting sent back a bit. Dark Mel then kicked Tesshin in the stomach, with the two seeming evenly matched. The two of them collided punches and kicks until Dark Mel got bored, raising his power by twenty percent and elbowing Tesshin in the stomach.

Tesshin coughed blood, giving Weed and Kotetsu fear. "Tesshin!"

Tesshin looked at Dark Mel, who then explained why he was stronger. "Funny enough, us being evenly matched there was only thirty percent of my power. This is about half of it." Dark Mel then kicked Tesshin's face, making his chin bleed. "I'll give you this though; you're slightly stronger than Weed in his base form." Dark Mel kicked Tesshin back, with Kotetsu catching him as Dark Mel turned to Weed. "Care to fight?"

Weed nodded and looked at Kotetsu, having confidence in him. "Make sure you keep each other safe Kotetsu." Weed flew up with Dark Mel as the two stared each other down. "Zokaken times four!" Weed went Zokaken and started fighting Dark Mel at full power, with Dark Mel fighting at at least eighty five percent. Dark Mel landed three punches on Weed; one on his face, one brutal one where his stomach should be; making him cough blood, and one uppercut in the jaw. Dark Mel then kicked Weed back, with Weed regaining his balance as Dark Mel appeared behind him.

Weed and Dark Mel collided a punch with Weed landing a solid knee on Dark Mel's stomach. Dark Mel grabbed Weed's knee and sunk his claws into it, making Weed shout in pain. As Dark Mel released Weed, the Akita/Kishu mix healed his leg a bit and the two vanished. Dark Mel kicked Weed back, only for Weed to land a spin kick when Dark Mel teleported behind him. Dark Mel then grabbed Weed by his neck and started choking him as he charged a dark orb. "Hougen will be more than satisfied when he sees that I killed Gin's son."

Dark Mel put the orb up to Weed's stomach, clearly fighting at full power, until Kyoshiro came in and kicked him in the head in Zokaken. Weed regained his vision and became overjoyed when he saw Kyoshiro in his Zokaken form. Kyoshiro wiped his lip as he gave a thumbs up to Weed. Dark Mel then growled at Kyoshiro as he charged at him, kneeing him in the stomach. Kyoshiro then punched Dark Mel in the face and grabbed his arm. "Weed! Whatever you do, don't die like a retard! You're the only one who can save Ohu because the plot demands it!"

Weed nodded, ready to prepare whatever he had in mind. "Right." Weed flew down and prepared himself as he called up to Kyoshiro. "Kyoshiro! Knock him down here!" Kyoshiro nodded as Weed looked back at his mother's death, being more restored from it; even if not completely. As he closed his eyes, he focused on nothing but the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga; preparing to strike. As Dark Mel landed on the ground and got up, he noticed Weed charging up.

Dark Mel laughed at how stupid Weed looked when he was overly serious. "What the hell is this; a stupid convention!?" Dark Mel laughed more as Weed then charged straight at Dark Mel, forming the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga and stunning Dark Mel. "Hold up; isn't that-" Weed rose up to Dark Mel's head and ripped the fur from it clean off, making Dark Mel fall to the ground. If it wasn't for Dark Mel's evil energy, he wouldn't have the strength to shout at Weed. "Where the hell did you learn that!?"

Weed looked back at Dark Mel and smirked. "From the ninja." Weed then went out of Zokaken and collapsed, with Kotetsu running over to him in fear.

"Weed!" Kotetsu lifted Weed's head as Tesshin walked over to them, with Kotetsu feeling Weed's pulse.

"Grr!" Dark Mel glared at Weed and the others as Kyoshiro descended. "You're lucky I can't fight at max power in this condition. I'll see you bastards when I'm healed!"

Dark Mel flew off with Tesshin stopping Kyoshiro from going after him, nodding his head no and getting an eye roll from Kyoshiro. Worried for Weed, Kotetsu carried Weed as Kyoshiro and Tesshin walked with him.

* * *

Mel was seen in the spring with Jerome as the two talked over things, with Mel speaking first. "So Jerome. About your assassin career, what do you plan on doing with it?"

"Well after we save Ohu, I may consider working with the Ohu army." Jerome replied as he leaned back. "At least as an official. I know that it won't happen entirely until I quit my assassin job."

"Why don't you just do it now then?" Mel questioned, seeming interested in Jerome's choices. "Not that I want you to, but it'd be a lot more simple to just join for the whole package when you can."

"It's complicated Mel." Jerome said with a chuckle. "Someone as young as you wouldn't get it."

Mel looked down at the spring, finding himself stil lweak. "Or someone as weak as me. (Looks at Jerome) I mean I'm clearly getting better, but why can't I just be stronger now?"

"Maybe because Weed got that Battouga thing down?" Mel and Jerome looked to see Kotetsu setting Weed down next to the spring. "It was pretty insane. Dark Mel came back and started attacking us, so Weed did what he had to do and the Battouga was used." Mel and Jerome got out, seeming worried for Weed. "If he wasn't in his Zokaken times four form then I don't think he would've been able to take it."

"Is he still going to be in good health?" Mel asked with concern. "Who knows what could happen if he lost some of his health? He might do even worse against Hougen." Dark Mel was then shown watching Weed and the others. "Not that I don't have faith in him, but it might cause him some major damage."

"Stop being such a baby Mel." Kyoshiro flicked Mel's head in annoyance. "Don't forget that Jerome and are stronger than Weed, and maybe Tesshin too."

"Stronger or not, Weed has the most potential." Tesshin implied, sensing Weed's pulse. "His health is fine. But he needs the Super Canine transformation if he wants a chance to beat Hougen."

Kotetsu seemed interested in Tesshin's mention of the Super Canine, glad that someone else knew about it. "So you know about it too, huh? Well that's a good sign." Kotetsu smiled as he looked at Weed, knowing he would be okay, in spite of his now almost numb condition.

Jerome looked at Weed with a worried look and saw that he could possibly be risking his life. 'You're growing fast Weed.' Weed was seen still unconscious as he twitched a bit, showing that he was still alive.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	13. Psuedo Super Canine

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Hidden power arc Episode eight: Pseudo Super Canine

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier as Kyoshiro then rips a soldier's head off.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier as Rocket pinned another one against a tree, stabbing his claws into his throat and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Clara playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Clara smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature, with Kyoshiro whispering a tease to him about his feelings for Koyuki, making him flinch and growl at Kyoshiro.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, Kyoshiro as a bloodthirsty and cocky Kishu, Clara as a loyal and quirky Husky, and Rocket as a polite and loyal Borzoi, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Weed was lying by the hot springs as he woke up to see Jerome looking over him. As he sat up, he rubbed his head in confusion. "What the hell happened? (Flinches) Is everyone okay? Where's Dark Mel?"

"From what the others told me Weed, you managed to drive him off." Jerome explained as he rubbed Weed's head. "The Zetsu Tenrou Battouga may not be an attack that you've mastered yet, but it's certainly a strong one." Jerome pointed his thumb to Smith, who was relaxing in the spring. "Smith here voluntered to provide your medicine from the stress." Smith gave Weed a thumbs up as the Akita Inu smiled and nodded to him. "Do tell Weed. How is your Zokaken doing?"

"It's doing great actually." Weed said with confidence. "Actually I think I could take a five times Zokaken if I wanted to." Weed then sensed a dark energy and darted his eyes to the forest. "And if Dark Mel gets stronger then I may have to."

"Weed!" Kotetsu tackled Weed and pinned him to the floor with excitement. "That was awesome out there dude! I still can't believe you were able to pull that thing off on your first go!"

Weed laughed a bit as he pushed Kotetsu off of him lightly. "Well it was no cakewalk Kotetsu; I can tell you that much." Weed started to think about what could happen if he lets the Zokaken wear him out again, looking at his paw with a worried face. Not wanting to worry the others, he set it down and smiled again. "Now then. I say we try our hardest to get the Super Canine ability. (Looks at Jerome) We won't be able to beat Hougen otherwise." Jerome smiled and nodded, seeing Weed grow like no one he's ever seen before.

* * *

Hougen's base was shown as the main room was then seen, with Hougen shouting as Dark Mel crashed right into the wall. "What the hell do you mean he was able to beat you!? You're stronger than most of them combined!"

"Don't blame me for that asshole beating me!" Dark Mel shouted as he got back up. "The loser decided to play Zokaken with me and I couldn't keep up with him!"

Hougen dashed in front of Dark Mel and glared into his eyes. "And yet you were able to beat him before?"

"Maybe he had training or something; I don't know!" Dark Mel pushed Hougen back a bit. "He had that Zetsu Tenrou Battouga crap you told me about on his side!"

Hougen flinched at the mention of the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, remembering when Gin used it against Akakabuto. Looking back on that fateful day, as well as when Akakabuto's device allowed the dogs to do human-like things, he wiped his lip and chuckled evilly. "So that's it then. No wonder Akakabuto made the device that he did." Dark Mel became confused as Hougen continued. "He simply wanted to see Gin's offspring using his maximum power. A rather dumb move, but there could be more. (Hougen's eyes flash) Much, much, more."

Dark Mel walked up to Hougen as he then looked right at his face, wanting to know more about Akakabuto. "Why do you and Genba always talk about him anyway? It's like you were gay for him or something?"

Hougen chuckled evilly as he walked past Dark Mel. "It's very simple Dark Mel." Dark and ominous music played as Dark Mel walked up to Hougen. "You wish to know don't you?"

"Through any kind of media; I don't care what you chose." Dark Mel answered with Hougen walking past him again.

"Very well then."

Hougen began singing as he explained why Akakabuto was so grand when he was alive, singing For Akakabuto was much stronger than thee. " _Akakabuto was a powerful force, one you cannot underestimate._ (Looks at Dark Mel) _And I know it may sound cheesy, but it seems like our victory is fate._ (Akakabuto was seen surviving the valley fall that Shiro had with him) _Not even Shiro, who was Riki's father, could end his life you see. For Akakabuto was much stronger than thee._ "

Dark Mel walked up to hougen with confusion. "This sounds like it could sound better in words."

"Yes, I agree; but we have a song lineup we have to follow." Hougen explained as he then continued. " _Not even Riki could defeat him, for he was just to weak. Though the hunt for him never did stop, it drove many to their peak._ (Hougen placed his paw on Dark Mel's shoulder, looking at him with a develish smile.) _It's hard to stomach what has happened, at least for those who are kind. However, it's important to rememeber, the ones he had in a bind._ "

Hougen walked onward as Dark Mel followed him, with the two going out onto Hougen's balcony. "You mean Gin and his soldiers, correct? Like, the one thing you explained to me before I joined you."

"Yes, of course." Hougen stated proudly.

"So then, why the song?"

"Like I said, we're on a lineup. Also, it sounded like fun." Hougen then continued singing as he jumped up to the roof. " _Up until that fateful day was when,_ (Dark Mel jumps up to the roof and walks with Hougen) Akakabuto _had died. It's a rather upsetting tale for those with evil pride. But then with his magical device, he gave us our own way._ (Hougen chuckles) _The way to do what humans do, at least some of them anyway._ "

Hougen continued to sing as Dark Mel smiled at this legend. " _As you can clearly tell from this song, Akakabuto was no weakling. Even though this could be explained by me just explaining. I assure you young one that you will soon be able to see._ (Hougen launches a Ki beam up to the sky) For _Akakabuto was much stronger than thee._ " Dark Mel stood beside Hougen as the two of them looked over to their base.

Dark Mel saw the Ki beam explode as he then laughed a bit. "Not gonna lie, that was pretty damn catchy for it's dark tone." Hougen grinned evilly as he and Dark Mel looked over their land again. "I'll be right back. Gotta cause drama." Dark Mel vanished with Hougen chuckling at his excitement.

* * *

Weed was seen talking with Reika as the two walked through the forest back to the hot springs, having gone on a nature walk together beforehand. Weed was looking at the trees as Reika noticed his fondness for nature. "You seem fond of the ways of live."

Weed looked at Reika, who smiled and he chuckled a bit. "I guess you could say that. See, for the first nine years of my life, I've just been with my Mom in the Northern Alps. I never left the place we lived at much, other than to get food and drinks for her when she became ill."

Reika seemed worried when Weed said that, noticing a slight sorrow in his voice. "You miss her. Don't you. (Weed flinches) Is that why you went with GB and the others?"

"I guess." Weed looked at the sky and thought for a moment, speaking more as he did. "I...don't really like to fight. But if it's to help my friends and keep everyone I know and love from suffering a cruel fate."

Koyuki was seen spying on Weed and Reika as Weed continued. "I try not to bring it up too much as to not annoy the others."

"That's pretty noble Weed." Reika responded. "I'd think the same way."

'Look at her; just eating up her words.' Koyuki thought to herself, trying to conseal her anger. 'I don't know why I feel this way for Weed, or why I feel the way I do about Reika; (Clenches her fist) but I swear to god if I have to see them kiss then I'll-' Koyuki then let out an untintentional three second peach and honey fart (phhhhht).

Weed and Reika heard the fart with Weed sniffing the air a bit. "Not to sound rude or anything, but did you just fart?"

"No way." Reika replied. "A girl only farts if it's natural unless they're a tomboy; and I'd know if it was mine."

Koyuki wiped her head in relief that Weed and Reika didn't look in her direction, with Weed speaking up. "It smells like peaches. Maybe the one who did has their ass clean."

Reika laughed a bit as Clara then popped down from a tree to greet Koyuki. "Hi Ko-" Koyuki covered Clara's mouth and shushed her, pointing to Weed and Reika and giving Clara the needed explination. "Oh. (Salutes Clara) You got it." Clara hopped down as she and Koyuki walked off after Weed and Reika. "So when do you plan to ask Weed out?"

Koyuki flinched, having never thought about when she and Weed would hook up. "I...never decided."

"Ah; the shyness trope." Clara giggled a bit as she then encouraged Koyuki. "Well don't worry. You'll get the strength eventually." Clara ran on ahead with Koyuki smiling at her, running off after her.

* * *

Koyuki and Clara were seen watching Weed and Reika eating by the training grounds, with Clara watching from behind Koyuki. Still trying to conceal her anger, this time not to frighten Clara, Koyuki spoke as softly as she could. "Look at her. Just eating up Weed's kindness. How come he never had lunch with me?"

"You're not going to fart again, are you?" Clara asked, being right behind Koyuki's rear end.

"Trust me; if I had gas then I'd tell you." Koyuki assured Clara, as she then saw a dark presence. "Hold on a second. I thought Weed took care of that bastard." Koyuki saw Dark Mel about to pop up behind Reika, acting fast and charging at her. Just because she was jealous, it didn't mean she didn't care for Reika's safety. "Move over (Jumps over Weed) bitch!" Koyuki kicked Reika out of the way and backflipped over Weed just as Dark Mel vanished, surprising Koyuki and enraging her. "Damn it! He's gone."

Weed stood up and instantly replied to Koyuki's last words. "Who's gone?"

"I saw Dark Mel try to attack Reika; he could be anywhere." Weed became shocked as Koyuki ran over to Reika, who was rubbing her head as Koyuki pulled her up; just as she explained her reasons for kicking her. "Reasons."

Koyuki ran off with Reika as Clara hopped onto Weed's back. "Ready?" Clara nodded as Weed ran off as fast as he could, wanting to find Dark Mel.

* * *

Dark Mel was seen holding Smith against a wall at the spring, with everyone else glaring at him. "It's nice to have a crowd in this place. Especially one that adores you." Dark Mel chuckled evilly as he then threw Smith to the side. "Not gonna lie Smith; it was pretty brave of you to try and stop me. (Glares at Smith with a grin) Too bad it would've never worked out in your favor." Dark Mel chuckled some more with Kotetsu going Zokaken and charging at him; colliding a punch with him as Dark Mel then grabbed his paw. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Kotetsu growled as he then kneed Dark Mel in the stomach, making him laugh as he headbutted Kotetsu. GB then spawned a Ki orb and aimed it at Dark Mel, who grabbed it and crushed it with his bare paw. Feeling the urge to cut some bodies open, he kicked Kotetsu back and walked up to Smith. "Now then. How about we start off with the one whom claims to be the leader aside from Weed."

"Ha! I never made that claim!" Smith stated humbly. "And you wouldn't know anyway. You're just an evil clone of Mel." Dark Mel picked Smith up and glared into his eyes, with Smith feeling immense pain as GB tried to rush in to help him.

Jerome stopped GB from going any further, frustrating GB. "What the hell Jerome!? Smith could die!"

"He won't. And we can save him." Jerome assured GB, with Dark Mel going inside of Smith and looking at his new body. "So you can possess others. Very crafty."

Dark Mel kicked Jerome into a tree and then kicked GB back. "I don't need your sympathy." Kion, Koyuki, and Reika arrived back at the springs as they saw Tesshin attempt to attack Dark Mel. Tesshin dodged Dark Mel's kick and landed a punch right on his face, making the dark aura Retriever chuckle as he then kneed Tesshin. "I'll give ya this Tesshin. That almost hurt." Dark Mel kicked Tesshin into a tree as he continued. "You both seem to be of near equal power Weed. He's just a tad bit stronger."

Weed growled as he went Zokaken times four and charged at Dark Mel, who grabbed his paw and threw him aside. Weed crashed against a tree as Koyuki then looked at Reika. "Go with Weed and get some supplies. As a medic you should know what to bring."

Reika nodded and headed off with Weed standing up and speaking. "Remember guys. Don't kill him. We'll be right back with the supplies to save him." Weed ran off with Reika as Dark Mel scoffed.

Dark Mel chuckled evilly as Koyuki walked up to him with a cold glare. "Hey dicknose." Dark Mel looked at Koyuki, who went Zokaken; surprising everyone. "You want a fight then (Points to herself with her thumb) come and get one."

* * *

Weed and Reika were seen gathering the suppies to try and save Smith before his possession takes over. "What do you think Koyuki wants us to use this stuff for?"

"I've seen this in a book before and I think she saw the same one." Reika began to explain what Koyuki meant. "If we can make a proper mixture then we may be able to stop Dark Mel from keeping Smith's body." Weed took an interest in this tactic as Reika continued. "It works a lot faster with more advanced stuff, but if we get some honey, branches, and rocks then we can combine them into a syringe and make them into an anti-possession treatement. It only works when the possession's still in effect though, so we only have an hour before it becomes fatal. Thankfully it should only take about ten minutes."

Weed nodded as he spotted a beehive up in a tree, climbing up there to get it down. As he sat up on the branch, he seemed fascinated by what the beed were doing; up until one flew over to him and flew in front of him. Weed held his paw out and smiled at the bee, which was about to sting him, but the hesitated when he saw Weed's friendly look. Believing that Weed wasn't going to hurt them, he went into his beehive and came out with a coconut with honey in it.

Weed gave his nod of thanks as he then slid down, with Reika being impressed by his skills. "Sometimes you just have to wait." Weed and Reika then headed back to the spring.

* * *

Dark Mel was seen pinning Koyuki against the ground as he glared into his eyes, seething with rage and hatred as he grinned evilly. "Making you all suffer is so much more fun than killing you; isn't that right you cold blooded swine?" Dark Mel started to crush Koyuki's head, with him then scoffing. "Do you guys seriously think that cure will work? In just fifty six minutes I'll have Smith's body all to myself, and then I'll be able to use it whenever I please." Dark Mel kicked Koyuki to the side and prepared himself as he smirked. "If you think I'M bad just wait until you meet Hougen and Genba. They'll make you feel even more broken than you already are."

Jerome hesitated in not killing Dark Mel, knowing he didn't want to risk losing a friend's life. Rocket walked up to Jerome as he seemed too scared to battle. "It's a hard fight. Isn't it."

Dark Mel looked down at Koyuki, who felt a rare feeling of fear from within her. In all her life, she never thought this would come back; but it has. It made her even more frightened at what Hougen held for her. "So you think you can protect Weed? Ha. How pathetic."

Jerome stood up and glared at Dark Mel with anger in his eyes, preparing himself for whatever he had to face. 'Weed. Your spirit is too pure.' Jerome charged at Dark Mel and went Zokaken times three, kneeing him right in the stomach and sending him back. Dark Mel regained his balance as Jerome then spawned a darkness sword. "I could care less about what goes down." Weed and Reika arrived back and saw what Jerome was doing. "I may lose an ally, but it will be more than worth it to end you." Weed looked around and saw most of his friends beaten up, fearing the power of Hougen's army.

Jerome pinned Dark Mel against the wall as Dark Mel smirked, with Weed calling to Jerome in fear. "Jerome, don't!" Jerome ignored Weed's call and struck Dark Mel's heart, becoming horrified when he saw Smith standing there.

Smith smiled and gave a caring look to Jerome, knowing his intention as he fell to the floor. Weed looked on in horror as GB and Casey then rushed over to their friend as Naruto Shippuden OST Despair played. "Smith, stay with us dude! There's still a chance you can be saved."

Smith chuckled softly as he then spoke to his friends. "GB. Casey." GB and Casey gave their full attention to Smith. "Ever since Ohu was attacked, there have been many techniques that I've taught to you. And now, I trust that the both of you can use them perfectly." Smith coughed a bit of blood, filling Jerome with regret. "After my mother passed way, I found myself as one who needed to protect others. So they wouldn't feel my pain." Weed and Reika walked up to Smith, with Koyuki standing up and rubbing her head.

Smith looked at Weed and smiled softly. "That's how I relate to you Weed." Weed flinched as Smith showed Weed a picture of himself and his mother. "I was much like you as a pup."

"In what regard?" Weed asked instantly, knowing about his own bad side.

"My mother always said that I was as soft and kind as can be." Smith explained. "I always hated fighting, but I did it for the greater good. I didn't want to come off as a whiny brat which is why I didn't bring it up until now; I almost regret it."

Weed failed to smile, but responded with optimism. "Okay, good."

Smith then started crying as he handed Weed his locket. "Hold onto this Weed. (Weed accepts the locket) And when the time comes, I will help you in the afterlife so you can win the war." Smith felt himself about to die as he then said one last word to his friends, with the song ending just as he said it. "Goodbye."

GB and Casey watched in horror as they started crying at Smith's death, with Weed being horrified at Smith's dead body. GB then looked back to see Kyoshiro digging a grave for Smith, with Jerome walking over as they both looked. "It's best to give Smith a proper send off."

GB nodded, being mature enough to understand Jerome's true intentions. "Yes. He does." GB looked at Weed. "Of course, for someone like Weed, I can see how this would effect him."

"Eh, just brush it off." Kyoshiro stated, shocking GB. "If he dies then he dies; not my problem."

GB tackled Kyoshiro out of anger and snapped at him. "What kind of shit are you pulling with me!? You watch one of your allies die and you just brush it off!? What kind of sadist does that!?"

Jerome walked over to Weed and Casey, with Weed speaking up in a cold and enraged voice. "Is this your regression?" Jerome flinched at Weed's question. "Did you just go back to the life of a ruthless assassain? And just when we got the cure back too you end his life."

Jerome looked at Smith with regret as he then apologized to Weed. "I'm sorry Weed. Punish me however you like."

Weed remained emotionless upon Jerome's question as he then gained a dark aura. The Akita's body powered up with an evil aura, of which even Kyoshiro was shocked by. The thought of losing another loved one sent Weed to the brink; making him feel worthless again. The thought of losing another friend; the fact that he barely missed the chance to save him. These all haunted him as he stood up in two leg mode with rage, gaining a powerful aura and having his eyes turning entirely white. His innocence vanished and he felt even colder than Koyuki and Kyoshiro combined. He then glared at Jerome with an aggressive look as he shouted with his voice doubled.

"Don't fuck with me!"

Weed charged at Jerome and punched him right in the stomach, showing an immense amount of power from within as the Super Buu theme from Dragon Ball Z played. He even managed to strike through Jerome's stomach, shocking everyone as GB spoke up. "Weed, snap out of it! You might end up destroying everything!" Weed glared at Jerome and made him shut up, kicking Jerome through the spring afterwards. He then charged at Jerome again, down-kicking him straight into the floor and then kicking his face; making him drag across the gravel.

With Tesshin knowing the situation, he rushed off to warn his town of what's about to happen. Jerome went Zokaken times three as Weed charged at him again, kneeing him directly where his heart should be and making him go back to normal. He then backflipped away and started powering up a giant red beam of which he knew just what to call it. "Blood's Guardian!" Weed launched the Blood's Guardian at Jerome, who put his paws up to hold it back.

Weed's beam charged at full power was enough to push Jerome back, with Weed pushing even further as he screamed out in rage. Jerome ended up getting sucked into the beam as it then went across Tesshin's land and went over the forest; with Weed breathing heavily as Jerome was seen lying down on the floor; bruises and highly weakened from the attack. Weed then walked up to Jerome and raised his claw, only for him to realize what he was about to do and went back to normal.

Weed kept the maximum level his normal level of anger and picked Jerome up from his chest. "Get lost!" Weed threw Jerome aside and walked over to him, not even noticing the destruction he caused.

Jerome stood up as he then respected Weed's wishes and left. "As you wish Weed." Jerome left as Weed looked away from the destruction, looking into the springs and sighing.

Kyoshiro ran up to Weed in rage, snapping at him. "What the hell is your problem Weed!? Jerome's our best fighter!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Weed snapped at Kyoshiro, glaring at him as the two dogs growled at each other.

Kotetsu then pushed them away from each other, knowing that he'd have to keep the two from fighting. "Hold it dudes. We already dealt with Weed beating the crap out of Jerome; we don't need this." Kotetsu looked at Weed with concern. "As much as I hate to disagree with you Weed, Kyoshiro has a point. Without Jerome, we can't use our-"

Weed punched Kotetsu, making Kyoshiro fall back as Kotetsu bumped into him. Weed then grabbed Kotetsu from his chest. "That guy proved himself to be a blood drinking cunt who thinks he's able to solve all of his problems with killing!" Kotetsu started to cry, but stopped himself from doing so. "I don't care what the rest of you think; but I'm not gonna be like any of those bloodthirsty bastards!"

Weed then got knocked out from behind, with Tesshin being revealed to have karate chopped his neck. "Perhaps that Psuedo Super Canine transformation was too much for him." Tesshin looked over the part of the town that was destroyed. "No way my clan can stay here now."

Kotetsu walked up to Koyuki, who was seen upset at her loss. "Sis?"

Koyuki grunted in rage and flew off at max speed, worrying Kotetsu; who tried to fly after her before GB stopped him. "It's best we leave her alone. That loss must've struck her; as well as the mocking of Dark Mel." Kotetsu sighed and then looked at Weed, hoping he wasn't changing for the worse.

Kyoshiro walked up to Weed and punched him right in the face, glaring at him with seething anger. "Bastard!" Kyoshiro blasted Tesshin aside as he then sat on Weed's head, forcing his butt over his nose and ripping a loud five second expired liver fart, surprising the others as they covered their noses (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Kyoshiro looked down at Weed as he scoffed and spoke with coldness. "Now you can kiss my ass even when I'm not here." Kyoshiro walked off and shouted to the others. "Anyone who thinks Jerome is a better leader, come with me!"

Some of the unnamed soldiers followed Kyoshiro, with at least half of the soldiers staying behind; including Kotetsu. Kotetsu walked up to Weed with a concerned look in his eyes; wanting to help Weed as much as possible.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	14. Constructing Changes

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Final battle arc Episode one: Constructing Changes

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

"It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world."

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier as Kyoshiro then rips a soldier's head off.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier as Rocket pinned another one against a tree, stabbing his claws into his throat and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Clara playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Clara smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature, with Kyoshiro whispering a tease to him about his feelings for Koyuki, making him flinch and growl at Kyoshiro.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, Kyoshiro as a bloodthirsty and cocky Kishu, Clara as a loyal and quirky Husky, and Rocket as a polite and loyal Borzoi, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

As the mountains were shown, the show blew with the cold air; showing how it's become for Weed and the others. With Gin looking outside the window of his cell, he seemed to be lost inside; hoping that Weed and the others would come to assist them. He knew he couldn't do this on his own; even with the Super Canine transformation in mind, he wasn't strong enough to defeat Hougen, as Gin himself had never mastered the technique. So now he must rely on Weed's hidden power to win the war; which he'd hoped that Weed could learn to control.

Feeling just as worried as Gin did, Ben walked up to his friend and looked out the window with him. The two looked at each other and seemed to be trying to hold onto their hope. This was something that they knew they could overcome, but they couldn't do it themselves. They knew they needed Weed, his power, and his kindness. This was proven to be a challenge when Akame came over to them and pulled up a Ki orb.

When Gin and Ben looked into the orb, they saw what looked like Weed exploding on Jerome in his False Super Canine transformation; giving Gin chills at what could happen to his son. He knew of this power, but he could never imagine Weed obtaining it; at least not out of rage. The orb then showed Kyoshiro walking off with at least half of Weed's clan, and Koyuki flying off in frustration at losing to Dark Mel. Jerome was then shown looking into a pond, with Akame knowing of his pain; for he knew what it was like to feel it, but in a different way.

Akame put the Ki orb away and Gin held back his tears, looking out the window again as Ben and Akame looked with him. The three of them looked at the sky with hope in their eyes, knowing that Weed would succeed at his goal; whether he finished the war in the way they expected or not.

* * *

Jerome was seen at the pond Akame showed him looking into, regretting what he did to Smith back there; and it even started to rain.

* * *

Constructing Changes

* * *

Although Jerome never intended on killing Smith, he knew deep down that he should've held back his power; and even if Smith forgave him, he didn't forgive himself. He saw how much someone can mean to another, even if they just recently met. He then sensed Kyoshiro's energy, looking back to see him and at least twenty other dogs walking up to him. "Kyoshiro. I didn't expect you to follow me."

"I couldn't stand to be with that asshole softie anymore." Kyoshiro explained. "I admit, seeing him go into that form was pretty cool, but that's all he's got going for him now; I can't believe he exiled you like that." Jerome looked into the pond again with Kyoshiro continuing. "So I decided to join with you; and as you can see, I brought plenty of allies. We're gonna kick Hougen's ass and take back Ohu."

Jerome looked at Kyoshiro with a concerned look on his face, knowing that Kyoshiro deserved a better leader than him. "I appriciate the offer Kyoshiro, but you deserve a more suitable leader. Go back to Weed." Kyoshiro flinched upon Jerome's words. "True I may be stronger than you, but that alone won't make me a leader worth your time."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!?" Kyoshiro shouted. "You have plenty of balls and Weed hardly grew any!" Kyoshiro then calmed down and spoke with anger, but didn't shout. "And even if I wanted to go back to that sorry excuse for an Akita I couldn't; I gave him a piece of what my ass can dish out, so I doubt he'll let me back in; even if he wasn't awake to smell it right away."

Jerome chuckled at Kyoshiro's anger issues, knowing how well he meant. Despite Kyoshiro's spirit being surrounded by dark times, he knew that he would do better with Weed. "You never know until you try." Jerome stood up and jumped off, with Kyoshiro looking on in confliction and regret. Despite Jerome's words partially convincing the young Kishu, he still wasn't fully convinced; scoffing and running off in his own direction, ready to save Ohu on his own terms.

* * *

Koyuki was seen standing on a mountain at least five miles away, thinking about the things Dark Mel said to her as she looked at the ground while in two leg mode. Dark Mel was still in her head as the lines he spoke about her started, with his voice also being heard in the process; with Koyuki getting chills down her spine as it haunted her; making her feel as if she's been of little use since the moment she joined him. "Making you suffer is so much more fun than killing you; isn't that right you cold blooded swine?"

Koyuki clenched her fist upon those words as Dark Mel's voice also spoke the second sentance. "Do you guys seriously think that cure will work? In just fifty six minutes I'll have Smith's body all to myself, and then I'll be able to use it whenever I please." The last line is what got Koyuki to start crying. "So you think you can protect Weed? Ha. How pathetic."

Koyuki couldn't hold back her tears any longer, feeling as if she'd done a terrible job at helping her friends. The words of Dark Kion struck her, with the raindrops falling on her and her tears surrounding her eyes. Had she been to cold? Should she have lightened up? All of these thoughts made her cry out in rage as she then screamed when looking up into the sky. Her rage was too much to handle, as well as her regret, which led to her screaming for at least five second in Zokaken mode; making a cloud above her open up in the process.

Koyuki looked at the sun and noticed that the sun was revealed, with her then looking over Japan with pain in her heart. 'Why do I feel like my coldness was pushed too high? Why can't i just act how I want to around Weed?' Koyuki wiped her eyes and thought to herself as she went back to normal. "I'm done with how I've been; thinking I was strong enough to handle anything without the training."

Koyuki stood her firm ground and looked over Japan with confidence in her eyes, knowing that she'd have to be stronger to stand in the war for Ohu. "From this point onward I'll get stronger, and protect everyone; with Weed and everyone else! My past won't hold me back anymore! I'll no longer fear going too far!" Koyuki then thought about Weed and Kotetsu, remembering the promise given to her by the former, and her hope for the survival of the latter. "And I don't care if you keep your promise or not Weed, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect Kotetsu."

Koyuki's anger was exceptionally suppressed, with her still having rage inside of her, but with her also knowing that she couldn't let it impact her too hard. Her friends and brother were much too important; she couldn't let her rage shroud her. But she knew it was an important emotion to have, so she didn't throw it aside. But instead, she let it stay within her upon these last few words.

"I will use more than just my abysmal past to motivate me."

* * *

Weed was seen waking up at the spring with Tesshin next to him, with Weed getting the foul oder of Kyoshiro's beef stew. Right as he smelt it, he became disgusted and quickly covered his nose. "God; did someone fart or something?"

"In a way, yes." Tesshin replied as he rubbed Weed's head. "That transformation was insane Weed. (Chuckles and smiles) Do tell me though. What's it like to destroy a part of someone else's village?"

Weed flinched upon Tesshin's words, looking ahead to where Tesshin pointed; seeing the destruction he caused while beating up Jerome. This was a huge shock to the young Akita, as he'd never done anything like this before. It surrounded him with guilt as he then looked at Tesshin with remourse. "I'm so sorry Tesshin. I've never acted like this before. I don't know what came over me."

Tesshin put his shoulder on Weed's head and smiled to him, showing that he forgave Weed, and that he knew the destruction wasn't entirely his fault. "My manage will manage. You don't mind us joining you guys, do you?"

"Not in the slightest." Weed quickly replied. "I'm the one who destroyed part of this place; the least I could do is help them find a new one."

"And that's how I know they'll get used to you." Tesshin stated with kindness, before he joked on Weed's anger. "Just keep in mind that the next time you have one of your tantrums, I'll be forced to knock you out."

Weed nodded and then remembered how he treated Kotetsu and Kyoshiro, looking around to see where the two were. Despite seeing Kotetsu, he didn't get an eye of Kyoshiro; looking at Tesshin for information. "Where's Kyoshiro?"

"He left a while ago with some of our army members." Tesshin explained. "It seems you were too soft for him." Weed flinched and looked at the ground with guilt. "Don't worry though. My fighters can make up for the ones he took."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Weed replied as he then walked over to Kotetsu, who was seen carving a tree. "Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu looked back and saw Weed, hugging him as and surprising him greatly. "You're okay!"

Weed pulled Kotetsu away, with Kotetsu then landing a punch on his stomach; despite still smiling. Weed grabbed his gut and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I deserved that. (Looks at Kotetsu) Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just so-"

"Confused that you let your anger take over and destroy a bunch of land while beating the crap out of Jerome?" Kotetsu finished with a blunt smile, having the two laugh at the sudden event. "Well I'm not exactly happy about it, but I can see why you did it."

Weed smiled as Koyuki arrived back, with her walking up to Weed and trying to hold back her coldness. "We should head out soon. Hougen isn't gonna stop himself."

Weed nodded as Koyuki walked off, with Weed being surprised at her sudden kindness. "Odd. She rarely acts like that with us."

"Sisters are hard to understand Weed." Kotetsu replied, knowing his sister all too well.

* * *

Reika was seen packing some of her stuff as Koyuki walked over to her, seeming to be interested in her gathered material. "What's all this stuff for?"

"Just some medical supplies." Reika explained as she started packing them up. "I figured that I could use them for whenever someone needed medical attention." Reika zipped up her backpack. "I'd heal Hiro's scar too if he wanted me to. And, if I knew how to heal scars."

"Some people like to use their scars as charms." Koyuki replied, with her then thinking to herself. 'Stay calm Koyuki; she's not after Weed.'

Reika noticed Koyuki's eye twitcing and spoke with concern. "You okay?" Koyuki nodded her head yes, despite Reika knowing something was up. "You know you can always let me know if something's bothering you. Like, right now."

Koyuki sighed and wiped her forehead, knowing that Reika would remain persistant. "Alright fine. It's just..." Koyuki clenched her fist, holding back her anger. "I'm...I'm jealous of you Reika." Reika became surprised to hear this and Koyuki continued. "I don't know why, but whenever you're around Weed I just get the sudden urge to get in between you two. You're so much nicer than me and Weed's bound to like you more." Reika laughed at Koyuki's words with Koyuki almost instantly going into her aggressive mode. "Are you mocking me!?"

Reika put her paws up in reassurance as she spoke. "Not at all. It's just, (Puts her paws down) me and Weed aren't into each other." Koyuki gained a look on her face that showed how stupid she'd been. "I know what you mean though. Crush on an older person and or canine?" Koyuki nodded her head yes, being ashamed of how she's been. "Nothing to be ashamed about really. Everyone encounters this one way or another. (Koyuki looks at Reika) Me and Weed are just friends; promise."

Koyuki smiled and nodded, glad that she could be nicer to Reika. "Got it." Koyuki then laughed a bit herself. "Wait till I tell Clara."

* * *

Mel was seen holding his blankie tight as Clara walked up to him, noticing how scared he seemed in his facial expression. "You okay Mel?" Mel opened his eyes and looked at Clara, who seemed concerned for him. "I noticed your expression. I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mel replied as he continued holding his blankie. "I'm just worried about Weed. I mean, yeah I'm also scared of him, but after what just happened his rage might spark out of control and possibly-" Mel stopped there and clenched his fist, fearing what would come next. "I jut hope he makes it out okay in the end. Despite my current thoughts on whatever the hell that was, I still care about him."

Clara put her paw on Mel's shoulder and spoke with calmness and kindness. "He'll be fine Mel. Weed's a lot stronger than some may think. He'll be able to control this; just as long as we all stay here with him."

Mel chuckled a bit, feeling as if Weed's anger was somewhat justified. "Ya know, now that I think about it, Weed's been through a lot. Maybe that was just his body's way of reducing his stress and anger. (Looks at Clara) Cause let's face it; you can't win a war if you aren't calm enough for it."

"Exactly." Clara replied with a quirky smile as she then looked at Mel's blankie. "Looks like you've been through a lot yourself." Mel shrugged and he then walked off with Clara.

* * *

GB and Casey were seen digging a grave for Smith as Mel and Clara walked over to them, with Mel looking inside the hole and knowing what it was for. "Smith helped as much as he could."

"He sure did." GB replied. "He was a brave and noble dog; even if from what I heard he used to be a bit comical himself."

"I thought he knew you guys since you were kids." Mel then got an idea of how old Smith was when he met GB and Casey. "Was Smith an adult when he met you?"

GB nodded his head yes as he and Casey then walked over to Smith, picking up his body and taking it over to the grave. Clara then had a question in mind about the grave dug for the French Spaniel. "How's he gonna breathe in there?"

"Well dead bodies don't exactly have the ability to breathe." Casey put Smith into the grave and GB started putting the dirt back in. "And you wanna be a medic without even knowing that?"

"Hey now, you haven't done much yourself." Clara added, with Casey shrugging. "So does that mean Nero doesn't breathe either anymore?"

"Pretty much." GB answered as he finished filling up the grave. "If we had the supplies then we would've made them coffins." GB and Casey looked at Smith's grave and seemed to still be conflicted on his and Nero's deaths, and not just because he was the voice of reason out of the three of them. "Both of them will be missed dearly."

* * *

Tesshin was seen somewhere in the woods as he used a kunai to cut down some fruits, sending them to the ground. He then walked over to them and started picking them up, with him then hearing a familiar voice. "Need assiatance?"

Tesshin looked to see Hiro walking up to him with a smile, giving off a smile as he did. "Feel free to do as you wish." Hiro nodded and picked up some of the fruits, heading back with Tesshin. "I just figured that we could use some extra food since Weed's going to have some more dogs to feed. My town has at least fifty dogs; thirty of which can help in the war."

"I see." Hiro let off a conflicted as he looked back on his own past. "You sure did better at protecting your home than I did."

"Perhaps it's because you're too large to go into two leg mode." Tesshin suggested.

"Actually I can go into it just fine. It just puts a strain on my back." Hiro explained. "That's partially because of the strains I have held onto me because of my past. GB can do it much easier because of how silly and kind he is. And Casey himself can do it fine as well, being laid back and chill."

Tesshin nodded in understanding, knowing quite well of two leg mode. "I've heard before that personalities can affect two leg mode, and not just size. But size is usually the first thing to suspect." Hiro nodded in agreement and Tesshin then looked back on Jerome. "Jerome's agility is a huge helper for him as well. He's pretty serious, don't you think?"

"Yes, he has his moments from what I can see." Hiro replied, looking up to the sky afterwards. "I just hope that he and Kyoshiro are okay; especially Kyoshiro. Jerome I know can survive, but Kyoshiro's still a kid." Tesshin looked up as well, knowing of Jerome and Kyoshiro's combat skills, but not much of their survival skills.

* * *

Kyoshiro and his clan were seen walking down their own road while walking along some sort of raveen. As Kyoshiro looked into the raveen, he started to wonder if he'd done the right thing by leaving. Sure he hated what Weed did to Jerome, but with al that's happened, was his reaction truly justified? Was it not...cruel? The Kishu then shook his head and tried to keep the thoughts away from himself, knowing that he couldn't let them haunt him for too long. They were too complicated, and could possibly get in the way of his mission.

Killing Hougen in front of Weed and showing him that not everyone can be saved.

"You all know the plan, correct?" Kyoshiro asked as he looked behind himself to his clan, which nodded their heads yes and he smiled. "Good. Cause if anyone even dares to forget it I'll kill them!" The dogs nodded as Kyoshiro looked on ahead. "You take that a lot better than that pathetic Akita would've. He would've just started crying or something. No wait, that was the Retriever. Maybe he would've just said some lame speech about not killing." Kyoshiro laughed at Weed behind his back and made his clan nervous.

One of Kyoshiro's clan members spoke up, worried about their leader. "Kyoshiro sir? Perhaps if we went to Weed then we could-"

"What did you say?" Kyoshiro asked as he turned around, giving a cold glare to the clan member. "How dare you speak the son of Gin's name without my permission."

The clan member shivered in fear and spoke aloud. "I'm, sorry, sir."

Kyoshiro scoffed and turned back around, keeping his cold expression. "Let it happen again and I'll kill you." Kyoshiro walked on ahead with his clan members, with them all worrying about what Kyoshiro could possibly be turning into.

* * *

Jerome was seen jumping from tree to tree as he looked over Japan, loving the beautiful land as it stood; but still wished he could still help his friends. He knew why he was exiled by Weed, but something about the form he used intrigued him; making him fear what could become of Weed. He kept his confidence intact though, as Weed was a strong one for his age; being Gin's son and all, and making a name for himself. Despite the most recent encounter of the two of them, Jerome felt good knowing that Weed could get stronger on his own.

Jerome sniffed the air and felt the familiar breeze of Japan's area, being more than fond of it and having plenty of memories; both as a puppy, and as a full grown dog. He had faith in not only Weed, but everyone else, that they could all save Ohu; which many believed to be the most beautiful land in all of Japan. Despite it being only for dogs and not humans, it did allow humans from time to time. Jerome let off a smile, knowing

"Don't let anyone down Weed." Jerome slid down the tree he was on and walked onward, having his confidence kept within him for the time being.

* * *

Weed was seen speaking with Tesshin's town as one of the puppies walked up to him. "Weed! Can I see your awesome new form!?"

"Yeah, I wanna see it too!" Another puppy exclaimed as he walked up to Weed. "If we see you battle Hougen then I wanna be there to see it!"

Weed laughed a bit as he rubbed the puppies heads. "Calm down little dudes; I don't even know how to activate it myself. (Puts his paws down) When the battle happens, it happens. Just make sure not to get yourselves killed."

The puppies nodded and headed back to their family with smiles, with Weed seeing GB and walking up to him. "GB?" GB looked at Weed, smiling upon his company. "I'm sorry I acted out like that. I know it was more personal to Tesshin and Kotetsu, but you being-"

"Don't apologize." Weed became surprised upon GB's words as GB looked down at him. "I don't know much about that power, but I know for a fact that it's something you'll eventually learn to control. Perhaps it's similar to Super Canine, or it's likely your own power."

Weed giggled a bit, liking the possibilities of that scenario. "Yeah, probably." Weed looked at his paw and started to regret what he felt. "GB, you, Koyuki, Kotetsu, and everyone else are important to me. Even if the time we've known each other has been short, I know that I'll need the Super Canine more than anything. (Looks at GB) And perhaps I'm not the only one who can obtain it, or should obtain it." GB seemed interested in what Weed was going to say next. "I don't know who else, but there has to be more than just one Super Canine."

GB chuckled a bit until Weed hugged him, showing affection for his godfather. GB shed a tear of joy as he hugged Weed, glad to see that the Akita was his kind and brave self again.

* * *

Dark Mel had just arrived at Hougen's base about thirty minutes ago, and now he's recharging his energy for next time. While looking back on his encounters with Weed and his friends, he seemed intrigued as to what they had in store for him next. He then sensed Hougen entering the room, knowing what he was going to say. "Spit it out Hougen."

Hougen gladly 'spit it out' as Dark Mel put it, lashing out at him for his retreat. "You could've killed all of them if you felt like it! With Smith's body alone you were able to defeat their strongest female!"

"And you're currently looking for females, are you not?" Dark Mel asked when he finished charging. "Besides, my power was weakened, and still is. We should send someone else for this next attack."

Hougen thought for a moment and figured that Dark Mel had a point, looking onward and knowing exactly who to send. "Genba!" Another Great Dane ran over to Hougen, who gave a smirk of evil. This was Hougen's twin brother, as anyone who saw the anime or looked it up would know. The two had been through a lot and were both cold to the heart. So Genba was perfect for the job when asking Hougen himself."Do us a favor and stop Weed and his friends in their tracks. They should be a day away, but nothing too long."

Genba nodded, excited to rip out someone's guts; as well as to increase their chances of taking over all of Ohu, and quite possibly even the countre of Japan. "More than gladly to Hougen. Then this land will be ours." Genba walked off with Hougen and Dark Mel laughing maniacally, seeing their plan in effect; with Genba then laughing as well while heading out the door.

Genba ran out of the base and ran as fast as he could to Weed and his friends while thinking to himself. 'This will be the end for your son Gin. And then, the humans will pay for what they did to us.'

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	15. Nearing the War

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Final Battle arc Episode two: Nearing the War

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier as Kyoshiro then rips a soldier's head off.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier as Rocket pinned another one against a tree, stabbing his claws into his throat and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Clara playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Clara smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature, with Kyoshiro whispering a tease to him about his feelings for Koyuki, making him flinch and growl at Kyoshiro.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

" _Here it comes now,_ (Weed turns gold as does the screen) _The power in me._ "

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, Kyoshiro as a bloodthirsty and cocky Kishu, Clara as a loyal and quirky Husky, and Rocket as a polite and loyal Borzoi, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

A thunderstorm was shown with three humans standing atop a cliff, with one of them looking over it with his rifle.

* * *

Nearing the War

* * *

As the one looking over the cliff looked down, he seemed confident that he and his partners would find what they were looking for. Another hunter walked up to him with concern however, seeming cautious about their chances. "Derek, are you sure we'll be able to do this? Hougen's been ruling Ohu for ten years now; his power could be at any level."

"I'll take my chances Chris." Derek replied as he stood up. "If we stop Hougen then Ohu can live in peace. And from what I heard he has Gin in there."

"Gin?" Chris asked in shock. "The legendary dog that stopped Akakabuto? How did Hougen capture him."

"The Super Canine." Derek and Chris looked to see a third hunter with a book in his hands as he explained. "It can increase one's power by fifty fold upon using the transformation. As long as you're using it, your power is insane." Derek and Chris took interest in this information. "It only works for dogs though, and there IS a dark side to it."

"The tell us Jack. What is it?" Derek asked in curiosity, knowing that this technique could help them if they find the right dog.

Jack showed what looked like Weed's psuedo Super Canine form. "The Psuedo Super Canine form is much more challenging to control than the normal one. It's just as powerful, but it lasts a lot shorter, and it sends the user into a blinding rage; so the full Super Canine is the best way to go."

Derek and Chris nodded as the three hunters walked back over to the truck, with Derek taking the wheel as he thought about Gin. 'I gotta thank that Akita for what he did for us." Derek drove off as he then looked back at Jack. "Tell us more about this Super Canine thing." Jack nodded as he turned to a page that he smiled at, feeling it would interest his allies.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen walking through the thunderstorm as Weed walked up to GB. "How close are we GB?"

"We should be at least a day or two." GB answered with a chuckle afterwards. "So it only took us a week then. That's good timing."

"You said it." Weed replied, and then he thought about how he responded to Jerome. He flashbacked to when he launched his Blood Savior at the German Shepherd and started to feel rotten, feeling as if he overreacted; even if the circumstances where right there. He turned to GB for moral support. "GB?" GB looked at Weed with a caring look. "So hypothetically; if you ended up getting the same power that I did when I exploded on Jerome, what would you do with it?"

GB became surprised upon Weed's question, finding it difficult to answer. He did have an answer however, and he didn't hesitate to give it. "That power my friend, looks like a power that I could never be able to control." Weed was seen looking concerned as GB continued. "You however, seem to be better at it's control than any of us."

Weed became surprised upon those words with GB smiling at the Akita. Then they heard a cry of terror, with Mel worrying for whoever it was. "What the hell was that?"

"No idea, but let's hurry." Weed rushed off with the others to find out where the cry was coming from.

* * *

A white Sakuli like elder dogs, were seen being attacked by Genba; with the Saluki getting kicked into a tree. She then glared at Genba as she spoke. "Don't expect me to join your clan even if my husband dies!"

Genba appeared in front of the Saluki and glared at the her once she tried to run off. "I don't think so." The Saluki growled as Genba charged at him, landing a solid blow; which she tried to block, sending her back. Genba laughed as he mocked the elder dog. "Age may come with wisdom, but it also comes with broken bones! And I can think of plenty you won't need anymore!" Genba laughed more as he raised his paw to strike the Saluki, charging a Ki powered fist for more force.

Weed and the others arrived to find Genba attacking the elders, with them all being worried and GB and Casey Recognizing her. "Cross."

Weed became confused upon GB and Casey's word as Koyuki then rushed out into the field, surprising everyone with Genba glaring into Ben's eyes. "It's such a shame Cross. You could've been a useful adversary."

"Hey dicknose!" Genba looked to see Koyuki glaring at him in two leg mode. "You want a fight with someone younger then come and get me."

Genba chuckled devilishly as he walked up to Koyuki. "What could a little Kishu like you do? (Puts his paw on Koyuki's head) You couldn't hurt a fly, even if-"

Koyuki landed a solid punch right on Genba's stomach, making him flinch as Koyuki backed up. With Genba holding his stomach, Koyuki wiped her lip and scoffed. "I won't say that young ones are better at fighting, but they sure as hell hit harder. Once you grow you just lose the strength in your bones. Some of it just...stops."

"That knowledge can kiss my ass!" Genba shouted as he charged at Koyuki, who dodged his kick and back kicked him in the face after she jumped. Genba grabbed the Kishi's leg and slammed her into the floor, with Koyuki using her front paws to lunge herself at Genba's face. This was when she bit him right on the forehead, making him howl in pain and shake Koyuki off. Koyuki let go purposfully so she could dive down and srtike.

"Yeah; do it Koyuki!" Kotetsu called out to his sister. "Kick his sorry ass!" Koyuki dove down even faster with Genba stepping out of the way, with her slipping; but then backflipping up to her stance. She then used the fall to her advantage to get in an even stronger knee onto Genba's chest. Genba coughed up a bit of blood and swatted Koyuki away, sending her into a tree; to which she jumped off of.

Koyuki charged at Genba, who suddenly got a large burst of rage and swatted violently at Koyuki; even hitting her a couple times. Koyuki breathed heavily after landing a strong punch on Genba's face, wiping the blood from her cheek and low sweeping Genba. As she pinned him down with her foot, she glared at him with pure satisfaction. "You're lucky you didn't meet my dark side."

Loyuki walked away from Genba, who stood up with a savage glare. "You're lucky I can't fight properly with a broken skull."

Genba ran off and Weed walked up to Cross, picking her up with the help of Koyuki. "You sure are something Koyuki. I never thought you had power like that."

"It's a power that I've been holding back for a while now." Koyuki admitted. "It wouldn't be as good as yours or Jerome's though; that's for sure." Weed and the others continued onward with Cross to get her to shelter so she could heal.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen in an empty cave as Koyuki tended to Cross's wounds. "She's lucky to be alive. Surviving an attack from Hougen's brother is no easy task."

"That was Hougen's brother?" Weed asked as he looked at Koyuki with curiosity.

"Yeah, and he's no easy target; especially for elders. Though, something seemed off about him when he left. Like he was starting to lose the little sanity he had left." Koyuki smirked with a kind tone. "Well crap if I know." Koyuki patched up Cross's last wound, glad that there weren't any wounds that prevented her from moving. "Nothing too serious now. Just make sure she doesn't fight for a bit. Okay?

"You can count on it." Weed assured Koyuki, just as Cross started to wake up.

"You think she's one of the nice old ladies?" Kotetsu asked, hoping Cross wasn't one of those grumpy elders. "Cause I'm not a big fan of those who act like a poisoned pop tart."

"Trust me. I've heard plenty about her and she seems nice enough." Weed responded, with Cross waking up and looking at Weed and the others. "And she's awake now. That's handy."

Cross seemed enlightened by Weed's spirit with Kotetsu snickering a bit. "I wouldn't reccomend getting beaten up next time old lady."

Cross clenched her fist and punched the ground where Kotetsu stood, with Kotetsu jumping back with a surprised look; as well as the other young ones being surprised by her strength and agility. Cross then looked at Kotetsu after moving a piece of her hair to the side. "Here's a lesson kid; don't call me old."

"You know that just makes me wanna do it more, right?" Kotetsu stated as he walked over to her, dropping the cockiness for seriousness. "It's true though. If it wasn't for my sister beating the crap outta that Genba loser you would've died."

Cross looked at Koyuki as Kotetsu pointed to her, with Koyuki giving a caring smile. "I just did what I had to do ma'am." Cross smiled and nodded in appriciation for Koyuki's work, glad to see such a young dog playing her part. "You should be healed in a few minutes, but we have to make sure you don't fight until then. I'd give it at least thirty minutes tops."

"Thank you young one." Cross said with a kind voice, and then Koyuki grabbed Cross's chest; making sure not to hurt it.

"Just keep in mind that if you hurt my brother again, I won't hesitate to break you; I don't care if you're an elder, no one hurts him." Cross chuckled a bit as she moved Koyuki's paw.

"I have that effect on canines." Cross admitted. "Just make sure that he doesn't call me old lady."

Koyuki gave Kotetsu a smug look as she spoke. "I'll keep an eye on him; don't worry."

"I'm Weed by the way." Weed said introducing himself. "And this is Kotetsu as Koyuki here stated, and the Golden Rrtriever is Mel." Mel waved to Cross with a smile. "The Red one is Reika. She doesn't fight like the rest of us, so we let her join in the healing department."

"And I'm Clara at your service." Clara stated with a smile. "As soon as this story's finished, expect me to be working at your local hospital."

"The adults should be back soon enough." Weed added. "They went to get us all some food while they were out and I told them to get you some in case you were hungry."

Cross chuckled at everyone's likings, seeing Weed's kindness, Kotetsu's cockiness, Mel's bubbly optimism, Koyuki improving upon handling her coldness, Reika's gentleness, and Clara's love for being excited. "Thank you all."

Weed nodded and then a question came to mind. "So what were you doing by yourself out here?"

"Funny enough, I was actually trying to save my husband." Cross explained. "He got captured along with Gin and Akame, and I went off to help them. I know Jerome would've went as well if he knew."

Kotetsu looked back on when Weed went Psuedo Super Canine on Jerome. "You mean that dude who Weed floored after he killed Smith when he was possessed by Dark Mel?"

Cross found Kotetsu's words hard to follow, turning to Weed for a more clear explination. "Jerome's safe, right? I don't know what would happen if he'd died."

Weed flinched upon those words with Weed speaking up as he bowed his head, seeming to feel bad about what he did to Jerome. But he knew he'd have to break it to Cross sooner or later. "The truth is..."

* * *

Jerome was seen jumping from tree to tree as he stopped upon the third one and looked over the land ahead of him. As Jerome sensed a dark energy, he looked to the right and saw a soldier working for Hougen; who then lunged at him from his tree. Jerome grabbed the soldier's neck and pinned him against the tree and took out his claws as a threat; making the soldier panic as Jerome spoke while giving him a glare. "Give me one good reason not to kill you with my bare paws."

The soldier shivered as he took out his own claws, of which Jerome grabbed his paw and shattered them. The soldier then cupped his paws together in fear. "Please don't hurt me! I'll never attack anyone for no reason again; I swear! I'll stop hunting for females as well!" Jerome scoffed, knowing that the soldier was lying. "I'm dead aren't I?"

Jerome smirked and kneed the soldier, making him hold his stomach and allowing Jerome to pin him against the tree with his butt. As soon as he did so, he then let loose a three second bird gut fart (pffffft). He then stepped forward and let the guard fall out of the tree, smirking as he continued jumping from tree to tree. When he did, he thought to himself about how Weed was doing. 'Weed should be close to Hougen's base by now. Let's hope he can obtain the Super Canine technique by then.' Jerome continued jumping from tree to tree at high speed.

* * *

Cross was seen having their own reactions to Weed's explination of what happened with Jerome. With Cross showing genuine worry for Jerome; and rightfully so. After all, she had raised him with Ben since the German Shepherd was a puppy. "I see."

"If I could reverse it then I would." Weed admitted, and then he looked at his paw. "I don't know what came over me. I just...snapped."

Cross put her paw on Weed's head and smiled at him to ease his mood. "You're doing what you can Weed. Jerome will come back someday to assist you. Possibly even in the final battle."

"But that's just it. What if no one comes?" Weed asked, leaving Cross confused. "After that psuedo whatever thing I doubt anyone would trust me to control the final product. And what if I never become a Super Canine; or what if I end up dying because I was too scared to kill Hougen." Cross saw pureness in Weed with his words; but what he sees is a worthless Akita. Weed stood up and spoke proudly however, smiling to hide his remourse. "I'll be right back."

Weed walked off with Cross looking on over to him, worrying for him dearly, but knowing he would need his time. Kotetsu and Mel however; they felt Weed would need them, walking after him to see where he was going. Koyuki looked on after Weed and worried for him as well, knowing what he was feeling. As she looked at Reika, she nodded, letting her know that Weed would be okay.

* * *

Kyoshiro was seen arriving at what seemed to be Hougen's base, laughing in a cocky fashion at Weed's expense. "Take that Weed! I knew I'd beat you to the punch!" Kyoshiro laughed some more as he ran over to the base, looking around for Gin's cell once he stopped. His soldiers were tired however, and some were even groaning in exhaustion while looking for the cage. "Would you guys not groan? Now that we're actually AT the base we have to keep our loudness to a minimum."

"You mean like when you were-" Kyoshiro flipped his soldier off and he then sensed gin's energy, looking up and seeing Gin looking out the window.

"Ha!" Kyoshiro ran over to Gin's cell and jumped onto the wall, running up it and grabbing onto the window; pulling out a claw to unlock the window. "No need to fear any longer Gin; I'm gonna save your ass."

Gin saw Kyoshiro, who started to unlock the cage. "Thank you young one. I'd do it myself, but I'm too well known so they would've scanned me and instantly recognized who it was."

"Yeah, that's understandable." Kyoshiro unlocked the cage and deactivated the power increasers, ripping off the bars and freeing Gin, Ben and Akame. The three grown dogs jumped out of their cell with Kyoshiro sliding down the wall. "Now let's stab the fuck out of Hougen."

"Wait Kyoshiro. We shouldn't rush into this." Akame stated, leaving Kyoshiro in shock. "Hougen's power is greater than the rest of us. We need a Super Canine or something greater to beat him."

Kyoshiro thought to himself and figured that they would need Weed for this, since Hougen was clearly stronger than Gin; seeing as how he captured him. He didn't know how Weed would take it though, seeing as how he left in such a harsh way. But he decided to take his chances, realizing that doing something he disliked was worth saving Ohu for. "In that case, let's go find your son Gin. He should be close by." Gin, Ben, and Akame nodded with Kyoshiro leading everyone off to find Weed and the others, with Kyoshiro hoping they would listen.

* * *

Weed was seen looking over a lake as he thought about everything that's happened as of late. First, he looked back on his mother's death, and how it sent him into denial about his emotions; flashbacking to her mother's final words. "Goodbye. My angel." Sakura then collapsed with her eyes closed, bringing many negative emotions to Weed; being that he was too young to handle something like this. The flashback ended with Kotetsu arriving at the top, pulling Mel up as the two looked at Weed. Upon seeing his blank look, they knew what he was thinking about.

Weed's next flashback was on Blue's death, and how it made him hate killing and death itself; fueling him with forshadowed anger. The part he flashbacked however was also on Blue's last words. "Maybe life, isn't so bad after all. Even if Hougen said so."

Weed's flashback then went to when he spoke his final words to Blue. "Thank you Blue." Blue then let out another laugh, knowing that he helped Weed see more to life than he previously did. He then died on the spot, allowing Weed to respect it and move on. When that flashback ended, Kotetsu and Mel seemed to be well aware of why Weed was acting like this, knowing all too well to what was happening with him at that moment.

Weed's third memory then had him looking back on when he met Kyoshiro, where he bargained with his chances of survival and payed the punishment. The flashback begun to when Weed was battling Kyoshiro and using Zokaken times four respectively. "Zokaken...times (Pushes the beam back) four!" Kyoshiro got pushed up into the air by the Ohuzamiha, with the flashback ending with Weed's face being shown.

The fourth memory Weed had him realizing what he'd done to Tesshin's village, showing the depression that he held back until now. The flashback didn't exactly show any words, but instead the shocked look he had when looking upon what he'd done to Tesshin's village. This gave him a massive heap of guilt as he looked over it; which was somehting he didn't think he'd revealed before. His emotions were spiraling out of control at that point, having done all of this stuff, and gone through so much, and not to have let out his emotions.

Weed's paw was shown as he pressed it on the ground, with a single tear falling to the floor; splashing in slow motion. Weed was then shown crying with Kotetsu and Mel running up to him, comforting him as he hugged the two of them. With everything Weed had gone through, he'd finally gone through enough to break him; giving him nothing left to lose as he couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. His sadness was overflowing and he couldn't stop thinking about it. His mother's death; the death of blue; when he fought Kyoshiro; what he felt once he destroyed parts of Tesshin's village.

Weed couldn't find anymore confidence from within him. He was about to lose himself, and even thought about killing himself because of how worthless he considered himself to be. It wasn't like Mel's thoughts; no. Weed found himself to be a threat. A threat that would eventually turn on them without any intentions to do so. With a determined look however; the screened zoomed in on his face and stopped when he opened his eyes, gaining a determined look and the final stage of his trial.

Acceptance.

Weed pulled out a claw and scratched one of his eyes, his left one to be exact, giving him that war feeling when Kotetsu and Mel backed up. Both of them were confused to what Weed was doing, with Weed then stopping his eye from bleeding with a white Ki orb. He then grabbed what looked like a tree bark, taking two bits off and putting one each within his ears; seeming to be making a new design for war. Finally, he'd looked into the lake and saw how he looked; with his scar in place, and his new bark earings, which seemed to represent swords cutting him, he smiled at what he was ready for; feeling his confidence come back with ease and bringing smiles to Kotetsu and Mel, who were glad to see him back to normal.

* * *

GB and Casey arrived back at the base with some food for the others, walking into the cave they made for shelter. They were concerned however, when they saw that Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel weren't there; with GB speaking up. "Where are the young ones?"

"Weed left and the other two decided to see what it was about." Koyuki explained. "In other words though, (Looks at Cross) Cross woke up."

Cross gave a friendly wave to GB and Casey, who walked over to her as Casey spoke up. "So you're awake then. Nice to see that even at your age you can still fight."

Cross sat up with a chuckle as she spoke with kindness. "It's been a while since I had the power I did when I was in Riki's or Gin's army." Cross looked back at the wars she faced with Riki and Gin. "I'll never forget those times."

"You mean my father and grandfather, correct?" GB and the other adults lookd to see Weed walking up to them with an innocent laugh. "Sorry I didn't say anything about it sooner. (Looks back on his mistakes) It was...something I was too ashamed of myself to admit."

"No need to apologize Weed." Cross walked up to Weed and rubbed his head. "From what I can tell, you're growing to be just as great as your father." Weed smiled upon Cross's words with her giving him a caring smile.

* * *

Kyoshiro was seen walking around with the others as he sensed Weed's Ki nearby. "They're close." Kyoshiro walked the direction he sensed Weed's Ki in, with Weed being heard nearby training. "Yep; it's him."

Weed was seen punching some sort of boulder nearby, which he made sure wouldn't cause a chain reaction to any other boulders. When he landed a final kick on it, the boulder broke into pieced and seemed to impress Gin, who walked up to Weed upon Ben's nod. Gin then spoke to the young Akita. "Would you happen to be Weed by any chance?"

Weed flinched and looked behind himself, seeing an older Akita and nodding. "Yes, I'm Weed."

Gin smiled and then he saw Weed's scar, seeming to take a liking to it. "I don't recall my son to have given himself a scar."

Weed became amazed once he heard those words, knowing who Gin was as soon as the grown Akita said them. "You mean you're Gin?" Weed saw Kyoshiro walking up to them and smiled upon his return. "You saved him Kyoshiro?"

"Of course." Kyoshiro whiffed his hair as he spoke again. "And I'm sorry I left like that. I shouldn't have-"

"You don't have to say anything." Weed stated as he wiped his scar. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I was acting like a total asshole after I snapped out of my trance."

Kyoshiro nodded his head no as he chuckled. "You're too soft." Kyoshiro walked off with a smile as Weed looked back at Gin.

With one question, Weed seemed confident as he smiled as he looked at the ground. "Father. I was told about this form called the Super Canine, and I was wondering; since you can use it yourself from what I know." Gin nodded, with Weed looking up with high optimism. "Can you help me acquire that transformation?

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	16. An Akita's Destiny

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Final Battle arc Episode three: An Akita's Destiny

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier as Kyoshiro then rips a soldier's head off.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier as Rocket pinned another one against a tree, stabbing his claws into his throat and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Clara playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Clara smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature, with Kyoshiro whispering a tease to him about his feelings for Koyuki, making him flinch and growl at Kyoshiro.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

"Here it comes now, (Weed turns gold as does the screen) The power in me."

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, Kyoshiro as a bloodthirsty and cocky Kishu, Clara as a loyal and quirky Husky, and Rocket as a polite and loyal Borzoi, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended with Gin rubbing Weed's head affectionately.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Weed and Gin were seen talking from where the previous episode left off, with Gin responding to Weed's question. "You, want me to teach you, how to become a Super Canine."

"That's right." Weed replied with confidence. "After going through that five stage of grief thing mom told me about, I knew I had to finish Hougen; even if I had to get bloody. (Clenches fist) So I'm gonna rip his head off along with his pathetic minions!"

Gin took a surprise to Weed's sudden dark words, not remembering this from what he saw. Weed must've gone through a lot, as he was willing to do something that no one could ever imagine him doing. The Super Canine was a technique made for the pure hearted, and while Weed was indeed pure hearted, he needed to extinguish that anger inside of him before he could do it; which is why Gin said what he did. "You must release your inner anger." Weed became surprised upon Gin's words. "If you want to achieve the Super Canine then you have to let your anger flow, and then extinguish it so you can master it."

Weed looked at the ground, looking back on everything that's happened. "If only that weren't easier said than done." Gin put his paw on Weed's head, making the Akita look at his father, who gave him a caring smile. Weed nodded as he gave a determined look, showing that he was more than willing to do anything to become a Super Canine and save Ohu. As Kotetsu was seen watching however, the Kishu seemed worried at what was happening to Weed. "Hey Kotetsu!" Kotetsu became surprised upon Weed's call. "Wanna get Mel and have us train with him? For old times sake?"

Kotetsu smiled and nodded, knowing that he couldn't decline Weed's offer, because he didn't want to. "No reason I wouldn't want to." Gin saw a powerful aura within the kinship between Weed and Kotetsu, seeming to like their bond.

* * *

Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel were shown in the forest with Gin standing before the three of them, getting ready to help each of them become a Super Canine. "Alright. Now the first thing you want to do in order to become a Super Canine is to control the rage you hold inside of you."

"But what if we don't have rage inside of us?" Mel asked. "I mean, sure we've been through a hell of a lot, but from what I've seen Rocket looks like he went through almost nothing."

"Everyone has rage hidden within them Mel." Weed stated, knowing that even someone as calm as himself has hidden rage within him. "Even the calmest of dogs or humans; like Tesshin or the calmest human."

Gin nodded upon Weed's words, finding them to be somewhat wise for his son's age.

* * *

An Akita's Destiny

* * *

"Rage, or anger, whichever you call it, is an important emotion." Gin said with proudness. "It releases these negative thoughts you have from within you, and makes it easier to unleash your positive thoughts."

Kotetsu looked back to when he first met Weed. "So for a positive thought, that'd probably be when we met Weed; right?"

Gin nodded his head yes, glad to see Weed's maturity rubbing off on his friends. "Precisely Kotetsu."

Mel got an idea on how they could stop Hougen's forces and he snapped his fingers. "I got it. (Weed, Kotetsu, and Gin look at Mel) Hougen has millions of forces surrounding him, right? Well if we can make some kind of synchronized attack that can throw them all off guard."

Weed cross his arms in respect for Mel's words. "I like it. Anything you had in mind?" Mel nodded with confidence, knowing that Weed would like what he had in store for them.

* * *

Derek, Chris, and Jack were shown driving through the forest as they arrived at a small cabin nearby. When they stepped out of the car and went up to the cabin, there was someone wearing the same material they were; he seemed to be waiting for them. "Bout time you guys got back."

"We decided to wait until the storm got less vicious to let ourselves roll." Derek explained. "We also learned some pretty interesting stuff from Jack. Some was even about Gin. Stuff that you didn't know about Daisuke."

Daisuke became surprised to hear those words from Derek, smiling and standing up with amazement. "I see. So the Akita I held in my hands the day he was born grew. I shouldn't be surprised though. I mean, he did save Ohu." Daisuke walked up to the three with the same smile he held. "So do tell. What did you find out?"

"It's not exactly all happy news." Chris revealed with a sorrow tone. "You see, there was this one time (Jack reveales a page in his book) where Hougen captured him sometime after taking over Ohu." Daisuke became shocked by this information, knowing Gin all too well to ignore him being captured.

* * *

Koyuki was seen waiting by the den as Tesshin, Rocket, and Hiro arrived back, with Koyuki giving off a smirk. "I was wondering when you three would get back."

"We got caught up in some sort of vine contraption." Tesshin explained as a flashback then happened to when the three of them were trapped in a vine net. "It must've been hidden by Hougen's tropes, because it almost cut us."

The three dogs chuckled a bit with Rocket then speaking humbly. "Yes, forgive my clumsiness."

"Hey now, you can walk around just fine, can't you?" Koyuki qouted, with Rocket chuckling at her words. Hiro then offered her a bass, which she happily accepted. "Thanks Hiro."

Koyuki bit into the bass and Hiro noticed something was off about her. "You seem much more light hearted than usual."

"Well I can't be a cold bitch all the time." Koyuki implied, and then she bit into her bass again. "Actually, I've kind of been trying to get rid of that part of me." The three elder dogs became surprised to hear Koyuki's words, with her then explaining what she meant by it. "After everything we've gone through, it made be realize that I'll just be a waste of time if all I do is bitch at everyone. (Looks at the elder dogs) So now my main goal is to hold my coldness back so I don't get too harsh in that scenario. (Sighs) If only it were easier than it looked."

Tesshin kneeled down to Koyuki and spoke with sympathy. "Your personality doesn't change your chances Koyuki." Koyuki looked at Tesshin with confusion. "It's the control over your Ki that we must work on. The power you hold, along with control, is the key."

Koyuki closed her eyes and spoke. "Tesshin." Tesshin nodded and then Koyuki punched him straight in the gut, which didn't hurt him all that much, nor surprie him at all, but it did lead to Koyuki walking off. "Thanks, but that sounds totally ridiculous. Most of the problems I cause have been because of how I let my past affect me." Koyuki looked back at the three elder dogs. "I'm gonna catch a breather if you don't mind."

Tesshin nodded when she looked back at Koyuki. "Do as you must."

Koyuki nodded and ran off in two leg mode, with Hiro questioning her. "She seems to be taking this seriously, but to an odd extent."

* * *

Weed, Kotetsu, and Mel were getting ready to show the synchronized attack Mel had in mind, with Mel punching his fist with confidence. "So you guys got it down, right?" Weed and Kotetsu nodded, with Mel then turning to Weed. "Well then; Weed, since you've been leading us for this long, why don't you give it a go?"

Weed nodded with confidence, hoping he could get this right. "Yeah, alright. You and Kotetsu do the parts that do that X thing, but make sure to do it with opposite claws so you don't end up hitting each other by mistake. And then I jump in with an Ohuzamiha and throw him off guard; allowing us all to claw right through him."

Kotetsu and Mel nodded with Gin being interested in the Ohuzamiha. "Ohuzamiha."

"It's the technique I randomly created when we fought Kaibutsu." Weed explained. "I figured it could lay down some major damage." Weed then turned to Kotetsu and Mel. "And feel free to add any features you like; silly, corny, or epic."

Kotetsu and Mel nodded, with Mel starting off by creating a yellow Ki orb in his arm. He then walked over to a tree and ripped a piece of bark off of it. Kotetsu had his own idea however, creating a red Ki orb and then putting it up to his butt, releasing a three second fish fart (pffffft). Gin took a chuckle at Kotetsu's, finding it rather odd. "That's one way to use Ki."

"If there's one thing my butt can do when I fart on Ki, it's make a stink bomb without the bomb." Kotetsu sinked the Ki orb into his claw, with Mel doing the same with his. "You ready Mel?"

"Sure am Kotetsu." The two puppies backflipped and jumped onto one tree each, going onto the main branch and jumping up. They then dived down and launched their claws, but seemed to be a few inches off, as they both got hit with each other's Ki blast. Kotetsu wasn't to hurt by the branches, but he still felt a leak of blood when he pulled one out. As for Mel, he rubbed his eyes and whined upon the pain; reacting as anyone else would.

Weed found this to be a rather challenging thing for him to pull, putting his finger up to his chin. "Maybe I went too hard on the impact."

"Or it was their timing." Gin suggested. "Timing is important in every attack."

"Timing my ass!" Kotetsu launched a Ki orb at Mel, who dodged it with ease. "Fess up Mel; was this just a prank!?"

"Why would I prank you guys at a time like this!? And you're the one who used farts as YOUR attack!" Mel pointed out.

Weed stepped forward and tried to calm the both of them down. "Guys, don't get worked up over this. I know we've been through a lot, but-"

Kotetsu launched a Ki blast at Mel, who swatted it away, with Weed catching it; this was only for it to have exploded and made soot onto his face. The two other puppies saw this with Kotetsu speaking up, noticing Weed's stressed and angry expression. "Chill out dude; it's just a new makeover."

Weed wiped the soot from his eyes and snapped at Kotetsu and Mel. "Fight again and I'll fuck both of you up!" Kotetsu and Mel stood and nodded in fear, with Weed realizing what he just did, looking at his paw as Gin walked up to him.

"Weed, perhaps we should-"

"I need a break." Weed flew off at high speeds, with Kotetsu and Mel both worrying for him. They felt exceptionally bad for how they acted, knowing that they shouldn't have done anything to stress Weed out. They just hoped he was okay.

* * *

Koyuki was looking over a cliff as an instrumental for The Gery by Icon For Hire played. With Koyuki standing over the cliff, she began to sing Regrets of the Cold. " _I've been through so much now but I'm trying my best to be more kind. I'm putting myself in a painful bind._ (Goes into two leg mode) _And the hardest part I can manage is, I feel that I've lost my way, back home. Was this journey worth it, or should I have just been put to rest? How cold have I become? I never want to, lose them but it, feels like_ _just that._ "

Koyuki started walking through the forest as she looked at the trees, as well as the animals, finding that their lives would soon vanish. " _I just can't look evil in the eyes, it's just too much to take._ (Jumps up to a tree branch) _After all we've been through, the pain feels like a wake._ (Grabs a fruit) _And the hardest part I can manage is, I love Weed but I can't leave Kotetsu; to die and rot, after all we have been through!"_

Koyuki slides down the tree and bites the fruit before she continues singing, walking off and continuing her song. " _The truth is known; the truth is known. We never had a chance!_ (Starts running and wipes her tears) _How cold have I become!? I never want to, lose them but it, feels just like that! The feeling just burns my heart; and then it numbs me! All of this pain gives re-grets in the cold!_ ( _Pain and guilt!_ )"

Koyuki finished her fruit and went back into four leg mode, still feeling her dark side consume her. " _The most important, ones in my whole life, have a strong kinship, that I love so._ ( _Pain and guilt!_ ) _But I cannot choose, who I love more and, I don't have to but, I can't leave them._ (Flies up to the sky and looks up) _How cold have I become? I never want to, lose my brother but, it feels like that._ _The feeling just burns my heart; and then it numbs me! All of the pain gives re-grets in the cold!_ "

Koyuki continued flying up to the clouds, feeling as if it would help her decide. " _The most important, ones in my whole life, have a strong kinship, that I love so! But I cannot choose, who I love more and, I don't have to but, I can't leave them!_ " Koyuki flew up to a cloud and sat on it, thanks to her Ki protecting her from falling off. As she looked up to the stars, she finished her song. " _I've been through so much now but I'm trying my best to be more kind._ " Koyuki closed her eyes and lied down, still struggling with her attempts to change for the better.

* * *

Weed was shown walking through the forest as he looked back on how he acted towards Kotetsu and Mel. 'In the end they were just acting their age. Kids like myself and them can be stubborn.' A silent flashback played of Weed snapping at Kotetsu and Mel, giving him even greater regret as it ended. 'But what if they were dealing with the same stuff? Was my reaction selfish?' Weed walked up to a pond and looked into it, seeing what he'd done to himself. What he thought he was doing was preparing for war, but instead, he ended up being a furious Akita that punched the pond water.

Weed became furious again and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Well it's not like I'm a fucking saint either! I destroyed most of someone's home, floored Jerome out of fury, witnessed multiple deaths that I couldn't have stopped, and the most sympathetic of us is a Kishu bitch that doesn't know how to stop whining about her past! I get that it was sad but why do I care!?" A pair of human feet were shown stepping behind Weed. "For all I know my father's legacy could be a lie!"

"What's that now?" Weed looked to see a smiling Daisuke standing above him, with the human then sitting down next to him. "That's one way to blow off steam; at least from my knowledge. Something bothering you kid?"

"Aside from the fact that I know I can't please my father, who's Gin of all dogs, no." Daisuke became surprised to hear that as Weed continued. "I've seen enough deaths in my life to reach the double digit counter, and one of them just so happened to be my mom. (Looks at Daisuke) That's why I can't stand killing; it reminds me of how helpless my mom was when she died. I can't stand the thought of someone else losing someone important to them in the same way I did."

"I see." Daisuke saw Weed's scar and took an interest in it. "You seem to be prepared for the war in spite of that."

"I gave myself this dumb thing." Weed explained as he looked back at the water. "I looked pathetic before and no one could tell that all the shit I've gone through was horrible; even if they lived it out themselves. I feel like everyone just finds me a whiny asshole that went through happy town. Well fuck it, that's not the case; no past that involves death is pathetic no matter how hard anyone begs for it to be!"

Daisuke put his hand on Weed's shoulder and spoke to him. "I know what you mean." Weed looked at Daisuke, who then explained his words. "Funny enough, I was Gin's owner before he became the leader of Ohu. He went through just as much as you have, but in his own way." Weed becane intrigued by what Daisuke was saying. "See, my Grandpa trained him and gave him the most brutal training I've ever seen in my life. At first I thought it was bullcrap, but I started to see every inch of it. (Laughs a bit) He even had this rival dog that seems to be the same as that Jerome guy I heard you mention."

Daisuke wiped his eye after remembering the past and looked at Weed. "So it's simple kid. You're right about all pasts having their tragedies, but you don't have to show that you went through them to reveal it, or talk about it. The journey and knowledge is enough. None of your friends will take you for a joke."

Weed smiled upon Daisuke's free spirited nature and responded. "Thanks dude. I needed to heart his stuff." Daisuke nodded and then Weed questioned his knowledge on the stuff he mentioned. "By the way. How did you know about Jerome's breed?"

* * *

Koyuki was seen flying back to the den with Cross seen outside waiting for her. "You were out for a bit."

"I needed a breather." Koyuki explained. "I've been trying to deal with things that've happened lately." Koyuki walked inside and over to Reika and Clara, sitting down next to them as they looked at her with concern, noticing her sorrow look. "You guys see a ghost or something?"

"Well it kinda feels like it." Clara stated with a giggle. "But for real; why are you so down?"

"I've been trying to get less cold as of late." Koyuki sighed of discomfort. "I thought it would be easy since Weed does it so simply, but it's a million times harder than it looks. On one hand it's easy; on one hand it's hard; why can't it decide?"

"No changes in personality are simple." Koyuki, Clara, and Reika looked to see Cross looking down at them with a smile. "I was hot headed myself, but as I made friends with Gin and his other allies, I started to become calmer and wiser. And not just with age." Cross chuckled a bit at how her past turned out. "A good eighty years and I still haven't broken a bone."

"That's actually something I've been meaning to ask you Cross." Koyuki replied. "How are you still as agile as ever?"

Cross chuckled at a past memory of her's, flashbacking to it. "You see young Koyuki, back then there was a fountain that allowed us to stay the same age forever. Ben allowed me to drink of it when we found it, saying that he didn't care about dying from old age. At first I was hesitant, but then he nodded with assurance and I knew I could trust him. So I drank from it with no more question." The flashback ended with Cross looking at her sleeping husband. "And I thank Kyoshiro for saving him. Where is he anyway?"

"He went to where Weed was training." Reika replied. "Something about wanting to have a spar with Weed before the war."

"Ah." Cross saw that Kyoshiro was a bit more hot headed than Koyuki, which was shown as Koyuki looked at her paws, smiling and preparing herself for the war. "As for you Koyuki, the emotions don't have to be erased. Just know when to use them." Koyuki nodded and hugged Cross, who smiled and wrapped her arms around her. Well...after being surprised of course.

* * *

Kotetsu and Mel were seen explaining where Weed went to Kyoshiro, with Gin keeping watch for them as Kotetsu spoke. "So now he's somewhere else trying to cool off. I can't say I blame him either."

Kyoshiro scoffed and wiped his lip, finding Weed leaving pathetic. "So what? He just left at lightspeed like a wimp? That idiot should know when to face his problems instead of being a pussy."

"What's that about being a pussy?" Kyoshiro looked to see Weed walking up to them. "Last I checked, you weren't the son of Gin."

"And last I checked, you didn't care about that." Kyoshiro shot back, looking at Weed with determination. "But that's besides the point. I thought we could spar a bit before the war happened. If you're up for it."

"You bet. And I have the perfect judge for it. (Looks at the forest) Daisuke!" Gin became surprised to hear Weed mention the name of Daisuke, with said human coming out from behind a tree and waving to them. "We met when I got pissed at this pond and he told me about the stuff my dad went through. And also that you guys wouldn't think of my past as a joke."

"Actually Weed, about earlier-"

Weed stopped Mel and chuckled. "No need to apologize Mel. (Frowns) Honestly, I should be the one apologizing."

"You didn't do anything." Kyoshiro implied, with Weed looking at him. "You were just doing what you could as a leader. This responsibility doesn't come every day to a kid, big or small."

"And besides." Kotetsu put his fist on Weed's shoulder, with Weed looking at him. "You're the reason we're all still sane. If there's anyone worthy of being a Super Canine, it's the King of pureness." Weed smiled and hugged Kotetsu along with the young Kishu, with Daisuke walking over to Gin.

"It's been a long time Gin." Daisuke mentioned. "Don't worry though; I plan to help in the war."

Gin smiled and looked at Daisuke, glad to see him still allies with him after so long. "Just keep in mind that Akakabuto did a lot more with that device than allow humans to speak with dogs." Daisuke nodded and rubbed Gin's head, with Gin having fond memories of his time with him.

* * *

Teru was seen sleeping with Jasper as he then awoke to the sound of howling. When he walked outside, he saw what looked like Gin howling at the moon, which surprised him; never had seen Gin before, he became excited to meet him. He then looked at his father and wondered what he would think, but then he figured that Gin could take on anyone. So he ran off to meet him. With Gin howling once again, Teru had gotten to the rock he was on and walked up to him. When Gin looked down at him, he cracked a smile at the sight of him. "You're up late."

"I actually just got up." Teru replied. "I saw you howling up here and I just had to meet you before the war happened."

Gin rubbed Teru's head and spoke with confidence. "Of course. Anyone would be excited to meet me; not to brag. (Puts his paw down) I just hope Weed can unlock the Super Canine transformation before then. Not that I doubt him, but it would help our case and possiblt define our victory."

Teru yawned as he thought about Weed's chances. "I'd say he has a pretty good shot. I mean, he managed to beat Kyoshiro of all canines and he can make anyone his bitch." Terru laughed a bit and then he fell asleep, with Gin chuckling as he picked him up. He then jumped off the rock and walked off to return him to his father. He then looked up to the sky and looked at the stars, looking back on when he met Riki. It was a great time for him indeed, to meet his father after so long. It brought him joy to remember such a time.

* * *

Weed was seen training late at night with Daisuke and Kotetsu watching him. Daisuke looked at his watch and saw that he should be heading home soon. "Kotetsu. Tell Weed I had to leave. My friends are preparing our weapons to help finish Hougen and his army and I told them I'd prepare the shotguns when I got back to the cabin."

"You got it." Kotetsu replied with a nod. "Just make sure not to sleep during the war." Daisuke nodded and ran off, with Kotetsu watching Weed some more. 'And besides. I know that Weed will win no matter what. After everything we've gone through, I have more faith in Weed than anyone. Hell, I feel that even Gin could have a lot of faith in him. But not as muchas me, that's for sure.' Weed was shown charging up an Ohuzamiha, preparing it for the final battle. 'It'd be a crime for him not to win.' Weed launched the Ohuzamiha in the air as the screen stopped to show it's power.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	17. The War for Ohu

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Final Battle arc Episode four: The War for Ohu

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier as Kyoshiro then rips a soldier's head off.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier as Rocket pinned another one against a tree, stabbing his claws into his throat and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Clara playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Clara smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature, with Kyoshiro whispering a tease to him about his feelings for Koyuki, making him flinch and growl at Kyoshiro.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

"Here it comes now, (Weed turns gold as does the screen) The power in me."

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, Kyoshiro as a bloodthirsty and cocky Kishu, Clara as a loyal and quirky Husky, and Rocket as a polite and loyal Borzoi, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended with Gin rubbing Weed's head affectionately.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Weed and the others were seen walking to where Hougen resided, as that was the main location of Ohu.

* * *

The War for Ohu

* * *

As Weed thought to himself, he remembered the week he had and all of the times he's had. Although his journey was rather short compared to possibly a few others, he still had a great time with his newfound friends. He knew he'd have to protect them with all of his heart, even if his life was at stake. He looked at Kotetsu, who was walking next to him and spoke to him. "So this is it, huh? The final battle for Ohu."

"Yep, it's a big one." Kotetsu admitted, and then he chuckled a bit. "Not gonna lie; I'm shaking a bit inside. Never been in a war before, and the worst tragedy I ever faced was the death of my parents." Kotetsu looked back on when Koyuki told him about their parents death. "Then again, I don't remember my parents all that well." Weed put his paw on Kotetsu's shoulder and smiled at him, making Kotetsu brighten up, despite the event that was coming.

Mel was seen thinking to himself in the back of the group with Clara, preparing himself for the war to come. 'You can do this Mel. You're not gonna let your fear choose stuff for you any more. This is all you.' Mel looked at Clara, who smiled at him and made the Golden Retriever smile. 'For Clara, for Weed, for Kotetsu, for Koyuki, and for all of my other friends. I won't let any of them down.'

GB was seen thinking about Smith and Nero as he looked up to the sky. 'Smith. Nero. You two had wonderful lives, and lived them for as long as you could. I was devistated at each of your deaths, and so was Casey.' Casey looked up to the sky with GB, knowing that the two would have to do what's right; even if it cost them their lives. After all, they had already lost two that were very important to them.

Kyoshiro was seen thinking about how the war would go down, smirking to himself. 'I don't know much Weed; but what I DO know is that we'll be battling again after the war is over. (Smiles) You and I will face each other at our true power.'

Gin looked at Weed and walked up to him with a noble smile, speaking down to him with confidence. "Good luck Weed." Weed looked at Gin, who nodded to him. "I trust you to finish Hougen." Weed smiled and nodded, knowing that he couldn't let his father down; and that was for more than his promise to Koyuki.

Tesshin looked back on where his canines were residing, knowing that he had to protect them. 'I won't let any of you down. I'll finish Hougen's people and assist in ending the war.' Tesshin looked back on when he met Weed's group, knowing that he had to do what he had to do.

Hiro was seen looking back on his mother's death, striving to avenge the one who killed her. 'Mother, I won't let you down. I'll find Kamakiri and end his life for you; one way or another.' Hiro held back his tears, saving them for when he killed Kamakiri.

Rocket was seen looking up to the stars as he thought about his brothers. 'Although my importance to this team was small, I shall save the land of Ohu. For you my brothers.' Rocket smiled as he thought about his brothers, showing how much he loved them. Weed and his clan continued walking onward with Weed smiling with nobility at their chances.

* * *

Hougen was seen waiting on his throne as he then sensed the energy of Weed and his clan. When he started walking down the steps to his throne, he smirked to himself as he thought of the Ohu army's demise. 'They're coming.'

Weed and the others arrived at Hougen's base as Weed then turned around and spoke to his clan. "Everyone, this is it. The final battle is upon us. We've faced some hard times in the past, but this will be our toughest battle yet. But that's not a bad thing in the slightest. This is the moment we've been waiting for; to save Ohu and restore peace to the lands. Whether we're young or wise, we'll stop Hougen and his reign of terror." Everyone seemed proud by Weed's words, with Kotetsu winking to him. The Akita/Kishu mix then turned around and spoke. "Now let's kick Hougen's ass!"

Weed's army charged in to attack Hougen's army, which Hougen chuckled evilly at and spoke aloud. "Rip their hearts out!" Hougen's army charged with Weed nodding to Kotetsu as the two went into two leg mode. They then put their paws next to each other and charged up a Ki orb. Once they got up to a trio of Hougen soldiers, they launched a giant Ki powered punch that forced them all into the rock wall. When the rocks fell, Hougen jumped out of the way and let his soldeirs die; he did seem impressed by Weed and Kotetsu's skill however. "Impressive. Never thought I'd see strength in any kid; even if they ARE Gin's son."

Koyuki arrived to where Genba was and scoffed as she went into two leg mode. "Someone's sleeping out. Your brother's in an army and you don't even help him? How lazy."

Genba growled and stood up, setting Koyuki as his main target. "I've been waiting to have my rematch with you!" Genba charged at Koyuki, who charged right at him and went into Zokaken times three. This surprised Genba, who then got charged into and Koyuki had ripped right through his guts. When Genba fell to the floor, Koyuki looked at him and flipped him off, claiming her victory.

* * *

Hiro was seen looking for a special someone to fight as he heard a familiar voice. "Hiro the Ball Snatcher." Hiro looked and saw an Irish Wolfhound that just so happened to have been haunting his memory for more than enough time now. "I didn't expect someone like you to come here. Especially after your pathetic mother died out at my claws."

Hiro walked up to Kamakiri and spoke as calmly as he could. Which wasn't saying much, as he was furious with him. "Explain to me now Kamakiri. Why did you kill my mother? You knew I wouldn't have a good chance on surviving on my own. Yes I did, but that's not the point."

Kamakiri let out a snicker as he looked back on Hiro's pathetic breakdown. "Ah, young Hiro. I didn't have a reason." Hiro flinched upon the words of Kamakiri, letting the Wolfhound continue his words. "I just started working for Hougen, and he told me to kill a random dog here in Ohu. Luckily for your mother, she was the lucky choice."

Kamakiri laughed maniacally as Hiro growled with severe rage, charging at Kamakiri with all his might. "You bastard!" Hiro charged into Kamakiri and pinned him down, with Kamakiri kicking him up and going into two leg mode. As Hiro regained his balance and went into two leg mode, he wiped his lip and glared at Kamakiri. "Let's finish what started years ago."

* * *

GB was seen with Casey as the two slammed two dogs heads into each other, with Rocket then joining in as he kicked one dog past the two of them. As Rocket walked up to the two of them, he charged up a Ki orb in his paw. "If these guys weren't evil then I'd regret killing them." GB and Casey chuckled a bit as they spawned some Ki orbs too. "Care to finish them?"

"That's why the orbs are out!" Casey launched his Ki orb at a Hougen soldier and charged up another. "Let's see them crap out of their mouths now!" Casey ran off with GB shrugging and running after him, just as Rocket joined them all. Just as four Hougen soldiers jumped out from underground, Casey nodded to GB and the two launched their Ki beams at them. Rocket launched his Ki blast at a soldier from behind, making it strong enough to pierce through his stomach.

GB became impressed by the power of Rocket's Ki blast, having never seen anything like it before. "What the hell was that? That looks more like something Kyoshiro would do."

"I've been practicing it with my brothers for quite some time now." Rocket charged up another Ki blast with a grin on his face. "I'll show you how it works in our next battle."

* * *

Mel was seen being pinned down by Dark Mel as he quivered in fear upon the darkness that surrounded his evil clone's aura. Dark Mel's eyes were glowing a dark and devious red, showing the evil in his heart. "It's a shame that I can't see you die Mel. I really wanna see you suffer." Mel shivered more as Dark Mel leaned over to his head and bit his right ear, making him flinch in pain. Dark Mel didn't hesitate for pain either, as he ripped a piece of Mel's ear right off. Mel almost shouted, but he didn't want to alert anyone, making Dark Mel chuckle. "How pathetic. I'd like to see your worthless friends assist you now."

Mel kept shivering but then saw that Dark Mel's right ear wasn't damaged in the slightest; it gave Mel a hunch like none other before. As Mel looked at his ear, which had a part on the side taken out, he looked back at Dark Mel, who just sunk his claw into his chest. "Any last words runt?"

Mel smirked and spawned a sword with his Ki, holding it up to the back of Dark Mel's head. "Just two." Mel stabbed Dark Mel in the back of his head and stabbed right through his brain, climbing out from under him and looking into his eyes. "Once, bitten." Mel set Dark Mel down and remained alive, showing that he was able to harm Dark Mel without feeling the same pain. He then saw Clara struggling against a Hougen soldier, wiping his lip as he ran over to her. "Hold tight Clara!"

Mel launched a Ki beam at the Hougen soldier, who blocked it and then saw Dark Mel lying down. This shocked the Hougen soldier, as Hougen had heard about the legend. This gave Clara the opportunity to snap his neck and then encourage Mel. "So you found a loophole in killing Dark Mel." Mel smiled at Clara and then gave him an innocent laugh with a peace sign.

* * *

Kyoshiro was seen finishing the third of many dogs, with five of them glaring at him as he stood in the middle of the circle they surrounded him in. The Kishu laughed with his usual bloodlusting personality, feeling as if none of these wimpy dogs deserved to live. "I honestly doubt any of you can even lay a claw on me; let alone a solid punch!" The other dogs growled as Kyoshiro continued to mock them. "You've been Hougen's bitches for so long that you likely lost all your will to give a damn about your own lives!"

"Tch. Give us a break buddy!" One of the dogs demanded. "You'll be dead by the time we strike!"

Kyoshiro laughed some more and then one of the dogs charged at him. Luckily for Kyoshiro, he was able to grab it and crush it, making the other dog cry out in pain. When Kyoshiro kicked the dog onto the ground, the others charged at Kyoshiro; this was a bad idea on their end however, as Kyoshiro jumped up and put his paws together. "Garlic Gun!" Kyoshiro launched a Garlic Gun at the other dogs, who tried to hold it back, but struggled to do so.

Kyoshiro teleported near the dogs and spawned a Ki blade with his paw. He then grinned evilly as he slashed all of the dog's near their hearts. This is what made the Garlic Gun fall down on them, with Kyoshiro kicking the surviving one and making him run off. He then laughed as Weed and Kotetsu walked up to him. "Your mouth lets out more crap then your asshole could ever produce!" Kotetsu snickered at Kyoshiro's comeback with Weed rolling his eyes while smiling. "If you're gonna act cocky then at least have a reason for it!"

Kyoshiro laughed some more and then he looked and saw Weed and Kotetsu. "Ah; so you two saw that?"

"Yep." Weed stood up and offered Kyoshiro a fit bump, confusing Kyoshiro to why Weed would do that. The Kishu then smiled, seeing that perhaps he should act a little nicer himself; this was what allowed him to accept Weed's fist bump, showing how much the Kishu has grown lately. Even if his arc was never shown, he still matured from this. "Even if you don't show it, I can tell you've grown Kyoshiro." Kyoshiro scoffed as Kotetsu stood up with them, as he nodded to Weed and the two headed off. Kyoshiro looked over at the war and ran in for some more bloody action.

* * *

Koyuki was seen punching Genba into a wall and then cracking her knuckles as she spoke. "Looks like those body injury knocked you back a bit. If it wasn't for that then I'd be using Zokaken to it's fullest extent. Honestly though, it surprised me that you're still alive."

Genba stood up and growled as he glared at Koyuki. "I'm not gonna lose to some little brat like you!" Genba charged at Koyuki, who dodged his punch and grabbed his paw, allowing her to slam him right on his back. When he started walking on his face, he made sure to stomp on him hard; especially on the chest.

Hougen walked up to the fight and saw what Koyuki was doing to Genba, frightening him at what was happening to his brother. When Koyuki made one final stomp onto Genba's heart, she stepped off of him and kneeled down to his ear. "No matter where you go, whether heaven or hell, you'll always be shit." Koyuki stabbed Genba in his neck, making him stop breathing and lose all life. This shocked Hougen to no end; having watched his brother die in front of him, he now made it his objective to kill Koyuki and avenge his fallen family.

Koyuki kicked Genba's head and ran off until Hougen stood in front of her, glaring at her with a vicious stare. Koyuki was scared, but she stood her ground. "Outta my way fucktard!"

Hougen smacked Koyuki into the rock wall and pinned her against it, glaring at her as he spoke with a brutal voice. "Don't think I'll let you get (Punches Koyuki) away with this!" Koyuki smirked at Hougen, showing that she didn't care what happened to her and that she'd take any punch. "Don't you smirk at me you cunt! You know more than well what you did!"

Just then, Gin came in and kicked Hougen right in the face. This allowed Koyuki to feel her injury. It wasn't too serious, but she still accepted Gin's offer to help her up. "Thanks Gin."

Gin nodded and signaled Koyuki to head off, which she did, as she knew that she couldn't beat Hougen. Gin turned to Hougen and went Super Canine, getting ready to battle him once again. "Even if I don't kill you, I can still fight."

* * *

Tesshin was seen fighting some high class elite Hougen soldiers as he knocked one out with his claws. Thanks to his abilities from trailing as a ninja, Tesshin had much more experience in sensing foes from behind. This was especially apparent when he finished off another Hougen soldier with a Ki charged slash. He then seemed bored and looked around. "Let's hope there's a better challenge for me."

Just then, a Hougen soldier that seemed to be a high class elite fell out of the forest. Who walked out afterwards was Jerome, who wiped his lip and gave a thumbs up to Tesshin. "Been a couple days Tesshin."

Tesshin was surprised to see Jerome after what happened recently, but he smiled and nodded, glad to get some assistance from one of their best warriors. The two of them walked up to each other and spoke about the war. "You couldn't have arrived at a better time Jerome. It's getting pretty boring around here."

"Yeah, I can tell." Jerome admitted as he looked back into the forest. "Hougen didn't have many guards in the forest, so I made the most out of that one. He's not dead yet, but I might kill him later." Jerome thought for a moment and chuckled with clear edge to his tone. "What the hell?" Jerome dashed up to the soldier and blasted him with a Ki blast, sinking it into his heart and finishing him. Tesshin was a bit shocked by this, but he shrugged and brushed it off for now. "Cmon Tesshin. Let's take care of some other soldiers." Tesshin nodded and headed off with Jerome, with the two of them ready to assist in the war.

* * *

Hiro and Kamakiri were still battling and Hiro managed to pin Kamakiri down, still seething with revenge for his mother's death. "You have no idea how long I've suffered for. All of the pain I've endured, all of the agony I've had to go through. All of the suffering I've endured just to meet the day I send you straight to hell." Hiro sunk his claws down into Kamakiri's chest and continued his words. "After everything I've went through, my mind has been nothing but vengeful, and it's all beause of you! A life such as yours doesn't deserve to live any longer! Prepare to meet your end Kamakiri; this is it for you!"

Kamakiri laughed at Hiro's words, finding them pathetic considering all that's happened. "So you're still whining about your mommy!? Then why don't you tell her you're a bratty emo when you go to heaven!?" Kamakiri aimed his paw at Hiro's chest, preparing to pierce right through it. This ended up playing against him however, as Hiro jumped back and dodged the blast. This allowed him to aim right for Kamakiri's balls and castrate them. He didn't hesitate one bit and bit Kamakiri's balls, ripping them right off and making Kamakiri cry out in pain, which was heard all across the land.

Hiro stepped onto Kamakiri's paws, making him unable to clench his now bleeding parts. "There's no need to protect them if you're going to die right after." Hiro smirked as he watched Kamakiri slowly fade away. "Of course, these fangs have a little something on them that I think you'll like." Kamakiri became worried and squirmed around, fearing what Hiro just did to him. "It's a little something called...this." Hiro showed his fangs and revealed that they were purple, showing that he had them become poisonous for a second.

"You mother of-" Kamakiri suddenly flinched and passed out; he was unable to breathe and died instantly. Hiro chuckled at his death and looked up to the sky, seeing his mother and speaking proudly as he cried tears of joy. "You have been avenged mother. The journey I had was long, but the payoff satisfied me." Hiro then looked at Kamakiri and wondered what he could do now. "Still. Now that my goal is complete, what do I have to live for?" Hiro considered staying with Weed's clan, feeling that he'd need to find a new calling for him somehow.

* * *

Clara was seen tending to the wounds that Hougen had given to Koyuki, with Weed and Kotetsu walking up to the two of them, along with Mel, who was there as well. Weed saw Clara tending to Koyuki's injuries and hoped that she was okay. "Koyuki, what happened to you out there?"

"I killed Genba and ended up getting into a mini brawl with Hougen." Koyuki explained. "If it wasn't for your dad then I would've become his lunch. He's holding him off right now, so feel free to join him."

Weed thought for a moment and figured that he wouldn't be able to keep up with his father or Gin, as he prefered a fair fight over a dirty one, and he didn't want his power to overflow during the battle to be two on two. Even if he competed in unfair fights before, he was up for more fairness in one on one. "I'd prefer to wait until an outcome goes out. If it's a one on one then there's no point in butting in."

"Tch. You're too soft." Koyuki stated with much less coldness than usual, surprising Kotetsu a bit by her calmness. "If I were in your shoes me and Gin would be kicking Hougen's ass right now; I tell ya what."

"Well you certainly said that a lot nicer than I thought you would." Kotetsu admitted. "I thought you were gonna turn your head away and mock him like you did since we first met him."

"No one's the same forever Kotetsu." Koyuki rubbed her little brother's head with affection, showing how much she's grown. "And obviously I can't completely erase my coldness, but I know for a fact that I can control it whenever it comes along. Cross taught me that."

* * *

Cross was seen eating with Ben and Akame as she then let out a soft sneeze, much to the surprise of the others. As she looked out the cave, she knew what it was from. "Someone must be speaking of me."

* * *

Clara finished patching up Koyuki's wound and gave her a positive reply when she was fully healed form it. "That was pretty easy. He must've been saving the good stuff for Weed."

Weed noticed that Dark Mel wasn't out there fighting, confusing him as to where he was. "Does anyone know what happened to Dark Mel?"

"Oh, I killed him." Mel explained, surprising the others as he then giggled a bit. "Apparently as long as the one who the dark version was made from kills him it doesn't leave the same effect. Too bad we didn't know that from the beginning; it could've saved us loads of trouble." Mel looked back on when Dark Mel was made, wondering what his arc would've been like if he was never made. "In a way though, I think he was helping me without even doing it."

"How so?" Weed asked, curious as to what Mel meant, considering how heartless Dark Mel was.

"Well when you think about it, my arc started when Dark Mel was made. So if Dark Mel was never made then I wouldn't have grown at all." Mel concluded, leading to the others considering that to be valid.

Just then, Gin crashed into a tree and the five nearby ran over to him. "Dad!" Gin coughed and Weed checked for injuries. "What happened?"

"Just a little damaged from my battle with Hougen." Gin replied and he then coughed a bit of blood. This made Weed worry for his life, not wanting to see his father die as well. Hougen then walked up to them as the adults then regrouped.

Weed was excited to see Jerome again, standing up and running over to him. "Jerome!" Weed ran up to Jerome and was more than glad that he arrived. "You came for the finale."

"Well I wasn't about to see Hougen get his just deserts." Jerome stated, with Weed looking at Hougen, who signaled him to come over to him.

Weed walked over to the ones he had the closest bond with; GB first. "GB, thank you for staying with me since the beginning. You've been like a second fatehr to me, and I don't know how to repay you." GB wiped a tear of joy upon Weed's words as Weed then looked at Jerome. "And Jerome, I know my latest action towards you was harsh, but I appriciate that you still came in spite of that." Jerome nodded and allowed Weed to walk up to Gin. "Dad, even if I never become as strong as you, I know you'll be the best leader Ohu's ever had in your life. You've protected it for so long, and I won't let that go to waste; no matter what."

Gin smiled and nodded towards his son and allowed him to turn to Kotetsu, who was seen holding back his tears until he hugged him and cried silently. Weed wrapped his arms around Kotetsu, with their kinship still being intact. After the week they've had together, they've grown the strongest bond out of everyone. He then let him go and looked at Mel, who was crying the same tears of joy as he gave Weed a thumbs up. His bond happened to be the second stongest.

Weed walked up to Koyuki, still unsure of how to respond to his feelings. "Koyuki." Koyuki waited for Weed to continue, surprised when the Akita grabbed her by her chest and kissed her right on the lips.

Everyone else was either surprised or amazed by this moment, with Kyoshiro making his own comment. "Yeah, now you kiss the girl. Ooh; I love a happy lovey dovey ending."

The kiss ended after Kyoshiro's words, which menat it lasted for about ten seconds. Koyuki didn't know how to respond to Weed's affection, so she smiled and hugged him. "Break your promise and I'll break you."

Weed nodded and released Koyuki as he stood up and walked over to Hougen, both of them glaring across each other for the final battle. The two of them were shown glaring with determination at each other.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	18. Weed Vs Hougen

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Final Battle arc Episode five: Weed Vs Hougen

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier as Kyoshiro then rips a soldier's head off.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier as Rocket pinned another one against a tree, stabbing his claws into his throat and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Clara playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Clara smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature, with Kyoshiro whispering a tease to him about his feelings for Koyuki, making him flinch and growl at Kyoshiro.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

"Here it comes now, (Weed turns gold as does the screen) The power in me."

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, Kyoshiro as a bloodthirsty and cocky Kishu, Clara as a loyal and quirky Husky, and Rocket as a polite and loyal Borzoi, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended with Gin rubbing Weed's head affectionately.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Weed and Hougen were still staring across from each other while in two leg mode, preparing for the final battle for Ohu. Hougen scoffed and wiped his lip as he mocked the Akita that stood before him. "So the son of a weakling is my opponent. At least put me up with someone like Jerome or Tesshin; someone who can actually challenge me."

"You'll be surprised Hougen." Weed replied as he punched his palm. "I'm a lot more than I make myself out to be. And don't take me lightly either; I've been through a lot while trying to get here."

Hougen smiled, glad to see that Weed was determined to finish the mission that he started.

* * *

Weed Vs Hougen

* * *

"Then I'll honor you in the battle for this land. Whoever wins takes Ohu and whoever loses leaves forever." Hougen gave a sadistic grin. "Do you accept?"

Weed smirked and felt confident, feeling as if he could defeat Hougen. "Fine with me. You're gonna lose anyway." Weed started powering up and Hougen powered up as well; the two of them were preparing for a battle that could take either one of their lives. They knew what the consequences were, but they also knew that they couldn't look away. The final battle was upon them and they couldn't let any of their allies down. Weed went into Zokaken times four just for the occasion, putting his paw up while clenching it into a fist. "Don't expect me to go down without a fight."

Hougen nodded and finished charging up his power, preparing to finish Weed off for good. It did confuse Kotetsu however, since he didn't go Zokaken. "Why is Hougen still like that? Wouldn't he want to go Zokaken himself to match Weed's power?"

"Beats me Kotetsu." Koyuki admitted, hoping that Hougen wasn't planning anything nasty. "Either Hougen's planning something insane or he doesn't know how to do Zokaken. I'm personally hoping it's the latter."

Hougen raised his paw and snapped his fingers, making seven Great Dane's rise from the ground and face Weed and the others. Weed prepared himself as he walked up to Hougen, ignoring the small creatures that stood before him. Hougen then looked down at Weed and spoke up. "Go ahead Weed. Try and go Super Canine." Weed became surprised by what Hougen was saying, not knowing how to take it. "This is a battle at our max power after all. We should take it seriously."

Weed saw Hougen's point and backed up a bit, charging up his power to reach Super Canine. He'd hoped that he could reach the transformation, but he'd never even attempted it before. The only thing he had going for his transformation was being Gin's son, and even then it wouldn't have helped much, since Gin had been defeated by Hougen twice. Despite this, he gained a large amount of power and even glowed golden for a bit. This led to him transforming into a Super canine for the first time and blowing everyone else away; it especially surprised Hougen, who didn't expect Weed to actually pull it off.

Weed looked at his paws in amazement, astonished that he actually achieved the transformation of the Super Canine. The transformation wasn't complete though, as he was glowing along with the aura, which was something that showed that the transformation was still a work progress. This worried Gin and Jerome, who were well aware of this. Especially the former, who actually became a Super Canine himself. That said, the power gave him an amazing feeling of hope and satisfaction, as he looked up at Hougen and spoke. "Let's roll."

Hougen nodded and signaled the Great Dane puppies to attack Kotetsu and the others, which they did and Koyuki kicked one back in two leg mode. "I wouldn't want your friends to be bored."

"Of course." Weed looked back and saw Koyuki, Kotetsu, Mel, Tesshin, Jerome, and GB all fighting back, along with a select few others. He looked back at Hougen and aimed a punch at him, which the Great Dane easily dodged. Hougen then kicked Weed into the air and rose up to him, grabbing him by his head and starting to crush it. Weed clenched his paws and tried to punch Hougen, only for Hougen to grab his paw and crush it. Weed held back his howl, only to get kicked into the floor. Hougen dove down at Weed and kicked him right in the stomach, making Weed cough blood, and then Hougen smirked as he kicked Weed in the face.

Kotetsu backflipped away from his opponent and dodged as many punches as he could. Even if it was only half the strength as Hougen, it was a struggle for Kotetsu to get past. After a bit, he went into Zokaken times three and kneed his opponent back. That was when the Great Dane started charging up power, launching a massive Ki beam at Kotetsu. Jerome deflected the Ki beam when he went in front of Kotetsu, nodding to the Kishu and blocking a punch from his own enemy. Kotetsu decided to fight alongside Jerome and ended up kicking his enemy back, with Jerome punching Kotetsu's.

Koyuki grabbed the paw of her opponent and glared into his eyes. "Don't expect me to play nice." Koyuki kicked the face of the Great Dane and ended up making his head go backwards. This didn't affect the Great Dane however, as he quickly looked back and creeped Koyuki out with his devious smirk. "What the hell?" The Great Dane puppy grabbed Koyuki's chest and pinned him against the ground with Koyuki then aiming a Ki blast at him.

Tesshin fought against his own opponents and slammed them into each other. This backfired however, as the Great Danes ended up using their laser eyes on him, blinding them and allowing the Great Danes to low sweep him. The first one seemed to be dissapointed when he sat atop Tesshin with his brother. "This is kinda boring. You'd think Weed's friends would be fun."

"You wanna fart on him?"

"Nah; let's keep the gas away until the finale."

Mel was being pinned against a tree by the Great Dane he was battling, and being much more confident, he was able to think straight. "So you work for Hougen, right?" The Great Dane nodded and Mel smirked, getting his plan in mind. "That makes this much easier then." Mel spat into the Great Dane's face and punched him back, only to be blasted by a Ki beam. This stunned Mel, as the Ki beam had something special added to it to make it more massive.

GB collided a front flip kick with his opponent, only for the Great Dane to grab him and throw him into the floor. GB barely managed to stand up, only for the Great Dane to dive down and kick him right on the back, making his back break as the Great Dane looked down at him. "Ya know, you're not as fun as I thought you'd be."

"This isn't supposed to be fun; it's a battle to the death." GB ended up getting kicked in the face after that one, with the Great Dane not putting up or pulling any punches on it. GB even started bleeidng after a few kicks with his opponent laughing mockingly.

Clara was seen tending to Gin's wounds, hoping to get him into the battle before it was too late. "Don't worry Gin. If I can make the best process in healing then you should be up in a few minutes."

Gin nodded as he then looked over to his son, who was still battling Hougen. Although Weed was struggling, Gin could sense his son's confidence and passion. "My son may not have seen his full potential yet, but I see hope for him." Gin sat up and looked at Clara, finding her to be a great medic since he could sit up so early on. "Why didn't you join the Ohu medics sooner?"

"Probably becuase I wasn't born yet." Clara pointed out. "I get what you mean though. If I was around at the time of Hougen's attack then I could've saved at least ten of the lives that died."

Gin looked back on when Hougen attacked, wishing that he could've saved the fallen lives himself. "It's a shame that some of them had to die so soon. (Smiles) But now we can avenge them, once we defeat Hougen." Gin looked up to the clouds and saw his father Riki in them, knowing that he was looking down on him. He even saw pieces of himself and Riki inside Weed, and possibly even his grandfather Shiro. The Ohu leaders and soldiers would look at Weed and see why he would become the leader of Ohu.

Weed backflipped out of the way when Hougen launched a Ki blast at him and charged at him, landing a solid blow right on his stomach with ease. Seeing his chance to strike again, Weed low sweeped Hougen and kicked him right into the floor. He then stomped right onto Hougen's chest and made him cough blood, with Weed becoming a bit anxious upon seeing it, still struggling with his hatred to kill. Hougen even mocked him as he showed it. "You really are pathetic showing your emotions."

Weed clenched his fist and kneeled down to Hougen with a glare. "Emotions make us sane." Weed punched Hougen right in the face and made him dive down into the ground. Hougen then punched Weed in the chest and made him back up a bit. Hougen stood up with Weed then charging up a powerful Ki beam. "I'd rather save my best material for later, but get a good glimpse at how strong this is!" Weed launched the Ki beam at Hougen, who used his paw to block it perfectly and shocked Weed with his massive power.

"Oh don't fear yourself young one. This is only half of my true power." Hougen walked up to Weed and kicked him in the face, making Weed fall right on his back. He then charged up a Ki beam and aimed it at Weed. "Don't try any longer Weed. Look at how your friends are doing. Your anger will flow upon the sight of it. How terrible they feel. How hard it is for them to live after losing their battles."

Weed flinched and looked to where his friends were fighting, seeing them all sturggling against their opponents. The sight of them being abused and kicked around was too much for him to take. Seeing GB get his back broken or seeing Tesshin being used as a chair, all of the other battles brought fear and anger towards him. He'd already experienced so much death and now torture was also coming towards his mind. When his eyes turned dark, he turned to Hougen and gained a large amount of power, but instead of pureness, it was in a dark light. The young Akita stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'm gonna fuck you up until your guts explode!"

Weed charged at Hougen and landed a solid knee on his stomach, making him cough blood, and then Weed got his head grabbed by the Great Dane. Hougen tried to crush Weed's head, but Weed thought smart, and launched a Ki blast at the ground where Hougen stood. This forced Hougen to jump back and allowed Weed to backflip away. Weed charged up some more Ki and tried his hardest to focus on the fight; it was easier said than done though, as the thought of his friends dying was too much for him to take.

Weed gained a large amount of power and even made the ground shake, surprising everyone when Weed's golden aura stopped glowing. Not because it faded away, but becuase the Super Canine transformation was finished, and Weed had unlocked it's final stage. "I'll make you feel pain each time one of my friends gets hurt. You won't get away with anything you've done!" Weed charged at Hougen, who blocked his punch and was surprised by the massive force it had. Weed then landed a backflip kick on hougen and backflipped away, wiping his lip and smirking. "Let's see what you can do."

Hougen smirked himself and charged up some more power, getting it to his maximum strength. "Let's see you face this." Weed and Hougen charged at each other and collided a punch, only for Hougen to grab Weed by his chest and pin him to the ground. This allowed Hougen to punch Weed multiple times in the face, making him bleed from it until he kicked Hougen off. This sent Hougen into the air, which is when he started flying and chuckled devilishly. "Let's take this to the air, shall we?" Weed nodded and flew up as well, preparing for Hougen's attacks and whatever he had up his sleeve.

Hiro was facing one of Hougen's Great Dane puppy minions, but he was struggling to to being tired from his battle aganist Kamakiri. Jerome took notice to this and looked at GB and Casey for assistance. "GB! Casey! Hiro's still worn out from his battle against Kamakiri!" GB and Casey nodded, knocking their opponents aside and joining Jerome for the fight. "Kotetsu. Handel as many of these minions as you can. I'll be right back." Kotetsu nodded and continued to fight the minion he was up against.

Hiro got pinned against a wall by one of his minions, only for the minion to get shot in the head by a finger beam of some sort. Hiro looked and saw Jerome with his finger up and smiled as he stood up. "Thank you for the assistance. There's no telling what could've happened if you didn't join in when you did."

"You would've died." Jerome replied, with Hiro chuckling softly at his edge showing. "Now then. Stay by the three of us and we'll be able to take out the minions we've been fighting in no time." Hiro nodded and joined the others just as a gunshot was heard in the distance.

Daisuke was seen with his friends as the four of them ran into battle, with Daisuke walking up to Jerome. "You must be friends of Gin. I see that we've arrived just in time for the final showdown."

Jerome found Daisuke and his friends appearing just now to be surprising, but he nodded with a smile anyway. "I've only just met Gin myself, but the rest of us are allies. We appriciate the help as well, just as long as you don't do anything too wreckless."

"That won't be an issue with these bad boys." Daisuke tossed Jerome a gun, which he held and inspected with caution. "It's a modified gun I made for the soldiers of Ohu since normal guns don't work on their enemies. I'll be making all kinds of upgrades to these guns, and plenty of others. This is the best I can do for now." Jerome aimed the gun at the Great Dane puppy Kotetsu was fighting and fired at him, putting him straight into a coma. "Like I siad, I'll be making upgrades. Once I do those little guys'll die from a bullet like that."

Kyoshiro had just finished off a Great Dane puppy and ripped it's head off for good measure. Despite his habit of often lusting for blood, he knew that he'd have to keep it restrained for now so he could focus on the battle itself. He did however, crush the Gread Dane puppy's head into the floor without hesitation. He loved the blood slpattering everywhere as he looked down at it, seeing his dark side begin to awaken. He'd waited for so long to feel this bloodlust be satisfied, and now it has, with the evil of Hougen's minions being the source of his satisfaction.

Kyoshiro dodged a Great Dane puppy that flew towards him and went right into a tree, with Koyuki walking up to Kyoshiro with a smirk. "Looks like someone couldn't resist pulling any heads off."

"In a war like this, it's the only way I can get away with it." Kyoshiro explained, and he then back paw punched the minion behind him and found the challenge from them to be boring. "Too bad it couldn't come from a stronger opponent. I could be up there fighting Hougen right now and instead since the plot demends it, the final battle has to be Weed."

"Hey now; it's better than someone rushing in at the last second to take the glory." Koyuki and Kyoshiro suddenly got surrounded by more of Hougen's minions and the two prepared themselves for what was about to come. "In the meantime though, let's just be grateful that we get to do some crap in this thing."

"Fine with me. Less moping more fighting." Kyoshiro charged into the battle with Koyuki taking on two minions at once, backfipping away from them and slamming their heads into each other.

Gin was finally healed enough to get back into the battle arena and he thanked Clara before heading out there. "Thanks again young one. Make sure to keep yourself safe." Clara nodded and Gin rushed right into the battle in two leg mode and looked around for a minion to fight. He wished to get into the action himself, and luckily for him, he found it. There was one minion that was unoccupied and Gin rushed towards it, with the minion getting pumped up for a fight. The minion jumped up and aimed a kick at Gin just as the Akita aimed a punch at him.

The punch and kick collided with Gin then spawning a Ki orb and putting it right in front of the minion. The Ki orb just so happened to a beam, as it kept going and sent the minion through three trees. The minion did kick the orb away though, and then he teleported in front of Gin with a sneer. "Why don't you go Super Canine Gin? Unless you're worried that you'll end up killing everyone just by finishing me off."

"Super Canine is unneeded in a fight that can be won without it." Gin explained as he then kicked the minion, who then jumped off of a tree and aimed an elbow right for Gin's stomach. This backfired however, as Gin ducked and uppercutted right into the minion's chest, ripping right through it and finishingthe minion off. The minion fell to the floor with his lifeless body, with Gin walking away from the fight as he spoke with an inspiring voice. "The use of a technique that is not needed wastes the time of using it."

Weed was flying through the air after getting knocked back by Hougen and then jumped off the rock wall and rolled back into his fighting stance. While fighting Hougen, he seemed to wonder why he was the way he is. He knew that no one could be evil for no reason; whether it was dumb or smart, they all had one. Weed wished to know Hougen's, even if it would be challenging to get it out of him. "Hougen. Why are you like this?" Hougen seemed intrigue by Weed's question, wanting to know why he asked it. "I know you're evil for a reason; what is it?"

Hougen gave an evil smile to Weed as he clenched his fist when he raised it. "I have a dream." Weed seemed curious as to what Hougen was leading to with this. "After I've been tortured for many years by the evil that's humans, I snapped and went out of my way to finish the job for myself." Flashbacks were shown with Hougen and Genba being abused with whips, seeing as they were used as slaves. "I was used for slavery in my time, and it drove me further and futher to the break of insanity."

The flashback ended with Hougen looking back on the terrible time he had back then. "I've been working to make a land with no humans. A land where only dogs could live onward, and all others could bow down to us. They of course needed a leader, which was me." Weed started to see sympathy in Hougen. Despite not feeling that it justified what he was doing here, he still knew what he was hearing wasn't to be taking lightly. "You and I are a lot alike Weed. Not in personality, but in goal. We both want the same thing in life. Everything we do here, it's all because we have to."

Weed thought for a moment and saw Hougen's point. He wanted Ohu as well. The only difference with it is that Weed hadn't gone what Hougen had, making him feel for him. There was also the fact that Weed would've treated everyone with kindness, while Hougen seems to be treating everyone with violence. While he didn't know for sure, he'd have to take a guess. "You have a point there Hougen. And as you may understand, that's why I must stop you."

Hougen chuckled evilly upon Weed's kindness, knowing how well he was hiding it. "Of course. But you know Weed, I can't let you live." Deep down, Weed and Hougen were similar. But they were still the exact opposite personality wise. Although they wanted the same thing, they knew that they couldn't both have it. They had to fight for it, and fight for it they would. The two of them prepared for the final showdown as Hougen spoke his words. "We could've been friends Weed."

Weed sighed as he spoke up for Hougen. "And I wish we could've been." Weed charged at Hougen, only to be punched back at full force. Hougen shoved Weed into the ground as he then rose up and charged a powerful Ki beam at Weed. While Weed tried to get up and dodge it, he couldn't due to how far Hougen shoved him in. As the dark times for Weed came, he knew what was coming. That is, until Jerome jumped in the way as soon as the blast came. The blast dove down at Jerome with Weed shouting at the top of his lungs. "Jerome!"

The screen went back to normal after a quick, but not flickering flash, with Weed getting the strength to jump out of the hole. When he did, he became shocked by what he saw. Jerome standing there, nearly lifeless. It gave him pain to see this happening, as Weed almost started crying as Jerome spoke these words. "Finish him. Weed."

Jerome fell to the floor and Weed ran over to him in fear just as Prelude by Slaughter played with everyone else noticing what happened and putting the fight on hold. Weed barely had enough courage to speak, as he knew that he couldn't stop Jerome from dying, even though he wanted to. "Jerome; speak to me!"

Jerome smiled as he looked up at Weed and began speaking. "Weed." Weed gave Jerome his full attention, knowing that what he was saying would be important. "The way you treat life, has taught me many things. Originally I just wanted to do this for my own self needs. But after meeting you...I started to change."

Weed became intrigued by what Jerome was saying, looking back on every interaction they've had. "Hold up. So when you said my spirit was too pure, was that...?"

Jerome nodded his head yes and continued to speak as Hougen walked up to them. "You've shown me what it feels like to do what's right. It feels wonderful. I wish I could've known it longer. (Starts crying) But the fact that I can see you grow before me is more than enough."

Weed started crying himself, not wanting to see his mentor died. He completely regretted exiling him and wanted to reverse it; whatever kept Jerome alive he would do it. "Please Jerome! You can't die yet; we've faced so many deaths already!"

"My time has come Weed." Jerome remembered an old legend he heard about in a book that could possibly help Weed. "But you can help it continue. There are seven orbs of power that can grant any wish. Once you find them, it's your choice." Weed wished he knew what Jerome was saying as the German Shepherd's final words came into place as the music stopped. "Goodbye. Weed."

Hougen stomped on Jerome's head with a smirk and made a line across Weed's head snap, showing that his power was about to reach it's full potential. Hougen backed up with an evil grin. "How pathetic. You really do have weak friends Weed. I'd like to see the kind of immature pot jokes they'd make at your name." Hougen laughed maniacally as Weed stood there with seething anger.

Rage. Sadness. Joy. Hatred. Love. Fear. Pleasure. Hope. Bravery. Wishes. These ten words were all things that Weed could feel inside of him. But when Jerome died before his very eyes, he snapped. His mentor dying before him was more than enough to send him over the edge. The young Akita felt the rage in him consuming his very soul, as he stood up an became surrounded by a yellow aura of pure power and chaos. He shouted at the top of his lungs as he charged up his power and looked up to the sky. The howl he let out showed the only thing he could feel anymore.

Fury.

Weed kept his yellow aura, but also gained white stripes that were all over his arms and legs. His tail also gained a spark that then surrounded his body, showing a trace of lightning from around him. Hougen looked in awe as Weed looked at him with his face being all that was shown. Weed was still crying, but the only thing he felt inside of him was the emotion of fury.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	19. A Super Canine Evolution

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Final Battle arc Episode six: A Super Canine Evolution

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard._

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

" _This, is my new destiny._ "

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

" _It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world._ "

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

" _Me, and my friends together._ "

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier as Kyoshiro then rips a soldier's head off.

" _Even if my journey has has hard times to fold._ "

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier as Rocket pinned another one against a tree, stabbing his claws into his throat and then Mel was shown.

" _Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home._ "

Clara playfully tackled Mel, to which the golden retriever smiled.

" _This is no time to get mouth_ (Clara smiles) _foam._ "

Kotetsu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

" _Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!_ "

Kotetsu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

" _This is now my special time to shine._ "

Jerome was seen crushing the paw of an elite Hougen soldier, followed by Koyuki was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

" _Despite what the dark times may give me._ "

Koyuki gave Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature, with Kyoshiro whispering a tease to him about his feelings for Koyuki, making him flinch and growl at Kyoshiro.

" _I will always, overcome them, you'll see._ "

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

" _Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!_ "

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

"Here it comes now, (Weed turns gold as does the screen) The power in me."

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

" _Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!_ "

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, Kotetsu cocky and fun loving, Mel kind and child like, yet timid, Koyuki as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Jerome as a calm yet violent warrior with some emo in him, despite his kind nature, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul who was more than determined to pass as a good leader, Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, Kyoshiro as a bloodthirsty and cocky Kishu, Clara as a loyal and quirky Husky, and Rocket as a polite and loyal Borzoi, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended with Gin rubbing Weed's head affectionately.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.

* * *

Weed was in his new transformation while facing Hougen with massive rage as the young Akita's living friends and enemies looked at him in awe.

* * *

A Super Canine Evolution

* * *

Weed glared at Hougen with all of the anger he could gather, knowing all too well that Hougen deserved what was coming to him. He'd gone through so much with Jerome, and whether it was positive or negative he couldn't help but be furious beyond all belief. It's almost as if Weed had a secret sadistic side. One that even he didn't know about. Hougen chuckled a bit and then complimented his form. "A unique take on Super Canine young one."

Weed flinched and looked at his paws to see lightning occasionally coming from them. He figured that he must've been so mad that he achieved a new transformation. That was when he looked at the Great Dane puppy minions, with one of them using Kotetsu as a threat. He was scared beyond his life, and Weed could see it clearly, so he knew that all of the minions were most likely desperate to live. "Don't come any closer or I'll slit his throat!"

Weed knew that this wasn't an empty threat, but he also knew that he had to finish the minion. With the nod of confidence from Kotetsu, Weed gave the minion the call to do what he wanted. "Then do it." The minion charged up his power, only for Weed to launch a swift Ki beam at his head and blow it up. The other Great dane soldiers then charged at Weed, who kicked one of them into another and then uppercutted another. Afterwards, he slammed one into the ground and crushed his back. For the last two, he ripped one of their heads off and then kneed the other one and made it explode.

The minions all lied there and Weed snapped his fingers, creating a circle around them that then exploded. Hougen was astonished by this incredible increase of power with Weed then walking out of the circle and up to Hougen, giving him a rage fueled punch in the gut. He then uppercutted Hougen and hit him right in the jaw, which allowed him to then kick Hougen in the chest and send him back. Hougen knew that Weed was dangerous in this state, so he'd have to be careful.

Hougen charged up a Ki beam and launched it at Weed, only for Weed to deflect it with one finger. Despite Hougen not using his full power, the Great Dane was in shock to see Weed with such a gigantic power boost. It was almost like Weed couldn't be touched. "That blast was only with ten percent of your power. That's not the power I intend to finish you off with." Weed charged at Hougen and kicked him in the stomach, making Hougen cough blood. "Fight me when going all out or die like a pussy! I'll let you pick!"

Weed back-punched Hougen in the face and Hougen grabed his paw, only for Weed to punch him in the chest with his other paw. This led to Weed launching a Ki beam at Hougen and sending him back, with Hougen then being pinned against his rock wall, with Weed walking up to him and punching him in the face multiple times. This was when Kotetsu questioned the enormous power boost that he's gained. "Who knew Weed had a power of this level? (Smiles and gets pumped) So awesome!"

"It's incredible." Koyuki added, shocked and amazed at the same time by the power that Weed was showing. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before." Weed was shown to still be punching Hougen as Koyuki continued. "He's making Hougen into a rag doll."

Weed grabbed Hougen by his arm and threw him behind him, pulling out three Ki orbs and through them at him. Weed's Ki orbs hit Hougen right on the chest, face, and stomach, making him feel immense pain in all three of those places. Hougen wasn't going to hold back however, and he charged at Weed with a Ki powered punch. Weed managed to grab the punch however, and he even crushed Hougen's paw for extra effort. He even kicked Hougen in the face a few times to make sure he felt even more pain. He wanted to see Hougen suffer severely. "Give it up Hougen."

Hougen growled and bit Weed's paw, with Weed hardly even feeling it and instead smirking. "I'll never give up to the likes of you!" Hougen punched Weed in the face and tried to make him let go, but Weed ended up biting Hougen's paw and making it bleed severely. Hougen shouted in pain until Weed closed his mouth shut forcefully. When he felt like it, he then shoved Hougen's face right into the ground and shoved it so far down that Hougen even ate dirt.

Hougen was forced to swallow the dirt, which was when Weed allowed him to get up, only for Hougen to glare at him with rage. "I'm going to make you bleed!" Hougen gained even larger muscles than before, which didn't seem to surprise Weed, and then the Great Dane charged at Weed and aimed multiple punches at him. The Akita kept on dodging however, as the size of Hougen's muscles made it much easier. The power of Hougen's sudden change was certainly an improvement, but the speed made him much slower than normal. "Damn it! Why am I not hitting you!?"

Weed grabbed Hougen's fist and walked up to his stomach with a clenched fist. "Size doesn't matter." Weed punched Hougen in the stomach so hard thaat he went out of his enhanced muscle form and fell to his knees, holding his stomach as he moaned in pain. Weed then kicked Hougen in the face and launched a Ki beam at him, sending him back again and making him drag across the ground. "Size doesn't make power. What makes power is training and effort."

"I'd like to see you prove that!" Hougen charged at Weed and aimed a kick at him, which Weed jumped up from and kicked Hougen right in the jaw. The more Weed managed to overpower Hougen, the more frustrated Hougen got. "You basterd! Stop moving so I can kill you!" Hougen launched a Ki blast at Weed, who got hit by it and led everyone to believe that he'd been hurt. They was amazed however, when Weed appeared to be unfazed, without a single scratch on his body. "Can't you just die already!?"

Weed took out a Ki beam and put it up to Hougen's neck, preparing to finish make him suffer some more. "Let's see you try to win some more beforehand." Hougen growled and flew up to the air, charging a giant Ki blast and preparing to finish Weed off with it. Everyone else was worried, but Weed wasn't in the slightest, as he knew that Hougen's attempt would be worthless. When Hougen launched his beam, Weed launched a much smaller one, but managed to go right through Hougen's blast and make an explosion where the Great Dane flew.

Hougen was shown to be scratched from all angles with Weed looking up to him with a smirk of confidence. This power amazed everyone with GB giving his words of amazement. "Incredible. It's almost like the beam Hougen fired never even existed."

Mel stepped forward and spoke with compassion for Weed. "Weed, I don't know what this power of yours is, but I know for a fact that it's bound to kick Hougen's ass!"

"That's right Weed! Fuck Hougen up!" Kotetsu called out. "If anyone can do this it's you!" Weed looked back at his best friends and smiled, glad to see all of them supporting him through the end of it all. He then looked at Hougen with a determined look, and Hougen charged up his power and launched multiple Ki blasts at Weed. The Akita puppy could've been scared, but he instead deflected all of the Ki blasts with little to no effort in mind. He didn't even break a sweat, as the only thing he could feel was rage surrounded by overconfidence.

"It's amazing!" Tesshin stated as he stood up, confident that Weed could win. "If Weed keeps up this power then there's no way Hougen can defeat him! He's got this win in the bag!"

Gin stood up and replied to Tesshin's remark. "If Weed doesn't get cocky." Everyone looked at Gin, who stepped up a bit closer and spoke of Weed's new power. "This is beyond the likes of a regular Super Canine. From what I can see it's the next state." Weed continued to deflect the Ki blasts as Gin continued. "Of course Weed's not even in his double digit age yet, so he wouldn't be able to reduce his overconfidence as easily as grown ups would." Gin gave hope that Weed would win the fight as he smiled softly. "That said, I agree with you Tesshin." Tesshin smiled and nodded, glad that Gin could see his point of view.

"Well if that's the case Gin, then he should at least remember to finish Hougen. Not just for me, but for everyone else." Koyuki responded, wanting to see Weed finish Hougen off. "If there's anything Ohu needs, it's that." Gin nodded in agreement, liking the maturity of Koyuki. Being present for Weed's confession perhaps she would make a good wife for Weed.

Weed grabbed one of the Ki blasts while deflecting the others and threw the one he grabbed towards Hougen at full force. Hougen blocked the Ki blast but ended up having to stop firing, with Weed dashing up to him and elbowing him. Hougen coughed some blood again and then Weed punched him straight into the floor. When the young Akita landed, he prepared himself for the finale. He aimed his paw at Hougen and launched an even stronger Ki blast, which Hougen rolled out of the way of. Weed found that Hougen was finally starting to fight seriously, even if he'd been doing so this entire time.

Hougen charged at Weed, who grabbed both of his fists and walked back, making Hougen drag his feet against the floor. This was when he decided to mess with Weed's head a bit. He knew that Weed didn't want to fight him in the slightest, and he didn't want to fight a kid in the same manner; they were just fighting for what they both believed in: Freedom for all dogs. This was the perfect thing for Hougen to use to help him win. "Face it Weed. You're no different from me."

Weed flinched at Hougen's words and pushed him back a few feet, wanting to know what he meant by what he said. "What do you mean? The way you killed Jerome is enough to debunk that."

"Not in personality young one." Hougen chuckled evilly as he prepared to manipulate Weed. "In our goals. We both want whats best for dogkind; we just can't achieve it without violence." Weed growled upon Hougen's words, knowing what he was up to. "But we can be allies young one. If, (Holds his paw out) you join me." Weed smirked and walked up to Hougen, well aware of his plan. While the others watched in shock as Weed held Hougen's paw, the young Akita then crushed it and made Hougen flinch. He then fell to his knees in pain. "Why you little brat!"

Weed dodged Hougen's punch and back-kicked him right on the side of his face. He then pinned Hougen onto the ground and glared at him with fury inside of him. "The same goal doesn't define anything." Weed threw Hougen into the air and launched three Ki beams at him, with Hougen blocking all of them as Weed then flew up. The two of them collided punches and kicks with Weed landing a solid kick right for Hougen's face. "You won't get what you want, even with brute force."

Hougen grinned evilly as he continued to attempt the manipulation. "But you see young Akita, if you don't have any power then you can't get anywhere in life. You and I both know that you're not fit to be Ohu's leader." Weed clenched his fists as he prepared for what Hougen had in store. "Listen Weed. You and I both want one thing. To give all of dogkind peace. But we both have our own ways of doing so." Weed charged up his Ki as he let Hougen continue. "I don't want to fight you Weed, and I know you feel the same way."

"That's true to an extent." Weed admitted, and then he finished charging his Ki. "One thing though." Hougen awaited Weed's words, only for Weed to land a punch right on Hougen's stomach at full force. "Thanks for telling me what I already know." Hougen fell to the floor and puked blood with Weed diving down and kicking him right on the back. "But if you're gonna manipulate someone, try not taking about politics. It'll just downplay your power."

Weed backed away from Hougen once the Great Dane spawned something that he felt could help him. What he spawned was a red sword with a black line down the middle. It also had a white handle and held an exceptionally large amount of power. Although Weed was intrigued by the sword and it's might, he knew that he couldn't hold back against it no matter what. Hougen glared at Weed and charged at him, slashing at him multiple times ruthlessly. He however just got more frustrated, as he couldn't hit Weed once; he couldn't even touch him with the tip.

Weed grabbed the sword and threw it aside, wanting to toy with Hougen a bit more. So he elbowed him in the chest and kicked him back. As he walked over to him, he launched multiple Ki beams at him and went through his body. Once Gin noticed that Hougen was getting weaker, he called out to Weed, hoping that he would know when to give the finishing blow. "He's been weakened enough Weed! Now's the time to finish him!"

Weed scoffed and smirked, wanting to see Hougen suffer before he died. "No way. I wanna see him suffer a little more!" Weed's words shocked everyone, not knowing what to make of what he just said. Had the innocent and gold hearted Akita puppy really turned into something like this? Now if it were someone like Kotetsu then it wouldn't be as shocking, but this was coming from the son of Gin himself. That said, Weed continued to launch his Ki beams with Hougen taking all of them. Weed then kneed Hougen in the stomach when he walked up to him, punching him into the floor.

Once Hougen was on the floor, Weed kicked him around some more and chuckled a bit. "You'd make a great punching bag Hougen." Weed kicked Hougen in the chest and charged up a Ki blast. "Too bad your suffering is more important to me than your death."

"And that's where your downfall happens!" Hougen shouted as he called his sword over to him, with Weed grabbing it and holding it up to his neck.

Kotetsu was indeed confused by Hougen's action there, not knowing what to make of what just happened. "What is this? Star wars? Why're we doing that crap that Luke Skywalker did?"

"Beats me." Weed admitted as he held the sword up to Hougen's neck. "Why don't you just admit it Hougen? You can't beat me because you're too pathetic." Hougen stood up and attempted to punch Weed, who intentionally dropped the sword as he dodged it. Hougen refused to give up and gave Weed punches and kicks at his maximum speed. Once Weed had grabbed Hougen's arm however, he threw him behind himself and crushed his head with his foot. "Don't worry. You'll have a great spot as my punching bag."

Weed nodded to Kotetsu, who was the closest to the sword and threw it over to him, with Weed catching it and smiling. "Thanks." Weed held the sword up to Hougen's neck, but then he felt something. He felt dirty having to kill Hougen in such a fashion. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't do it. He wanted to fulfill his promise to Koyuki, but at the same time he found it more than challenging to do so. All of a sudden, he felt a major pain in his heart, falling to his knees and clenching it, as well as shocking everyone around him. "Ah, fuck!"

"Ah fuck is right." Hougen attempted to slash at Weed, only for the Akita to grab his paw, barely having enough strength to fight. "So you can still fight then. I admire your passion Weed. You're more than worth my time in this duel."

"Duel my ass; we've only been using your sword individually." Weed pointed out, still feeling the pain in his heart. "Look dude; I don't know what this heart pain's about or why I can't kill you with your sword. But even then, I won't let you win!" Weed gained a sudden power boost with a short red aura and punched Hougen so hard in the gut that he started shaking. This surprised everyone, even Weed himself, as he never saw himself having this kind of power. Hougen went out of his Super Canine form, much to the Great Dane's shock.

Hougen looked at his paws and saw that the golden aura was gone. He was stunned by what Weed just did, furious at his action. "Damn you!" Weed punched Hougen in the face and found the battle to be getting easier by the minute. When he kicked Hougen back, he showed his overconfidence with a laugh. "Don't mock me!" Hougen charged at Weed, only to be pushed back with a simple shove, almost falling over a cliff.

Hougen managed to grab onto the cliff, only for Weed to step on his paw and start crushing it, making him cry out in pain. Weed showed his sudden lust for Hougen's blood as he spoke. "Give up...or fall."

Hougen growled and attempted to blast Weed, refusing to back down. "Never!" Weed crushed Hougen's paw even further, making the blood from it drop onto Hougen's face. Weed didn't care however, as the pain in his heart gave him a major feeling of a lust for blood. While he wasn't aware of what the pain was doing to him, he was indeed aware of how much pain he was doing to Hougen. So he moved his foot and let Hougen fall, only for Hougen to fly back up after at least ten feet. Hougen held his paw and glared at Weed with a raging fury.

Weed didn't even flinch at Hougen's glare of darkness, being too caught in his lust of blood to care in the slightest. "Is that all you're tough enough to do?" Hougen dashed down at Weed, who grabbed his knee and slammed it against the floor. "Give it up Hougen. As long as you're out of your Super Canine form, you can't stand even the slightest bit of chance against me." Hougen looked at Weed with fear as the young Akita walked over him. "Just admit it. You're scared. Scared of me. Of what I can become if you make me angry."

Weed kicked Hougen and made him roll over to a tree, which he crashed against and hit his head on. Kotetsu walked up to Hougen and punched him in the face, jumping back as soon as Hougen tried to punch him. Hougen stayed focused however, and walked back out onto the battlefield. He knew he couldn't win, but he also knew that he had a last resort that would be more than capable of wiping everyone around him out, even if he had to die as well.

Hougen raised his paw and aimed it at his chest, shocking everyone at what he was doing. The Great Dane launched a Ki blast into his heart, making him start a bomb inside of the blackness of it. "You have two minute to live. If you try to blast me in any way possible then you'll just make the deaths of all of you even faster. Any last words?"

Daisuke aimed his upgraded pistol at Hougen, with Gin putting it down. "Wait Daisuke!" Daisuke looked at Gin, who gave him a concerned look. "You heard what he said. Even if the suspense would be much lower, we can't risk anything. (Looks at Hougen) But I can." Gin rushed out onto the battlefield and shocked everyone; he then grabbed Hougen's shoulder and put his index and middle fingers up to his head.

Weed was shocked by what Gin was about to do, having seen this technique before when Smith did it. He didn't know what Gin was planning, but he didn't want to see his father do anything too risky. "Father!"

"Weed." Weed gave Gin his full attention as the elder Akita spoke. "It's not your fault. Your virus prevented you from killing Hougen when you had the chance." Weed looked at his heart, wondering what Hougen meant. "I had the same one after some time. It gives you a lust for blood that won't make you want to kill anyone, but instead see them suffer." Weed became horrified by what the virus had in store for him, with Gin starting to cry silently as he looked at his son. "It's much more dangerous than Kotetsu's virus, but unlike Kotetsu's, it hasn't been cured yet."

Gin looked at Hougen and had more than enough faith in his son to do what he was about to do. "Goodbye Weed. You truly are worthy of being the leader of Ohu." Gin vanished and left everyone else in shock, not knowing what he was planning. This was when Gin appeared in some kind of heaven-like world, seeing everyone in shock, as well as Hougen trying to stop the bomb in fear. "Sorry father. This is the only place I could think to bring him."

Riki looked at Hougen and saw what was going on, surprised by what was happening. "Well you could've called first." Hougen then exploded and ended up surrounding everyone, and Gin ended up vanishing from within it, closing his eyes with the purest of smiles.

Weed and the others saw the explosion from where they stood, horrified at what could've happened to Gin. Weed himself felt watterfalls and geysers of regret and pain surrounding him and it could be heard in his voice of tragic thought, going back to normal out of distrought. "Father!" Weed's howl echoed through all of Japan and Weed then fell to his knees, looking at the ground with fear, pain, and remourse surrounding him as he cried harder than he's ever cried before. "It's all my fault. That stupid virus blinded me, and I couldn't...I just..." Weed couldn't finish his words and continued crying as hard as he could.

Kotetsu walked up to Weed and kneeled down to him, trying to comfort him. "It's gonna be okay dude. Jerome mentioned those back to life things so we can bring them back. (Koyuki walks up to them) Well, obviously I'm too awesome not to do it myself, but hey; you can tag along."

Koyuki flicked Kotetsu's head and got Weed's attention, with Koyuki then hugging Weed with a smile. Weed pulled Koyuki away and barely found the courage to speak. "Koyuki. I'm so sorry." Koyuki became surprised to hear Weed apologizing to her, as she'd shown her nothing but kindness and bravery since they met. "The promise we made back in Tesshin's village; I couldn't keep it."

"Pssh. At this point I don't care about that anymore." Koyuki admitted. "I just saw the leader of Ohu sacrifice his life for us. That's way better than some stupid promise keeping between two kids." Weed smiled and wiped his tears as he was about to kiss Koyuki again, only for Hougen to appear before them from lightning. When everyone saw this, they were all shocked and feared what could happen next. "Damn it! You couldn't stay dead for ten more seconds!?"

"Sorry Koyuki. The particles from the explosion just couldn't wait." Hougen replied with a chuckle, and then everyone noticed the lightning sparkling around him, only he wasn't in his Super Canine form. A flashback was then shown of how Hougen reformed. "See, after the explosion, I managed to surround my particles and make a new body with this new lightning surrounding me. It wasn't like Weed's transformation, but of something around equal value, if not just as strong or stronger."

The flashback ended with Koyuki scoffing, still annoyed that Hougen was still alive after that. "Like I said dude. You could've waited ten seconds. (Looks at Weed) If we make it out of this then I'll be all over you."

Weed took a liking to that, only for Hougen to speak up once again. "Oh, no need to worry." Hougen aimed his paw at Weed, with his evil grin being shown. "You can do that slobbery disgraceful action all you want in the underworld.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Pokemon XY KiraKira played during the credits as a male voice sings unofficial brothers._

Weed was seen looking over a cliff with the thought of war in his mind.

" _When, the thought of war and fighting passes through my mind._ "

Weed looked at the sky to see his father dying at Hougen's paws.

" _I hope the path open to us all, will let us run and play without any fad._ "

Kotetsu walked over to Weed and sat down next to him, looking with him.

" _This, is a feeling that I have never felt before._ "

Weed and Kotetsu looked at each other and smiled.

" _The feeling of a brother that I never had._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen sparring with punches and kicks being thrown.

" _You're the one friend that I will never leave._ "

Weed landed a punch on Kotetsu, sending him into a tree.

" _Even if the darkest of times come to us._ "

Weed offered his paw to Kotetsu, smiling down to him.

" _And even if we ever fight._ (And even if we ever fight.)"

Kotetsu smiled and accepted Weed's offer, letting him pull him back up.

" _I will always be there for you._ "

Kotetsu sneered and aimed a punch at Weed, who dodged it.

" _And all our friends, even if, they fall._ "

Weed and Kotetsu were seen fighting off Hougen's minions in two leg mode.

" _This must be what it feels like to have kinship. The power of evil is what we'll rip._ "

Weed was seen tending to one of Kotetsu's chest burns from Blue's virus.

" _And I'm sorry, if I ever worry you, but I won't ever, let, you down._ "

Weed was seen charging up to attain the form he obtained in the intro.

" _Even if we end up dying without caution. I will never leave your side for Hougen's auctioun._ "

Weed went into the form against Hougen and charged at him, seeming to land every blow he could.

" _With this power we get, when we fight together, it's the power of unofficial kinship._ "

Weed was seen looking into a pond until Kotetsu showed up, having Weed look at him with a smile. Weed and Kotetsu hugged one another as a golden aura swirled around their kinship.


	20. The Day Ohu Was Won

**Disclaimer:** Just note that while the final episode to Ginga Densetsu Weed is one of my favorite episodes of any show I've ever watched, I don't want that knowledge to ruin your thoughts on the finale. This finale won't be identical to the other one, as seen in the last chapter. I have my own idea that I want to make that also leads up to the sequel series I have in mind. Enjoy!

* * *

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Final Battle arc Episode seven: The Day Ohu Was Won

* * *

Hougen stood before Weed and his friends as they all looked in horror to see that Hougen had survived his self-destruction. The Great Dane didn't hesitate to put his paw up either, and when Weed got defensive, Hougen smirked, firing and shooting right past Weed. Despite Weed being Hougen's intended target, he was glad to have hit Kotetsu instead. Kotetsu was sent into a state of shock, not quite dead yet, but still injured. Weed was looking back in horror that Kotetsu could be dead, all because he couldn't kill Hougen. "No. Kotetsu."

Tesshin felt Kotetsu's pulse and sensed some Ki coming from him, as well as his heart beat, indicating that he was able to survive the blast. "He's still alive! Just in a temporary coma! If we're lucky then he'll wake up soon!"

Weed sighed of relief and then he turned to Hougen in a fit of rage, with the Great Dane mocking him some more.

* * *

The Day Ohu Was Won

* * *

"This is why I despise you Weed. Even the slightest ounce of death is enough to set you over the edge and turn you into a whiny emo brat. You might as well give up while you can, as there's no way you can survive my wrath." Weed clenched his fist with Hougen finishing his mockery. "Honestly, I'm quite surprised you managed to make it here at all. I thought you would've died as soon as you started."

Hougen chuckled maniacally with Weed standing up and going into Super Canine 2 in an instant. Despite the rage that surrounded him, this time he was able to keep his cool and focus on the battle at hand. He charged at Hougen as soon as he transformed and attempted to punch him, only for Hougen to grab his paw. This was when Weed smriked and charged a Ki blast, surprising Hougen as Weed launched the Ki blast and sent Hougen back.

Weed went into his battle stance, as did Hougen, with the two of them preparing to end the other once and for all. The two of them charged up their Ki and went to the maximum power they could go. With the earth shaking and everyones hearts beating, Weed and Hougen looked at each other with Weed smirking. "It's a shame Hougen. Battling you is a lot fo fun. And even though I don't like fighting, you give me a good enough reason to. It's almost as if, this battle happened so I could grow as a canine."

"Perhaps so. But even then, words mean nothing." Hougen replied as he punched his fist. "Actions are all that matter. If you want to show me how strong you've gotten then prove it! A battle to the end will decide the fate of Ohu better than anything!"

Metal Gear Rising Revengeance It has to be this way played with Weed and Hougen preparing themselves for the final showdown. With Weed wiping his lip and Hougen extending his claws, both fighters went into the battle with little to no remourse about any danger or consequences. This was the final showdown between good and evil for the two of them, and they weren't ready to pull any punches. As the lyrics started playing, the two of them charged at each other and collided a punch.

Weed backflipped and kicked Hougen in the jaw, kicking him back and launching a Ki beam at him. Hougen deflected the Ki beam and then teleported right behind Weed, who turned around and blocked the Great Dane's kick. This then led to Hougen hitting Weed with a Ki beam of his own, sending him into the air. Weed was able to use this to his advantage however, as he waited for five seconds and punched the beam down.

Hougen saw his Ki beam diving down at him and charged towards it, deflecting it, only for a blue Ki blast to dive down as well. Hougen blocked it, only for him to get elbowed in the stomach. This was when the two of them punched and kicked each other multiple times, with Hougen kicking Weed back and dashing over to some steel walls. When he kicked some off, he threw them at Weed with full force, forcing to focus as hard as he could. When he looked at the first one, he waited for the right moment and kicked right through the middle from the left to the right.

The second steel wall flew right at Weed, who slashed it with his claws and made multiple pieces of it fall to the floor. Hougen then charged at Weed, who jumped up and kicked him in the face. Since Hougen didn't move from this, Weed moved his other leg to the other side of Hoguen's face and kicked it, moving his other leg and sending Hougen back. Hougen regained his balnace and launched a powerful Ki beam at Weed, who punched it right into the sky like it was nothing.

Weed jumped up and started preparing an attack that was all too familiar to Hougen. When he went into the same formation of it, he charged at Hougen with the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, going at full speed and striking Hougen right on the head. As he landed, he skidded on the ground and looked back afterwards, seeing that Hougen was still alive. Hougen rubbed his head however, showing that he was hurt, but still looked over at Weed when he turned around

Weed and Hougen stood across from each other on the battlefield and breathed heavily, having wore themselves out to the very limit as the music stopped. The two of them realized that this fighting fist to fist wasn't doing much help at all. Although they had other methods, it was the only one they could stomach. Especially Weed, who still couldn't bare the thought of killing. Despite this, Hougen smiled and looked at Weed with a proud look. "You're truly a warrior of peace Weed. You show the best attributes I can find in a pure canine."

"Thanks Hougen." Weed smiled and wiped his cheek, going into a normal standing position. "If this is even a compliment then you show all the best attributes I can find in a sadist." Weed chuckled a bit, wondering how any of his potential children would act if they had Hougen's traits. "That said, I'd never wanna have a son whow as the same as you, cause I'd never kill any of my children."

Hougen nodded, understanding completely why someone like Weed wouldn't want a child like him. "Of course, there's only one way to settle this in a fair manner." Weed's eyes widened upon Hougen's words, with Hougen gathering up as much Ki as he could while making the ground shake. Weed caught onto what he was thinking and cupped his paws together, preparing himself for the final collision, and for the fate of Ohu itself. "Prepare yourself Weed. This is the full might of the Heartless Dog Mixture!

Weed nodded and spawned his blue and white beam with full power, preparing himself with his own signature attack. "O...hu...za...mi..." Weed and Hougen charged their Ki up to the maximum core. The both of them knew that they couldn't hold back any of their strength, or it would cost either one of them to win. As both of them launched their Ki beams at each other, Weed let off a shout of hope and compassion. "Ha!" Weed and Hougen's Ki blasts collided with amazing power on both sides being shown with exceptional results.

Weed was shown to be sweating really hard. The battle seemed to have worn him down and make him vulnerable. But he knew he couldn't give up; what kind of leader would give up now? Certainly not his father. Hougen however, was having a rather fine time with the collision. Despite being older than Weed, had much more fighting experience and had mastered many other attributes. The two of them had their strengths and weaknesses, but neither was non-existant in this point of time, and everyone around could see this.

Kotetsu awoke and saw what was going on, fearing what could happen to Weed's life. "Weed!" Koyuki gave a relieved smile as Kotetsu woke up, only for Kotetsu to get closer to the collision. "Don't give up dude! Kick Hougen's ass straight to hell!" Weed saw Kotetsu cheering for him as the Kishu continued to speak. "You've shown me kindness, confidence, and so much more. You've shown me more lights to stuff I already knew about." Kotetsu clenched his fist. "You've always been like a brother to me Weed! That's why I won't forgive you if you lose!"

Weed saw Kotetsu's confidence in him and smiled, pushing farther with his attack. Hougen pushed as well however, with Tesshin nodding to GB and Casey as the three of them ran over to the back of Hougen. "GB! Casey! Fire!" GB, Casey, and Tesshin shot multiple Ki blasts at Hougen, who was barely flinching at any of them. This was when Kotetsu joined in and launched a Ki beam at Hougen, which threw him off a bit, but not enough to help Weed win.

Weed continued to push back until he heard a voice that was all too familiar for him to resist. "Son." It was the voice of Weed's mother. Weed never thought he'd hear this voice again. That was when he looked back and saw his mother behind him. "You can do it son. Finish Hougen and save Ohu."

Weed became amazed to see his mother, despite there being a halo above her head, and then Gin appeared as well, giving Weed his own bit of motivation. "You can defeat him son. You have an Akita's blood from within you, as well as the blood of a bearhound."

Weed smiled upon these words, but then he frowned, looking back on when Gin sacrificed himself. "I'm sorry father. I got so careless during the battle that I got you killed." Gin became surprised to hear Weed's words. "If I didn't exile Jerome then he could've trained me a bit more and we would've won by now. (Looks back at the beam) If we lose now then it's all becuase I was a fucktard."

Gin chuckled softly as he denied any wrong doings of Weed, having done his sacrifice all on his own accord. "Don't worry about it Weed. I'm having a great time up here with my father and Sakura. You would've liked your grandfather." Weed smiled, feeling as if he would've liked his grandfather as well. "Your mother and I are so proud of how much you've grown."

"Same here." Weed looked and saw Jerome next to him, relieved to see that he came as well. "Even though I'm dead it doesn't mean I can't help Hougen to die. Let's finish this together." Weed nodded and allowed Jerome to join him, with Gin and Sakura giving Weed their power.

Koyuki walked up to Daisuke while the others were launching Ki blasts and beams at Hougen. She signaled Daisuke to give her one of his guns, which he did while watching the collision. Hougen gave off a smirk of sadism as he then got shot in the arm with one of the super guns. When he looked and saw Koyuki holding a gun up to him, he growled and pushed even harder. Weed didn't hold back however, and he looked at Jerome with a smile. The two of them smiled and cried tears of joy at how much has happened.

Just then, the paws of a young Kishu joined Weed. This was from Kotetsu, who smiled and nodded to Weed with the same tears. Weed and Kotetsu pushed onward, with Jerome allowing the two of them to do the work on their own. When Weed and Kotetsu pushed the beam they overpowered Hougen and showed the true kinship they held. When Hougen was inside the beam, he looked to see something that he never expected, especially not with the current circumstances.

Weed was walking through the beam with a powerful and serious look, preparing himself for the final blow to be given. Weed walked up to Hougen and clenched his fist as he stored up all of his power into it. With Hougen seeing this, he smiled and spoke with nobility. "You'll make a fine leader of Ohu Weed. Even if we have different ways of ruling, I can acknowledge when someone can take my place. Although I'll be rotting in hell, I wouldn't want to die in any other way than from the only one who possesses more power than me. And that young one...is you."

"Is that so." Weed put his arm back as he prepared to finish Hougen and smiled, appriciating Hougen as an unofficial friend. "Then it's an honor be heir to the throne." Weed punched Hougen and made the beam fly right towards him, sending him into an area where he ended up vanishing into thin air. Instead of speaking however, he smiled, wanting his last expression to be silent. He showed off the last of what he could give before his body faded away, showing that he went out in a more mature way than anyone else ever could. The beam went flying into space at a raging speed, flying past Mars and right into Jupiter, breaking a hole right through it.

Weed stood with his fist held up from the punch he landed as everyone ran up to him in amazement. Weed looked back at his friends; Kotetsu, Mel, Koyuki, and all the other dogs in the Ohu army else was an amazing help to him. Even the ones that died during the final battle were more than worthy of assisting him in the future. Weed was grateful for everything that he's accomplished. When he looked over Ohu, he knew he'd have some work to do, and that he could never do it on his own, with the screen fading to black upon his smile that represented his coming of age.

* * *

One week later.

* * *

Weed was instructing three of the dogs to gather some wood from a box that had Daisuke's name on it as peaceful and upbeat classic rock music played. The soft voice of Weed was singing while voicing over as the work was being done as Weed sang This is my home. " _After the week I've had._ (Weed picks up a hammer and gets ready) _I can certainly say it's been one hell of a ride._ (Weed walks over to a house and starts hammering a board in) _The road was long. But I gave it my all and held on to my pride._ "

Kotetsu appeared behind Weed as the Akita continued hammering and the Kishu held a pie. " _And even with that in mind I know,_ (Kotetsu slams the pie into Weed's face) _That I can't let it cost my friends._ (The pie fell off of Weed's face and showed a smiling Weed with his eyes closed) _With all of the deaths I've seen,_ (Weed was chasing Kotetsu around with a pie as the two ran around the town playfully) _I_ _t showed me all kinds of trends._ "

Kotetsu grabbed onto the back of Weed's head and slammed a pie into his face, only for Weed to slam on on the back of Kotetsu's head. " _I never expected my life to be something that was this dark._ (GB sees Weed and Kotetsu playing and smiles at their childlike innocence) _And after everything I can tell you my bite is better than my bark._ (Weed and Kotetsu look up to the sky and see their parents up there) _My friends helped me get through it all no matter other say._ (Weed and Kotetsu walk back over to their stations and hi five) _No matter what anyone else thinks Ohu was saved upon this day._ "

* * *

Weed was working on a two story house for him and Koyuki to live in with Koyuki walking up to him as he continued to sing while voicing over. " _Despite the flaws that I hold in myself I never let them ruin me._ (Weed and Koyuki smiled at one another with Kotetsu watching from above) _And with the land of Ohu saved there's so much more to see._ (Weed and Koyuki walk over to a hill and look over the town of Ohu) _And I know that for some it may take some effort to adapt to._ (Weed and Koyuki smile at the land that they've won) _But I know for a fact that they'll do fine along with me and you._ "

* * *

Weed was walking around town as he looked back on the incredible times he's had while continuing his voice over song. " _There were a lot of times both good and bad that I will never forget._ (Weed looks and sees the tournament arena from a few feet away) _The time I've spent with everyone else, it's something I'd never bet._ (Weed saw a school building of some sorts being built from afar) _On the first day of my journey in the alps where I used to roam._ (Weed looks back on his battle with Hougen and smiles, glad that what he went through was worth it) _And now that my journey is finally complete I can say that, this is my home._ "

Kotetsu jumped onto Weed's back and Weed smiled when he looked up from the ground he fell on when the voice over singing finished. " _This is my home._ " Kotetsu got off of Weed and the two of them ran through the town of Ohu together while laughing playfully.

* * *

Ten years later.

* * *

Kotetsu had just arrived home from a mission and was jumping on the trees of Ohu while holding an orb in his right paw. Weed and the others were there waiting for him at the top of some hill on the tallest part of Ohu, with Kotetsu handing Weed the orb. "I still can't believe we fought a corrupted bear just to get this puppy. Must be a lot of work getting these."

"Good thing we've been storing them up in our house too." Weed replied. "No way anyone could get past that defense without a password." Weed and the others have matured quite a bit since their last adventure. Now Weed was a fully grown adult at nineteen years (They still age in human years.) and was just about to revive a special someone. Someone he couldn't let Ohu happen any longer without. So when he and the others walked up to the other orbs, Weed set it down and spoke. "Ohu Souls. Please bring forth...whoever grants the wishes around here."

The Ohu Souls spawned forth a mystical dog-like figure that seemed to be a majestic female White German Shepherd. "Greetings young ones. I am Crina, and I shall grant you one wish. What is that wish?"

Weed and Kotetsu nodded as they spoke in sync to give their wish, having already decided long before they looked for the Ohu Souls. "We wish to bring back Jerome."

Crina nodded and used her powers to bring back Jerome, who appeared before everyone and making them all excited. Jerome looked up and saw Crina, glad to see that Weed took his advice. "So you found them."

"Farewell for now. You shall use me once every year, even if it takes a while to find the Ohu Souls. (Giggles a bit) Trust me; I love a good challenge." Crina vanished and the Ohu Souls flew up to the sky, seperating and vanishing all across the lands of Japan. Jerome rubbed Weed's head and smiled at him, glad to see that he defeated Hougen. Weed smiled as well, being more than proud of what he's accomplished.

* * *

Six years later.

* * *

A dark figure was battling the Ohu soldiers with Weed and Kotetsu charging at him and aiming a duo punch at him. The figure managed to dodge it however, and sent both Weed and Kotetsu back. He then grabbed Koyuki, who charged at him with a Ki charged punch. "Save your power woman." The figure held Koyuki up to his claw as he glared at Weed. "Don't come any closer or I'll slit her throat!"

Weed and Kotetsu became horrified at the thought of losing Koyuki, with a lot of the soldiers feeling the same way. Jerome however, tossed something to Weed and signaled him to point it at the dark figure, which he did and blasted it at him. The figure couldn't slit Koyuki's throat in time, and Koyuki elbowed him while he was stunned. Weed then walked over to the figure and used a special power he learned to absorb it, wondering what he should do with it afterwards. "Well we can't just leave it like this. If it lasts long enough in an adult it could cause some major damage."

Kotetsu walked up to Weed with an idea in mind, hoping Weed wouldn't take it the wrong way. "Why don't you just use it on one of those twins you had yesterday?" Weed and Koyuki seemed confused upon Kotetsu's words. "I mean Jerome's kid isn't born yet, and I doubt anyone else would be willing to sacrifice their own kid. It's your call though." Weed looked at his paw and nodded as he knew what he'd have to do. "Me personally, I'd pick the older twin, as he'll have a better chance at surviving. I sense a huge power in him."

"Let's just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way." Weed sighed, with Koyuki hoping their son would be okay. "Then again, I'll be away most of the time, so it could help him to not see the one who put this inside of him. And with how much we've evolved since we first arrived in Ohu with cars and all that, I can see him adapting quite nicely."

"Don't worry Weed. Even if he doesn't understand straight away, he does have your kindness. All of your children have it to an extent." Weed nodded and smiled, ready to do something he knew he'd regret. "I know for a fact he won't become evil, no matter what this does to him." Weed smiled as he looked at his wife, knowing her well meaning and kindness from how much she's grown.

* * *

Five years later.

* * *

Cross was sitting outside on a log house that lied on the tallest location of Ohu, seeming to be enjoying herself that day. When she saw what looked like a white stallion driving up to her car, she seemed interested when she saw it. That was until she saw Koyuki exit the car, which reminded her what today was. Koyuki looked into the car and spoke to whoever was inside it. "Cmon guys; we're here."

A red Akita that looked rather young opend the door and jumped out, showing off his cockiness with a smirk as he bragged a bit. "We have eyes mom. Though, to be fair, I am awesome enough to have an escort."

A blue Akita that represented Weed when he was a child, only a bit younger, jumped out and replied to the red Akita's words. "She's our mom Orion. If she was to escort us then this would be a tour instead of-"

"Nerd!" Orion called out and then he walked off with the blue Akita rolling his eyes in annoyance, finding his younger brother to be more than immature.

A black Akita that was about the same age as Orion jumped out from the other side and looked around with excitement. "This place is gonna face the dirtyness of Rigel in the best ways possible." Rigel let out a proud burp as he started to walk around. "Just as long as the canines here aren't uptight douchebags."

A pink Akita that seemed to be the youngest of the family jumped out with Koyuki noticing something on her head. "Bella, did Rigel slam one of his mud bombs on you again?"

"Yeah." Bella replied as she walked off, wiping the mud off of her. "I seriously wish he'd stop though." Koyuki sighed and closed the door, walking up to the house with her children.

The blue Akita recognized Cross from a book he read and walked up to her, with Cross seeing the book he was holding and standing up. "Cross, I read about all the adventures my parents had before Ohu was remade, and there are still so many questions I have to ask. (Holds his book tightly) What ever happened to Kyoshiro's father?"

Cross chuckled a bit, glad to see such a kind child coming from Weed's family. "Well young one, there are some questions that even the wisest can't answer. Some of Weed's adventures are even-"

Orion suddenly jumped in onto the blue Akita and flipped over his head, much to his annoyance. "Cross, (Jumps in front of the blue Akita) you look old; why are you so old? I heard you drank from that fountain thing that gave you eternal life. If that's even the case then why are you so saggy?"

"Hey, watch it-" Before she could finish, Cross saw a familiar mark on Orion from four years prior. It intrigued her to how he got it, wondering if he was the one Weed chose. "Where did you get that mark from?"

Orion became confused and looked at his mark, not quite sure of where he got it himself. "You mean this? I guess I was born with it or something." Orion smirked. "Just keep in mind that I'm not your average puppy."

Cross laughed a bit at the cockiness that Orion was shown, aware enough of who he was the son of to believe that to an extent. Koyuki then walked up to her and rolled her eyes at Orion's cockiness. "I can see you met Sirius and Orion."

"Oh, I sure did." Cross replied with a cheerful voice. She and Koyuki then saw Sirius and Orion wrestling roughly, much to her concern. "Do they always do that?"

"Yeah, they've been at it ever since Orion turned two." Koyuki revealed. "Orion's basically the troublemaker of the family; if he wants something then he'll get it in one way or another. (Looks at Cross) I wouldn't be surprised if his aggressive side was one of the reasons the town treats him the way it does."

"Feels more like a city than anything else." Cross implied. "It's gotten so big since we moved back that I wouldn't be surprised if someone mistook it for London or some other big place with traffic being the main course."

Koyuki giggled a bit, seeing Cross's point rather clearly in an instant. "No kidding. (Looks back at her kids with Cross) Don't worry about Sirius though. He's deffinetely the most well behaved of my children." Cross nodded and then they saw Rigel bringing some mud from the woods. "Rigel's not as bad as Orion, but he's picking up some of his qualities, and mainly uses them for antagonizing Bella and stuff." Rigel saw Bella and started making a mud ball, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Cross took an interest in Orion's mark, getting a good feeling that he was the one Weed picked. "I'm guessing Rigel's the younger twin. And Orion's the one Weed put the dark force in to keep everyone safe."

"That's right." Just then, crying was heard from the youngest sibling. "And as you can see, Bella's just a normal two year old at the moment. She doesn't have any hobbies yet, but she'll get some when she can."

Bella ran over to Koyuki while wiping her tears away as she pointed to Rigel while also having some mud on the left side of her butt. "Mom, Rigel made my butt look like a messy diaper again."

Koyuki let Bella come up to her as she took out some cleaning supplies, calling out to Rigel with a strict voice. "Rigel!" Koyuki saw Rigel rubbing mud all over his face and instantly realized what he was trying to do there. "Rigel, I know you're trying to hide from me and it won't work!"

Orion walked up to Rigel and whispered something into his ear, allowing him to call the words over to their mother. "Mom, your cunt is showing!"

Koyuki became shocked upon that and flinched while blushing, calling out to Orion in an even more strict manner. "Orion, don't encourage your brother to swear! You know he can't help it!"

"You swore when you were kids!" Orion called back, with Rigel making a mud ball and handing it to Orion. "What do I do with this?" Rigel pointed to Sirius, who was cleaning himself off from his tussel with Orion. The red Akita quickly caught on and threw the mud ball, hitting Sirius smack on the face and making him fall onto his back. "Gotya dude!" Orion and Rigel laughed with the latter rolling in the mud pile he brought, with Sirius wiping the mud off as he got up and chasing Orion in frustration. This signaled Orion to run off while still laughing. "Catch me if ya can nerdworm!"

Koyuki sighed as she rubbed Bella's head gently and looked at Cross. "You think you can handle them? I'll be gone for a few hours and Weed's still on his mission from my knowledge."

"I'll be fine." Cross assured Koyuki with a smile. She then looked at Orion, who was still running from Sirius. "Orion could be a challenge though." Orion was shown to still be laughing as he stuck his tongue out at Sirius, showing his cockiness as well as his brattiness.

* * *

Weed was at the top of a tree in another part of Japan as he looked at his communicator and called someone. "Kotetsu. We've arrived at our location. You ready for this?" Kotetsu jumped over to the second branch and looked over at Weed, who got his answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You're damn right it's a yes." Kotetsu replied. "Now let's make sure these losers pay for whatever it is they did. I think it was infant murder, but I don't know."

"Well whatever it is, they've been causing enough damage already." Weed looked up to the sky and saw his parents looking down at him, shedding a tear of joy as he jumped off with Kotetsu. A gun weilder was shown running off with a bag of infant puppies inside of it, with Weed then speaking from above. "Looks like the dognapper forgot to go to the pound." The dognapper looked up and saw Weed and Kotetsu, with the two of them jumping down and putting their backs against each others. "You allowed to own that gun?" The two step-brothers put their paws up as the dognapper aimed his gun at them, charging a Ki beam and speaking in sync.

"Here's your permit."

The Ki blast covered the screen and made these ten words appear on screen.

The adventure continues in the next story: Ginga Hanashi Orion.

I made it by Dead by April played during the credits as scenes from every chapter from the first one to the final one were shown, giving everyone fond memories of the story from when it started and to the finale of Weed's arc of coming of age.


End file.
